


A Miko and her 'Mon

by fringeperson



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Inspired by Art, Kagome still has miko powers, art called SessKag: I Choose You!, art on deviant art, artist YoukaiYume, some are human characters, some demons from IY got turned into pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 96,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: A young girl with the powers of a miko leaves the family shrine in Pallet Town to go on a journey of discovery, and she's going to discover it with her 'mon at her side.~Originally posted in '14
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi was raised on a shrine located in the woods just beyond Pallet Town. There was nothing unusual about that particularly. What _was_ unusual though, was that the shrine was regularly visited by a 'mon that most people believed to be nothing more than a myth. Most, because Kagome knew better. The ever-curious, giggling, and childishly playful Mew was _much_ more real than anybody else thought to believe. Every other person who came to the shrine came for festivals or to pray at the Tree of Ages for luck.

Kagome visited the Tree for a  _different_ reason. It was where she met Mew to play, and Mew played with her any time she was outside and not being watched by her mother or grandfather (they certainly didn't know about the legendary 'mon) or doing chores. Tag and hide-and-go-seek were the usual games, though Kagome was increasingly certain that, however fast she ran, she never won when they played tag unless Mew  _let_ her.

Though some days, it was follow-the-leader, and Mew would introduced Kagome to _another_ legendary 'mon that had come to pay him a visit. Nearly all the ancient 'mon knew each other, and would occasionally visit each other, though some _never_ travelled.

The day before Kagome was going to leave the shrine – just as Ash, Gary, Sango, and Miroku (all of whom lived in Pallet Town proper) were going to leave their homes as well – Mew tugged at her sleeve and flew a short way off, looking back at her as he hovered. It seemed it would be another game of follow-the-leader. Obediently, Kagome chased, and as she drew level with Mew, he took off again, halting while still within sight, and waiting for her.

Kagome followed. She had no fear of whatever 'mon might be hiding in the trees, bushes and tall grass. She had played here essentially all her life, and knew that if she  _was_ attacked by one of the wild 'mon then Mew would come to her aid and gently (or not so gently) send that 'mon on its way.

This game of follow-the-leader ended when Kagome drew level with Mew and he  _didn't_ float off again, but instead looked pointedly down over a bush, giving a chirping, echoing “mew” as he pointed to what was just beyond.

Kagome pushed the leaves aside obediently and gasped at what was there. An egg, absolutely red all over and a bit smaller than her head, and it was just beginning to crack open. Kagome gave a look to Mew and then climbed through the bush to sit down next to the egg, which she gently pulled into her lap.

Mew lowered to actually stand on the ground, rather than floating above it as he usually did, and carefully drew kanji in the dirt by Kagome's feet with the tip of its tail.

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome read, and felt something warm and wet slide up her neck and under her chin. The egg had hatched, and there was a perfectly white puppy in her lap now with the bits of egg shell. “Oh,” she cooed, “you are _adorable_ ,” she informed the 'mon.

“Mew!” Mew chirped, getting Kagome's attention again, and pointed significantly from her to the 'mon cradled in her arms, and back again.

“I should keep him?” Kagome asked, just to be sure. After all, Mew generally introduced her to old friends, never new ones before, and especially not friends that she could take home with her.

Mew nodded once, firmly.

Kagome smiled, and hugged the little Sesshoumaru closer. “I'll take good care of him,” she promised.

“Mew, mew mew mew, mew, mew mew, mew mew mew.”

~oOo~

As she didn't have any pokeballs, and  _wouldn't_ until she had been to see Professor Oak, Kagome carried Sesshoumaru in her arms back to the shrine, and had intended to do the same the next day as she walked the short distance to Pallet Town proper where Professor Oak lived. That idea had been stomped on by a large Raticate dashing out of the bushes and baring its fangs at her – and Sesshoumaru jumping down and growling right back.

The Raticate hadn't paid any heed to Sesshoumaru's growling though – why would it when it was more than twice as large? – and leapt.

Sesshoumaru had met the Raticate mid-leap and set his fangs around the Raticate's neck, claws scratching at the Raticate's belly, and when they went down Sesshoumaru was on top. The Raticate struggled a while, but Sesshoumaru held on as he growled and clamped his jaws tighter around the Raticate's neck before the larger 'mon finally went limp. When Sesshoumaru released it, the Raticate righted itself and hurried away.

“My hero,” Kagome praised the puppy-'mon, and gave him a hug.

Sesshoumaru was resolved to stay on the ground now though, and walk at her side rather than letting himself be carried.

The little skirmish had delayed them, however, and they arrived at Professor Oak's lab in time to see Gary leaving with a cheer squad. Kagome had  _never_ understood what those girls saw in that boy, and she probably never would. It looked like she wasn't the only one who was late though, as Ash had only just arrived as well.

“You are both late,” Professor Oak noted as he invited them in.

“I was up late watching the League,” Ash excused sheepishly, “and my alarm clock broke.”

“There was a delay,” Kagome added her own explanation as she held open her arms for Sesshoumaru to jump up and be carried into the lab – which he did willingly.

“I say, is that a 'mon?” Professor Oak asked curiously. “I've never seen one like that before.”

“He is,” Kagome agreed with a smile. “He's only a day old. He hatched from an egg just yesterday.”

“An egg? Really?” Professor Oak pressed, intrigued even as he led them into his lab.

Kagome nodded. “Yep!” she chirped. “I found the egg while I was playing yesterday, and it hatched right there in my lap.” No need to tell them about Mew. No need at all.

“How big was the egg?” Ash asked as he eyed Sesshoumaru in Kagome's arms. The 'mon was about fourteen centimetres at the shoulder, if that.

Kagome just giggled.

“Shall I take it that this new 'mon will be your starter?” Professor Oak asked Kagome as he fetched out pokeballs and a pokedex for each of them.

Kagome nodded. “Yes Professor,” she answered happily.

“That just leaves you then Ash,” Professor Oak said, and the lines around his eyes deepened a little as his face drew tight and he raised the contraption that had the starter 'mon in their balls, waiting to be chosen.

“I thought about it a lot,” Ash said as he reached for one of them, “and it took me a long time, but I finally decided to choose Squirtle,” he announced.

But the ball popped open to reveal nothing at all.

“I'm afraid that 'mon was already chosen by somebody who was _on time_ ,” Professor Oak said delicately.

Kagome giggled behind her hand. “Spare us all the embarrassment Professor,” she begged light-heartedly. “What 'mon _do_ you have left?”

“Just _one_ ,” Professor Oak answered as a central, fourth ball popped out of the centre. “But I should warn you,” he cautioned Ash, “there _is_ a problem with this last one.”

Ash frowned. “I _have_ to have a 'mon,” he said firmly, and accepted the ball, releasing the 'mon inside so that he could meet it.

A little yellow critter appeared on the table, shook its long ears a couple of times, and then said “Pikachu.”

“His name is Pikachu,” Professor Oak said.

“It's so cute, it's the best of all!” Ash declared, a big grin on his face. “Hi Pikachu!” he greeted happily as he lifted the 'mon high and then cuddled it close.

The little 'mon apparently didn't appreciate that much, as it almost immediately electrocuted the boy.

“Also known as the electric mouse. It's usually shy, but can sometimes have an _electric_ personality,” Professor Oak said.

“I see what you mean,” Ash croaked as his hold on the Pikachu slackened enough for it to hop down to the floor.

Kagome shook her head, but smiled all the same as she crouched down and held out a hand to the 'mon to shake, since it clearly had paws that could do that. “Hello Pikachu,” she greeted. “I'm Kagome, and this is Sesshoumaru. That boy there is Ash, he's going to be your trainer.”

“Pika,” Pikachu answered, and shook her hand, then released it hop close enough to sniff at Sesshoumaru, who was still being held by the girl.

“Sesshoumaru?” Professor Oak repeated. “Where did you get a name like that? He doesn't look like a killer to me.”

Kagome smiled at him, but said nothing. Even the great Professor Oak wouldn't believe her if she told him that the legendary _Mew_ had shown her to the egg and written the kanji in the dirt.

~oOo~

Kagome stood back, a smile on her face, when Mrs Ketchum headed a group (not nearly as big as the mob that had seen Gary off) with instruments and a banner saying 'Go Ash!' as she greeted Ash to wish him the best on his journey. She also got in one last embarrassing mother-son moment, as was her right and duty as she pulled out of the bag everything she'd packed for Ash on his journey – including underwear.

“Is that your 'mon?” she asked when she finally spotted the Pikachu that was standing beside her singed son.

“Pikachu,” the 'mon answered with a smile.

“Yep,” Ash agreed, “that's my 'mon!”

“Pi,” Pikachu scoffed, visibly snubbing the boy.

The whole thing ended with Pikachu taking offence to Mrs Ketchum's unthinking insult – calling a 'mon 'weird' was _not_ a way to win brownie points with it.

Kagome wasn't in the line of electrocution, as it were, and Professor Oak had managed to duck out of the way in time. Far back as she was, and busy as everybody _else_ was with Pikachu's high-voltage tantrum, no one noticed as a white-pink body with a pair of bright blue eyes and a _long_ tail sailed silently up to Kagome – and pulled one of the empty pokeballs off her belt.

“Careful with that,” Kagome cautioned with a smile. “You could get trapped inside.”

Mew smiled brightly and swooped around to drop the ball over Sesshoumaru's head.

Kagome as she caught the ball before it could hit the puppy's head. “That's right, I haven't made it official yet, have I?”

Sesshoumaru shook his head, licked her chin, and hopped down from her hold.

Kagome held the ball out to Sesshoumaru, and he pressed his nose to the central button and disappeared away inside with a flash of light. Mew nodded, satisfied, and vanished, likely back to the shrine to play. Kagome wondered if she would ever see her first friend again, but decided to not dwell. She had Sesshoumaru now.

The flash had apparently caught Pikachu's attention – once he was no longer giving everybody else the shock treatment – and he scurried around to investigate, his little black nose gently touching the same button that Sesshoumaru had disappeared into a moment before. It was enough of a touch to summon him back out again.

Kagome giggled as Pikachu scurried back in surprise, and happily picked up Sesshoumaru again before she reached out to gently pet the other 'mon. She actually preferred the idea of having him in her arms or walking along side her, rather than in a ball.

“Hey,” she said gently to the 'mon. “He may be an ignorant, smelly boy who's still in his pyjamas, but you're kinda stuck with him, so you should at least give him a _chance_ , okay? You can teach him all about the _right_ way to treat a 'mon, and save the shock-treatment for when he screws up, okay?” she suggested.

“Pi pi, chau,” the 'mon allowed.

Kagome smiled, placed a kiss between Sesshoumaru's ears, and set him on the ground before she straightened up. “Time to get going, I guess,” she announced. “Ash? You ready to go?” she called to the boy.

“Huh? Kagome?” Ash asked, confused.

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Presently, _your_ 'mon likes _me_ better, and we're _both_ heading for Viridian City, aren't we? Might as well travel together at least _that_ far,” she pointed out.

“Uh... just let me get dressed...” Ash requested, and ducked away to do that.

~oOo~

“I don't get why it doesn't go back into its pokeball,” Ash complained to Kagome as they walked down the road, having finally left Pallet Town behind.

“First of all,” Kagome said firmly, “Pikachu is a _him_ , not an _it_. And second, even 'mon can be claustrophobic about being in pokeballs. It isn't like they can _decorate_ them after all,” she pointed out.

Ash grumbled inarticulately, but nodded in acceptance. “I just... You know, I get the feeling that if Pikachu wasn't making friends with _your_ 'mon then I'd have to be _dragging_ him along, rather than watching him walk ahead a little ways...”

Kagome giggled behind her hand. It was probably true. Then again... “It isn't like you've really tried to be his friend, you know?” she pointed out with a smile, then stopped when she noticed that Sesshoumaru had gone stiff-legged in front of her and was no longer just bouncing along like the puppy he was. “Sesshoumaru?” she called questioningly.

He glanced back at her, then looked pointedly ahead.

“Oh, a Pidgey,” she noted, then smirked. “You want to _play_ with it?” she guessed.

Sesshoumaru nodded, but didn't move.

“Go ahead then,” Kagome permitted.

Sesshoumaru stalked closer to where the bird 'mon was scratching at the ground, moving with impressive silence through the grass for a puppy that had no practice at all. He circled around and came up behind the bird, got a little closer, and then pounced.

The bird was pinned to the ground. It couldn't get its wings out, it couldn't twist around to attack with its claws with the whole of the puppy's weight on its back, and Sesshoumaru had his little jaws around the back of the Pidgey's neck so that it couldn't peck at him.

Kagome rushed up to him. “You're very good at that,” she praised him, and gave him a scratch behind the ears before she turned her attention to the Pidgey. “Hello,” she greeted it. “My name's Kagome, and the 'mon holding you down is Sesshoumaru.”

“Pidgey,” the Pidgey answered with a cooing, warbled sort of chirp.

Kagome nodded. “Pleased to meet you,” she replied, and pulled an empty pokeball off her belt. “I was wondering if you would be interested in travelling with us,” she offered. “Or do you have a family you need to get back to?”

The Pidgey nodded and looked longingly towards a tree just a short ways off.

Kagome smiled and put the ball away. “We'll let you go back to them then,” she said, and at her nod, Sesshoumaru let the Pidgey up again to fly away. It cooed at them a moment, and nodded politely to Sesshoumaru before flying off. Kagome laughed happily, scooped up Sesshoumaru, and kissed his nose.

“You really seem to know what you're doing,” Ash noted, looking a little depressed as he moved to sit down against one of the few trees in the open grassland that stretched between Pallet and Viridian. “Even if you _didn't_ catch that Pidgey.”

“The difference between having 'mon as my playmates and having 'mon _merchandise_ ,” Kagome guessed with a shrug. Then her eyes widened as she noticed a small purple body scurrying up towards Ash. “Ash,” she said softly, eyes fixed on the Rattata that was carefully approaching the boy. “Do you have trail-mix in your bag?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Ash agreed. “Why?”

“Get it out,” Kagome ordered softly.

“Huh?” Ash asked, confused, even as he did as he was told.

Kagome carried Sesshoumaru over to Ash, and Pikachu followed.

“Hey there little one,” she called softly to the Rattata. “He'll share if you'll let him be your trainer,” she promised.

“Huh?” Ash asked, and finally turned to see what Kagome was looking at. It didn't take him long to spot the Rattata. “Oh, hey!” he said with a smile. “Yeah, sure. Heck, we should _all_ have some breakfast,” he suggested. “What about you, Pikachu?” he asked the 'mon tentatively.

“Give him a chance,” Kagome reminded the little yellow 'mon.

“Pika,” the Pikachu sighed, and nodded in agreement.

Ash shared his trail mix with Pikachu and the Rattata, and Kagome got out some jerky for Sesshoumaru to gnaw on – the two of them had already _had_ a large breakfast, but Sesshoumaru was a young 'mon, and needed to keep his energy up. The jerky would be good for his teeth as well.

Once the trail mix was gone, Ash brought out a pokeball and looked hopefully at the Rattata.

It started edging away.

Sesshoumaru pounced on her tail.

“It was part of the deal,” Kagome reminded the little 'mon.

The Rattata sighed visibly and turned back to Ash, then nodded in agreement.

Ash smiled happily and tapped the Rattata on the head with the button of the pokeball. She vanished inside.

“Haha!” Ash chuckled giddily. “Yeah! I caught a 'mon!” he cheered, leaping to his feet as he did so. “Thanks Kagome!”

Kagome shook her head in fond exasperation, but stood up and brushed the road-dust off her knees, ready to keep going. “You're not going to catch _every_ 'mon that way, just so you know,” she pointed out. “There are plenty of 'mon who will put up one heck of a fight to stay wild.”

Ash nodded.

~oOo~

As they walked, Kagome helped Ash catch a Sandshew and a Mankey – though she didn't catch either herself, since catching one of _everything_ wasn't something she was interested in doing. It was a different matter when Kagome spotted a cat-like 'mon with two tails though. As soon as Sesshoumaru had tackled it (and had pinned the equally small two-tail to the ground), Kagome had a ball in her hand as was racing up to them.

“Hey,” she greeted the 'mon with a smile. “How do you feel about me being your trainer?” she asked it.

The little 'mon – a Kilala – chirped out a “Ki!” and nodded.

Kagome's smile widened and she tapped it with the pokeball.

Sesshoumaru looked put out as Kagome straightened and spun happily on the spot.

“Oh,” she scolded as she picked him up. “Don't be like that,” she begged fondly as she kissed his nose. “You're still my number one.”

Sesshoumaru smiled a puppy-ish smile, appeased, and licked her cheek happily.

While Kagome hadn't been looking though, Ash and Pikachu had apparently caught the attention of a Spearow. Considering the temper those little 'mon had, that was _never_ a good thing. She _did_ hear the slightly pained call for reinforcements that the Spearow made, and turned quickly, another pokeball in hand and ready to throw. The ball hit the Spearow in the back of it's head, and the bird-type 'mon vanished inside the ball. It didn't come out again, and the ball flew back to her hand. She tucked it onto her belt, then she turned to Sesshoumaru.

“I'm not letting those birds get their beaks and claws into you,” she informed him firmly, and took out _his_ pokeball. “It's just _not_ happening,” she said firmly as he was recalled to his ball.

Even with the Spearow that had called down the mob on them caught, the rest of the flock were more than willing to attack them still.

“Should we run?” Ash checked with Pikachu.

“Pikachu,” the 'mon answered quickly with a nod.

Kagome ran too. After all, she'd _caught_ one of their flock. They weren't about to be any more forgiving of her for that than they were to be of Pikachu for electrocuting said 'mon.

“Don't worry Pikachu,” Ash said as they ran. “I'll save you.”

“Pika,” Pikachu scoffed, and ran faster.

“Hey! Don't pull ahead! I said I'd protect you!” Ash objected, even as the Spearows overtook him and started dive-bombing Pikachu.

Both Ash and Kagome fought their way through the 'mon to Pikachu, Kagome keeping them scared off as Ash picked up the now badly injured little 'mon.

“There should be a 'Mon Centre in Viridian,” Kagome said breathlessly as they kept running.

“What's a 'Mon Centre?” Ash asked.

“Hospital for 'mon,” Kagome answered shortly. “You keep going, I'll slow them down!”

“How?” Ash demanded incredulously.

“Don't worry about it,” Kagome nearly snapped as she halted in her tracks and turned to face the Spearow's they'd managed to get some distance on. “Just _go_!”

Pikachu injured and in his arms, Ash ran.

Kagome had learned more from being raised on a shrine than just how to play hide-and-go-seek with Mew, or how to sweep a courtyard and hand out fortunes at the new year. Higuarhi Kagome had _also_ learned the ways of the ancient mikos, from the moment her grandfather had realised she actually _had_ spiritual gifts that allowed her to _perform_ such tasks. The most basic of the spells she had learned as a miko was one that would stop a dangerously aggressive 'mon from attacking – something from back _before_ people had figured out how to safely capture and train 'mon for themselves.

The mob of Spearows stopped in the air, landed, and regarded her sharply as she chanted. Then, slowly, one by one, they took to the sky again, turning around and going back the way they had come.

Kagome only stopped chanting when the last of the Spearows had left, and slumped to the ground exhausted. The spell was fairly simple, but the more 'mon she was using it on at a time, the more it took out of her, which was why she hadn't wanted to use it straight away. There were a _lot_ of Spearows. Her 'mon journey was about her gaining experience with that sort of thing though, as much as it was about getting gym badges and making her way in the world. Either way, the danger was past now, so that was good.

When she felt like she had the energy enough to move again, Kagome forced herself up and started walking, absently taking Sesshoumaru's pokeball from her belt and releasing him.

“It's okay now Sesshoumaru,” she told him happily. “The Spearows are gone.”

He nuzzled her ankle through her sock for a moment before he stepped back so as to not trip her as they walked.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, have you seen a boy with an injured Pikachu come this way?” Kagome asked a red-haired girl who was walking along with her bike.

“Yep,” she answered. “He stopped to ask if he was going the right way for the 'Mon Centre, and kept running when I told him he was.”

Kagome smiled. “Well, _that's_ good to know,” she said. “I'm Kagome, and this is Sesshoumaru,” she added.

“I've never seen a 'mon like him before,” the other girl said as she stared down at the puppy-like 'mon. “Oh, I'm Misty. Pleased to meet you. Do you know what happened to that boy's Pikachu?”

“There was a mob of Spearows involved,” Kagome answered. “Pleased to meet you Misty. Are you heading to Viridian City as well?”

“I am now,” Misty admitted with a slightly wry smile. “I want to know if that Pikachu is going to be alright.”

“You're a trainer too?” Kagome guessed.

“Uh-huh,” Mistry agreed. “Actually, I grew up in a water-'mon gym, but I got sick of being the plain sister, so I struck out on my own,” she explained.

Kagome nodded in understanding. She could empathise with wanting to be someone who _wasn't_ in the shadow of others – though for Kagome, it had been her mother, Kikyo Higurashi, who she so resembled in face but was _nothing_ like in just about every other way possible. Don't get it wrong, Kagome loved her mother. She looked up to her and wished she was more like Kikyo in this or that aspect of her life... But she would _never_ be satisfied to be a housewife the way her mother was, though she could probably handle being a shrine daughter some day.

Okay, maybe the two girls didn't have _quite_ as much in common, but Kagome could still sympathise.

Then it started to rain on them.

“Ah!” both girls yelped, startled by the sudden change in the weather.

“You go on ahead,” Kagome urged Misty as she gathered Sesshoumaru up into her arms. “You'll reach shelter faster if you ride. I'll just have to rely on my own two feet.”

Misty shot Kagome an apologetic look, but her bike really was only meant for one, so she couldn't give the other girl a ride. She swung her leg over and pushed off, pedalling quickly to reach Viridian and shelter.

Kagome cringed and held a little tighter to Sesshoumaru when lightning flashed across the sky, but she kept moving – and kept well away from trees, just in case any lightning decided to strike _down_ instead of just passing from one cloud to the next as it was currently doing. The rain stopped before she reached Viridian City though, and a rainbow arced across the sky.

“Well would you look at that,” Kagome mused softly. Then smiled when she saw a large 'mon sailing through the sky. She'd seen that one before. It was one of the 'mons that no one believed really existed any more – but Mew had introduced her to one day back when she was only five. She raised a hand to wave as she yelled out to the distant 'mon. “Ho-Oh! Thank you for the lovely rainbow!”

The giant bird turned his head and looked down. It gave a cry that was a return greeting, circled over her for a moment, and then continued on his way, eventually _disappearing_ into the rainbow.

“I'll bet he's going to visit Mew,” Kagome confided to Sesshoumaru. “He doesn't come out this way often, so he's sure to stop for a chat.” Kagome had been fortunate enough to meet a large number of legendary 'mon when they came to visit Mew, Ho-Oh had been one of them.

Sesshoumaru just licked her jaw, making her giggle, and she set him down on the ground once more.

“Well, come on! We've got to get to Viridian City and make sure Ash and Pikachu got there alright,” Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru nodded and took off in the bouncing way of a happy puppy that Kagome had no problems with matching with her _much_ longer legs.

Apart from Kagome's concern for Ash's Pikachu, they weren't really in a hurry though, and Kagome was content to camp out the first night.

~oOo~

“Looks like I missed some excitement,” Kagome commented as she stepped over some rubble in the 'Mon Centre the next morning, Sesshoumaru in her arms so that he wouldn't hurt his paws on the rubble.

“You sure did!” Misty answered. “Team Rocket were here trying to steal the 'mon, but Ash and Pikachu stopped them cold!” Then she crossed her arms and huffed unhappily. “Even if they _did_ destroy my bike and the 'Mon Centre to do it,” she grumbled. “He'd better _pay_ for that.”

Kagome smiled and stepped up to where the Pikachu in question was sitting, munching on some Chow – a foodstuff made especially for 'mon. “I'm glad to see you've decided to get along with him,” she said to him as she gently scratched behind Pikachu's ears.

“Pika pi,” Pikachu answered with a clearly deliberately put-on indifference, as if to say “I guess he'll do.”

Kagome giggled and gave Pikachu one last scratch behind the ears before she stepped up to the counter and Nurse Joy. “Are you still processing 'mon?” she asked hopefully.

Nurse Joy nodded with a smile. “We are!” she answered happily. “How many 'mon do you need me to treat?”

“Well, I'm fairly sure that Sesshoumaru is fine,” Kagome said with a smile down at the 'mon in her arms. “But it couldn't hurt to make sure. Apart from him, I've got a Spearow and a Kilala that might be a little banged up from when I caught them on the way here,” she continued as she pulled the balls off her belt.

Nurse Joy brought out a tray for the balls – and Sesshoumaru – to be sat on, and Kagome set them in place without any further prompting.

The healing complete, Kagome reclaimed the balls and Sesshoumaru, and stepped carefully over the rubble again as she headed outwards, only to be way-laid by Ash calling her name.

“Kagome! Hey, you made it!”

“And now I'm off again,” she answered with a smile. “I get the feeling Misty is going to be able to keep you in line with your training while she waits for you to be able to pay her back for her bike.”

Ash winced and laughed nervously, a sheepish, embarrassed expression on his face. “Yeah, that wasn't... it worked out though! We saved the 'mon! But... yeah...”

Kagome just smiled and waved as she continued out of the damaged building.

There was a Gym in Viridian, and while she was fairly sure that she and her 'mon weren't actually ready to try for a gym badge – yet – she could scope the place out and see what sort of 'mon she'd have to get ready to do battle against, and it wasn't like there was a maximum number of times a person could try for a badge. She was going to stop by the shop that sold remedies and the Chow mix first though. She wasn't going to do anything to really _risk_ the health of her 'mon after all, not if she could help it anyway.

“Mr Giovanni isn't in right now,” Kagome was informed by a uniformed man when she arrived at the Gym's door. “He is occupied with business elsewhere.”

“I'm surprised that a Gym could be left without _someone_ to challenge for a badge,” Kagome answered, “surely that's against the Gym Leader's Code or something?”

The uniform-wearing man blinked a little dumbly at that. It was _clearly_ not the answer he was expecting.

“Is there a problem?” a new voice interjected firmly. Almost harshly. The woman the voice belonged to was wearing several layers of kimono, a couple of feathers in her short black hair, and was tapping a closed fan against her shoulder as she fixed red eyes on the man at the door.

“No Miss Kagura!” the uniformed man assured the new arrival quickly. “The girl here... she's a trainer...”

Miss Kagura turned her attention to Kagome, and gave her a scrutinising look for a moment. “You look far too innocent and new to really be ready to challenge for a badge,” she decided after a moment.

“I've got to start somewhere,” Kagome answered.

Kagura blinked once, twice, and gave a soft “huh,” as she tilted her head slightly to look Kagome over a second time. “Come on in,” she decided at last. She ushered Kagome through the door and flicked on the lights. “I'm Mr Giovanni's stand-in when his business takes him out of Viridian. Now, what's your name, girl?” she asked.

“Kagome,” she answered. “Kagome Higurashi.”

Miss Kagura blinked. “InuYasha's daughter?” she asked, surprised.

“You knew my dad?” Kagome countered, just as surprised.

Kagura nodded, a wry twist to her lips. “We were always at each other's throats when we were kids, then he saved me from this big hairy spider-type 'mon, an Onigumo, that had somehow gotten into school and cornered me in the school hallway. After that, the insults weren't as biting or harshly intended as they'd used to be,” she explained. “He got married. Huh. Never would have thought it of him.”

Kagome smiled sadly. It was nice to hear something about her dad. Her mother didn't talk about him since the accident. “He died,” she offered softly. “Grandpa says he was trying to fix the shrine roof and he fell wrong. He broke his neck and cracked his skull. I was too small to remember.”

Kagura's jaw fell in shock. “I... I'm sorry, Kagome-chan,” she said softly. “I didn't know...”

Kagome shook her head. “That's alright,” she answered. “I liked hearing about him. Mother doesn't talk about him much, just looks sad all the time, and it was a long time ago. I wouldn't even know what he looked like, except that Ma keeps their wedding picture on the hall-stand.”

Kagura nodded in acceptance. “Well,” she decided, and shifted the subject back to 'mon. A much safer subject. “Anyway. Kagome-chan. You're a new trainer, right? That means you probably won't win a badge today. Do you still want to try?” Kagura asked. “Afterwards, win or lose, I'll give you some pointers and suggestions for further improvement.”

Kagome smiled brightly. “Ah! Thank you Miss Kagura!” she answered.

~oOo~

The first 'mon Miss Kagura had released for their battle was a Farfetch'd. Kagome had crossed her fingers and released the Spearow she'd caught earlier that day. That had turned into a mess of claws, feathers, and leeks – a Farfetch'd _always_ carried a leek, and used it like it was a sword. Quite the little samurai birds, really.

“Okay, first of all,” Kagura said once they'd both recalled their birds after a messy double-knock-out, “don't send a like 'mon against a like 'mon unless you're sure there's an advantage to doing so. You might have been better off sending that puppy of yours out to fight. Might. But just because your 'mon could give better chase doesn't mean it's the better _choice_. Okay?”

Kagome nodded in agreement.

“On the up side, you did really well handling that Spearow. How long have you had him?” Kagura asked. “I know they're a temperamental sort of 'mon.”

“Just caught him yesterday,” Kagome answered.

“Then I'm even more impressed,” Kagura informed the girl. “Alright, next up...” she released a Beedrill. “This is the sort of 'mon you _should_ have released your Spearow against.”  
“Birds versus bugs,” Kagome said with a nod. “Working like the food chain, sort of. Even though the Beedrill is as big as the Spearow.”

“Size doesn't matter all that much,” Kagura said. “Your 'mon can grow, physically, if you do the right things. Maybe not much beyond the average size, but certainly some. They won't _just_ get stronger until they evolve. My Beedrill here, he's a little longer in the body and the spikes than your average Beedrill. Your puppy there? I have no idea what sort of 'mon he is, but even though he isn't even a foot high at the shoulder, it's possible that he _could_ be, _if_ you encourage the growth. On the other hand, it's perfectly possible for a small 'mon like an Eevee to take down a much larger 'mon, _if_ it's trained properly. Now, your Spearow is knocked out from the face-off against my Farfetch'd, so which will you send instead?”

Kagome grabbed the second ball from her belt and unleashed Kilala.

The tiny two-tail had needle-sharp teeth in her little mouth, to say nothing of claws and an ability to use her tails as clubs if she wanted. A poisonous sting from the Beedrill saw Kilala down though, wobbling on her feet even as she raised her head to take one last bite out of the Beedrill – she had managed to seriously damage the bug's wings in their fight, as well as give it some other nasty burns, even if she collapsed first. Another double-knock-out. If either of them won this last round, they would be the winner, which meant Kagome still had a shot at the gym badge.

“Better,” Kagura praised, and switched out the Beedrill for a 'mon that looked like a skinny brown wolf with blue eyes and a black ponytail. “This is a Koga,” she informed Kagome. “They're not _rare_ , as such, but they are recently discovered, and their native habitat is well to the north and away from here, which is why most people don't know what it is.”

Kagome nodded in understanding, even as she pulled out her pokedex to have it scan the Koga.

“Koga, or the 'ookami' 'mon. A fast runner, it is capable of kicking up wind-storms with its speed. The Koga is also naturally resistant to the cold, as they are normally found in northern mountains,” the 'dex recited.

Kagome nodded to herself and folded it away, then looked down at Sesshoumaru. “What do you think?” she asked him. “He _is_ more than five times your size.”

Sesshoumaru snorted indelicately, and stepped forward, stiff-legged.

“What did I say about like against like?” Kagura scolded lightly, teasingly before she ordered Koga to start (literally) running circles around Kagome's 'mon.

Sesshoumaru, however, had been pouncing on fast-moving 'mon all of the previous day. Sometimes stalking up on them when they weren't aware of him, but _just_ as often chasing after them. Kagome _knew_ her 'mon could be fast on his little legs – and practice at running made a person _better_ at running, and that applied to 'mon too.

“Anticipate where he'll be Sesshoumaru,” Kagome instructed. “Don't try and follow him with your eyes or he'll make you dizzy. Then bring him down.”

Because that was the thing about running in a circle – you always came back to the same point eventually. Sesshoumaru was a smart little 'mon for being so young, and it didn't take him long to move, colliding solidly with Koga's side and sending the other (much larger) 'mon tumbling off his feet.

When Sesshoumaru stalked up to Koga, there was a slight hissing sound coming from his claws, and little burn marks were left behind on the ground as he walked.

Kagome's eyes widened. It looked like Sesshoumaru's claws could be _acidic_. Good to know.

The Koga whimpered when Sesshoumaru pressed his claws down and wrapped his little jaws around a part of the larger 'mon's neck where the fur wasn't quite as thick.

“I believe you actually _win_ this round,” Kagura noted with surprise as she recalled her Koga. “I congratulate you, and present you with this,” Kagura said, and pulled a small, shining green badge out from a fold in her kimono.

The Earth Badge. Official proof that Kagome had won her first gym battle. However narrowly.

“And this,” Kagura continued as she pulled a small booklet out from where it had been tucked in the a different fold of her kimono. “It's a training manual that should help you with that Spearow,” she explained as she walked over and held it out to the girl.

“Thank you Miss Kagura,” Kagome answered with a smile as she accepted the well-read-looking little book. “Huh?” she asked, as she realised that she was actually holding _two_ books. The booklet that Kagura had said would help her with Spearow and... a book with no title, but that upon flicking open revealed itself to be some sort of trainer's travel guide. “Thank you, Miss Kagura,” Kagome repeated softly.

Kagura smiled down at the girl. “You're welcome. That little book has served me well, and passing it on to you is the least I can do... for the daughter of an old friend. Oh! And some advice. Pewter City, down the road a ways, the Gym there is run by a young man called Brock. He has two 'mon that he uses when trainers challenge him for his badge: an Onix and a Geodude. You might want to look into getting a 'mon more suited to fighting living rocks before you challenge him. Birds and kittens aren't.”

Kagome bit her lip as she thought about that, but nodded in appreciation of the advice all the same, and was shown out of the Gym. She looked down at Sesshoumaru as they headed back to the 'Mon Centre to get all the hurts patched from the battle with Miss Kagura. “Did you _grow_ during that fight?” she asked him, just a little suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru's tongue lolled out and he butted his head against her the sock over her calf... higher up than he had the day before.

“Yeah, that's what I thought,” Kagome answered with a sigh. “You _keep_ growing that fast, then _you'll_ be the one carrying _me_ , rather than the other way around.”

Sesshoumaru just rubbed his head against her leg again happily and trotted on silently at her side.

~oOo~

The next morning, Sesshoumaru was a little bigger again than he was the night before. Still not _so_ big that Kagome couldn't carry him in her arms if she wanted to, but if he kept it up his shoulder would be brushing her knee before long – at which point he would _probably_ be too big to carry in her arms the way she had been. That is to say, almost constantly.

After a healthy breakfast for herself and her 'mon, Kagome packed up her camp and continued on her way to Pewter City. Of course, she had to actually get through Viridian Forest first.

Viridian Forest was well known for the abundance of _bug_ -type 'mon that inhabited it. Not very useful against the rock-type 'mon of Pewter Gym. Kagome knew that she probably wouldn't find a 'mon that would get her that badge based on a 'type' advantage as she travelled though, and had already accepted that. What she planned to do instead was to make her way _very_ slowly through the forest, enjoying the scenery and training extensively each day so that the 'mon that she _had_ would be strong enough that even Spearow – and bird-type 'mon were naturally weak against rock-type 'mon – would be able to pull a victory.

Kagome had Spearow fly with a large rock in its claws, the size of the rock increasing each day, to build up Spearow's strength and endurance. Kagome also had Spearow practice _splitting_ rocks with his _very_ sharp beak. Kilala was a fire-type 'mon, though due to her size she wasn't considered a very threatening one. Still, she was _capable_ of engulfing her entire body in flames (and not getting burnt by them, that was important), and could _cause_ burns to _other_ 'mon if they got too close to her when she was like that. It was just a matter of Kilala learning to keep on the move while she was in her little fire ball. She was also learning how to create a sort of whip of fire from her tails, but as she was still _very_ small, that was only weak yet.

Sesshoumaru hunted. Particularly, he hunted Weedles, Kakunas and Beedrills – and rather than letting them go, he _ate_ them, stingers and poison sacks and all. Sometimes he shared them with Spearow, and had allowed Kilala a taste the one time she'd sniffed curiously (after one bite, the kitten-like 'mon had pulled a face, spat out her mouthful, and had walked away, nose in the air).

Kagome wasn't exactly thrilled with Sesshoumaru's eating habits though.

“Sesshoumaru, why are you doing that?” she asked him the first time he did that.

Sesshoumaru barked gently and stepped up to a large rock. He raised his little paw and gently drew his claws down. Each claw left a hair-thin bubbling trail of _melted_ _rock_ behind.

“You're making your acid claws more potent by eating the poisonous bugs?” Kagome asked, checking for confirmation.

Sesshoumaru nodded, a smile on his cute little puppy features.

Kagome sighed, but accepted the explanation and made no more of an effort to stop her 'mon than she had _before_ she'd asked why he was doing what he was doing.

Another week in the forest, and Spearow was lifting _Kagome_ for his exercises, as well as breaking boulders with his beak; Kilala was one _fast_ little ball of fur and fire; and Sesshoumaru... was _almost_ capable of lifting Kagome from the ground if he squirmed between her legs and then straightened his own as far as they would go (and if Kagome lifted her own feet off the ground).


	3. Chapter 3

“Greetings, oh Dark-Haired Maiden,” said a boy in what was almost definitely a cheap knock-off of samurai armour and helmet. His sword sure looked sharp as he pointed it at Kagome though. “Are you, by any chance, a trainer of 'mon from the town of Pallet?”

“Yeah, what's it to ya?” Kagome countered with a frown. “And put that thing away before someone gets hurt,” she snapped, and pushed down the sword by the blunt side. Sesshoumaru had been growling since he saw the blade, and considering his size, it was entirely possible that the kid with the sword and armour would have been the one getting hurt.

“I have faced every other trainer from Pallet to have passed through Viridian Forest so far, and I have it on authority that there was one yet that I had not met,” the samurai-wannabe answered. “I challenge you to a 'mon battle.”

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the kid and glanced at Sesshoumaru. “You live in this forest, right?” she asked.

“That is correct.”

“Then I'm going to make a wild guess and suggest you mostly have bug-type 'mon,” Kagome suggested.

“Also correct,” the boy agreed.

“How do I put this?” Kagome mused as she looked at the sky for inspiration. “I have a well-rested Spearow, a _fire_ -elemental 'mon, and Sesshoumaru here has been supplementing his diet with the local wildlife, that is to say, _bug 'mon_ , since our first day here,” Kagome explained. “Knowing this, do you still want to battle me?”

“I am still confident that I have what it takes to defeat you,” the boy answered firmly.

Kagome sighed. “Oh, fine. Who are you anyway?”

“I am Samurai,” the kid answered seriously. “I am also shrewd, fearless, and completely invincible in combat,” he stated as he returned his sword to its sheath.

“Seriously?” Kagome asked, then shook her head. “Nevermind. Let's just get this over with.”

Samurai sent out his first 'mon, a Pinsir. Big, ugly, intimidating... not actually all that tough to beat though, if you knew how.

Kagome sent out Kilala, who was still her smallest 'mon by a long shot, and certainly dwarfed by the large bug 'mon.

“Ha! Your pathetic little kitten won't stand a chance against Pinsir's claws!” Samurai declared proudly. “Pinsir, use your vice grip!”

“Flaming tackle Kilala,” Kagome instructed lowly. “That should teach him not to be so arrogant just because his 'mon is bigger.”

Indeed it did, when Kilala dodged the Pinsir's vice grip, lit herself on fire, and then smashed her larger opponent into the ground – lighting _him_ on fire at the same time. The Pinsir didn't like that very much.

“Pinsir, return!”

Kilala dropped gently to the grass again as the larger 'mon was recalled to his ball from beneath her, re-absorbed her fire, and strutted back to Kagome with her nose in the air.

The kid sent out a Metapod next. Sesshoumaru didn't wait for instruction to walk up to the other 'mon, dig a small hole, drop the Metapod in, fill up the hole again, and sit on it.

Kagome giggled. “Not so completely invincible,” she noted with a small smirk. “Sesshoumaru, come on,” she called, and recalled Kilala to her ball again as well. “Bye-bye, bug-boy,” she farewelled over her shoulder as she walked away, Sesshoumaru at her side.

~oOo~

For a bit of fun, and some extra training at the same time, Kagome decided to let her 'mon _race_ through the rest of Viridian Forest to the road to Pewter City. As far as she was concerned, they were _all_ winners, all the time, but it was training and friendly competition between them that would keep them on top when they had to do battle with _other_ people's 'mon.

Kilala, being the smallest and with the shortest legs, got a head start. Spearow, because he could fly, got a handicap – he'd be carrying Kagome. She was going to hang by her hands from his claws until he couldn't maintain altitude. When that happened, Kagome was going to join in running the race herself. As for Sesshoumaru, he'd start last – and probably still beat Kagome and the other two 'mon to the rest house on the edge of the forest.

He did, and Kagome had a good laugh and relax with her 'mon before she returned Kilala and Spearow to their pokeballs and continued on with Sesshoumaru to Pewter City at a more relaxed pace.

It was late when they reached the city though, so Kagome decided to stay the night at the 'Mon Centre before heading to the Gym first thing in the morning.

The next morning, it was breakfast, a check-up with Nurse Joy, and then off to the Gym with Sesshoumaru at her side and her other two 'mon in their balls, just waiting to be called upon.

“Are you Brock?” Kagome asked when she had closed the doors of the Pewter City Gym and stood facing the gym leader from across the arena.

“I'm Flint,” the man answered with a shake of his head. “My son Brock left recently to pursue his dream. If you want a Boulder Badge, Miss, you'll have to defeat _me_.”

Kagome nodded in acceptance. “Alright,” she agreed. “Oh, I'm Kagome.”

“Kagome. Two on two,” Flint said firmly. “No time limit.”

Kagome nodded again.

“For my first 'mon, I choose: Golem!” Flint declared, and threw the pokeball into the rocky arena between them, releasing the large, boulder-like 'mon.

“I counter with Spearow!” Kagome announced, and released her bird.

“Don't you know anything?” Flint asked. “Bird-type 'mon are naturally weaker against rock-types,” he scolded – only to blink in surprise when he saw how _large_ the Spearow was. “I'm fairly sure they're not supposed to be that big until they evolve into Fearow...” he said hesitantly.

“A little love and the right diet,” Kagome said with a pleased, proud smirk. “Spearow, Mr Flint thinks his Golem is too tough for you,” she cooed.

“Spear!” the bird crowed in answer.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Let's prove him wrong. Drill peck attack!”

“Spear!” Spearow shrieked happily, and soared up.

“Golem, defence curl!” Flint ordered quickly.

Spearow's attack made contact, and Golem grunted in pain.

“Pick him up!” Kagome called. “Teach the rock what it's like to fly.”

“Gol!” Golem cried, waving his stubby little arms about frantically as Spearow slowly lifted him high into the rafters of the Gym.

“Spea-he-he-he...” Spearow chuckled softly, if a little wickedly, and then released the larger, _much_ heavier 'mon.

The impact left a new crater in the floor of the Gym arena, and Golem seeing stars.

“Golem, return!” Flint ordered quickly, reclaiming his 'mon before more harm could befall him. “I guess I underestimated you a little, but let's see how you handle Rhydon!”

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome said softly, laying a hand quickly on Sesshoumaru's back before the 'mon stepped up. Rydons were pretty much fire-proof, and there was no _way_ that Spearow would be able to pick _that_ up and drop it on his head. Golem had been enough of a struggle, she could tell – Spearow had really had to pump those wings to get up that high. Her bird 'mon wouldn't get to the eyes either, because of that horn. Sesshoumaru it _had_ to be.

While Sesshoumaru stepped up to fight, feet placed slowly and deliberately, legs stiff, Spearow landed tiredly at Kagome's side to get some petting in before retreating to his pokeball.

“Rhydon, horn attack!” Flint commanded.

Sesshoumaru dodged without needing to be told, but -

“He's left himself open Sesshoumaru!” Kagome called out. “Use your acid claws!”

Sesshoumaru didn't need telling twice and raked his claws down Rydon's back, leaving bubbling furrows behind as the acid from his claws continued to hurt the larger 'mon – causing it to roar in pain.

“No! Rhydon!” Flint exclaimed as the large 'mon fell forward, unable to withstand the pain and the poison. “Return!”

Sesshoumaru flicked his long, fluffy white tail and walked proudly back to Kagome. She stroked the blue crescent on top of his head and kissed his nose and wrapped her arms around his neck happily.

“Well Miss Higurashi, I'm thoroughly impressed,” Flint said as he crossed the arena to her. “You managed to defeat a rock-type 'mon with a bird-type. That's hard to do. In recognition of my defeat, here is your Boulder Badge,” he announced with a slight quirk of a smile as he held out the badge for Kagome to take.

“Thank you,” Kagome said, a smile on her own face as she bowed and accepted the badge. “Mm!” she exclaimed happily as she once again hugged Sesshoumaru tightly around his neck. “We did it,” she whispered happily into his fur.

Sesshoumaru smiled his doggy smile and licked what of her face and neck he could reach.

~oOo~

The road was long, and a little lonely, even if she was travelling with at least Sesshoumaru out of his pokeball more than he was in it. After Pewter City, the next significant landmark was Mount Moon, and actually, Kagome was debating going around it, rather than taking the short-cut through the (famously very dark) cave system. It wasn't like she was in a hurry after all.

“What do you guys think?” she asked her 'mon when she set up camp at the base of the mountain that evening. “Around or through the mountain tomorrow?”

Kilala drew a straight line in the dirt when Kagome looked to her. One vote for through, which quickly became two, then three when Spearow and Sesshoumaru both did the same thing.

Kagome nodded in acceptance. “Through it is. I guess I'd better dig out my torch ready for the morning.”

Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome's yellow backpack by one of the straps and held it out to her.

Kagome smiled as she accepted the bag and kissed his nose in gratitude. Sesshoumaru was still such an eager-to-please puppy, even if he was rapidly approaching a size she could ride on.

The next morning, Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from giggling and/or cooing at the sight that confronted her. As per her usual practice when on the road, she'd let her 'mon sleep outside of their balls, and one very cute little wild 'mon had crept into her camp and curled up at Sesshoumaru's side while they were all asleep.

It was just _too_ adorable.

A tiny little Vulpix, curled up against Sesshoumaru and with her (Kagome felt sure about that without having to check) head as close to Sesshoumaru's as possible.

Kagome grabbed her 'dex and quickly pulled up the camera function. She wanted a picture, just in case the Vulpix didn't want to join the team and Kagome never got a chance to see this sight again.

As quietly as she could, Kagome woke Kilala, and offered her some Chow, and once the fire-kitten had eaten, returned the 'mon to her ball. Then she woke Spearow just as quietly, fed him, and returned him to his ball. Then Kagome headed for Sesshoumaru.

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome whispered as she ran her fingers through the increasingly thick fur from his chin to his shoulder. “Sesshoumaru, time to wake up.”

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched and he opened his eyes. He was just smiling that doggy smile just for Kagome when his nose twitched and drew his attention downwards – to the Vulpix that was snuggled up to him. A flick of his paw, and the Vulpix was on her back, and then he slammed his paw down, trapping her on her back as she was woken up by the sudden movement.

He didn't use his acid claws, and while the Vulpix struggled under the large paw, she didn't use any of the fire attacks that were natural to her breed.

Kagome pulled out a pokeball and knelt down beside the wild 'mon. “Do you want to come with us?” she asked.

“Vulp!” the little 'mon answered, and it sounded like a positive, even as her little paws continued to flail.

“I'll take that as a 'yes',” Kagome decided, and tapped the Vulpix with the ball. That brought her team up to a total of four, two of which were fire-elemental 'mon. “Well,” Kagome said as she straightened up again. “I guess it's time to pack up and get moving. Here you go Sesshoumaru,” Kagome added, pulling out his kibble. “You eat while I pack up camp.”

Sesshoumaru was more than glad to obey _that_ order.

~oOo~

The cave system of Mount Moon was dark, but thankfully not dank or drippy, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru were out and on the other side of the mountain in time for lunch. Kagome wasn't really interested in exploring or catching the 'mon that lived in the mountain. The mountain decided to take an interest in _her_ though, when a bit of rock dislodged from just above the cave exit and fell on her head.

“Ouch!” Kagome yelped, and raised a hand to rub at her abused skull. “What did I do to you?” she demanded as she glared back over her shoulder at the mountain. “Are you upset that I didn't stop to enjoy the scenery or something?”  
Of course, the mountain didn't respond, so Kagome looked down for the rock that had landed on her head, intending to kick it in petty (and she knew it was) revenge. Only... it was sparkling and she could feel a slight aura coming from the bit of rock.

“Oh, a Moon Stone,” Kagome realised as she picked it up.

Sesshoumaru gave an enquiring whine.

“Uh, they're supposed to make 'mon more powerful,” Kagome explained. “Or certain 'mon, anyway. I guess... I'll just hold onto it for now. I don't really think there's much merit in carrying rocks around, but this one could be useful some day. Who knows, it might even trigger an evolved stage for you. I'm not in a hurry to find out, but we'll keep the options open, okay?” she suggested.

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, and they continued on their way.

A short while later, they came to a sign that indicated one fork of the road would take them directly to Cerulean City. A bit of graffiti on the sign indicated that Gary Oak was _still_ an immature brat with a complex in regards to Ash Ketchum (of all people). And to think, they'd used to be best friends.

~oOo~

“We got beaten three times in a row by kids from this nowhere town called Pallet,” the pink-haired sister of the three gym leaders said when Kagome had found them by a different pool after the show.

It had to be fake. Kagome was impressed at how well the dye was holding though, considering how often the women were in the water for their shows. Actually, they _all_ had nice hair for how often it must get soaked during their shows.

“And then our little sister got beat as well by a _fourth_ kid from Pallet who she'd actually arrived in town with,” the blue-haired sister added.

“And we've still only got Goldeen, all our other 'mon are still at the 'Mon Centre recovering,” the blonde finished. “You want a Cerulean City Gym Badge? Take it,” she said, and clapped her hands twice. “Seel!” she called.

“Seel,” answered the 'mon as he poked his head out of the water and swam up to them.

“One Cascade Badge,” the blonde declared, accepting the blue droplet-shaped badge from the Seel and presented it to Kagome. “It's yours.”

“Yeah, your 'mon could _totally_ fit our Goldeen in his mouth, no problem. I don't think we'd win from that position,” the pink-haired one pointed out with a significant look at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome grimaced. It was a slight exaggeration. A Goldeen would still be more than one bite, but Sesshoumaru _was_ getting big. “Don't tempt him,” she said. “Sesshoumaru _has_ eaten other 'mon before. Hasn't gone for seafood yet, but I really don't want to see that happen. Um, but... what about Seel?”

“Oh don't be, like, ridiculous! Seel doesn't battle,” the blue-haired sister said, and laughed like Kagome had just made a joke.

“He's our mascot,” the pink-haired sister added by way of explanation.

Seel, Kagome noticed, drooped a little bit.

“I'd still rather earn the badge,” Kagome said, and bit her lip thoughtfully. “Maybe... if you refuse to battle... when all my 'mon can swim, I'll accept the badge,” Kagome suggested. “Even Spearow.”

“Ooh, like, I _like_ that idea!” the blonde sister said with a smile. “That way, we're not totally punking out, and you're still earning the badge.”

“Well, I guess I'll be hanging out at the Gym for a while. I'm Kagome.”

“Oh, like, we totally forgot to introduce ourselves!” the pink-haired sister said. “I'm Lily.”

“I'm Violet,” the blue-haired sister offered.

“And I'm Daisy,” the blonde finished with a smile. “So, let's see your 'mon that we're going to be teaching how to swim.”

Kagome smiled happily. “Well, there's Sesshoumaru of course,” she said with a gesture to the large 'mon at her side, and reached for her pokeballs. “There's also Kilala, Vulpix, and Spearow.”

The sisters all blinked.

“Uh, two of those are _fire_ 'mon, and the other one's a bird,” Lily said.

“Well, if they can all learn to swim, Kagome will have _really_ earned her badge,” Violet answered her sister with a shrug.

During the first lesson, Kagome made friends with Seel at the same time as she carefully cajoled Spearow, Kilala, and Vulpix into the water. None of them were initially willing, though the sight of Sesshoumaru already in the pool and demonstrating an excellent doggy-paddle leant encouragement to Vulpix at least. Kiarara and Spearow needed a _lot_ more encouragement though, especially Spearow. He was a _flying_ 'mon, not a _swimming_ 'mon.

By the end of the week, even Spearow was diving and chirping as happily as any Golduck, and Kagome felt like that was an achievement that might be worthy of a Cascade Badge. Kagome had _also_ become such good friends with Seel that when it was time for her to leave the 'mon made it _very_ clear that he didn't want her to go.

“I can't stay,” Kagome protested to the 'mon sadly as she hugged him. “I've got to keep going. That's what a 'mon journey is all about.”

“Well, our 'mon are all better and back from the 'Mon Centre now,” Daisy said. “I have an idea. If you can beat all three of us, then you can take Seel with you on your 'mon journey. He'll be _your_ 'mon to care for.”

“What? Daisy, what are you doing?” Lily and Violet protested.

“But you _do_ have to beat _all_ of us,” Daisy warned firmly. “One on one, any draw is counted as a loss to you. Seel _is_ our mascot after all. And, you must change 'mon for each battle, just like we will.”

Kagome looked from the three sisters to Seel. “Would you want to come with me?” she asked softly.

Seel nodded.

Kagome smiled. “Then I accept,” she answered firmly.

Lily faced Kagome in the watery arena first with a Poliwhirl.

Kagome countered with Kilala. She knew that she had to fight this battle with her brains, not just her the brawn of her 'mon. Kilala was a strong swimmer, for all that she didn't like getting her fur wet, and she was starting to get bigger. She wasn't quite up to the same size as Poliwhirl, but on the platforms above the water? Kilala would have the advantage. The advantage would be neutralised if they actually got in the water, but she was confident that she could hold her own.

“Poliwhirl, water gun!” Lily ordered.

“Counter it with your flame thrower Kilala!” Kagome called out, not having to worry about telling her 'mon to dodge. Her 'mon were smart enough to not need to be told _that_.

“Poliwhirl, look out!” Lily cried.

Poliwhirl had been a bit too focused on where he had been aiming his water gun, and hadn't seen Kilala choose a different platform to launch her counter-attack from. The flames got him all up his left side.

“Poliwhirl!” the 'mon cried as he fell into the water, burned, and flailed there rather than swimming, the pain too much for him.

“Like, return Poliwhirl!” Lily summoned. “This is going to be like fighting all those other kids from Pallet Town, you know,” she pointed out to Daisy as she hopped off the platform to stand at the edge of the pool while Violet took her place.

“But this is for Seel, not just a badge,” Daisy pointed out. “And... Seel _wants_ to go with her. We just have to let him know that... we love him too.”

Lily blinked and looked over at where Seel was watching the confrontation between Violet's Shelder and Kagome's Spearow (the bird's beak was doing serious damage to the clam's shell, and it wasn't looking any better out there for Violet than it had for Lily).

“That's two out of three to Kagome,” Violet said unhappily as she got off her platform and re-joined her sisters. “Daisy, is there any point to you going out there too?”

“I said she had to defeat all three of us,” Daisy insisted as she stepped up. “I did _not_ say it would be best of three. Like, go Tentacruel!”

Sesshoumaru answered that challenge with an expression that Kagome recognised as his _hungry_ grin, and quickly pulled out her 'dex as Sesshoumaru hopped onto the next platform.

“Tentacruel, the jellyfish 'mon, sometimes known as 'the gangster of the sea', Tentacruel has approximately twelve stinger-tipped tentacles that it can extend when hunting to trap its prey,” the device informed Kagome.

“I was afraid of that,” Kagome said softly as she tucked it away in her belt-pouch. “Sesshoumaru has decided he wants to expand his diet to include poisonous seafood as well as poisonous bugs. Sesshoumaru, exercise a little restraint, please?” she called out to him.

Sesshoumaru glance back at her, sighed, and nodded in acceptance.

“Restraint?” Daisy questioned. “You lose here, and Seel stays. If you really want to take him with you, you don't have the _luxury_ of restraint. Tentacruel, poison sting attack!”

“And she tells Sesshoumaru exactly what he wants to know,” Kagome sighed as she watched her 'mon go straight for Tentacruel's extended main stinger, and bite it off.

“What?!” Daisy yelped, horrified as she watched her Tentacruel flail in pain, bleed from his broken beak, and finally pass out without having dealt more than a few light taps to Sesshoumaru (his fur getting in the way of his being actually scratched by those glancing blows). “Tentacruel, return!”

Kagome winced. “Sorry about that,” she apologised as she hopped off the platform to the pool-side. Sesshoumaru stayed put on the platform for a little longer, chewing on the poisonous spike he'd just liberated from his opponent.

Daisy sighed. “Well, it looks like Seel is going with you,” she said.

“Like, what a total bummer,” Violet grumbled.

Lily walked up to Seel and knelt down. “We'll miss you,” she told the 'mon as she looked him in the eye. “But if you really want to go with Kagome, then you can.”

“Seel! Seel!” the 'mon cheered, and slapped his flippers together happily.


	4. Chapter 4

It was possible, from Cerulean City, to go straight on to Saffron City, but Kagome had been taking her time so far (the short-cut through Mount Moon being an executive decision by her 'mon), and she saw no reason to alter that now. There was, however, one thing she _did_ see reason to alter about her travelling arrangements.

“You,” Kagome said to Sesshoumaru as she set up camp their first night out of Cerulean, “are getting _too_ big. You're either going to attract trainers who want to catch or challenge you, or scare them all off.”

Sesshoumaru cocked his head at her, clearly (if silently) asking what she was proposing to do about the matter, since he wasn't able to simply decide to stop growing.

Kagome sighed. “I see two options,” she stated. “Okay, three. Option one is we continue as we have been, and accept what life hands us in the way of other trainers challenging us. Option two is you start spending more of the day in your pokeball, which would give your paws a rest from the road as well.”

Sesshoumaru cocked his head the other way, clearly asking what option three was.

“Option three is you start carrying _me_ around,” Kagome said frankly. “You _are_ big enough now,” she pointed out. Kagome raised her head to look at the stars as a though struck her. “Or surprise option number four, which is to switch between all three of those at various intervals.”

Sesshoumaru barked and grinned, tongue hanging out happily as his tail thumped into the dirt.

“Option number four?” Kagome guessed.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

That decision certainly meant that the trainer to challenge her the next day certainly could have been on the receiving end of a nasty surprise. Thought he was so tough when he brought out his Rattata. Now, Kagome knew that a well-trained Rattata _could_ be a real challenge, but... countering the cute little purple mouse with great big Sesshoumaru would have been serious overkill.

She set her cat on it instead. Kilala was closer to the same stature, though she had grown a bit from the tiny kitten she was when Kagome had first caught her. Not as much as Sesshoumaru, but there was definite growth.

That wasn't nearly as surprising as the abandoned (and non-'mon-league-sanctioned, according to the sign) gym that she found not ten minutes further down the road after that battle though.

Kagome called on Spearow to lift her over the very high fence, and from that bird's-eye-view, couldn't help but be impressed by the amount of damage done to what had clearly once been the battling arena.

“Let's go down,” Kagome called up to Spearow (she was dangling by her hands again). “I want to see what's in that tent.”

“Spear,” the 'mon answered, and jerked his head at the horizon.

Kagome looked up. The sun was setting. “Well, we might as well bunk down for the night in the tent,” she suggested. “It's not like it will hurt us to camp in a tent, rather than under the stars without any cover,” she pointed out.

“Spear,” the 'mon agreed, and began a gradual descent until Kagome could touch her feet on the ground.

Kagome stroked Spearow's head in gratitude, and then walked into the tent. She promptly whistled in appreciation. “This is _my_ kind of gym,” she stated. “This isn't just a gym where trainers challenge gym leaders for a badge. This is a place where the 'mon actually trained, where they worked hard to become stronger. Oh we are _so_ staying here for at _least_ a few days!” Kagome proclaimed happily, and released all of her 'mon from their balls.

It was Vulpix who made the next major discovery. She was nosing an odd little contraption that had been left lying on the ground, only for it to suddenly snap around her neck and limbs and pull her into a curled-up ball-shape with her tail sticking out.

“Vulpix!” Kagome yelped, and hurried over to investigate, her other 'mon close behind. If it was a trap... Kagome inspected the device and sighed. “It's a resistance training device,” she said with a smile. “The idea is that you work against the pull of it and behave naturally even with it on. It makes you stronger.”

“Vulp,” Vulpix moaned softly from her uncomfortable position.

Kagome chuckled. “I'll _loosen_ it, but only so it isn't pulling so hard. We'll work up to this amount of pull, and then I'm going to see if I can find some more of these things,” she said as she worked to loosen the device that was strapped around her 'mon. “I think we'd all benefit.”

“Seel?”

Kagome chuckled. “Yeah, that means I intend to wear one as well,” she answered, and rubbed the 'mon around his horn. “Sesshoumaru, Kilala and Spearow can tell you, I did all the exercises I put them through that I physically could as well. Maybe I didn't practice drill pecks, or lighting myself on fire, but I did as much as I could. After all, I wouldn't want to embarrass all of you by being a weak trainer when you're all getting so strong,” she explained fondly.

No, she did _not_ want to be thought of as weak. Ever.

~oOo~

Kagome and her team had been squatting in the abandoned gym for a week when they heard someone push open the gate, and then the voice of a person talking, possibly to themselves, possibly to a 'mon or another person, as they approached the tent.

“I don't even know how we managed to go two weeks without noticing we'd forgotten – hey,” the owner of the voice was a boy, maybe a bit older than Kagome, with the front part of his hair styled into green spikes. “Who're you?”

“Kagome, nice to meet you,” she answered. “Is this your place?”

“Yeah,” the guy answered. “But with our one-hundred wins, we didn't need the place any more, decided we were ready to leave on our journey to start collecting gym badges. I'm A.J”

Kagome nodded. “A.J's Gym,” she recalled the sign out front had said. “I hope you don't mind, but I've been taking advantage of the excellent facilities you left behind.”

“So I see,” A.J observed, and raised an eyebrow in surprise as he noticed that Kagome was wearing one of his strength intensifiers.

She had it on over her shirt, but under her skirt, so that she wasn't being indecent.

“You know those are meant for 'mon,” he said, and pointed to his invention. “Not people.”

Kagome nodded. “Yeah, I'd figured,” she answered, “but I'm all for leading by example, and it's not like it's doing me any harm.”

“Not a bad trainin' method I suppose,” A.J allowed with an approving nod. “I suppose you've been takin' advantage of some of the food I left behind as well?” he asked.

Kagome shook her head. “Your 'mon mixes were all very clearly labelled, and, well,” she said, and waved her hand for A.J to see what sort of 'mon she had.

He blinked. “I see,” he said. “I don't have food mixes for those sorts of 'mon,” he agreed. “I don't even recognise your big one,” he admitted.

Kagome smiled brightly. “He's definitely a one-of-a-kind so far!” she said happily. For the sake of the Beedrill population, that was probably a good thing. “This is Sesshoumaru, Kilala, Spearow, Vulpix and Seel.”

“My Sandshrew,” A.J presented with a proud gesture to the 'mon at his side. “My other 'mon are in their pokeballs. Now, if you don't mind, I only came back because I forgot a thing or two. I gotta get back on the road.”

Kagome nodded. “I was going to clear out tomorrow anyway,” she answered. “You know, I've had at least one trainer knocking on the gate every day calling out that they'd be your hundred-and-first challenger, and the first to beat you? I've battled them instead, but... it might be a thought to put a 'closed' sign or something on the gate.”

A.J chuckled. “Yeah, it might,” he agreed. “How was battling on the busted-up arena?”

Kagome shrugged. “We moved the battle ground to outside the fence, left of the gate,” she answered. “Rather than risk the fall.”

“Well, I hope you won't be offended, but I really do have to get back on the move, so if you want to challenge me, I don't have time today,” A.J said.

Kagome shook her head. “So far, I'm undefeated too, and I'd hate to see either of our streaks broken yet,” she said with a cheeky smile.

A.J laughed at her.

~oOo~

Kagome _did_ leave A.J's gym the next day, and wandered directly through a good bit of woodlands until she hit a trail that would take her to route twenty-four, and then Vermilion City. Except that, just as she hit the trail, she saw a trainer (blue hair, goggles, pink shirt, fake cowboy vest, red scarf tied around his neck, white cowboy boots) telling his Charmander to get up on a massive boulder.

“An' stay there until I come back for ya,” the trainer ordered.

Kagome frowned and released Sesshoumaru from his ball, aiming for just beyond the rock, so that he'd block the trainer from leaving.

“What kind of 'mon -?!” the guy yelped, but there was a hungry look in his eye as he reached for a pokeball.

“Sesshoumaru is mine,” Kagome answered firmly.

“An' who're you?”

“It's _manners_ to give your own name before demanding the name of someone else,” Kagome said with an arched eyebrow.

“I'm Damien,” the trainer answered with a superior smirk.

“Kagome,” she responded.

“You lookin' for a 'mon battle, Kagome?”

“That depends,” Kagome said. “Do you intend to actually _ever_ come back for your Charmander? Because what I just saw? That reeks of abandonment, irresponsibility, and _cruelty_ to 'mon.”  
“Wha' chu talkin' 'bout? Cruelty to 'mon?”

“To leave a Charmander as exposed to the elements as the top of that rock? That's just asking for his flame to go out. If it were a training method, it would be strictly supervised by the trainer to ensure that such a thing doesn't happen,” Kagome said firmly.

Damien scowled. “What does it matter?” he demanded with a scoff. “That Charmander is too weak to be of use to anyone. It sure ain't of any to me! What's wrong with dumping off a weak 'mon anyway?”

“Char?” the Charmander asked softly, sadly, and clearly very hurt.

“Oh, _so_ many things,” Kagome said darkly.

Sesshoumaru echoed her by growling deeply from behind the no-good trainer.

“Now, it's against the general rules of polite society to battle with 'mon over personal differences, but Sesshoumaru seems to have rather taken exception to your philosophy of it being alright to _abandon_ your 'mon because you can't be bothered actually putting in the effort to help them grow stronger,” Kagome said conversationally.

“Too right I can't. Raising a 'mon is the most _borin_ ' part of the job,” Damien agreed, even as he started to back away from Sesshoumaru nervously.

“Which only proves that you're a pathetic trainer,” Kagome dismissed. “Sesshoumaru, don't eat him, you'd get indigestion.”

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in understanding even as he peeled back his lips over his teeth, revealing all the sharp pearly whites lined up in his jaws. He parted them just slightly. Acidic drool started to fall from between his teeth.

Kagome climbed up the rock to Charmander. “Hey,” she said softly. “Looks like you were really unlucky with the trainer you got,” she observed gently.

“Char,” the little 'mon agreed sadly.

“Well, would you like to hang out here for a while, see if someone else comes along and tries to catch you? Or... would you like to maybe come with me?” Kagome suggested.

Charmander looked down at the large boulder he was sitting on, clearly thinking about it.

“Will this trail take us to route twenty-four and Vermilion City?” a female voice asked from just a little way up the road. A voice Kagome had heard before.

“According to my calculations it does,” a much more familiar, male voice said.

“Or hey, you could go with these guys that are coming,” Kagome suggested with a smile. “I know they'd care for you. I grew up in the same town as one of them, and we were _all_ taught by Professor Oak to respect our 'mon.”

“Char?”

“Hey, Kagome, fancy seeing you here!” Ash called out. “Uh, what's going on here?”

“Ash, this is Damien,” Kagome presented with a negligent wave in the general direction of where Sesshoumaru was growling. “I stumbled upon him in the act of abandoning his Charmander.”

“That's _not_ cool,” a new guy said. A guy who... looked a lot like Gym Leader Flint from Pewter City, actually.

“Are you... Brock? From Pewter City?” Kagome guessed.

“I am,” Brock answered. “And who might you be Miss?”

“Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you,” she answered with a smile, then collected Charmander up in her arms gently and hopped down from the boulder.

“Uh, Kagome?” Ash asked, with a tremor in his voice. “Is that... Sesshoumaru?” he asked, and pointed past her to the massive 'mon that was still drooling acid and growling at Damien.

“Yep!” Kagome chirped happily in answer.

“He's, uh, sure grown,” Ash observed.

Misty blinked at the size of the 'mon as well. “Yeah,” she agreed. “He was this cute little puppy when we met, and now he could carry a rider if he wanted to!”

Kagome giggled into one hand, and refrained from telling them that sometimes Sesshoumaru actually _did_ oblige her and carry her on his back. “Well, that's beside the point right now. Charmander here clearly needs a more dedicated trainer. What do you think Charmander? We're all trainers, and we'd all love to have you on our teams. Who do you like the look of?”

“Char?” Charmander asked, uncertainly.

“Pika!” Pikachu answered with an enthusiastic nod. “Pi pi, chau. Chu chu, pi- _ka_!”

“Char mander,” Charmander answered, and hopped down from Kagome's arms. He looked around at all the trainers and finally walked up to Misty.

“Me?” the red-head asked, pointing to herself, surprised. “But... water 'mon are my speciality. I don't really know how to take care of a _fire_ 'mon.”

“Char?” Charmander asked.

Misty sighed. “Well, I guess I'm gonna learn,” she said with a smile, and bent down to pick up Charmander in her arms. “Welcome aboard.”

“Char!” Charmander cheered happily, and hugged her back.

“Aw, I wanted him,” Ash grouched with a pout.

“Pikachu,” Pikachu reprimanded softly.

Ash smiled back at his 'mon and picked Pikachu up in his arms as well. “You're right Pikachu,” he agreed. “Well, let's keep moving. It's a while yet until we reach Vermilion City.”

“Sesshoumaru!” Kagome called, and held out the pokeball.

Sesshoumaru turned from where he'd been drooling over Damien and accepted the summons. With his great white form out of the way, it was possible to see now that his acid drool had made Damien bald, as well as eaten through his shirt and destroyed his scarf.

They left him cowering on the road as they continued on to the 'Mon Centre.

~oOo~

“So, Kagome,” Brock said as they travelled down route twenty-four the next day – Ash, Pikachu and Misty were walking a bit further ahead, Ash humming the theme-song that preculded the 'Mon League being shown on television. “I've never seen a 'mon like your Sesshoumaru before.”

“You probably never will again,” Kagome answered with a smile. “Sesshoumaru is a one of a kind, and he was a gift from a friend.”

“A breeder?” Brock guessed. “You never know, he might have more of the same 'mon.”

Kagome laughed and shook her head. “Oh no, definitely not a breeder,” she said. “I was led to Sesshoumaru's egg by the patron 'mon of my family's shrine.”

“Oh,” Brock said, and stopped for a moment as he figured that out in his head. It was just as well that he had stopped, because up ahead, Ash, Misty and Pikachu fell into a pit-trap that someone had dug in the middle of the road. The crashing noise of the trap collapsing under them snapped Brock out of his contemplation, and had both he and Kagome running over to the edge.

“Are you three okay?” Kagome called down.

“No,” Misty answered back unhappily. “Who would dig a hole here?”

“It must be a prank,” Brock said, and started sifting through his pokeballs.

“Someone has a bad sense of humour,” Misty answered him firmly as she stood. “I'm so sick of falling into holes!” she yelled, letting the world know just how sick of it she was.

“Who would play such a rotten trick?” Ash asked with a groan as he pulled himself up onto his feet and picked up Pikachu, checking for injuries.

“Squirtle, squirtle squirtle!” came a seeming answer from behind Brock and Kagome.

The pair turned to find a group of laughing Squirtle, all wearing sunglasses, and apparently the perpetrators of the pit-gag.

“What's so funny?” Brock demanded as Kagome helped Misty out of the hole.

“Yeah, we could have been hurt!” Misty added angrily once she was out.

Ash had been hauling himself out while Kagome was helping Misty, Pikachu on his shoulder as he hauled himself out. “Dangerous practical jokes are nothing to laugh about!” he snapped.

“Pikachu!” Pikachu agreed with a solemn nod.

Ash pulled out his 'dex and listened to it recite the details on Squirtle. Never mind that he should have known at least a few details about this 'mon when he had requested it (and been denied, since someone else had received it before him) to be his starter not that long ago.

“It would be so awesome to have a Squirtle,” Ash said when the 'dex was silent again.

“It sure would,” Misty agreed with a sigh. “Squirtles are the quintessential water 'mon.”

“Heck, I specialise in rock-types and even I wouldn't mind having a Squirtle on my team,” Brock agreed.

“Pikachu? Whadda ya say? Shall we catch some Squirtle?” Ash asked with a smile.

“Pika!” Pikachu answered, and stepped up. The first flash of electricity was aimed at the central Squirtle, the only Squirtle not wearing _round_ sunglasses, and the clear leader of the group.

One of the other Squirtles stepped between the attack and his leader, taking the hit.

Despite his surprise at the self-sacrifice, Ash took the opportunity, and though it wasn't the Squirtle that Pikachu had originally aimed for, he'd take it. Electric attacks against water-type 'mon meant that the Squirtle didn't have it in him to fight his way out of the pokeball, so Ash finally got his Squirtle, even if the ball immediately vanished away to Professor Oak's lab.

“Lend a hand?” Brock requested to Pikachu.

“Chu!” Pikachu agreed, and sent another shock out, again aiming for the leader, again blocked by one of the other Squirtle.

Brock lobbed his own pokeball at the downed 'mon, and another of the 'mon gang was successfully captured.

“Pretty please, Pikachu?” Misty requested hopefully.

“What is this? Free service?” Ash asked, even as Pikachu obliged the red-head and allowed her to capture another of the subordinate Squirtles.

There remained free only the leader and one other.

“Pi pi, chu?” Pikachu asked, and it was clear he was asking Kagome.

She shook her head. “Thanks for the offer Pikachu,” she answered, “but... you know what, you guys all go on ahead, I'll meet up with you in town.”

The other three all shared a confused look, and Ash shrugged, but they agreed, and continued on down the road.

Kagome knelt down to face the two remaining Squirtle. “If I caught either one of you, the other would be left behind,” she said plainly, “but as it stands, if I don't, then you two are being left behind while three of your friends are off being trained by Ash, Brock and Misty.”

“Squirtle, squirt,” the two Squirtle answered with a sort of melancholy, as though they already knew what it was to be left behind.

“If you want to come with me, or go your own way, I'm going to leave it completely up to each of you, and I'm not going to try and sway you one way or another,” Kagome said plainly. “But what I _am_ going to do, is let the 'mon that are already part of my team come out of their pokeballs, and you can talk to them about the sorts of things you can expect if you decide to come with me. Okay?”

“Squirtle,” the leader answered with a nod.

Kagome released her 'mon.

A scant few minutes later, the sound of a siren echoed up to them, and the roar of a motorbike engine.

“Is everything okay here?” the policewoman asked.

“More or less, Officer... Jenny?” Kagome guessed.

“Have we met before? Your face doesn't look familiar,” the woman questioned as she blinked in surprise.

Kagome shook her head. “I've met a couple of other Officer Jenny's before,” she admitted. “It was a guess.”

Officer Jenny laughed. “Good guess,” she congratulated. “My identical cousins are all police officers like me, and we're all called Jenny. Now, what did you mean by 'more or less'?”  
“This Squirtle,” Kagome said, and gestured to the only remaining Squirtle with round sunglasses, “has talked to my 'mon and decided that he thinks my training methods are a bit too strange for him, though his friend,” and here Kagome gestured to the Squirtle leader, “has expressed an interest in coming with me. I don't like the idea of leaving this Squirtle on his own though,” Kagome finished, and lay a gentle hand on the Squirtle who didn't want to come with her.

Officer Jenny blinked in surprise again. “What happened to the rest of the Squirtle Squad?” she asked.

“Some friends of mine caught them,” Kagome answered simply.

“Oh, well,” Officer Jenny dismounted from her motorcycle and knelt down in front of the last Squirtle. “If you want, I could always use a helper, someone to back me up when I've got to deal with trouble. What do you think of being a police-Squirtle?”

“Squirtle?” the 'mon asked, surprised. Then he grinned. “Squirtle!” he answered enthusiastically.

Kagome laughed and clapped happily. “Well good!” she said. “No one is being left behind. Squirtle? Welcome to the family,” Kagome said, and held out a pokeball to the Squirtle who had decided to take a chance on her.


	5. Chapter 5

“Yo! Kagome!”

Kagome turned. “Gary,” she greeted. “What a surprise... to see you without your cheer-squad,” she noted wryly.

Gary shrugged helplessly. “They scare off the wild 'mon,” he explained. “So really, what could I do? I told them to go ahead to Celadon City and wait for me there. What are you doing out this way?”

Kagome gave a crooked smile in return. “Well, I met Ash near the 'Mon Centre on route twenty-four, and we came this way together, but he went on ahead after he caught a Squirtle,” she answered.

“He _what_?!” Gary yelped. “But wild Squirtles are hard to find, how did he -?!”

Kagome laughed. “Oh relax Gary,” she told him. “It wasn't a _wild_ Squirtle. It was an _abandoned_ Squirtle.”

Gary frowned. “How could anybody abandon their Squirtle?” he asked softly, and pulled a pokeball from where he kept them attached to his belt. “A Squirtle is an _awesome_ 'mon.”

“Your starter?” she asked.

Gary nodded. “The best one.”

Kagome smirked. “Ash wanted the Squirtle for his starter,” she said, “but he seems happy enough with having started with Pikachu instead.”

“A Pikachu?” Gary repeated, surprised. “I didn't think Gramps gave those out as starter 'mon.”

Kagome shrugged. “It was a Pikachu or nothing,” Kagome explained. “I'm lucky that, even though I was late, I already _had_ my 'mon.”

“Yeah?” Gary asked, interested. “How'd you swing that?”

“I'm special that way,” Kagome said, and waved the question off.

“Yeah, you're special alright,” Gary quipped under his breath.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as her smile slipped into a scowl. “You want to repeat that, Acorn?” she growled.

“I'm not an acorn!” Gary snapped back.

“You have a Grandfather Oak, and all the successive generations are nothing but Acorns until they grow up and prove otherwise,” Kagome said firmly.

Gary sneered. “And how many 'mon have you caught?” he asked. “I've got forty-five,” he bragged.

“Six,” Kagome answered plainly and without the heat of competition. “But I've been focusing more on building up their strength than collecting as many as possible.”

“Hah!” Gary scoffed. “I'll bet you don't even have a Beedrill!”

“Of course I don't,” Kagome answered easily. “They just don't _survive_ encounters with my 'mon,” she said, and would have gone on to explain why when she saw a little 'mon in the grass that she wanted on her team. Had since she heard of them. “Well, I'll see you around Gary!” Kagome said, and released her Spearow.

“Woah!” Gary yelped, shocked, and even fell on his rear in surprise as he backed away from the 'mon that was as tall as him – and really shouldn't have been. “Spearow aren't supposed to grow that big!” he objected. “That's bigger than a Fearow!”

Kagome smirked. “Spearow, the Eevee, if you please!” she called.

“Spear!”

“Vee?” the wild 'mon answered, surprised, only to be scooped up in the claws of the over-sized 'mon. “Vee!” she cried in fear. “Vee, vee vee!”

“Spear!” Spearow crowed, and with Eevee still in his claws, began to dive sharply, as though aiming a drill-peck at the ground.

The tiny little 'mon passed out five feet from the ground, terrified of the landing, at which point Spearow pulled sharply out of the dive and back up into the sky.

Kagome held up an empty pokeball, and Spearow released the Eevee towards her. Kagome threw the ball at the falling 'mon. The ball caught the 'mon, Kagome caught the ball, and Spearow landed just in time for the new team-mate to disappear off to Professor Oak's lab.

Kagome sighed. “Dammit,” she complained quietly to herself. “Why is it that our 'mon _have_ to go back? Chumps who just decided to start being trainers one day, and bought some pokeballs don't have that issue, even if there are the official league restrictions for competitions, they still get to _carry_ as many of their 'mon as they like.”

“Spear,” Spearow offered comfortingly, and butted his head gently against Kagome's.

Kagome smiled. “Thanks Spearow. Well, we'd better keep going,” she said, and recalled her 'mon to his ball.

With Eevee caught, Kagome continued down the road, not at all minding that Gary Oak was still on his rear in the dirt, trying to figure out how Kagome had gotten her 'mon to grow to such incredible sizes.

Spearows were only supposed to be a foot tall, after all.

~oOo~

Kagome sighed and stretched happily as she stepped out onto the beach she had camped near the previous night. She'd spotted it, but it had been late, and she did know better than to sleep somewhere that the _tide_ could wash her camp-site away, so visiting the beach had been her goal for the morning.

“Oh yeah,” she commented to herself, and happily released all her 'mon from their pokeballs. “It's a play-day everybody!” she called out. “And you _all_ know how to swim, but still, don't go out _too_ far, just in case, alright?”

A chorus of positive noises and nods answered her, and as the play day wore on, Kagome saw more than just _her_ 'mon out on the beach playing. There was a whole colony of Krabby, a school of Goldeen, a minor herd of Horsea, a few Staryu, a mess of Magikarp, a Golduck, and (much more rare and surprising) a Lapras.

Seel introduced the Golduck to her, and Sesshoumaru nudged the Lapras over as well, and Kagome was absolutely thrilled to have both of them join her team. Of course, two of their number being caught spooked the other wild 'mon, and they scattered.

“Well,” Kagome said to her somewhat saddened 'mon, “it was time for lunch anyway, and then how about we all go and check out the lighthouse?” she suggested, and pointed to the tall building on the promontory just a short way off (as Spearow flew, anyway).

The plan was agreed to, though her 'mon were all a bit sad to have lost the company of all the other 'mon they'd played with all morning. After lunch, Kagome lined up her 'mon and decided who would get how much of a handicap for the race to the lighthouse.

Seel, not having legs, would swim as much of the distance as he could before he'd take to the land, (“But we're going to work on your land-speed,” Kagome promised) and Squirtle, presently the smallest and with the shortest legs, would have the largest head-start apart from Seel. Vulpix and Kilala were both rapidly approaching the size of a Ninetails, and would start at the same time, which just left Sesshoumaru and Spearow – one of which would carry Kagome, and the other of which would start last.

“And _no_ dirty tricks,” Kagome warned. “No sabotaging the race. This is purely a speed exercise. You don't have to stick to the path, just take the most direct route, but no interfering with the other racers.”

When they all reached the doors of the lighthouse (Seel and Squirtle bringing up the rear, even though they'd started first), it was about mid-afternoon. Kagome congratulated all of her 'mon on doing as well as they had, and then returned them to their balls before she rang the doorbell.

“That's not creepy at all,” she muttered sarcastically to herself as the eerie tone that, actually, sounded a good deal like church-bells.

“Who's there?” a voice, male, demanded through the intercom.

“Kagome Higurashi, 'mon trainer and miko,” Kagome answered. “May I come in?”

“A 'mon miko? Really? How fascinating! Please, do come in,” the voice answered, and (just to add to the creepy effect, even though it was broad daylight), the massive lighthouse doors swung in on their own, revealing a dark, windowless entryway. “I don't suppose you can cook as well? Only, I've been eating nothing but tofu since my cook went on holiday.”

Kagome giggled. “I make a mean omelette,” she answered, “and I've gotten pretty good at campfire cooking, things like fish-on-a-stick and boiling water for freeze-dried stuff that I carry with me.”

The still body-less voice sighed. “Better than tofu,” he stated plainly. “Also, could I bother you to lend me a hand?” the voice asked, and suddenly the lights came up inside.

Kagome blinked at the giant Kabuto that was standing at the top of the stairs.

“I'm afraid I'm stuck in this costume. The arms are too short to reach the release button, an unfortunate miscalculation,” the Kabuto-that-actually-wasn't explained, and flailed the short arms for emphasis.

Kagome hurried up. “This button?” she asked, a finger hovering a scant inch away from a blue button that was below one of the arms.

“That's the one.”

Kagome pressed it.

“Thank you so much, oh, I'm Bill,” the man said, finally introducing himself. “I'm a 'mon researcher. I was using that costume to try and get inside the head of the Kabuto.”

“Literally,” Kagome noted with amusement. “Do you _only_ do this for the extinct 'mon, or do you try and do the same for the 'mon that are still with us today?”

“Oh all sorts of 'mon,” Bill answered, “but particularly the extinct 'mon recently. Though... Miss Higurashi, I have been blessed recently to hear the call of a mysterious 'mon through the fog. I made a recording, and I believe the 'mon is lonely, seeking a friend. I've been broadcasting an answer, saying that I want to meet this 'mon and be its friend, but... perhaps if you lent your spiritual gifts when I send it out tonight? I might truly get an answer.”

“I make no promises,” Kagome warned. “I can't do much about a 'mon if it isn't right in front of me. I _am_ still learning about my miko gifts myself.”

Bill sagged a little. “Oh,” he lamented softly.

Kagome lay a hand on Bill's shoulder. “But if you want to study a rare 'mon, I've got a couple who wouldn't mind being admired,” she offered with a smile and lifted Sesshoumaru's and Kilala's pokeballs.

“Oh thank you!” Bill answered happily. “Please, by all means!”

The next few hours were passed as Bill asked questions. Kagome did her best to answer them, and when Bill asked to see the rest of her team, she obliged. He was _most_ impressed with the growth Kagome's 'mon displayed, though neither of them could explain how it happened, and the excellent condition they were in apart from that.

Then the doorbell rang again.

Kagome recognised Ash when he said they had a minor emergency and needed to use the phone, Misty who requested a bed for the night, and Brock who said he would like to borrow the kitchen – and was willing to make some bacon-double-cheese-burgers for their host too, if he would let them in.

It was the offer of food that wouldn't include tofu that really got them in the door.

“Please, may I use your phone?” Ash called out once they were in the entryway.

“It's right there,” Bill answered, not being drawn from his study of the pattern on Squirtle's shell (apparently, each Squirtle shell was different, just like a human fingerprint).

“A video-phone, that's convenient,” Misty observed.

Kagome quietly excused herself from Bill's company to drift over to the others as Ash called Professor Oak. Apparently, he was deeply concerned for his Krabby – a recently caught 'mon that had just been transported to the Professor's lab.

“Ah, Professor Oak, you're not eating my Krabby are you?” Ash wailed when he called, only to find the man cooking his dinner. Apparently, that was the emergency. Ash didn't trust the old man with a 'mon that potentially fell into the category of 'seafood'.

“Of course not Ash,” Professor Oak answered with a chuckle. “I'm taking very good care of your Krabby, just like your other 'mon. See?” he said, and moved to the side so that Ash could see his Krabby in a fish-bowl on the table behind Professor Oak. “Of course, even if the Krabby wasn't _yours_ to start with, it's much too small to make a very hearty meal. Now, my grandson Gary's Krabby, that's a different matter,” he said.

“Oh, Gary caught a Krabby too?” Ash asked, despondent.

“Oh yes,” Processor Oak answered, “it's quite a catch. Take a look for yourself,” he said, and turned the camera slightly so that Ash (and Brock, Misty and Kagome who were all looking over his shoulder) could see the _much_ larger Krabby. “By the way Ash, I want you to know that Gary has already caught forty-five 'mon.”

“Forty-five!” Ash lamented. “I've only caught nine.”

“I'd say you shouldn't worry about it, that you should go for quality over quantity,” Kagome said, surprising them all, since they hadn't known she was there, “but the comparison of the two Krabby kind of implies that you're not scoring too high with either.”

“Oh, Kagome, hello!” Professor Oak greeted. “You seem to have grown a fair bit since I saw you last, and I must say, you do send me interesting 'mon.”

“I'd rather carry them with me Professor,” Kagome answered frankly.

“League rules state that a trainer may carry _six_ ,” Professor Oak said. “The maximum permitted in any battle.”

Kagome shook her head. “Not for battling Professor, but for training,” she explained. “I train my 'mon all together.”

“Ah, well, I'm afraid there's still no getting around the limitations,” Professor Oak apologised. “You'll just have to rotate your 'mon through regularly. You should be aware that you haven't caught very many 'mon either, Kagome,” he added in gentle reprimand.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. “I _am_ going for quality over quantity,” she stated flatly. “I see no merit in catching every 'mon I see like they're _things_ to _collect_.”

Professor Oak coughed at the girl's reprimand of his reprimand. “Ah, indeed. Still, it might be an idea for you to try catching a few more. Now Ash, where are you calling me from anyway?”

“Bill's lighthouse,” Kagome answered before Ash could.

“Hello Professor,” Bill called out.

“Oh Bill! Please teach my friends as much as you can about 'mon?” Professor Oak requested.

“I couldn't possibly refuse you, Professor Oak,” Bill answered.

~oOo~

“It's the 'mon!” Bill cried, thrilled, when they were all out on the walkway at the top of the lighthouse. “The signal! Miss Higurashi, if you would please -?”

“On it,” Kagome said with a nod. She brought her hands together to aid her concentration as she gathered her powers and began to chant under her breath, an extension of calm, of peace, of friendship. As the 'mon got closer, Kagome's eyes widened in recognition. This 'mon hadn't ever come to the shrine, but Mew had told her about this 'mon, and had introduced Kagome to one of the offspring of this great 'mon.

“The Dragonite Ancestor,” Kagome breathed.

“The what?” Ash questioned.

“This Dragonite is the mother of all Dratini, Dragonairs and Dragonites in the world today,” Kagome explained. “She cries in loneliness because... because her mate is dead.”

“How do you know all that?” Misty asked, awed by the knowledge and moved by the sad story.

“I was raised to know such things,” Kagome answered vaguely. She couldn't tell them about Mew, but letting them believe that her knowledge had to do with her miko powers was something she could do.

Then explosions launched themselves from the cliff-face.

Kagome immediately cut off her spell and let her energies radiate confusion and fear – for the 'mon, rather than herself. Emotions that she was genuinely feeling. Bill had already indicated that he had no wish to capture the giant 'mon that he had recorded the song of, which meant that someone else was attacking the 'mon.

The giant Dragonite swiped at the cliffs, and three voices yelled in distress as they were launched away.

Kagome bit her lip in thought, then launched a pokeball and jumped over the fence.

“Wha-?! Kagome, what are you doing?” Brock yelled, distressed.

Kagome rose up on Spearow's back quickly.

“Wow that's a big Spearow,” Misty noted, stunned.

“That... that's the Spearow that attacked Pikachu on the first day of our 'mon journey,” Ash told her nervously.

“Ancestor!” Kagome called out from her Spearow's back. “Would you accept my friendship?”

The great Dragonite extended a hand, and Spearow landed on it.

Kagome climbed off his back and onto the Dragonite's _other_ hand, which was then used to lift Kagome up to a level with the Dragonite's face. “I have been fortunate to meet others of your contemporaries,” Kagome said softly, so that only the Dragonite would hear her. “I have met Ho-Oh, I have met Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, and many more thanks to Mew. Mew who was my first friend in my childhood, who lives in the forest around my family shrine.”

The Dragonite nodded slowly, and lowered Kagome back down to climb on Spearow's back. The pair took off, and Kagome threw the pokeball.

“She's actually trying to _catch it_?!” Ash exclaimed, loudly, through the fog. “How is a 'mon _that big_ going to fit into a tiny pokeball?”

“Actually, the science behind how pokeballs work is fascinating,” Bill answered, a little numb himself at the prospect of this great 'mon being captured.

“How's that for more 'mon, Professor Oak?” Kagome asked the fog with a chuckle as the pokeball vanished from her hand and Spearow took her back to the lighthouse.

“You... you caught it...” Bill said, eyes wide. “I have to go to Professor Oak's laboratory right away!”

The phone was ringing when they returned inside.

Bill answered it, a little impatiently, but he answered it nonetheless.

“Bill, hello,” Professor Oak greeted. “Is Kagome still there?”

“I'm here Professor,” Kagome answered and skipped up to the phone.

“Kagome, your new 'mon, impressive as it is, has damaged my laboratory with its arrival,” Professor Oak stated unhappily.

Kagome smiled. “If you would be kind enough to escort her to my family's shrine Professor? There will be more room out there for her, and it's still within walking-distance of your lab.”

“Professor Oak, I hope you won't mind having a visitor. I have been hoping to meet that 'mon for some time now,” Bill said.

“By all means, please,” Professor Oak agreed. “I'm quite looking forward to studying it myself, but it did just destroy a wall.”

“She,” Kagome corrected. “ _She_ , Professor, not _it_.”

~oOo~

A.J's non-league-sanctioned gym wasn't the _only_ minor gym to be found in the Kanto region, there were others as well, and gyms that _were_ sanctioned by the League to give out badges. Kagome had stopped by the small gym in the equally small town where she'd caught the Squirtle. The gym leader had used Slowpoke and Snorlax, each of which had been defeated by Kagome's Spearow and Sesshoumaru respectively. That had earned her a Bell Badge.

There had been another, out in the middle of nearly nowhere, just before Kagome had stopped at the beach and met Bill in his lighthouse, and the place had _really_ given her the creeps. All along her miko-senses, the place had set her on edge. But Vulpix had defeated the Pinsir, and Sesshoumaru had left the Naraku (a nasty spider-type 'mon) a little more than half-dead in the middle of the battle arena, and Kagome had gotten out of there the instant she had her Onigumo Badge.

From Bill's lighthouse though, Kagome agreed to travel with Brock, Misty and Ash for a while, and (for reasons beyond Kagome's comprehension) they were travelling as quickly and as directly as they could to Vermilion City.  
“Really,” Kagome said as they walked. “Slow down, stop and smell the flowers, actually look for the 'mon that live around here.”

“Huh?” Ash asked. “There are 'mon around here?” he repeated, and looked from side to side, trying to spot them.

Kagome sighed and pointed to a patch of long grass. “See that plant in the long grass?”

“It looks like some flower that isn't in bloom,” Ash answered.

“It's an Oddish,” Kagome corrected. “And that yellow flower near it? That's a Bellsprout. The two white things sticking up like grass seed-heads? Those are a Venonat's antenna.”

“I gotta catch 'em!” Ash enthused. “Pikachu, thunderbolt all three of 'em!”

“Pika!” Pikachu agreed. “Chuu!”

Ash threw his pokeballs, one, two, three, at each of the 'mon that Pikachu had hit with his thunderbolt. Three more 'mon caught, and the balls vanished away to Professor Oak's lab.

“Yes!” Ash cheered. “I caught three more 'mon!”

“I'm impressed,” Misty admitted. “Every 'mon I've seen Ash catch before practically _let_ him catch them. Even the Squirtle. Maybe he _does_ have what it takes to be a 'mon trainer.”

For herself, Kagome had spotted an Abra and silently thrown a pokeball. It was no good trying to attack these little 'mon, they'd just teleport away. Kagome didn't wait for the light on the ball to dim, indicating that the catch was successful. She ran straight to it, picked it up, and sent her miko powers into the ball. The Abra was not getting away from her except to be delivered to Professor Oak.

Since Ash was making so much noise, no one even noticed Kagome's capture, and then they were on their way again.


	6. Chapter 6

“This looks like a good place to set up camp,” Kagome said with a smile – a smile that was particularly directed at a large boulder that stood prominently off the side of the road, thick, soft grass all around.

“Not camping out _again_ ,” Misty complained. “I'm so sick of sleeping in a sleeping bag! And I want a real _bath_! Kagome, how can you be smiling like that? I don't see how you've gone as long as you have without a real bed or a chance to get properly – hang on. You _are_ properly clean! When did _you_ get to take a bath? It's been three days since we got to stay at Bill's lighthouse!”

“Now that I think about it, Kagome has always ducked off while we've been setting up camp,” Brock commented.

“You mean she disappears after you've cooked something for dinner and we don't see her again until breakfast,” Ash corrected.

Kagome released her 'mon from their balls. Sesshoumaru and Spearow immediately moved to the massive boulder and started carving at it – Sesshoumaru with his acid claws, Spearow with his drill-peck. Eevee (Kagome had traded the small, but growing, 'mon into her team for training) dug a pit at the base of the further side of the nearest large tree, while Abra (also traded for training) teleported around collecting large lumps of wood. Squirtle and Kilala drilled in callisthenics.

At least, they were until Sesshoumaru and Spearow stepped away from the boulder, having carved out a descent-sized hollow. Squirtle took a break from his jumping-jacks to fill the hollow with water, using his water-gun.

“Alright Eevee,” Kagome said. “Swimming lessons for you first,” she ordered. “Squirtle, Kilala, work on combining your fire and water attacks so that Sesshoumaru gets soaked with _hot_ water. Sesshoumaru, dodging practice. Spearow, I want you to work with Abra on the callisthenics routine,” she said, and held up the strength-intensifiers that A.J had invented – and allowed her to keep a few of. “And all of you see what you can find to eat at the same time, okay? Learn to work with your attention divided between a couple of things.”

The 'mon each nodded their assent, and Kagome strapped them all in to the strength-intensifiers, well, all except for Sesshoumaru, but there wasn't a strength-intensifier that was large enough for him. Once that was done, Kagome pulled off her shoes and socks and stepped into the 'pool' that Spearow and Sesshoumaru had made from the boulder.

“Eevee, up,” Kagome called.

Eevee obediently jumped up into Kagome's arms, and then was lowered into the water.

“This... is kinda strange,” Ash said as he watched.

“Kagome's really taking care of her 'mon,” Brock stated. “And Spearow isn't the only one that's larger than statistics say it should be.”

“Her 'mon just _made_ a _bath_!” Misty exclaimed. “If they've been doing this every night when Kagome goes off on her own, then I am _so_ mad at her for not sharing!”

“Good girl,” Kagome praised a half-hour later. The other three hadn't made any effort to start setting up camp, they'd just stood and stared. “Alright, you go dry off – _dry_ , Kilala, not burnt or singed, just _dry_. Abra, your turn in the water!”

“Abra...” the small 'mon answered hesitantly, and teleported to above the water.

Kagome caught him before he could make a splash, and lowered him into the water gently. “Keep your head above the water for now, and just kick. I'll support you,” she said softly. “And remember, if you get scared at any time, you can just teleport onto solid ground.”

“Abra.”

Another half-hour of swimming lesson, and Brock at least had finally started making camp. He found a few smaller stones and arranged them in a ring, then started arranging the wood in the middle. He was just searching his backpack for his matches when Kilala lashed a fire-whip from her tails at the arrangement, catching the wood alight.

“Alright!” Kagome called as she lifted Abra out of the water, then climbed out of the pool herself with him in her arms. “Bath time! Sesshoumaru, that means you stop dodging.”

Sesshoumaru looked put-out, but obediently stopped jumping away from the combined attacks of Squirtle and Kilala, allowing himself to be soaked with hot water.

“Spearow, blow-dry!” Kagome called.

Spearow took off and launched a gust attack at Sesshoumaru, forcing all the water out of his fur.

Sesshoumaru shook himself once he was dry, settling all his fur back in place.

“Uh...” Ash hesitated.

Kagome blinked. “You didn't think his beautiful fur stayed that white without regular maintenance, did you?” she asked pointedly. “Kilala, Eevee, Squirtle, come and wash the dust off. Spearow, how are your feathers?”

“Spear, oh,” the 'mon answered and showed off his wings.

Kagome hummed. “You don't need a bath tonight then,” she decided as Eevee, Kilala and Squirtle climbed into the bath behind her, only for Eevee and Kilala to quickly climb out again and shake themselves off. Squirtle luxuriated a little bit, enjoying his element. “Kilala, would you heat the water please?” Kagome requested.

Misty went starry-eyed. “A bath, a real bath... with hot water and everything...”

“What did you guys find to eat?” Kagome asked Abra in her arms.

He teleported away, and then back again with some leaves, roots, and berries.

“Uh, I have food that they can eat...” Brock said.

Kagome smiled. “And we're all grateful,” Kagome agreed, “but I think it's important for them to still look for the foods they'd eat naturally. It's what they're meant to eat after all. Chow is a meal supplement for us, though they _do_ enjoy it. Besides, this also makes the food we have last longer,” Kagome explained, then turned to the other girl in the group. “Misty, do you want the bath first?” she offered with an only slightly cheeky smile.

“Do I ever!”

~oOo~

It was another two weeks before they reached Vermilion City, and they were all grateful to see the city gate when they reached it. Even with the food stretching a bit further thanks to Kagome's 'mon finding a good amount by foraging, it had still run out two days before, and they were all a bit hungry.

First stop for them was the 'Mon Centre to get their 'mon checked up, particularly since poor little Pikachu was nearly fainting with hunger. Besides that, there were always facilities at 'Mon Centres for the trainers as well. Hot showers and baths, washing machines to clean their clothes, soft beds, all things that would be welcomed, even if Kagome had figured out a way to have a bath in the wilderness with a little help from her 'mon.

The 'Mon Centre turned out to also be a good place to get some information on the gym leader of Vermilion City.

Nurse Joy (there was one in every 'Mon Centre, it seemed) led them to the intensive care ward while their 'mon were being healed. “They all lost to Lieutenant Surge,” she said softly with a sad look at all the beds. “We've had fifteen already this month, and that Rattata on the end came in shortly before you did.”

“But it's only the eighth!” Kagome yelped, shocked.

Nurse Joy nodded sadly.

“This Lieutenant Surge must be a really strong trainer,” Ash said weakly.

“So Ash, you scared already?” Misty teased.

“What? No way!” Ash objected.

“Well you talk big,” Misty said, nose in the air, “but when you see how tough it is to get badges, you turn chicken. Maybe you should just quit now, besides,” she said, turning back to him, “the badges you _do_ have you got out of pity.”

Kagome frowned, unimpressed at the beginnings of a fight (and Misty _was_ picking a fight, though Kagome couldn't figure out why) and moved off to talk with one of the trainers sitting, concerned, and the bedside of their 'mon.

A trainer that Kagome recognised.

“A.J,” Kagome greeted softly. “What happened?”

“My first defeat,” A.J answered plainly. “Wouldn't you know it, but Sandshrew caught a cold on the way here and wasn't fit to battle, so I went to the gym with my Beedrill instead,” he said and waved his hand at the bandage-covered bug-type 'mon on the bed. “Lieutenant Surge's Raichu just... fried him, like a super-powered bug-zapper. So Beedrill is hurting, and Sandshrew's still got the sniffles, but when Sandshrew is better, we're gonna go back there and _get_ that Thunder Badge.”

Kagome nodded and smiled in a supportive way. “I know you will,” she agreed.

“Miss Higurashi? Your 'mon are ready,” Nurse Joy called.

“Thank you!” she answered. “I'll see you around A.J.”

A.J nodded and waved her off, returning his full attention to his Beedrill.

~oOo~

“Don't I even care if you end up like that Pidgey in there, is that it?” Ash asked his Pikachu.

“Pika pika,” Pikachu answered with a fervent, nervous nod.

“Yeah,” Ash said, “I guess you're right.”

“Cha,” Pikachu sighed.

“No problem!” Ash declared happily. “You won't end up that way because you'll win!”

Kagome coughed, announcing her presence to the group. “Lieutenant Surge battles with a Raichu,” she informed them.

“Huh? How do you know that?” Brock asked, surprised.

“I spoke to one of the trainers in there,” Kagome stated with a gesture back towards the intensive care ward.

“A Raichu?” Ash asked, and pulled out his 'dex.

“Raichu, a mouse 'mon of the electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. It can shock with more than one-hundred-thousand volts – enough to render a Dragonite unconscious,” the 'dex recited.

Pikachu frowned, suddenly a lot more interested in beating this opponent.

“But look here,” Kagome said and brought up a picture of Raichu on her own 'dex to show off. “Do you see the difference between a Raichu's paws, and Pikachu's? That loss of claws prevents Raichu from learning certain moves. If Lieutenant Surge didn't make sure that his 'mon learned them before evolving his Raichu, then Pikachu _can_ have an edge.”

“That's a big _if_ ,” Brock pointed out.

“What sort of moves?” Ash asked Kagome.

“Speedy ones,” Kagome answered with a smirk. “Pikachu, how do you feel about running rings around your opponent, _literally_?”

“Pikachu,” Pikachu agreed solemnly, a fierce expression on his cute little face.

“What about you Kagome?” Misty asked. “Which of your 'mon are you going to pit against Lieutenant Surge?”

Kagome shrugged. “I'll decide when I get there, but I'm leaning towards Squirtle,” she answered.

“ _What_?!” Misty demanded. “But water-type 'mon are _weak_ against electric-types! Squirtle would end up in the emergency room for sure!”

Kagome shrugged. “Perhaps Spearow then,” she suggested as she turned to head for the door.

“Bird-types are weak against electric-types too!” Misty snapped.

~oOo~

“So this is the Vermilion City Gym,”Ash said as they stood in frint of the doors.

“You can tell from the way he's decorated the place that it specialises in electric-type 'mon,” Kagome commented, looking it over.

“You know, it's not too late to back out,” Misty offered.

“Why should I back out when I'm going to win?” Ash demanded. “Just stick around and watch me.”

“I'll stick around to see your face when you get creamed,” Misty retorted.

“If you think we're gonna get creamed, you're gonna be disappointed!” Ash snapped.

“Are we ever going to go inside?” Brock asked, an expression on his face like he could barely believe he associated with these two.

“Waiting,” Kagome added pointedly, hand on the door and ready to push it open.

“Yeah,” Ash agreed, and stepped up.

Kagome pushed the door open, and they went in.

The welcoming party was... not particularly welcoming. A man with a leather vest that had pointed metal studs on the shoulders, a woman with a sweatband across her forehead and dog-tags around her neck, both of them wearing camouflage-print trousers... Yeah, less than friendly-looking.

“Hello,” Ash started. “I've come for a 'mon battle to earn this gym's badge.”

“Hey Boss,” the guy called over his shoulder. “Another victim for the emergency room.”

A shadowed figure at the other end of the room stood up. “Which one?” he asked as he walked forward, eventually coming into the light.

Shirt undone to show off how toned he was, dog-tags around his neck, fingerless gloves with studs, big black combat boots, and easily (if not in excess of) seven feet tall... Lieutenant Surge was a very impressive, intimidating figure.

“Is he the gym leader you have to battle?” Misty asked softly, eyes wide.

“Welcome to Vermilion Gym!” Surge said happily, and gave Misty a hug. “Oh, my next challenger's a cute one. Don't think I'll go easy on ya,” he warned with a smile.

“Um, excuse me, I'm not the challenger,” Misty corrected nervously. The hug had really taken her by surprise.

“You're not?” Surge asked, surprised.

“She isn't. I am,” Ash said firmly.

“Oh, you? Okay Baby,” Surge said, and set a large hand on Ash's hat-covered head, messing up the hair beneath fondly.

“I'm no baby, my name's Ash Ketchum!” Ash said firmly, pushing the hand away.

“Heh, I call everyone who loses to me 'Baby',” Surge said with a chuckle, and then he noticed... “Heh? Huh, a Pikachu! Hey, lookit this! Baby's brought along a baby 'mon!” he said to his flunkies. They all three of them laughed.

“Pikachu _isn't_ to be laughed at,” Ash growled.

“Sure it is,” Surge answered, “and I'll show you why.” He released his Raichu, confirming what Kagome had heard from A.J about the 'mon of the gym.

“Rai,” the 'mon greeted smugly.

“Chau,” Pikachu growled at it, so ready to fight.

“If yous want to become a 'mon master, you should make your 'mon evolve as soon as you catch it,” Surge explained as he knelt down to pat his Raichu's head.

“There's more to raising a 'mon than forcing it to evolve, and I like this Pikachu just the way he is,” Ash answered, laying his own hand on Pikachu's head.

“Wrong Baby,” Surge said, and wagged a finger – a motion mimicked by his Raichu. “Electric-type 'mon are only useful once they've mastered all their different electrical attacks. You keep it puny like that, it's not more than a little pet.”

“Pika,” Pikachu growled, his cheeks sparking.

“We've heard that before,” Misty noted softly. “At 'Mon Tech.”

“We proved them wrong too,” Ash said lowly. “And we came here to win a badge,” he stated, standing.

“Oh well,” Surge said, and again he and his Raichu had the same pose, arms out in a helpless sort of 'I give up' gesture. “I guess you'll learn that playin' with the big boys can be a shockin' experience.”

They moved to the gym's arena.

“The 'mon battle will now begin,” one of Surge's friends announced from the side of the ring as lights came up around the arena. “Only one 'mon may be used. The gym leader, Lieutenant Surge, has chosen Raichu. The challenger, Ash, has chosen Pikachu. No time limit. Let the battle begin!”

A bell was rung, like they were in a boxing ring rather than a 'mon battling arena.

“Go Raichu!”

“Rai!”

“Go Pikachu!”

“Pika!”

“Pikachu, thundershock!”

Kagome winced when Raichu was unaffected, and Surge ordered his Raichu to show Ash and Pikachu what a 'real' thundershock looked like. Ash had apparently already forgotten the advice of a little earlier, to be _faster_ than his opponent, rather than more powerful.

“It's over Baby. You didn't really think your Pikachu could beat my Raichu, did you?” Surge asked with a smirk and a chuckle.

“Ash, call Pikachu back! Raichu is too powerful, this is a mis-match!” Brock insisted.

Pikachu picked himself up again and shook his head when Ash looked over at him.

“It's pretty gutsy for a _toy_ ,” Surge noted.

“Pikachu, you're going to have to move _faster_ , or you're going to get hit again,” Kagome warned.

“Faster, that's right,” Ash said, remembering what they'd talked briefly about before they'd left the 'Mon Centre to come here. “Pikachu, agility now!”

“I enjoy playing with toys, but playtime's over,” Surge said with a smirk. “Mega punch! Hey what?”

Pikachu was dodging and jumping, avoiding every strike that Raichu sent at him, and when Raichu stopped in confusion, Pikachu sprinted around his opponent.

Raichu tried to follow Pikachu, an attempt which only led to him being made dizzy.

“Your Raichu's way too slow Surge!” Ash called out happily.

“Alright Raichu, let's give it another thunderbolt, shut it down!”

Raichu sent out a thunderbolt alright. The amount of electricity the 'mon put out smashed windows and ripped up the floor, but Pikachu dodged it, and used his tail to ground himself so that he wouldn't be hurt even if he got hit.

“What?” Surge asked, stunned. “Raichu, give it another thunderbolt!”

“Rai!” Raichu answered, only to blink. “Rai!” he tried again, but he was out of electricity after that last awesome display.

“Pikachu, quick attack!”

“Raichu, take-down now!”

Pikachu, being faster, managed to strike first though, and finished off his move with an electrified tail-whip that sent Raichu to the ground.

“Unbelievable!” Surge exclaimed, genuinely shocked at his loss.

“We did it Pikachu!” Ash called out, proud of his 'mon.

“Way to go,” Brock congratulated.

“Fantastic!” Misty cheered.

Kagome nodded in quiet approval.

“Pikachu!” Pikachu said with a smile, pleased with himself.

“Well, congratulations you two, and as proof of your victory, a Thunder Badge,” Surge presented.

“Thank you,” Ash answered, and accepted the badge. “Pikachu, _you're_ the one who really earned this badge. Thank you,” he said, and picked up his 'mon for a hug.

Pikachu was _much_ more receptive of Ash's hugs _now_ than he was the day they met.

Kagome coughed politely. “I'm guessing that I should come back later if _I_ want to earn a Thunder Badge?” she asked.

Surge chuckled. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Need to get Raichu fixed up first, or I'd be battling with a handicap. I don't have any other 'mon for gym battles. I got other arenas, 'cause this happens a fair bit,” he admitted with a gesture to the destruction, “but only one Raichu.”

Kagome nodded. “Okay. I'll stay at the 'Mon Centre until I hear Raichu is up and healthy again,” she decided.


	7. Chapter 7

Ash, Brock and Misty followed her when Kagome returned to Vermilion Gym to battle Surge the next day (Nurse Joy did _great_ work).  
“So, what 'mon are you going to try and beat my Raichu with?” Surge asked. “Do you have a stuffed toy of a 'mon that's gonna pull a victory out of a hat like Ash did yesterday?”

“I'm not sure any of my 'mon qualify for 'stuffed toy',” Kagome answered sweetly.

“I second that,” Ash said weakly, recalling how abnormally large her 'mon were. Even her Squirtle, which she had caught really quite recently (he'd caught one at the same time, so he should know), was already as big as a Wartortle.

“And despite Misty's objections,” Kagome continued, and glanced back at the red-head.

“Oh no,” Misty yelped, fearful for Kagome's 'mon.

“I choose Squirtle!” Kagome announced, and released the 'mon.

“A stuffed toy with a type disadvantage,” Surge announced, and then the light faded and Squirtle could be seen. “An over-sized stuffed toy,” he corrected. “If your 'mon is that big, why haven't you evolved it yet?” he asked.

Kagome shrugged. “Because he doesn't want to, and that's all there is to it,” she answered.

“The 'mon battle will now begin. Only one 'mon may be used. The gym leader, Lieutenant Surge, has chosen Raichu. The challenger, Kagome, has chosen Squirtle. No time limit. Let the battle begin!”

As before, the bell was rung, and the two 'mon sized each other up.

“This is too easy,” Surge announced. “Raichu, let's make this quick. Thunderbolt!”

“Rai!” Raichu agreed, and charged up his cheeks.

“Squirtle, pull inside your shell and launch a spinning tackle!” Kagome ordered firmly.

“Squirtle squirt,” Squirtle agreed, and pulled his head in. And his arms in. And his legs in. And finally his tail in as well.

The thunderbolt went over him when he dropped, rather than hitting him.

Squirtle started his shell spinning, and when he'd gotten some speed up, he stuck out a leg and used it as a pivot to swing around on and launch himself like an athlete’s discus. The contact was solid, and from there, Squirtle ricocheted upwards.

“Skull-bash Squirtle!” Kagome called out.

Squirtle's head came out of his shell, and then his limbs and tail so that he could better twist himself in the air. Head first, he dived back down, spinning like he was Spearow doing a drill-peck, only with the top of his head aiming at his opponent rather than his face.

Raichu, still reeling a little from the tackle, didn't manage to get out of the way in time, and stopped where he stood when Squirtle's head collided with his own. From that position, Squirtle twisted to land on his feet. Raichu landed on his back.

Lieutenant Surge sighed. “I'm gonna have to be more wary of these stuffed toys,” he commented with a shake of his head. “Bravo Kagome. You and your Squirtle have earned yourselves a Thunder Badge. Heh, never thought I'd lose to a _water_ -type 'mon.”

“Thank you Lieutenant,” Kagome answered with a smile, and even gave a salute to the giant of a man once she'd secured the badge.

“Squirtle squirt!” Squirtle added with a grin, and gave a salute of his own.

Surge chuckled. “You're good kids,” he said. “Good luck with your travels.”

“Alright! Time to explore the city!” Misty declared.

Kagome chuckled. “You guys go ahead,” she said, waving them off. “I'm going to head off again.”

“Huh?” Brock asked. “You're... not going to travel with us any more? But... I thought...”

Kagome shook her head. “I want some time with just me and my 'mon,” she explained gently.

“Oh,” Brock said sadly, head drooping and shoulders slumping.

“Well, what if you had today for your 'mon, and tomorrow we all went to check out the docks together?” Ash suggested while Misty quietly teased Brock about possibly having feelings for Kagome.

“Okay,” Kagome agreed. “Tomorrow, the docks. I'll meet you back at the 'Mon Centre in the morning and we can all head off together.”

~oOo~

Kagome went out to the grassland beyond Vermilion City and let all her 'mon out of their balls. Not for training this time, but to play. Play was an important part of a healthy life, for 'mon as much as for people, and really, she had missed the days of carrying Sesshoumaru in her arms. She wanted to spend some time just with _him_ while her other 'mon got some freedom to frolic.

As well as personally spending more time with Sesshoumaru, and because Kagome had more 'mon than she could carry at a time, Kagome also switched out her mon now and then during the day, so that they'd all get a chance to play together. Yes, _all_. That included Dragonite Ancestor.

Dragonite Ancestor had only gotten to spend time with a very few of Kagome's 'mon on Professor Oak's property, and until that day hadn't gotten a chance to meet all of them. Professor Oak _had_ kept Dragonite Ancestor on his property, rather than taking her to the Higurashi Shrine.

When Kagome asked if Dragonite Ancestor had been visited by Mew while she was there though, the large 'mon had nodded and smiled.

Kagome smiled back. She'd _known_ they would have things to talk about if they got the chance.

~oOo~

“Could you just imagine? Sun bathing on deck all day, just going on a nice relaxing cruise on one of those ships?” Misty asked wistfully as they all stood at the entrance to the Vermilion Docks where there were practically rows of cruise ships, just waiting for passengers.

High-paying passengers, as Brock reminded Misty. “We could never afford to go on a trip like that,” he said, bursting her bubble.

“Reality can really bum you out,” Ash groaned as they all slumped a little.

It was a nice day-dream, but one that wouldn't come true any time soo-

“Congratulations!” a pair of voices said as party-poppers went off in their faces. “You guys are way lucky! You can go on a super-deluxe sea cruise!” A pair of school girls with heavy fake-tan cheered.

“A sea cruise?” they repeated.

“Well it's, like, you know, we have these incredible free tickets for you,” one of the girls (the one of the two that actually had a chest) explained, and held up the tickets as proof.

“Cool,” echoed her friend.

“Cool huh? These are tickets for the biggest party ever, on board the Saint Anne cruise liner!” the first girl explained.

“The _famous_ Saint Anne?” Ash asked, eyes wide.

“Cool!” the flat-chested girl said happily.

“The coolest ship on the sea,” confirmed the other. “Everyone's going to be together and, like, have the _coolest_ party!”

“Cool!”

“And the party is for 'mon trainers only!”

“Cool!”

Kagome was beginning to wonder if it was the fake tan or the bleach in the blonde's hair had affected her brain and reduced her to monosyllabic exclamations of the same word.

“Step this way,” the first girl said, and her friend giggled. “It'll be a radical party,” she promised. “All of the most radical 'mon trainers will be there!”

“Do you know anybody who says 'radical' any more?” Ash asked Misty quietly.

“Uh-uh,” she answered softly with a shake of her head.

“Okay dudes, here are your tickets!” the first girl said happily, and presented the tickets to them again.

“We'd love to go on the 'mon trainer cruise,” Brock said, “but we really don't have the money to pay for -”

“She said free once already,” Kagome cut in as she accepted the tickets delicately. “But why aren't you using them yourselves? Are you not trainers?”

“We, like, have to go on dates with our boyfriends,” the main talker of the two answered, “and _they_ aren't trainers. So, we wanted to give our tickets to some cool-looking trainers, and then, like, there you were!”

“Cool!”

“So you guys have a really cool time. For sure!”

And then the two left quickly. Boyfriends waiting, no doubt.

“Wow,” Ash admired as he looked at the tickets Kagome held. “This really _is_ cool, isn't it?”

“Pikachu!”

~oOo~

“Wow! Look at this!” Ash exclaimed with delight once they were aboard the Saint Anne and had found... “It's like a giant 'mon convention!”

“Everyone's a trainer,” Misty pointed out happily.

A couple of kids were comparing their Charmanders, there were stalls selling pokeballs, t-shirts with 'mon printed on them, plush toy versions of 'mon, 'mon care products of all sorts, vitamins, various food-stuffs, even clothes for trainers to dress their 'mon in.

And of course, because there were so many trainers all in the same place, there was a bit of floor dedicated to battles.

“I'm going to wander,” Kagome said when Ash got enthusiastic about the battles. “I'll see you later, okay?”

“Sure,” Misty agreed.

“I'll come with you Kagome,” Brock offered.

Kagome nodded in acceptance.

They were wandering the stalls when they heard one stall-holder call for the attention of a young man wearing the uniform of the crew.

“Are you addressing me?” he asked.

“I want you to have a look at this 'mon,” the stall-holder said with a grin.

Kagome nudged Brock and they went over to have a look as well.

“The king of all carp, a Magikarp,” the stall-holder said in answer to the young man asking what the 'mon was.

“What do I do? Eat it?”

“Heh, see how healthy it is?” the stall-holder said, lifting the fish 'mon out of the tank.

“It certainly is lively!” the young man exclaimed as he tried to hold onto the large, flailing fish that had just been shoved into his arms.

“Just between you and me, this 'mon is like a gold-mine,” the stall-holder fake-whispered, a hand up to one side of his face like he was telling a secret.

“Gold-mine?” the guy repeated.

“Right. Magikarp lays one thousand eggs at a time, each of those one thousand baby Magikarp lay one thousand more, that's one million Magikarp, each of those one million lays another thousand, that's a _billion_ 'mon! And you can sell those Magikarp for one hundred dollars each -” the stall-holder continued in quiet enthusiasm.

“Like hell you can,” Kagome cut in.

“Huh?” both the stall-holder and the young man said, surprised by the interruption. Neither had noticed Brock and Kagome listening in.

“Magikarp can be caught on even the cheapest fishing rod in any river you care to stop by,” Kagome stated plainly. “No one is going to pay money for a Magikarp.”

The stall-holder frowned unhappily at her.

Kagome smiled. “Unless it's almost on the verge of evolving into a Gyarados,” she continued lightly. “Since it's so hard to catch a wild one, or get a Gyarados that you didn't raise from a Magikarp to accept you as its trainer, and even then it can be iffy.”

“Magikarp evolves into Gyarados?” the young man asked her.

Kagome nodded.

“You sure know a lot about 'mon Kagome,” Brock noted with a smile.

“He's not paying more than five dollars for the Magikarp,” Kagome insisted to the stall-holder, politely but firmly.

“Five!?” the man nearly yelped.

“It won't take you that many seconds to get a new Magikarp on the line to sell to some _other_ sucker, or he can just get a long piece of string and bend a paper-clip into a hook shape and catch one for himself,” Kagome pointed out.

“Actually, that's probably a better idea,” Brock joined in. “A 'mon that you catch and raise yourself will be more likely to respect you than a 'mon you _bought_. Even if a bought or traded 'mon will grow faster.”

“Fine, five dollars,” the stall-holder agreed grumpily.

“It's a deal,” the young man said with a smile, and handed over the small amount of cash. In exchange, he got the Magikarp and the gold-plated pokeball that the water-type came with. “Thank you,” he said to Kagome happily, and wandered off with his new 'mon.

“Please don't do that again,” the stall-holder said to Kagome as he released another Magikarp from a pokeball and into the tank.

Kagome chuckled, linked her arm with Brock's, and dragged him off to look at another booth. “I love getting a good deal,” she said happily. “Even if it isn't for me.”

“That was quite something,” Brock answered, a blush on his cheeks and a slightly shy smile on his face.

~oOo~

“So, are you havin' yourself a good time?” asked a man with a ridiculous accent, ridiculous glasses, ridiculous moustache, a cane and a top hat as he walked up to them.

They'd re-grouped around one of the buffet tables and were enjoying the very fine food.

“Yes sir,” Ash answered. “We're having a great time.”

“You know, that Butterfree o' yours is quite extraordinary,” the man complimented.

“It's incredible,” agreed the woman at his side – same accent, different voice, much nicer coming from her. Her in her figure-hugging gown and fur stole.

“Well, I put a lot of work into raising him,” Ash answered with a proud smile while Brock went into a daze over the beautiful woman.

“What did you think of my Raticate?” the man asked.

“It looked great, and it really put up a tough fight,” Ash answered frankly.

“In that case, I'll be direct. How would you feel about trading your Butterfree for my Raticate?” the man asked.

“Trade?” Ash repeated.

“When two people find they like each other's 'mon, they trade. It's quite a common practice everywhere,” the man explained. “Tradin' an' makin' friendships, spreadin' those friendships wider and wider, that's what havin' 'mon is all about!”

“No, it isn't,” Kagome said softly, frankly.

Ash shook his head. “Thank you for the offer, but Butterfree is very dear to me. Besides, I have a Rattata already, and she'll evolve into a Raticate some day, so there really isn't any point in me trading for one,” Ash said to the man.

“I see, then I apologise for wastin' your time,” the gentleman said, then wrapped his arm around the woman at his side, and the pair of them wandered off again.

“Good choice Ash,” Kagome said softly. “If that guy trades his 'mon so freely, then he can't care about them too much.”

“To protect the world from devastation!” a voice announced as the lights flickered.

“To unite all peoples within our nation!” a second called out.

“To extend our reach to the stars above, to denounce the evils of truth and love!” the two voices said together as a platform was raised, two people clearly standing on it, and clearly being the ones speaking

“Jesse.”

“James.”

“Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!” the woman, Jesse said.

“Surrender now, or prepare to fight!” offered/demanded the purple-haired man, James.

“Meowth, that's right!” finished off... a talking Meowth.

“Team Rocket will now take possession of your 'mon,” Jesse announced gleefully.

“Given the options of 'surrender now' or 'prepare to fight', I'll take the second!” Kagome yelled back in answer, and grabbed one of the balls attached to her belt.

The trainers all around her agreed with the sentiment, and while Kagome sent Vulpix out to work with the other fire-type 'mon (mostly Charmanders, actually, Misty's among them), Ash directed the ship's Pikachu (who were the main source of the electricity on board), along with his own, to electrocute some other Team Rocket thugs. More 'mon worked together to make an exit and send the bad-guys flying out of it.

Only the two who had given the speech at the beginning (and their Meowth) escaped from being ejected, and they stumbled out of the room smoking and charred.

Then the ship heaved.

~oOo~  
  


Kagome blinked blearily as she woke up, and blinked again when she noticed that she was lying on a light fitting.

“Ugh,” she groaned as she sat up. “Okay, I'm on the ceiling,” Kagome said, thinking aloud. “So the ship must be upside-down, which _also_ probably means it sank. Great. Just _great_ ,” she groaned, even as she was glad that she lacked the ability to panic in situations that were out of her control. Be terrified when in danger? Oh yes, but panic? No. Panic was reserved for tests she hadn't known she needed to study for when she'd been in school before leaving on her 'mon journey. It was important to get a lot of education in before leaving after all, so there had been a _lot_ of tests – and in regards to her miko skills as well as normal educational things like mathematics.

Well, first things first, Kagome was hungry. She started heading for the kitchen. She had no doubt that she would be hungry again before she was either rescued or managed to find land on her own. The latter, Kagome knew, was going to be more likely with the ship at the bottom of the ocean. She would have been given up for dead already most likely.

Kagome smiled to herself when she spotted the ship's phones. “One way to correct _that_ assumption,” she muttered to herself and carefully piled up the furniture that hadn't been bolted to the floor and then climbed up to the phone. “Hope it works from down here,” she muttered as she up-ended the phone so it was right-way-up for her now, and dialled.

“Hello?”

Kagome was greeted by the sight of her mother's face, even more depressed and emotionless than Kagome was used to. People might think that her mother didn't care when she got the news of Kagome's apparent drowning, but Kagome recognised the symptoms of her mother completely shutting down.

“Hey Ma,” Kagome answered with a smile.

“Kagome!” Kikyo yelped, eyes going wide as she registered her daughter's face. “Kagome, they told me you'd been lost at sea!”

Kagome chuckled weakly. “They're not wrong,” she said. “I'm in the Saint Anne, and the Saint Anne is at the bottom of the ocean. I'm lucky that the phones worked. I didn't want you to think I was dead for longer than you had to.”

“Oh Kagome,” Kikyo said with a sigh. “You couldn't have just stayed home where it was safe, could you?” she asked.

Kagome shook her head. “Sorry Ma,” she replied. “But I _am_ alive, and I'll find a way out of here, I promise. I'm going to call the coast guard next, so they know to keep looking for survivors. I love you Ma.”

“Love you too baby girl,” Kikyo answered. “Kagome, apart from being stuck at the bottom of the ocean, you _are_ taking care of yourself, aren't you?”

Kagome nodded. “I am. See? All fit and healthy!” she answered happily.

Kikyo sighed. “I do worry about you, you know.”

Kagome nodded again. “I know Ma.”

“Alright, well, you call the coast guard and get rescued. I have to call Delia and let her know that Ash is probably alive in the ship somewhere as well,” Kikyo said.

“I'll look for him,” Kagome promised. “I know how Delia can be.”

The two Higurashi women nodded one last time to each other, and hung up. Kagome called the coast guard next, just as she had told her mother she would.

“This is Officer Jenny of the Vermilion Police Department and Coast Guard,” answered the woman on the other end.

Kagome smiled. “This is Kagome Higurashi, a passenger aboard the Saint Anne,” she replied.

“Miss Higurashi?!” Officer Jenny repeated, surprised. “You're still alive down there? Of course you are, or else you wouldn't be calling.”

“I'll look for anybody else who was still in the Saint Anne when it sank, and work on getting us all to the surface. How many others weren't recovered? I know Ash Ketchum is probably in here somewhere, I called my mother first and she told me Mrs Ketchum is a mess.”

Officer Jenny nodded. “Yes, apart from yourself and Ash, there are also a Misty, Brock, Jesse and James missing. We'll have patrols out in the area looking for you when you make it to the surface,” she promised.

Kagome nodded. “Thank you Officer Jenny.”

When she hung up after that, Kagome pulled out her 'dex and switched up her 'mon team. Vulpix, Eevee and Kilala wouldn't be much help under water, even if they could swim, and Abra would likely be more useful than Spearow or Sesshoumaru for getting from one place to another if there were dangerous spaces that needed to be crossed.

Kagome kept Seel, Squirtle, Golduck, Lapras, Dragonite Ancestor, and Abra handy, and continued in search of food – and other survivors, and other things that could be useful, like scuba gear.

Kagome bit her lip as she walked. Sesshoumaru would _not_ be happy to have been sent to Professor Oak's lab. They hadn't been apart since the day he hatched. Frankly, she wasn't too happy about sending him away either, but it was necessity right now.

“Ah! The ship sunk! We're doomed!” a voice cried, clearly panicked, from down the hallway.

“Calm down James,” a female voice scolded.

“Yes,” Kagome agreed as she rounded the corner and walked up to them. “Do calm down. The coast guard knows that we're alive down here and are going to remain on patrol until we can reach the surface.”

“Getting off this ship while it's underwater won't be easy,” the Meowth noted.

“No,” Kagome agreed. “But before we get to escaping, I'm hungry,” she said, and walked around Meowth through the door into the kitchen.

Behind her, three stomachs growled in agreement.

“I guess escaping can wait until we've eaten,” Jesse allowed.

Kagome collected a fair bit more than just a plateful of food to eat though. She collected bottled water, empty bottles that _used_ to have water, and filled her bag with every bit of fruit she could lay her hands on. Even _with_ the coast guard searching for them, there was no guarantee they'd be found quickly once they got to the surface, they'd need fresh water and something to eat. The _empty_ bottles were for air so that they wouldn't suffocate in the highly-likely event they'd have to swim for the surface.

“You guys coming?” Kagome called once she'd finished stocking up.

Team Rocket were still stuffing their faces.

“Why should we listen to you?” Jesse demanded.

Kagome arched an eyebrow at her. “Fine,” she said with a shrug. “Do whatever you like. I'm off.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome found a staircase that was slowly flooding, and released Seel, Squirtle and Golduck.

“Split up, see if you can find a way out,” she requested simply.

“Goldeen, you too!” came a shout from behind her, and Kagome turned to see Misty, Brock, Ash and Pikachu standing behind her.

“Hey, glad to see you're all okay,” Kagome greeted with a smile.

“You too,” Brock answered.

Then they settled in to wait.

“What's taking them so long?” Ash asked at last.

Kagome rolled her eyes. “We're not exactly near the deck, and there are a lot of hallways. If they find one way blocked, they'll try another, and then they've got to find their way back here to tell us about it,” she explained.

Goldeen returned first, with a water-logged Team Rocket as a gift.

“They look terrible,” Brock noted.

“Prepare for trouble,” Jesse started weakly.

“We are already _in_ trouble,” Kagome cut in before they could get any further. “And so are you, so no trying to cause more,” she snapped.

“I suppose we could head for the hull instead, cut a way out and swim for it,” Misty suggested.

Kagome offered the empty water bottles she'd collected. “You'll want to take a breath or two before you reach the surface if you try that,” she pointed out. “I'm going to wait for my 'mon to come back though.”

All three of Kagome's 'mon chose that moment to return.

“Any luck?” she asked them.

All three shook their heads sadly.

“Well, thanks anyway,” Kagome said with a smile, and hugged each 'mon before returning them to their pokeballs.

“We're going to have to work together if we want to get off this ship!” Misty was scolding Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Team Rocket. “Come on now, shake hands!”

“This is just a temporary truce until we get out of this mess,” Jesse said as she shook Ash's hand.

“Better believe it,” he agreed, as unhappy to be shaking her hand as she was to be shaking his.

Pikachu actually zapped Meowth as they shook hands.

“It's agreed, we work together,” Jesse said shortly.

“So, we head up for the hull,” Kagome said. “That will give us the shortest swim to the surface.”

“How do you anticipate we _get_ there?” James asked bitingly as he pointed to a stairway opening in the ceiling – where they couldn't reach.

Brock solved that problem. “Onix, make a staircase!”

“Move it or lose it!” Misty snapped when Team Rocket hesitated.

“Yes ma'am!”

~oOo~  
  


“Grab a water 'mon, and get ready to swim for the surface,” Misty ordered when they reached the engine room.

“We don't _have_ any water 'mon!” Jesse snapped.

“I've got a Magikarp,” James corrected.

“Magikarp won't get you to the surface fast enough,” Kagome said, and released her Golduck and Seel. “Golduck, you get those three to the surface. Seel, think you can carry me?”

“Seel!” Seel answered, while Golduck saluted and turned to Team Rocket.

“That's... a big Golduck,” Jesse said as the 'mon offered them rope to tie themselves to him.

“Alright, everybody ready?” Misty asked. “Charmander -”

“No!” Kagome yelped, cutting the other girl off. “Do you want to risk his tail-flame getting splashed once he's made the hole?”

“What do you suggest then?” Misty demanded.

Kagome pulled out her 'dex and did a quick 'mon-switch. Abra had been really helpful for getting across the room that was completely on fire, and some day she'd have to test just how far he could teleport, but now she wanted Sesshoumaru back.

He looked down at her solemnly when she released him from his ball.

“It has to happen sometimes, but I'll make it as rare as possible,” she promised softly. “I didn't like being separated from you either.”

He nodded in acceptance, and turned his attention to the hull. Delicately, he drew a circle with one claw, leaving a bubbling trail behind.

Kagome recalled him to his ball before he could get wet, and then they all waited as the acid ate through the metal. Finally, it gave way to the pressure of all the water that was pushing down on it, and burst inwards.

“Let's go!” Misty ordered, and Goldeen started to tow her through the water that was rushing in.

Seel followed close behind Ash, who was behind Brock, who (borrowing one of Misty's 'mon) was close behind the red-head. Kagome took a deep breath before Seel finally pulled her out of the hole, and looked back to see Golduck dragging Team Rocket along.

Kagome kept herself streamlined as much as she could, not wanting to drag on Seel or use up her air and energy by kicking.

Seel quickly overtook Ash, Brock, and Misty, but Kagome was still glad she'd grabbed those empty bottles so that she could grab another breath from it before they reached the surface. Seel was fine of course. Seels were easily capable of staying under water for an hour without having to take a breath.

Golduck, with Team Rocket, surfaced next, followed by Misty, then Brock, and finally Ash.

“Good work Golduck,” Kagome praised, and recalled him to his pokeball. “You too Seel,” she said, and hugged the 'mon that had essentially dragged her up to the surface from the depths.

“Seel!” the 'mon answered happily before Kagome recalled him as well.

“Now what do we do?” Ash asked. “There's nothing but ocean in every direction, and we have no idea which direction will take us towards land.”

“I remember the story of Noah,” Brock offered, “who sent out a bird to find land.”

“On the other hand, _I_ remember calling the coast guard on the phones that were in the Saint Anne, and Officer Jenny promising to have regular patrols around the area,” Kagome countered, and reached for a pokeball. “Lapras!” she called, and released the 'mon. “Misty, _now_ would be a good time to call on Charmander. The little guy should be able to make a signal flare with his flamethrower,” Kagome said as she pulled herself up onto Lapras's back.

“Yeah,” Misty agreed, and summoned Charmander – aiming very carefully so that the little 'mon would land on Lapras's back, rather than in the water.

“Char!”

“Charmander, could you use your flamethrower to make a flare?” Misty requested as she also swam up to Kagome's Lapras.

“Char!” Charmander agreed happily, and tilted his head back. Fire erupted from his mouth, hot and high, creating a signal that would be visible for at least a couple of miles.

Of course, eventually, the little guy needed to take a break.

“Well done Charmander,” Misty said when he stopped, and panted, catching his breath.

“Yeah,” Kagome agreed. “Here, have something to eat and take a break for a while,” she offered, holding out some of the fruit she'd grabbed from the Saint Anne's kitchen.

“Is it okay for a signal flare to stop flaring?” James asked.

Kagome pulled out her 'dex and switched her 'mon around. Golduck and Squirtle were returned to Professor Oak's lab, while Vulpix and Kilala joined Kagome again. Kagome released Vulpix to take over the signal flare first.

“Just straight up,” Kagome requested. “As high as you can make it go, for as long as you can keep the fire going.”

“Vulp,” Vulpix agreed, and tilted her head back.

“Char,” Charmander said softly in awe. Vulpix's flamethrower went almost twice as high as his own had gone. “Char char, mander!”

Misty stroked his head. “You keep practising, and I'm sure you'll be able to do that as well,” she said. “I'm afraid I don't really know a lot about training fire-type 'mon though, for all that I've been trying to learn since you decided you wanted to come with me... You would probably have been better off with Kagome.”

“Char?” Charmander asked, eyes large and sad.

“Oh I think you're wonderful,” Misty assured her Charmander. “But what's best for you might not be to be _my_ 'mon. Look, just think about it. If you ever decide you'd rather Kagome be your trainer, I'll still care about you, and probably miss you when Kagome isn't travelling with us, but I won't hold you back either, okay?”

“Char,” Charmander answered softly with a nod.

“Ahoy there! This is the coast guard!” came a call a couple of hours later. “Are you the survivors from the Saint Anne?”

“Ahoy!” Kagome answered happily. “We are!”  
“Officer Jenny!” Brock greeted happily.

“Does that mean we're going back to Vermilion City?” Ash asked as they climbed aboard the coast guard rescue boat.

“Actually, we're the coast guard from the resort island Porta Vista,” Officer Jenny answered with a smile. “When my cousin from the mainland coast guard called me to let me know you'd called and reported that you were alive down there, we agreed to take turns patrolling the area. We're taking you back to Porta Vista for now, and you can catch a ride back to the mainland from there.”

There was a crowd of people waiting to welcome them when they got to the island – Kikyo Higurashi, Delia Ketchum, and Professor Oak among them.

~oOo~  
  


“There's a beauty and costume contest happening tomorrow,” Kikyo informed her daughter softly as they shared a quiet meal in a restaurant that was owned by an old man called Moe – an old man who's boat Ash had crashed by accident, and was now working for as an apology.

“Are you going to enter?” Kagome asked, just as softly.

Kikyo smiled slightly, amused.

“You _are_ the more beautiful of the two of us,” Kagome pointed out to her mother. Yes, her mother was the one with the perfectly straight hair, the porcelain skin... Kagome was nearly tanned after so long travelling, and while she'd gotten her hair _colour_ from her mother, the _texture_ was her late father's gentle wave.

“Kagome, _you_ are the one who is young and fit,” Kikyo countered. “You've grown so much since you left home,” she added, and reached across the table to cup Kagome's cheek in her hands. Kikyo sighed. “And you're getting so tall now. It's like you're verging on fifteen all of a sudden, rather than eleven.”

Kagome blushed. It was true. Apparently what worked for the 'mon worked for the trainer as well, and she'd been growing at just as astonishing a rate as her 'mon. That had put her previously limited sewing skills to the test, and rapidly expanded them, just so that Kagome could stay decently clothed. “What if we entered together?” Kagome suggested, delicately dragging the conversation back to the previous topic.

“I'd be honoured,” Kikyo answered with a soft smile. “But what about the costume part?”

Kagome considered that, and finally smiled. “I've got an idea,” she answered.

~oOo~

Brock had somehow swung himself the job of MC for the competition.

Misty was the first up on the stage in her two-piece swim-suit, and she'd dressed up her Squirtle and Starmie as an alien on a UFO. After her, a Koffing and Ekans had entered themselves, no beauties, certainly, but that was alright because they were only entering the costume part – together they were dressed up as a legendary 'mon.

“Get off the stage!” Gary Oak, of all people, said as he quite literally kicked the pair off.

“You get off!” Kagome yelled from back stage. “You have _no right_ to treat _any_ 'mon that way!”

“Yes, if you wouldn't mind?” Brock agreed. “This is a competition that you're supposed to register your entry for _before_ taking the stage. Next, we have a lovely mother-daughter duo, Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi!”

Gary flinched. Kikyo had _always_ scared him. The blank, unimpressed look she gave him so often was just plain eerie. He only ever tried pulling the same thing on Kagome as he did on Ash when Kikyo wasn't anywhere around.

And there she was, walking down the catwalk with her daughter, both of them in two-piece swim-suits. Kikyo's black, Kagome's white, and both were giving him looks that said very clearly to get off the stage before they kicked him off the way he had those 'mon a moment ago. Kikyo Higurashi may not have been trained as a priestess until she'd married InuYasha (son of the shrine's priest), but she _had_ been taught – and had in turn taught her daughter – about respecting 'mon.

Gary quickly jumped down and scurried out of their way.

“That is one hot -”

“Brock if you finish that sentence with 'MILF', you will be in a world of hurt,” Ash whisper-warned. “Mrs Higurashi is _scary_.”

“- pair!” Brock finished. “We can see where Kagome gets her looks from, that's for sure! And for all that they look more like sisters, they really _are_ mother and daughter. I know, you wouldn't think Mrs Higurashi could have a grown-up daughter to look at her, and what a grown-up daughter Kagome is!”

“Nice save,” Ash congratulated with a relieved sigh of his own. “But Kagome is the same age as me.”

“Now, for the costume!” Brock said quickly, moving on. “Styling an impressive dye-job is Kagome's Spearow, masquerading as the legendary bird 'mon Zapdos!”

The crowd was quite impressed, though whether that was from the sheer size of Spearow, or from the 'costume', Kagome wasn't too sure.

Then a Gyarados crashed the party.

Kagome didn't hesitate to send Spearow to pick the 'mon up – only for everybody to hear a far more hollow and metallic clang when Spearow's claws closed around it than they really should have.

“It's a fake!” Ash yelled.

As though to prove the claim further, a torpedo was launched from the Gyarados' mouth. No _real_ 'mon sent man-made torpedos at their enemies. 'Mon-made, maybe, but not _man-_ made.

Spearow dropped the thing, and flew back to Kagome.

“It's one of those heat-seeking missiles!” Brock exclaimed.

“Misty, can I borrow Charmander?” Ash asked as he ran up to the stage.

“Sure,” Misty agreed.

“Charmander, Pidgeotto, go! Flamethrower!”

“Char!” Charmander agreed as Pidgeotto caught him and flew him at the torpedo, then out of its trajectory as it turned around, confused after being barbecued.

In a fit of entertaining irony, the torpedo decided to chase the machine that had launched it – right back to the hotel of an unpleasant woman who was demanding money from Moe – while at the same time doing her level best to prevent him from being able to pay it back.

Kagome and Kikyo were declared winners of the beauty contest at the end of the day, but the judges were more impressed with the alien-and-UFO costume that Misty had come up with for her Starmie and Squirtle.

~oOo~  
  


Kagome was on the ferry back to the mainland and wandering around, looking for Ash, Brock and Misty. Heck, by now she should have found Pikachu at least. Unless... they missed the ferry. She just _bet_ they missed the ferry.

She shook her head to herself. Well, she was on her way back to the mainland at least. She'd see them when she saw them, and that's all there was to it.

The ferry travelled to Maiden's Peak, rather than back to Vermilion City, but that was fine with Kagome. Maiden's Peak had a very famous shrine, so the stop gave Kagome all the excuse she needed to present herself to the head priest.

Okay, Maiden's Peak had _two_ shrines. One general shrine that serviced the public, and a second shrine at Maiden's Rock. Kagome _did_ present herself to the head priest at the former shrine, and listened to his stories of the shrine's treasures, but when he invited her to take part in the Obon Festival, Kagome respectfully declined. She'd go and enjoy the festival later, but take part? As in an official role? No, Kagome didn't feel quite ready for that.

Besides, she wanted to pay her respects at the _other_ shrine as well.

The shrine at Maiden's Rock was old, a little dilapidated, and... Kagome sighed as she opened the doors to let herself in.

“I know you're here,” she called as she knelt respectfully before the alter. “I can sense you.”

Two 'mon came out from their hiding places: a Gastly and a little fox-ghost 'mon that Kagome hadn't ever seen before. It had four paws, but only walked on two, with his fox-tail sticking out the back of his dark-blue hakama, and he wore the white head-band traditionally associated with ghosts around his head.

“How could you sense us?” the Gastly asked.

Kagome blinked. A 'mon that could talk like a human could was... rare. It marked the 'mon as a very determined member of his or her species.

“I'm a miko,” Kagome answered. “May I ask what you're doing here, in the shrine of the Maiden?”

“Young Shippo and I travel around the world every year to keep the old legends alive.”

“Shippo learn-ing,” the fox-ghost 'mon, Shippo apparently, added softly, and a little haltingly.

“Learning to talk too,” Kagome noted with a smile, and gently patted the young 'mon on the head.

“It's hard to communicate a proper haunting if the humans don't understand the words you're saying,” Gastly pointed out.

Kagome nodded in understanding.

Gastly turned, within the shrine, to face the rear wall – beyond which was Maiden's Rock. “She's still waiting, you know,” he told Kagome.

Kagome's heart ached for the young woman of centuries passed. It was entirely possible that her sweet-heart hadn't remained on this plane and had passed on, been reincarnated perhaps. There was no guarantee that the soul of the one she was waiting for likewise lingered and longed to be reunited.

“Is there any way that I can help?” she asked at last.

Gastly turned back to her, clearly surprised. “I've got it covered, in fact,” he answered. “I'm only even teaching the youngster -” he nodded at the Shippo, “because he begged me. The young one needs training.”

Kagome smiled. “Then I think I know how to help,” she said. “I'm a 'mon trainer, as well as a miko. If you like, _I_ will train Shippo,” she offered.

“Real-ly?” Shippo asked, his green eyes huge and shining with anticipation.

Kagome nodded. “Really,” she agreed.

“Shippo so hap-po-pi!” Shippo said, and launched himself at Kagome, wrapping his furry little arms around Kagome's neck to hug her.

Kagome laughed and patted him gently on the head between his pointed ears. The little fox 'mon was cute.

“Well Gastly, we'll get out of your way,” Kagome said as she tapped Shippo with one of her empty pokeballs.

“Thank you,” Gastly said with a nod.

Kagome nodded back, rose, and left the shrine of Maiden's Rock.

~oOo~

“I hear you were one of Gastly's victims this year,” Kagome said to Brock as she set a lantern on the water to help guide lingering spirits to the afterlife.

Brock sighed. “If only she were two-thousand years younger,” he lamented.

“She'd probably _still_ be hopelessly devoted to some other guy,” Kagome said with gentle, only almost-comforting humour.

Brock sighed again.


	9. Chapter 9

They were on their way to Saffron City – Ash wanted a Marsh Badge – but neither Ash nor Misty were really any good at reading maps or figuring out directions, so they were lost again. Now, if they'd cared to ask Brock or Kagome which route they should take, they wouldn't have that issue, but neither of them _had_ been asked, and Kagome was actually (unlike everybody else) _enjoying_ being lost in the woods. Well, forest.

Why wouldn't she? After all, she'd spotted a Ditto and caught it. (Ditto was the _only_ 'mon that Kagome allowed herself to call an 'it', because a Ditto genuinely _was_ genderless. Crazy stuff.)

Also, there were a _lot_ of Kakuna in the forest, and she'd let Sesshoumaru out to snack on them – a sight which had, actually, disgusted all of her travelling companions. Even Misty, who hated bugs with a passion, didn't enjoy seeing them get eaten.

Eventually, they were kinda-sorta led out of the forest by a little girl who made Kagome's skin crawl. Ash chased after her, and considering how much mist was in the forest, that was really a dumb thing to do. Point proven when he fell off a cliff and was barely saved by his hastily-called-upon Bulbasaur. The view from the cliff was rather spectacular, and better for the friends who were actually keen to get out of the forest, the view was of Saffron City.

“By the way Ash,” Kagome said as they headed for the city. “You scream like a girl.”

“I do not!” Ash objected.

“Congratulations winners!” two voices greeted when, not ten minutes later, they entered the city gates.

Kagome raised an eyebrow as two women lay a lei around Ash's neck and kissed his cheeks. Now, where had she heard those voices before?

“Why should we win something for just walking into town?” Ash asked.

“There's a simple explanation,” the woman with dark hair answered – after giggling a moment.

“You're the millionth, millionth-and-first, millionth-and-second, millionth-and-third and millionth-and-fourth visitors to Saffron City,” the orange-haired woman explained.

Kagome snapped her fingers as the pair did a little hula dance, singing “Saffron City, the city you love to visit!”

“You were blonde last time you cross-dressed,” Kagome said to James. “But you seem to have a thing for the orange when you're in disguise,” she added to Jesse. “And fake tans.”

The pair jerked.

“What are you talking about?” Jesse asked.

Kagome shook her head. “ _He_ ,” she said, pointing to James, “giggled in the _exact_ same way when you were giving us the tickets for the Saint Anne. Really though, I must congratulate you on the excellent costumes. I probably wouldn't have picked it, if James hadn't giggled.”

“How did you see through our disguises?” James demanded in his own voice.

“The first time I saw you, you were in disguises. The second time? You were in uniform. Now you're in disguise again. Also? I can sense the auras of your 'mon,” Kagome explained.

“Team Rocket!” Ash growled as he realised what Kagome was saying. “Wait, ew! Gross! They both kissed me! Aah! Blech blech blech!” he exclaimed, and tried to wipe the kisses off his face, as though that worked.

“Prepare for trouble!” Jesse growled as she flung off her disguise.

“Make it double!” James agreed as he discarded his own.

Kagome spared a moment to wonder how they wore their uniforms under costumes that showed off more skin than the uniforms did, but otherwise just ducked around them. She'd let Ash and the others play out their grudge against Team Rocket. She was going to get her Marsh Badge, and maybe even be done battling the infamous Sabrina before Ash reached the gym to request his own battle.

~oOo~

“Little girl, what are you doing here?” asked a man in a lab-coat and with an allergy mask over his face.

“I've come to face Sabrina,” Kagome answered simply.

“You want to challenge the great Sabrina?” the man scoffed.

Kagome nodded. “I did just say that, didn't I?” she countered.

“Do you even know what you are getting into?” the man asked, and raised a spoon.

Kagome bit her lip as she watched him focus on the spoon, turn red, and break out in a sweat before the spoon bent just a tiny bit. Gently, she took the spoon from him, let the bowl hang down, and caressed the metal with her miko powers. She'd been trained to use her spiritual gifts in a certain way and for a certain purpose, but some of the exercises had been the sort that, well... That this guy had been trying to do. And then, because her mother wasn't thrilled about having drawers full of bent cutlery, Kagome had learned how to _un_ bend the silverware as well.

“I think I have some idea,” Kagome answered as she returned the spoon.

“As you wish,” the man allowed, and guided Kagome through the gym. “Here we are,” he said at last, and pushed open a set of double-doors to reveal a room that was decorated like a temple or shrine... yes, a shrine. A shrine to a Buddha specifically. “Oh great Sabrina,” the man said as he knelt before the bamboo veil that would conceal where, traditionally, the Buddha would sit. “This stranger has come who wishes to challenge you.”

Behind the bamboo veil, a figure was illuminated. Kagome recognised the tiny figure as the little girl who Ash had chased off a cliff in the forest – the one that had set Kagome's skin to tingling.

The little girl's eyes glowed red.

The man tensed, but nodded silently and left.

Kagome stepped up. “He's either got a crush on you, or a serious case of hero-worship,” Kagome stated. “Sabrina, I wish to challenge you in an official battle, for the right to carry a Marsh Badge.”

“I'd like that,” the tiny child said. “But if you lose you have to be my friend and let me play with you!”

Kagome frowned. “I seriously distrust the wording of that condition,” she answered, “and even if I didn't, I was not speaking to _you_.”

The bamboo curtain rose and revealed a grown woman sitting on the chair, the little girl – a doll, it was clear to see now – sitting on her lap.

“Well done,” Sabrina said. “You are the first to have noticed that without aid. So, you will not agree to the condition for your loss?”

“No,” Kagome answered. “I will not. If I fail to attain a Marsh Badge, then I will continue on to the next gym and try my skill there. Your doll's condition set no time limit to its play, and as I said, I distrust the phrasing.”

“Very well,” Sabrina allowed, eyes narrowing dangerously, and considering the fearsome expression on her face, that was really quite something. She floated out of her chair and down to the arena floor. “One on one, an all out match, agreed?”

Kagome nodded. “Those are conditions that I _can_ accept,” she answered.

“Come out Abra,” Sabrina summoned, and her doll released its hold of the pokeball, which floated up and forward before releasing the 'mon into the arena.

Kagome hummed a moment as she thought about her options, and finally released Shippo.

“I've never seen a 'mon like that before,” Sabrina noted in a soft monotone.

“Shippo is a fox-ghost 'mon,” Kagome elucidated with a smile. “Shippo, would you be a dear and plant your mushrooms around the room?” she requested.

“Shippo hap-po-pi to!” Shippo answered with a smile and dashed around, leaving large mushrooms swaying behind him.

Mushrooms that released a poisonous powder.

“Shi Shippo do pow?” Shippo asked once he'd surrounded the arena with his mushrooms, himself floating above the poisonous powder that they were releasing all around Abra.

Kagome smiled and snapped her fingers.

Shippo smiled back and did the same. Only, when Shippo snapped _his_ little claws, all the poison powder lit on fire.

Abra woke up then and cried out in pain. Abras, as a rule, only knew how to teleport. They didn't perform physical attacks because they slept for eighteen hours a day, and they were incapable of learning more advanced psychic attacks until they evolved. Kagome, of course, didn't accept that for _her_ Abra, and had the little guy being very capable of _physical_ attacks until the day he would be able to learn the more advanced psychic attacks.

Sabrina hadn't worried about that for her Abra though it seemed, as surprise overcame her features. It was possible she was used to Abra simply teleporting out of the way of attacks until the opponents were completely worn down and unable to move, let alone fight.

“Shippo!” Kagome called, and waved her 'mon over.

The fox-ghost floated above the flames to her on his little pink bubble.

“See if you can make her laugh?” Kagome suggested in a whisper.

“Shi!” Shippo agreed with a grin and zoomed back over to Sabrina. He pulled a face, hung upside-down from his pink bubble, and even had it explode in both of their faces before quickly re-forming a new one for him to float on.

That last trick seemed to do the job, as Sabrina burst out laughing. Even on fire, Abra – psychically linked to Sabrina – started laughing and rolling around on the floor as well.

The fire died down once all the poison powder and the mushrooms had been burned away, and Sabrina caught her breath by then.

Kagome was awarded the Marsh Badge as she recalled Shippo, but was sad to see that Sabrina was frowning again. Maybe the woman needed a comedian ghost-type 'mon of her own. Oh well, not her problem.

Next stop for her was Lavender Town. It was the decidedly scenic route, but that was where she was headed all the same.

“Kagome!” Misty called, waving.

“Hey, you've already been in?” Ash asked.

Kagome nodded. “Yep,” she answered. “And a bit of advice before _you_ go in,” she added. “Sabrina uses psychic 'mon. I don't know how close her Abra is to evolving into a Kadabra, but when he does, she'll be really hard to beat.”

Ash frowned. “But I've _got_ to have a Marsh Badge!” he insisted.

Kagome shrugged. “Ghost-type 'mon are strong against psychic-types,” she offered.

“Ghost-types? You mean like that Gastly we saw back at Maiden's Peak?” Ash asked.

Kagome nodded. “Yup,” she agreed. “Well, you can try your luck with the 'mon you have if you like, but I've warned you. I'm going to stay the night at the 'Mon Centre, but I'm off to Lavender Town in the morning.”

“We'll see you at the 'Mon Centre later,” Ash promised.

“Yeah, wouldn't want you to leave without us,” Brock agreed.

Kagome nodded in acceptance and waved to them as she left for the 'Mon Centre... and maybe to do some late-night shopping along the way.

~oOo~

“Kagome?” Misty said as they walked together to Lavender Town. Ash had been soundly beaten by Sabrina when her 'mon evolved during their battle, and the group had been psychically shrunk and set in Sabrina's toy-box, barely escaping before being squished by a ball – they'd told Kagome the story when she'd asked if Ash had gotten his badge.

Kagome had known to distrust the phrasing of that 'little girl'.

“What's on your mind?” Kagome asked.

“Um, Charmander, actually,” Misty admitted, holding up the pokeball that held her only non-water-type 'mon. “See, we had a talk a while ago, about how I wasn't really the best trainer he could have. Water-type 'mon are my speciality you know. I haven't really got a _clue_ on how to raise a _fire_ -type,” Misty explained.

Kagome nodded. “Yeah, but learning is what being a trainer is all about, isn't it?” she asked.

Misty shrugged. “I guess, but Charmander and I agreed that if he ever wanted to have a trainer who would actually know better how to make him stronger, I'd give him up to you, no hard feelings,” she said, clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

“I remember. That was back when we'd all just gotten free of the sunken Saint Anne,” Kagome said with a nod.

“Well, I talked to Charmander again last night, after the whole fiasco with Sabrina,” Misty continued, and bit her lip.

Kagome lay a gentle hand on Misty's shoulder. “Am I getting a new 'mon today?” she asked softly.

Misty nodded silently.

Kagome solemnly accepted the ball from Misty. “I'll take good care of him,” she promised.

“I know you will,” Misty agreed.

“Hey girls, we're here!” Brock called from up ahead. This time, _he_ had been the one in charge of the map and navigation, so it hadn't taken them very long at all to reach their target.

“Alright, let's go to 'Mon Tower and catch some ghost-type 'mon!” Ash said with determination.

Kagome shook her head. “You guys go ahead,” she deferred.

Ash frowned. “What's the matter? You're not _scared_ are you?” he teased.

Kagome snorted. “As if,” she answered with a shake of her head. “But I came here for a reason _apart_ from going to 'Mon Tower. Look I shouldn't be more than an hour, tops, so I'll catch up with you if you like.”

“Yeah sure, you're just chickening out. I'll have caught a ghost-type 'mon by then!” Ash bragged.

Kagome chuckled. “Yeah, sure, right. You _do_ know that ghost-type 'mon are easier to catch during the _day_ right? It's clearly late. Better off coming back in the morning after you've rested.”

“That's a good point actually,” Brock agreed. “We've been walking all day as it is. It wouldn't hurt for us to get some shut-eye before heading into 'Mon Tower.”

“Yeah, and maybe it won't be so creepy in the day either,” Misty joined in.

“To the 'Mon Centre then,” Ash said with a sigh, defeated. “I'd just... really wanted to capture a ghost-type 'mon _tonight_.”

Kagome still took a different road to them on the way to the 'Mon Centre. There really was something else she wanted to do while she was in Lavender Town. Something that she was sure, if Ash knew about it, he'd want to do as well. She wanted to visit the local 'mon gym.

It was run by an old woman called Urasue, and she specialised in ghost- and earth-type 'mon, as Kagome found out when she knocked on the gym door and requested a battle to earn a Grave Badge.

Urasue opened with a Cubone, Kagome countered with Eevee.

Cubone threw his bonemerang, which Eevee barely dodged. Though, her dodge did land her on top of Cubone's head, and with a sharp twist, Eevee had turned Cubone's skull-helmet around so that he couldn't see. She leapt clean out of the way as the bonemerang came back – and struck Cubone's skull-helmet again, twisting it back the right way around.

The poor Cubone though, he couldn't handle any more, and Urasue was forced to recall the little guy as he burst into tears.

She sent out a Shinidamachu instead. This 'mon, with it's long body, bright red eyes, and the insect-like legs near the head, was a bug/ghost-type 'mon.

“This 'mon is said to collect the souls of the departed, bringing them to their trainer to make them more powerful,” 'dex said when Kagome checked with the little device. “These are, however, only myths and cannot be substantiated.”

Urasue cackled when she heard that, the old woman. “Oh, they're true,” she said with wicked glee. “If they weren't, I'd have died of old age alone more than sixty years ago! Have a guess child, how old do you think this old woman is?”

“A hundred and sixty?” Kagome hazarded as she recalled Eevee and sent out Sesshoumaru instead. She pointed to the Shinidamachu and gave one command. “End it.”

Sesshoumaru was more than glad interpret that command to his pleasure, and bite the ghost-bug's head off. He chewed for a moment, then spat it out. It would seem that the Shinidamachu was _not_ to Sesshoumaru's taste.

Except that he immediately went for the body.

Kagome looked to the discarded head. Only bones was left. “Oh,” she said softly as she realised Sesshoumaru had somehow gotten whatever meat off the head that he could, and then simply spat out the bones.

“No! My Shinidamachu!” Urasue wailed. “You brat! I'm too old to go out and catch another Shinidamachu myself!”

“Perhaps it's time you found a successor to your gym then,” she suggested a little darkly. Urasue's aura rubbed her the wrong way, and she couldn't quite help her reaction to the old witch. “You admitted already that you should have died sixty years ago.”

Urasue grit her teeth and frowned, but all the same she recognised that she – a gym leader recognised by the League – had been defeated. With bad grace, she threw the Grave Badge at Kagome.

Kagome caught it silently. She hadn't really intended to be so brutal in her fight against the old woman, but there was just something about the old lady stealing souls to maintain her own life that set Kagome's teeth on edge. Those were souls that wouldn't get to pass on to the afterlife, wouldn't get to find rest. Kagome's priestess training rebelled against such a thing.

Silently, Kagome recalled Sesshoumaru and left the Lavender City Gym behind.

~oOo~

While Ash, Brock and Misty all wanted to stick together as they searched the tower for ghost-type 'mon, Kagome was more than willing to go off on her own. For one thing, she wasn't all that worried about whether or not she caught a ghost-type 'mon. She _had_ one already after all, her cute little Shippo! No, she was looking for a Cubone like Urasue had used. It had been a cute little 'mon, and while Kagome tried very hard to not go after 'mon because they were _cute_... well, they were tough too!

Cubone, according to the 'dex, were 'lonely' 'mon. It claimed that they were so called because they didn't care about anybody but themselves, but Kagome was more than willing to test that, and found a quiet, promising-looking part of the Tower where she sat down. Once she was comfortable, Kagome spread out her aura and started to sing, just softly, a song that her mother sometimes sang when she was doing little chores around the house and missing Kagome's father. When she thought no one was looking or near enough to hear.

“All around my hat, I will wear the green willow, and all around my hat, for a twelve-month and a day, and if anyone should ask me the reason why I'm wearing it: it's all for my true love, who's far, far away,” Kagome sang softly, extending her aura out in waves of comfort.

She repeated the song, sometimes just humming the tune between singing it through again, since it wasn't very long, until a small, clawed hand gently touched her knee. Kagome opened her eyes – having closed them to help concentrate on spreading out her aura – to see a small _crowd_ of Cubones and Marowaks had come to listen to her song.

And it was a Cubone who had tapped her on the leg.

“Hey,” Kagome greeted the little guy. “Do you want to maybe come with me?” she asked.

“Cu-u bone bone,” Cubone answered with a nod.

Kagome smiled and offered a pokeball.

“Wak wak marowak,” said a Marowak once the Cubone had disappeared into the pokeball, and bowed to Kagome.

Behind the Marowak, all the other Cubone and Marowak bowed too.

“You're welcome,” Kagome answered. “It's a special song to me, so I'm glad I got to share it with all of you.”

“Hey Kagome! Where are you?” Ash called from outside the Tower. “We're gonna leave!”

Kagome shook her head. “I guess that's my cue,” she said, and stood. “Goodbye,” she bid, and waved.

Each 'mon waved to her as well before scurrying away once she was out of sight.

“Find your ghost-type?” Kagome asked Ash.

“Yep!” Ash answered happily. “I caught me a Gengar!” he proclaimed proudly. “One with a bad sense of humour, but he's mine now,” he added with a slightly more crooked smile.

Kagome smiled. “Congratulations. Well, I guess you're all off back to Saffron City?” she asked.

“We are,” Brock answered.

“Pika!” Pikachu agreed.

“I wish you the best of luck then,” Kagome said. “I'm going to head for Celadon City next.”

“What?” Misty asked. “But that's... the other side of Saffron City from here. Why did you even come out this way if you're going back _that_ way?”

Kagome giggled. “You did too,” she pointed out. “Ash is going to want to head to Celadon for a badge, but he came out here for a 'mon. Besides, the journey is the destination as much as anything else,” Kagome pointed out.

Misty shrugged. “Whatever you say,” she allowed, but remained confused.

“At least we'll have your company on the road, right Kagome?” Brock asked hopefully.

Kagome shook her head. “I'm not going to take the road,” she answered, “and I'm going to go around Saffron City rather than through it again.”

“Well, maybe we'll see you in Celadon City,” Ash said.

“Maybe,” Kagome agreed with a smile. With a wave, Kagome turned and headed off the road into the wilds. Time for some training away from prying eyes, and... A.J's abandoned gym wasn't too far from Lavender Town. She would go to Celadon City next, but... well, she was going to take a detour first.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome spent some time fixing up the gym that had gotten somewhat run-down in the time it had been unoccupied, and even changed the sign, so that now it was _her_ gym, and the number of battles won versus number of battles lost was re-set to what she could remember of her track-record. It wasn't the one-hundred that A.J had left with, but the triple-digit was getting _much_ closer.

Probably the most impressive achievement of Kagome's second stay at what was once A.J's gym was that Charmander was learning to swim. Oh, the little guy wasn't about to do any diving, and he might always run from uncontrolled water that was rushing towards him with his tail held in front of himself, but in calm water, the little guy would paddle about with his head and the end of his tail above the surface, or float on his back with his tail over his tummy, almost as comfortable in the element as a Squirtle.

Cubone was getting to be a pretty good swimmer too, which was almost as impressive as seeing a Charmander that _enjoyed_ getting wet (even if only under controlled conditions).

After a month enjoying the (relative) peace of training her 'mon at the slightly re-modelled gym (and battling every trainer who thought big of themselves that was passing through the area), Kagome decided it was time to get the lead out and head to Celadon City for a badge.

“What do you _mean_ you've only just arrived in Celadon City?!” Professor Oak demanded when Kagome called him from the 'Mon Centre. (She'd called her mother first, of course, and Kikyo had just smiled that Mona Lisa smile of hers and let Kagome know she was loved and missed. If her mother wasn't worried about Kagome's only just reaching Celadon, why was the Professor?)

Kagome gave the older man her best flat look – her mother was the expert at it, but Kagome had been practising. “What does a person _usually_ mean when they say that?” she countered.

“But all the other trainers who left when you did have already passed through there! Weeks ago!” Professor Oak exclaimed.

“Well, good for them,” Kagome said without any real enthusiasm.

“No Kagome, you don't understand, even _Ash_ has passed through there! They've _all_ got five badges, and you've only just arrived?!” Professor Oak demanded, mildly hysterical on her behalf. “I thought with the way you were switching your 'mon in and out over the last month that you were busily winning badges and just hadn't checked in with me, now I find out that you've -”

“Got _eight_ badges Professor Oak,” Kagome cut in. “Now, I grant that four of them are from minor gyms rather than the major ones, but I really don't need more at this point. I took a month off to just train and spend time with my 'mon.”

“But Kagome, I thought you were trying to be a 'mon Master,” Professor Oak bemoaned. “That requires more 'mon than you've caught and a more pro-active attitude than you have thus far displayed! Wait, did you say eight badges?”

Kagome chuckled as she shook her head at the old man. “Yes, Professor Oak,” she confirmed. “I did. Here, see?” she offered, and held up the strip of cloth she'd been pinning them to.

“Oh my,” Professor Oak said, impressed despite himself. “Not even Gary has that many badges yet.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. The old man had a bad habit of using his grandson as a measuring stick for all the other trainers who had started at the same time. “I've had people telling me _how_ I'm supposed to become a 'mon Master just about everywhere I stop. Not one of them yet has told me the same thing as any of the others, so you'll excuse me I hope if I don't listen to _your_ advice _either_ , Professor Oak. Besides, I didn't decide to go on a 'mon journey because I wanted the title of “Greatest 'Mon Master in the World” like Ash and Gary and the rest,” Kagome said firmly.

Professor Oak cringed. “You are taking more and more after your mother as you spend time _away_ from her I see,” he noted as he shivered.

Oh yes, Mrs Higurashi was very capable of scaring the pants off even a grown man – and one who had watched her grow up at that. InuYasha Higurashi had been the town hero when he took Kikyo as his wife – and more importantly, when he took her away on their honeymoon.

“I was just letting you know where I was as a courtesy Professor Oak, since you're the one taking care of my 'mon when I'm not. I didn't call for the purpose of receiving or giving a lecture,” Kagome said.

“Yes yes, you're quite right,” Professor Oak agreed quickly. “I'll say goodbye now, and wish you luck against the gym leader there.”

Kagome nodded. “Thank you Professor,” Kagome said, and then hung up.

~oOo~

Kagome blinked up at the Celadon City Gym's burned out shell. Reconstruction _was_ going on, but Kagome had a feeling that the gym leader was probably too busy to be taking challengers. Still, what could it hurt to ask?

Kagome took a deep breath, picked one of the people helping out with a paint-brush, and walked up to her.

“Can I help you?” the woman asked.

“I don't know,” Kagome answered honestly. “I came here today hoping to challenge the gym leader for a badge, but looking at the place, I feel like I should be offering to help out instead. It's... not going to happen any time soon, is it?” she asked.

The woman smiled. “I'm the gym leader,” she answered. “I'm Erika, and actually, as bad as it looks? The damage is mostly just to the outside of the building now. Come on in. As gym leader, it is my honour and privilege to accept all challengers.”

Kagome smiled. “Thank you very much,” she said, and bowed before following the woman inside – and as Erika had said, the inside of the building looked great. There were plants everywhere too, like a massive indoor garden.

“We worked very hard, and had a lot of help from everybody in the city,” Erika explained when Kagome asked. “We're the source of the city's best-selling perfume too, so we could afford to have a couple of constructions crews come and make sure the gym was fixed up quickly.”

Kagome nodded in understanding, and they reached the arena.

“Three-on-three,” Erika requested.

“Agreed,” Kagome answered, and with a glance around her decided that making the assumption that Erika used grass-type 'mon probably wasn't _too_ far out there. She sent out Spearow first.

“Oh my,” Erika said, and blinked in shock. “That's certainly a _large_ Spearow you've got there.”

Kagome giggled as Spearow swooped down to land at her side. “Yeah,” she agreed as she stroked his feathers. “We get that reaction a lot, don't we?” she asked Spearow.

“Spear,” he cooed happily.

An approving light was in Erika's eyes at the sight, but all the same she frowned in determination and released her own 'mon. “Tangela, go! Use growth!”

“Spearow?” Kagome cooed and gave him one last pat.

“Spear!” Spearow answered fiercely, and rose into the air.

A normal Spearow attacked pretty much exclusively with its beak, or else could and would use leer and agility attacks. Kagome's Spearow – like the rest of her 'mon – was not normal. Her Spearow also used his claws, and freely. Spearow slammed down hard on Tangela, large, sharp claws raking into the grass-type 'mon before he employed his beak.

“Tangela, use your sleep powder!” Erika called out, worried for her 'mon.

“Tangela...” Tangela answered, and tried to shake out the powder.

Spearow flapped his wings, even as his claws remained dug into his opponent, and the short breeze that created was enough to send the sleep powder back at Tangela.

“Tan... zzz,” Tangela said, falling victim to his own attack.

“Oh, Tangela,” Erika said sadly. “Return!”

Spearow walked back to Kagome, knowing full-well that he had won his fight, and wanting a little affection from his mistress before he was returned to his pokeball.

Kagome giggled and stroked his head. “Yes, you did very well,” she praised softly, then kissed his beak and returned him to his pokeball.

“For my next 'mon, I choose Weepinbell!” Erika announced, and sent out the 'mon.

“Golduck, go!” Kagome countered

“A Golduck?” Erika repeated. “But you should know that grass-type 'mon are _strong_ against water-types,” she said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back. “I didn't think you'd want me using a fire-type so soon after whatever happened to your gym,” she answered. “But Golduck isn't _just_ a water-type 'mon.”

“Weepinbell, razor leaf, now!” Erika ordered.

“Bell!”

“Golduck, disable that Weepinbell!” Kagome countered.

Golduck's brown eyes glowed blue as he called upon his psychic powers. It was a commonly forgotten fact about Golduck and Psyduck – though they were primarily _water_ -types, they were _also_ capable of _psychic_ attacks.

Weepinbell's razor leaves all halted in the air, and the other 'mon was soon after floating off the ground from Golduck's psychic attack, and a good deal higher than it liked to be, apparently.

“Duck?” Golduck asked, turning to Kagome.

She nodded, a gentle smile on her face.

Golduck nodded to himself and walked up to the smaller 'mon. Except that as Golduck moved forward, Weepinbell floated backwards, back towards Erika.

“Um, thank you?” Erika said, and sighed as she brought up her arms around her Weepinbell. “Poor thing, we just weren't expecting that I suppose,” she allowed, and returned her 'mon to his ball.

Golduck nodded in satisfaction and launched himself backwards, flipping in the air and displaying a speed that his breed normally only showed off in the water, finally landing next to Kagome.

“Duck!” he said, and hugged her tightly.

Kagome giggled and hugged back. “Yes, well done Golduck,” she said happily. “Your psychic powers are tops.”

“Gol!” Golduck answered with a grin, and vanished into his pokeball.

“Your battle skills are impressive,” Erika complimented. “And you certainly seem to have the love of your 'mon, but do you understand empathy?” she asked, and released her final 'mon – a Gloom.

“Empathy,” Kagome repeated as she eyed the 'mon that famously used scent to defeat enemies.

One thing was for sure, there was no way she was sending Sesshoumaru out against that little plant-type. The big guy had a very sensitive nose, and the smell of the Gloom would send him reeling.

“Seel,” Kagome summoned, and released the 'mon from his ball. “Hold your breath Seel,” she cautioned, “and ice beam.”

“Seel,” Seel answered, and lowered his horn to send out his attack.

“Holding your breath won't save you from Gloom's poison powder!” Erika said.

“Gloom!” Gloom agreed, and tensed her petals to release the powder. “Gloo-gloom,” it said suddenly, shivering. The poison powder was released, but only upwards rather than towards Seel, who's ice beam was causing ice to appear over Gloom's petals, feet, and the bit of nectar that slowly dripped out the corner of Gloom's mouth was now solid.

“Gloom!” Erika exclaimed. “Return!”

“Seel!” Seel cheered, and bounced back to Kagome happily.

He was rewarded with a hug and a kiss and words of praise before being returned to his pokeball.

“Well, I'm impressed,” Erika admitted. “You defeated my grass-type 'mon without using any fire-types at all, and in fact used two _water_ -types. I am proud to present to you this Rainbow Badge,” Erika said with a smile as she crossed the arena to Kagome.

Kagome smiled back. “Thank you,” she said softly, genuinely grateful. Kagome took no victory for granted, and knew that her decision to not use any of her fire-types just because there had been a fire at the gym recently was a severe handicap.

~oOo~

Now, Kagome enjoyed getting a little lost in the wilds, but Celadon City was practically right next door to the bustling metropolis that contained Scissor Street, and Kagome was more than a bit interested in visiting the place that was _also_ known as Breeder's Lane.

Arriving on the street, Kagome raised an eyebrow at the line outside of 'Salon Roquet', a place that had a poster with an Ekans dolled up like a Christmas tree and a Koffing in a tutu. Kagome shook her head at the stupidity (and bad taste), and kept walking.

“Thank you Vulpix!” Kagome heard a familiar voice practically yell, and then there was a thump.

Kagome giggled. Well, she'd found the place she was looking for, and apparently was going to get to run into some of her friends as well.

“Suzy, we saw some super-fancy-looking 'mon when we were walking down the street,” Kagome heard another familiar voice say. “Is that really the latest trend?”

“By any chance... did you pass a large salon on the way?” an unfamiliar voice asked.

Kagome guessed that was Suzy, the woman she had come to see.

“Mm-hm,” Ash hummed in the positive. “You mean that really tacky-looking place,” he agreed.

“Tacky is one word, tasteless is another,” Kagome said as she stepped up into the doorway. “Sorry for barging in,” she apologised.

“Kagome!” Misty greeted.

“Hey, long-time no-see,” Ash said, and waved from his seat.

“Kagome, hey, how're your 'mon?” Brock asked.

“They're all healthy,” Kagome answered. “We took a month for me to just dedicate my time to them. After that, Spearow flew me to the Celadon Gym, and then here,” Kagome said, summarising what she'd been up to since seeing them last. Then turned to Suzy. “I'm Kagome, pleased to meet you.”

“I'm Suzy,” Suzy answered. “And likewise.”

“So, why were we talking about the salon that is an expression of the artistic talent, or lack thereof, of the people running it?” Kagome asked as she sat down next to Pikachu on the bench where he was sitting, sharing his Brock-made chow with Suzy's Vulpix.

“Ever since it opened, some trainers are trying to make their 'mon look as flashy as possible,” Suzy answered.

“So that salon started the trend,” Brock observed.

“A good breeder is always trying to bring out the inner strength and personality of a 'mon, but this new fad is about standing out, not what's inside,” Suzy explained, a deeply troubled expression on her face.

“I don't like it either,” Ash offered. “It's pretty stupid to waste your time showing off.”

“Thus speaketh the hypocrite, though I suppose you don't show off as much as Gary does, unless he's right there and you're trying to one-up him,” Kagome quipped.

“But sometimes even 'mon like to get dressed up and show off a little,” Misty put in. “Just like the rest of us. Right Pikachu?” she asked.

“Pika?” Pikachu asked, clearly confused as to where he came into it.

“I think Pikachu is perfect, just the way he is,” Ash countered before Misty could go off daydreaming about dressing up his Pikachu. “We don't need any goofy fashions. It's what's going on inside that really counts.”

“I never said the inside wasn't important!” Misty snapped. “But the outside counts too!”

“The inside is what matters!” Ash growled back.

“Outside too!”

“Inside!”

“Outside too!”

“You can both _take it_ outside,” Kagome snapped, cutting the fight off before it got any further. “Argue all you like, but we don't want to hear it.”

“If Misty thinks _fashion_ is so great, she should take her Psyduck to that salon,” Ash said, getting in one last pitch before he sat down, stepping off the field.

“Hey, what a great idea!” Misty agreed, clapping her hands together in excitement. “Let's go Psyduck!”

“Psy-eye-eye?” the 'mon said as he held his head and looked up at Misty.

“Oh,” Misty moaned, and sagged. She rallied though. “Never mind, Psyduck and I are so cute, we'll look good whatever we wear!”

“I'm sure Psyduck will,” Ash quipped lowly.

“What do _you_ know about fashion!?” Misty demanded loudly.

“Nothing, he's a boy, move on,” Kagome advised.

“Come on Psyduck,” Misty ordered, and headed out.

“Psy?” Psyduck asked. “Psyduck, psyduck, psyduck!” he quacked as he followed her happily.

“I wonder if it's what's on the outside or the inside that really counts in the end,” Suzy said with a sad sigh and a shrug. “Ever since that new salon opened, I've been wondering about my methods.”

“Don't say things like that!” Brock said fervently, getting up from his seat with the passion he felt on the subject. “Suzy, you've got to keep following the path you believe in!”

“We have to stick up for what's _inside_ together,” Ash agreed. “Right Pikachu?”

“Pikachu,” Pikachu answered with a nod.

“They're not wrong,” Kagome added, and reached across to lay one of her hands over Suzy's.

“That's very kind of all of you, but... how _can_ we?” Suzy asked.

“If they want to put style over substance, then we'll give them substance with style!” Brock said with a grin.

“Guilt also works,” Kagome offered.

“Guilt?” Ash, Brock and Suzy all asked.

“Pika?” Pikachu echoed.

“Guilt,” Kagome repeated firmly.

~oOo~

“Each 'mon needs your special care and attention,” Suzy lectured as she massaged Pikachu in front of a gathered audience.

It had been Brock's idea for Suzy to give lectures on 'mon care. She _was_ recognised as _the_ top breeder several years running after all. As soon as the lectures had been announced (and that with a hastily rented microphone and speaker set), the trainers from up and down the street had just about poured in.

“Whenever a 'mon has been injured in a battle, as well as being taken to the nearest 'Mon Centre for treatment, it should be given a therapeutic massage,” Suzy continued.

Pikachu was practically purring under her ministrations.

“Of course, for some 'mon, this is easier said than done. A Gyarados, for example, is more likely to give _you_ blisters than receive any benefits from your massage if you don't know what you're doing. For smaller 'mon like this Pikachu, you _can_ just use your hands. For a large 'mon like a Gyarados, I recommend applying a massage oil to its scales with a window-washer and then hosing it down. The Gyarados will appreciate the feel of the window-washer on its scales, and the water over its scales will also help it feel refreshed, but that's just one example. How each 'mon is massaged varies according to the needs of the 'mon,” Suzy explained.

Then it was Ash's turn.

“This volunteer and his Pikachu will now demonstrate the techniques we learned in today's lecture,” Suzy announced, and stepped aside. “As you may already know, a Pikachu's electricity sacks are located in its cheeks, and they become very tense after a difficult battle.”

“Pika pikachu,” Pikachu agreed with a nod.

“Ash, would you please massage Pikachu's cheeks?” Suzy requested. “Just like I showed you earlier.”

“Uh, sure I guess,” Ash agreed.

Pikachu happily lay down on the table again, ready to be pampered a little more.

“Uh, let's see...” Ash said, and hesitated.

“Cha!” Pikachu exclaimed happily, Ash's light, uncertain touch having apparently tickled.

“Maybe, uh...” and then he was doing it right.

“Chau...” Pikachu sighed happily.

“Hah, how's that feel Pikachu?” Ash asked with a smile.

“Pi-ka,” Pikachu answered with a happy, relaxed, indulged sort of tone that a lot of people in the crowd clearly recognised for what it was.

“Good communication between 'mon and their trainers is _essential_ ,” Suzy stated as Ash continued to massage. “These techniques build trust, and help to bring out the personality of your 'mon.”

“Any technique is only as good as the breeder _or trainer_ who uses it though,” Kagome added, and stepped up from where she'd been standing at Suzy's side with a pokeball in her hand. She'd been Suzy's assistant (passing massage oils) and Brock's (handing out fliers on how to give massages to a few of the more common types of 'mon), but as much as it was now Ash's turn to take the stage and massage Pikachu, it was also Kagome's turn to show off.

“Oh certainly,” Suzy agreed with a smile.

Kagome released Charmander.

“Hey Kagome, is that -?” Brock started to ask.

Kagome nodded. “I met this Charmander as his first trainer was abandoning him for being too weak,” Kagome said to the crowd. “After that, this Charmander decided to go with a friend of mine, but she specialised in water-type 'mon and didn't know _how_ to train a Charmander, so the little guy didn't really get to grow or get stronger much at all. The two of them talked it over, and Charmander then came into my care just a little over a month ago.”

“Am I imagining things, or is that Charmander _taller_ than they usually are?” Ash asked.

“You're not imagining it,” Kagome answered happily. “Charmander grew three inches this past month. He's also learned how to swim, and is both stronger and _more confident_ in his strength.”

“A Charmander who can _swim_?” Suzy repeated, shocked.

Kagome smiled and nodded. “Yep!” she answered happily. “There won't be any diving though,” she said and rested a hand on Charmander's head. “At least, not until we can figure out how to keep his tail-flame burning while it's under water.”

“Char char!” Charmander said happily.

Just then, Misty's Psyduck pushed to the front of the crowd and conveyed a rather panicked message.

“Oh, coming!” Kagome said instantly, not waiting on translation from a 'mon she knew better. If a 'mon could learn to speak like a human, then damn it all, a human could learn to listen like a 'mon!

“Char!” Charmander agreed and raced after her. He grabbed Psyduck's hand as he passed, dragging the worried 'mon along with him.

“Pikachu?” Ash asked.

“Pika pika!”

“Misty's in trouble?”


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome didn't waste time. Even once she was in Salon Roquet she kept running. Meowth was hurdled, then Misty's head was treated as a vault, Jesse was clothes-lined and James was kicked in the face before Kagome landed again behind the carrot-top's chair.

“Charmander, Psyduck both of you use scratch!” Kagome ordered as she herself pulled out her pocket knife and started on the ropes that held Misty to her chair. “Keep Team Rocket distracted.”

“Char!” Charmander answered confidently.

“Psy?” Psyduck queried.

Charmander chuckled. “Char char, mander,” he answered, and started using his own scratch attack.

“Ow!” Meowth yelped, paws up to his scratched face.

“Char char,” Charmander said to Psyduck.

“Psy,” Psyduck agreed hesitantly, but moved forward as well.

“Really, what can that pathetic little 'mon do?” James questioned as Psyduck waddled up to him.

Psyduck struck.

“Ah! My uniform!” James exclaimed, shocked that the 'mon had actually torn a great chunk out of his trousers. Not anywhere embarrassing, but the trousers were ruined all the same.

Psyduck kept scratching.

“Misty!” Ash called as he also barged into the salon at last, Brock at his side and even Suzy with her Vulpix close behind.

“What took you guys so long?” Misty asked, though she was clearly relieved to see them.

“What happened to your face?” Ash countered, and both he and Brock had to bite down hard on their lips to keep from laughing.

“You know what, all these ropes, this is taking too long,” Kagome muttered to herself as Jesse (having apparently forgotten about Kagome) monologued. “Charmander, Psyduck, bring those claws of yours over here!” she called.

“You'll have to wait your turn,” Jesse scolded the boys, and Suzy behind them. “We won't be finished with your friend until she looks like Frankenstein. Or... we _could_ trade. This twirpy girl for your Pikachu,” she offered with a smirk. “Your Pikachu will be the star model of Salon Roquet. It really is our finest scam yet. We lure in naïve trainers who are more than willing to part with simply _buckets_ of money in exchange for having their 'mon receiving a fashion make-over, and if a particularly _rare_ 'mon comes in, why, we distract their trainer and then snatch it on the spot,” she elaborated happily.

“If you're trying to steal Pikachu, we're gonna battle,” Ash said with a frown.

“Count me in,” Brock agreed. “Tag-team!”

“Not necessary,” Kagome said as she stood back from Misty's chair. “Psyduck, get her out of the line of fire,” Kagome requested of the 'mon.

“Psy!” Psyduck agreed with a nod before he lifted Misty over his head and ran off to the side of the room with her.

“Stand down boys, there's some professional integrity at stake here,” Kagome said as she recalled Charmander with one hand, and released her Vulpix with the other.

“Absolutely,” Suzy agreed as she stepped forward, her own Vulpix hopping down from her arms.

“Salon Roquet is ready,” James announced, and produced a ridiculous looking _thing_ that he pushed a button on. The whole building configuration changed with a puff of smoke – which also, apparently, gave Team Rocket enough time to get changed.

“That's the third time he's been blonde when cross-dressing,” Kagome noted absently when Team Rocket were visible again.

James in a massive red gown and blonde wig with curls, while Jesse was dressed as the prince to James' princess.

“Dazzle them Ekans,” Jesse bid.

“Knock 'em dead Koffing,” James agreed with stars in his eyes.

The pair of made-up 'mon charged with, Kagome privately admitted, an impressive amount of success given their ridiculous outfits.

The two Vulpix stood side by side, the size disparity rather obvious, but the matter was set aside to be commented upon later.

“Time for a basic lesson in breeding,” Suzy lectured fiercely. “If all you worry about is your 'mon's _outer_ beauty, it's _inner_ strength will be lost!”

“A 'mon is like a fashion model,” Jesse countered happily. “All that counts is a pretty face.”

“Like mine!” Meowth said as he jumped to the fore of the confrontation, claws extended and ready to do some damage.

“Vulpix, round them up with fire spin!” Suzy ordered.

“You heard the lady,” Kagome added to her own Vulpix when she looked back to check for _her_ orders.

One fire spin would have been enough. Two? Well, it was a good thing that Psyduck had gotten Misty to safety before the battle began. There wasn't any of Salon Roquet _left_ after that.

“You see that?” Brock called out to the crowd that had gathered to watch the spectacle. “A cute exterior can hide _inner_ strength! That's the true power and personalities of your 'mon!”

Shamed, trainers removed accessories from their 'mon up and down the street, and make-up mercifully cleaned off. The message had finally been driven home.

“Well,” Kagome said with a pleased smile. “I can think of a couple of 'mon that deserve a nice treat after all the hard work they put in today,” she said with a smile at her Vulpix and Suzy's, Misty's Psyduck, and a gentle hand resting on Charmander's pokeball.

Suzy nodded in agreement, and picked up her Vulpix. “Um,” she said as she came eye-to-eye with Kagome's.

“Don't know,” Kagome answered, pre-empting the question. “They just keep growing. It's not hurting them at all. It might be something in their diets, and we've been experimenting a bit this last month, but I wouldn't want to commit myself. Besides, if I ever eventually figure it out, it'll be _my_ trade secret,” she added with a cheeky smile.

Suzy laughed. “Well, will you tell me about your training methods?” she asked. “Both your Charmander and your Vulpix look very healthy, but there _is_ more to a healthy 'mon than just their diet.”

~oOo~

“Thanks to all of you, I believe in what I'm doing again,” Suzy said when they were back at her salon and Ash, Misty and Brock were getting ready to leave. “I've regained confidence in my beliefs.”

“It's not hard when the person you're helping is as great as you are,” Ash answered bashfully.

“And Brock?” Suzy said.

“Yes?” he asked, stepping up nervously.

“I have a lot more to learn about breeding 'mon,” she said firmly. “Even if I do have a championship. I'm still a student, not a teacher. Looks like we both have journeys ahead of us,” she declared with a satisfied smile.

“You're leaving Suzy?” Ash asked, surprised but smiling. “What about your salon?”

“There are things I can only learn if I leave here,” she answered. “I want you to continue your journey too Brock,” she added, her attention on the young man again. “From now on, we're rivals,” Suzy declared, and offered her hand to shake.

Brock, blushing, placed his hand in hers and shook it. “Uh, ah, sure,” he agreed.

Then Suzy shocked everyone – except for her 'mon – when she asked Brock to take care of Vulpix for her. Vulpix liked Brock, and he was the first person he'd ever liked who wasn't Suzy. Kagome was the second, but Kagome already had a Vulpix, and... Suzy was sure that Brock would take good care of Vulpix.

Suzy would actually be travelling with Kagome though, just for a while, to learn more about _her_ techniques, trade a few of her own, and perhaps through observation see what Kagome was doing that caused her 'mon to grow to such unprecedented sizes. It was possible that it was something Kagome couldn't see because she was right in the thick of it, and not used to thinking like a breeder besides.

~oOo~  
  


“You think it's my miko-ki?” Kagome asked as they packed up camp after a week on the road together.

Suzy nodded. “I really do,” she answered with a smile. “You use your miko-ki nearly every day as you train with your 'mon, and it's the only variable in what you do that no other trainer could possibly replicate.”

“Miko-ki makes 'mon bigger...” Kagome mused, slightly awed by the revelation. “Well, I'm not going to start using more of it, or stop using it,” she decided.

Suzy shrugged in acceptance. “From what I've observed, that's probably the best for _you_ , as well as your 'mon. If you used more of your miko-ki than you have been, you'd probably exhaust yourself. If you used less, you'd probably start to suffer from a build-up. Regular use of your miko-ki has become part of your routine now.”

Kagome sighed. “I wonder if it's why _I'm_ growing so fast,” she said.

Suzy blinked.

“I know I don't look it,” Kagome said, again answering the unspoken question, “but I'm the same age as Ash. Just ten, oh, no, nearly eleven years old now,” Kagome corrected herself. She sighed. “I hope using my miko-ki doesn't just make me age faster, or I'll be an old woman by the time I'm thirty.”

Suzy blinked twice more. “That's... a good point,” she agreed. “Only one way to find out though,” she pointed out.

Kagome couldn't argue with that, and as she'd said already, she wasn't changing her routine. She could only hope that use of her powers wouldn't make her an old woman before her time.

~oOo~

“Oh, don't tell me we're lost again.”

“Okay, I won't tell you.”

“Where are you trying to go?” Kagome asked, dropping down behind them. She'd been flying on Spearow's back – she and Suzy had parted ways not long after Suzy figured out it was Kagome's miko-ki that was the most likely culprit for her super-sized 'mon – and had spotted them through the trees.

“Ah!” they all three yelped in surprise.

“Pika!” Pikachu yelped at the same time. He frowned, recovering first. “Pi pikachu!” he scolded.

“Oh, but it's so fun to surprise people,” Kagome answered with a pout that _barely_ hid her cheeky smile. She was _so_ going to do that again if she ever got the chance, Pikachu's warning her against it completely aside. Even getting shocked by the little guy would be worth it. The faces Ash, Misty and Brock had made!

“Kagome, please don't do that again,” Ash entreated, echoing the threat his 'mon had already made.

“No promises,” Kagome chirped happily. “So, where are you trying to go?”

“Fuchsia City,” Brock answered. “The directions I have say that it's beyond a mountain, but we're currently _surrounded_ by mountains.”

“It's that way,” Kagome said, and pointed down the road they were already on.

“Shippot po-in pon?” Shippo asked as he, and others of Kagome's other 'mon currently on rotation, came out of the trees.

“What's going on is that I spotted friends,” Kagome answered with a smile and a gesture to Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu. “Sorry to cut the race short guys,” she apologised.

“Squirtle squirt,” Squirtle dismissed with a wave.

“Char,” Charmander agreed. “Mander.”

Kagome giggled.

“You... just let your 'mon run freely through the wilderness?” Misty asked. “What if some other trainer tried to catch them?”

Kagome shrugged. “Then that trainer would be in for a nasty surprise,” she answered. “I was keeping an eye on all of them from Spearow's back,” she explained. “I'm not so irresponsible that I'd let some other trainer try and catch my 'mon without intervening first.”

Misty sighed.

“I tried to catch someone else's 'mon,” Ash admitted quietly. “I didn't know it wasn't a _wild_ Hitmonchan though,” he explained. “And Pikachu got beat up for it.”

“Woah, I didn't know you had a pair of Eevees Kagome,” Brock admired when he spotted the two 'mon.

“You've got _two_?!” Misty yelped, and looked around to spot them. “Oh, can I have one, please?” she begged. “I've _always_ wanted a Vaporeon!”

Kagome chuckled. “I actually don't have two Eevee,” she answered. “I've got one Eevee, and one Ditto,” she stated before they could point out like idiots that they could all clearly see _two_ Eevee.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, 'oh',” Kagome repeated. “Alright everybody, back you go, and Eevee, Ditto, Shippo, you're all back to Professor Oak as well.”

“Ship-okay Kagome!” Shippo said, speaking for himself and the other two 'mon, who both nodded acceptance behind him.

Kagome fiddled with her 'dex a moment, changing her team around again, once they were all back in their balls.

“Why are you changing your team Kagome?” Ash asked.

“Sesshoumaru doesn't like being separated from me, and I feel the same way, but the others need team-bonding time as well, and they can't run at Professor Oak's like they can out here,” Kagome explained absently as she walked. “With training done for the day, I'm recalling Sesshoumaru, and sending back Shippo so that the balance is there.”

“Why send back Eevee and Ditto though?” Misty asked.  
“Eevee and Ditto are getting really close lately, so where one goes, I try and make sure the other is there too. They knew they were only out for training today though. Cubone's on the team otherwise, and because I try not to have more than two of my psychic-types in the same place, I've also recalled Golduck to my team,” Kagome answered.

“Why not have more than two psychic-types in the same place?” Ash asked, curious.

“Abra is a _powerfully_ psychic 'mon, but with only one technique in his arsenal. Golduck is less powerful right now, but more versatile. Shippo is less powerful than either of them, but a very keen student of the psychic arts. Abra and Golduck both enjoy teaching Shippo what they can, and will happily discuss the things that they think Shippo should learn next, but they can't both teach at the same time. It's bad for their friendship, and Shippo doesn't learn as well that way,” Kagome said, doing her best to explain the situation.

“I don't really get it, but they're your 'mon, so you'd know best, I guess,” Ash allowed.

Kagome shook her head and turned to Misty. “How's Psyduck?” she asked.

Misty sighed, unhappily. “He's – _waah_!” Misty exclaimed, cut off from answering as a massive explosion rocked the landscape and shook them all off their feet.

~oOo~

Kagome whistled in appreciation when they crested a ridge. A massive line of trucks, and the explosives that had shaken them apparently being used for landscaping. It looked like a battle-zone. It looked even more like a battle-zone when the trucks were all suddenly stopped, some wheels sinking and others going up in the air as the dirt road beneath them became suddenly uneven.

“Look at that!” Misty said.

“It's terrible,” Brock agreed.

“Don't just stand there,” Kagome said, and put actions to words as she slid down the escarpment.

“Right, someone might be hurt,” Misty agreed, and followed close behind.

“I just can't take it any more!” a man in a hard-had yelled as he punched the ground after having stumbled out of the cabin of the truck he'd been in.

“Are you alright?” Ash asked.

“It's the Diglet!” the man exclaimed, not answering Ash's question. “They're destroying everything!”

“The Diglet?” Ash repeated, confused.

“See, right over there,” the man said, and pointed to where approximately a dozen Diglet were just popping up and down in their holes.

“Oh, they're so cute!” Misty cooed.

“You think they're _cute_ do you!?” the man demanded. “Thanks to them, we can't finish building that dam!” he told them, indicating a construction site just a bit further up the road. “I hate Diglet! I hate them!” the man growled, and managed to remove the top of his own hard-hat in his frustration – while wearing it.

“Hey Kagome? Would whatever you did with the Spearow back when we were leaving Pallet work on the Diglet here?” Ash asked softly.

Kagome looked over at the Diglet that were still playing in the road. “Probably not,” she answered.

“Why?” Brock asked. “What did you do with these Spearow?”

Kagome shrugged. “It's a miko spell,” she answered. “It calms down the 'mon if it's been thrown into a rage for whatever reason, and encourages them to return to whatever place they consider home, leaving the area where the spell was cast.”

“That sounds perfect!” the man with the now busted construction had exclaimed, stars in his eyes, as he took Kagome's hands in his. “Will you please perform this spell for us?” he requested.

Kagome sighed. “It won't work,” she told him.

He blinked. “Why not?” he asked, confused.

Kagome pulled her hands from his and indicated the Diglet. “They're not raging, for one thing. Those Diglet are perfectly calm and happy. Playful even. They're not blindly attacking you. For another...” Kagome trailed off.

“What is it Kagome?” Brock asked.

“Diglet!” a little Diglet chirped as he popped up at Kagome's feet.

Kagome squatted down so that she was closer to the tiny 'mon. “This is your home, isn't it little one?” she asked him.

“Diglet,” the tiny 'mon answered with a nod.

“The explosives that are being used to build the dam...” Ash said, realisation dawning.

“Diglet,” the 'mon nearly growled, a clear frown on his face even though he lacked a definite mouth. “Dig, dig diglet dig.”

“A dam would flood the homes of the Diglet. They're not attacking you, they're defending themselves,” Kagome explained, and reached out to pat the Diglet on the head. “And they're being very careful about not actually hurting any people, even though they're making sure your work can't go ahead.”

“Dig!” Diglet agreed and purred under Kagome's stroking.

“Their... homes?” the man asked, stunned. It seemed he hadn't thought about that possibility at all.

“Yes,” Kagome answered plainly. “Wild 'mon have to live somewhere too.”

“The first squad has arrived!” a voice announced. “The rest are in these busses!”

“Squad?” Brock asked.

“Gary...” Ash growled through grit teeth.

Kagome shook her head and stood, releasing Spearow as she did. “I'll see you guys later,” she said, and climbed onto Spearow's back. There was going to be posturing and stupidity here before the day was over, she just knew it. She would also just as soon not pay witness to it.

~oOo~

The thing about Fuchsia Gym and Fuchsia City? They weren't, in fact, in the same place. Or rather, there was Fuchsia Gym and then there was Fuchsia _City_ Gym, which was (surprisingly) the smaller of the two, even if it was more frequently visited. Kagome had headed for Fuchsia _City_ , rather than Fuchsia _Gym_ , so after visiting the 'Mon Centre (for a check-up), the Fuchsia City Gym (for a Dora Badge, won easily when Kilala defeated the gym leader's Tauros), and a quick stop by the shops to get a few necessities, Kagome headed back out into the wilds again, searching for Fuchsia _Gym_.

She had to laugh when she finally arrived.

“Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, hey!” she called as she ran up the road to pull level with them.

“Using your own feet today?” Misty asked.

Kagome nodded. “It looks like we all reached the Fuchsia Gym at the same time,” she noted.

“No way,” Ash said. “ _This_ is the Fuchsia Gym?” he asked, pointing over his shoulder at the place. “It looks more like an old-fashioned mansion than a gym.”

“It's the Fuchsia Gym,” Kagome promised. “They prize their secrecy, so they're out here while the Fuchsia _City_ Gym is, of course, in Fuchsia City,” Kagome explained.

“If they prize their secrecy, perhaps you two shouldn't go in at the same time?” Brock suggested. “That way, you can't know going in what you're going to face, which you would if you went in together and both challenged at the same time.”

Kagome nodded before Ash could formulate an answer. “Sure,” she agreed. “I'll wait out here. You all go ahead, but promise me two things,” she requested with a smile.

“Sure, Kagome. What?” Ash asked.

“One, don't tell me _anything_ of what you face in there until I've come out as well, and two, wait for me?” she asked.

They laughed. “Sure,” Ash agreed.

“You don't want some company out here?” Misty asked.

Kagome shook her head. “Thanks, but I'm going to meditate a bit, maybe look for any wild 'mon in the area until you come out again,” she answered.

“Okay,” Ash agreed. “Let's go.”

“See you in a bit,” Brock promised.

“Yeah,” Misty agreed.

Kagome turned to the trees and sat down, legs crossed on the dirt. “You can come out now,” she said softly once the doors had closed between her and the others.

“Bulba?” a small Bulbasaur asked tentatively as she peeked out from beneath a berry bush.

Kagome smiled encouragingly. “Hey,” she greeted, and offered an open palm to the under-sized 'mon, holding perfectly still as the 'mon cautiously stepped out of the bushes and walked slowly, so slowly, up to her. “Well aren't you just adorable?” Kagome said softly. “But so small, most Bulbasaurs are twice your size,” she observed as she picked up the Bulbasaur. “How have you been surviving out here on your own?”

“Bulba saur,” the Bulbasaur answered softly, shaking.

Kagome nodded. With difficulty. That would be right. “Well, would you like to come with me?” she offered. “I'll make sure you grow up big and strong,” she promised, and giggled slightly. “I can kind of guarantee the 'big',” she added with a smile.

“Bulb? Bul-bulba!” the little Bulbasaur answered, a hopeful smile on her face.

Kagome took out an empty pokeball and gently tapped it on Bulbasaur's head. Well, that was another member of her team, and somehow she'd managed to collect all three of the starter 'mon Professor Oak offered.

Kagome spent an hour alternately meditating and spending quiet time with her 'mon, carefully ignoring all the sounds from within the compound, until Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock re-emerged.

“Wish me luck!” she requested with a smile as she stood, then headed in.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome stepped lightly as she walked the halls of the Fuchsia Gym, and didn't touch a single door until she couldn't go anywhere _without_ reaching for one. What she had reached, in point of fact, was one of the courtyards of the mansion-like building.

“You have come far,” observed the man who stood there, dressed all in navy blue except for a red-orange scarf around his neck.

“Much further than any other ever made it,” quipped the woman at his side. “Without help,” she added softly.

Kagome brought her hands together and bowed respectfully. “I followed where my miko-ki led me,” she answered solemnly. “I am Kagome, come to request a battle for the honour of carrying a Soul Badge.”

“I am Kouga,” answered the man. “I am the master of Fuchsia Gym. It is I you must defeat to attain that badge.”

Kagome blinked and straightened. Mentally, she compared the 'mon Koga with the man Kouga, and wondered if he would use that 'mon. Kagome quickly decided that such a scenario was probably unlikely.

“We shall have a two-on-two 'mon battle, young woman,” Kouga stated.

Kagome bowed. “I agree to the terms,” she answered, and reached for a pokeball. “I lead with -” Kagome paused, cutting herself off. She glanced around the courtyard, assessing the dimensions of the space, then smiled to herself and reached for a _different_ ball. “Sesshoumaru!” she called.

“I am not familiar with this 'mon,” Kouga stated before the light congealed, “but I shall lead with Golbat,” he announced, and threw his own pokeball.

“Um... Honourable Brother?” the woman with the green hair and in the electric-pink ninja costume said hesitantly.

“Golbat, screech attack!” Kouga ordered.

“Sesshoumaru!” Kagome called, concerned. Sesshoumaru's senses of smell and hearing were very acute, and that screech was irritating _her_. She could only imagine how bad it was for her beloved 'mon. It went unsaid that the screeching needed to be stopped. “Whip it!”

Sesshoumaru pivoted on his front left paw, right paw raised and leaving a whip of glowing green acid arcing behind. As well as the acid (which caught one of Golbat's wings), Sesshoumaru's rear paws and tail came around as well, and caught the much smaller 'mon in the back-draught, even if the paws and tail physically missed. It was enough to send Golbat to the ground reeling, and on the ground, well, Sesshoumaru's three raised paws had to land _somewhere_. It was genuinely by chance that his right fore-paw landed on his opponent.

“I choose Venomoth!” Kouga declared once Sesshoumaru had lifted his foot and allowed the man to recall his first 'mon.

“Sesshoumaru, don't you _dare_!” Kagome warned when she saw him lick his chops. “Sit!” she ordered, a finger pointed to the ground beside her.

Sesshoumaru sighed, but turned away from the poisonous insect 'mon and sat down at Kagome's side, permitted now to only _watch_ the battle.

“Squirtle, go!” Kagome called, choosing one of her 'mon that _hadn't_ joined Sesshoumaru in eating bug-type 'mon.

“Venomoth, stun-spore!” Kouga ordered.

“Soak the wings Squirtle, don't let the spore get air-borne,” Kagome instructed.

“Squirt!” Squirtle agreed, and used his water gun attack to bring Venomoth down. With his opponent on the ground and unable to shake spores or powders in his face, Squirtle charged, sending the Venomoth flying again with a skull bash.

The unfortunate Venomoth landed on his head.

Kouga sighed and recalled his 'mon. “It seems that I am defeated again,” he said. “This Soul Badge is yours,” he declared, and unrolled a scroll to reveal the pink heart-shaped badge that was the prize of his gym.

“Thank you,” Kagome answered, and bowed her head solemnly before accepting it.

Behind her, Sesshoumaru and Squirtle also bowed their heads in gratitude.

“Squirt squirtle squirt?” Squirtle asked eagerly when Kagome turned back to her 'mon, new badge secured with the others.

“Yes Squirtle,” Kagome answered, rubbing his head fondly. “You did very well, a very smooth skull bash. Is your neck okay?”

“Squirtle squirt,” Squirtle answered with a smile and a nod.

“Good,” Kagome said, then gave him a hug and kissed his head before she recalled him to his pokeball. “I know what you want,” Kagome said as she stepped up to Sesshoumaru and cradled his chin in her hands. “You want permission to go hunting for a meal of poisonous wild 'mon.”

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly, nosing Kagome and rubbed his cheek against her.

Kagome giggled. “You know I love you,” she told him fondly. “Oh, alright,” she allowed, “but I'm going to travel with Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu for a while, so on foot. You can wander and hunt as you like, but I want you back at the campfire every night, and _no eating 'mon that have trainers_ ,” Kagome instructed.

Sesshoumaru licked Kagome's cheek fondly – and it was fondly. There was no acid in his drool for _that_ lick, even if it was very wet – and then crouched down in an act of submission, saying silently that he was ready to go back into his pokeball.

He couldn't very well go back through the hallways, and there was no telling what traps he might land on if he tried jumping from rooftop to rooftop to go out.

~oOo~

Rather than continuing on to Fuchsia City, since Ash had his Fuchsia badge (and he hadn't been listening properly when Kagome had said that there was another gym in Fuchsia City), the group of friends headed towards the Safari Zone. Ash wanted to catch more 'mon, and the Safari Zone was famous for having _lots_ of wild 'mon.

They thought they'd reached the Safari Zone when they exited the trees and stepped out onto an open plain – where a herd of Tauros were charging. When Ash attempted to catch some of those Tauros, however, they were swiftly disabused of that notion when a Growlithe pounced on Pikachu, preventing him from electrocuting the herd, and a young woman rode up on a Ponyta yelling “Hold it!”

“Hey, what are you doing?” Ash demanded from the ground (the Ponyta had just about pushed him over when the girl rode up on her 'mon).

“You little side-winder! Don't tell me that you don't know this place is a 'Mon Reserve,” the girl said, frown well in place on her face.

“A Reserve?” Ash repeated, confused.

“A place where it's against the law to capture 'mon. A safe place where they can run wild and grow up naturally without having to worry about people like _us_ trying to catch them,” Kagome clarified, and stepped up. “We wouldn't have let him try and catch a Tauros if we'd known we were on a Reserve,” she promised the young woman. “I'm Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you.”

“This is the Laramie Ranch, and I'm Lara Laramie,” the girl answered.

Kagome's eyes went wide. “The Laramie Ranch?” she breathed in awe.

Lara nodded, and the Growlithe that had pounced on Pikachu before bounced up to stand by Ponyta's side. “And this Growlithe helps make sure no one captures our 'mon,” she added.

“Pika, pikachu,” Pikachu said with an apologetic smile.

“Growlithe,” Growlithe answered with a nod and a smile of his own, accepting the apology.

“Well, since you didn't know, I guess it's alright,” Lara decided. “Why don't y'all come on back with me to the homestead?”

“We'd certainly appreciate it,” Brock agreed.

~oOo~

“Isn't that really hot?” Misty asked Lara when Ash had gotten his 'dex to recite what information it had on Ponyta – information including that Ponyta's mane being made out of intense flames.

“I don't have to worry about it,” Lara answered with a smile from Ponyta's back, “because I know that Ponyta will never ever burn anybody she really trusts.”

Ash hopped down from the fence he'd been sitting on while he listened to his 'dex, and approached Ponyta. He raised a hand and went to pat it. “Nice Pony – _urk_!” he choked.

Kagome had grabbed Ash by the collar of his shirt and jerked him back away from the fire-covered 'mon before he could actually stick his hand into those flames do himself an injury. “Think, numb-skull!” she snapped. “Ponyta has only _just_ met you and has _no_ reason to trust you! You don't just stick your hand in a fire and hope!”

“That _was_ kind of dumb,” Misty agreed.

“And it took Ponyta a while to trust _me_ ,” Lara added, and swung down from Ponyta's back.

Kagome walked around where she'd jerked Ash back into the ground, and approached Ponyta from the front. “Hey,” she greeted softly as she raised a hand to gently stroke Ponyta's nose and cheek – away from the flames. “Hey, you're beautiful, you know that?” she asked as she continued to pat the 'mon with one hand, while the other reached into her pocket to grab the apple she'd stuffed in there to have as a snack later. “I think a 'mon as beautiful as you deserves a special treat now and then,” she continued, and glanced over at Lara. “Can I give Ponyta an apple?” she asked.

Lara chuckled. “Sure,” she agreed. “If she'll take it.”

Kagome smiled and held out her hand flat with the apple resting on it.

Lara was surprised, and Kagome pleased, when Ponyta whickered softly and accepted the apple from the young miko.

“Just training one 'mon is a big job,” Misty observed, “but here, you're raising whole herds of 'mon. That must be really tough.”

“Breeders love 'mon from the Laramie ranch, 'cause they're raised in the wild, and they're a little stronger than other 'mon,” Brock added. “You're lucky if you get a Laramie 'mon.”

“I'm real glad some folks know about all the hard work we do,” Lara said with a smile. “We're real proud of the way we raise our 'mon here.”

“I'd love to see more of this place,” Misty said, wistful.

“Well, we're havin' a big party here tonight,” Lara offered. “Why don't you all come as my guests?”

“A party? That sounds great!” Ash answered, truly enthusiastic.

“Pika! Pika!” Pikachu cheered as well, just as thrilled as his trainer.

“And if you stay here at the Ranch tonight, you'll be able to see the big race tomorrow,” Lara added.

“A race?” Ash repeated.

“It's called the Great 'Mon Challenge, an' my family sponsor it. We race one another to find out who's got the best 'mon,” Lara answered with an enthusiastic grin of her own. “Anybody who wins the race becomes an honorary member of the Laramie Clan! Huh?” Lara said, jolted out of her enthusiasm by the sound of many feet hitting the ground hard.

“The Tauros again?” Misty guessed.

“No,” Lara answered. “That sound could only be...”

Ash pulled out his 'dex to get some information on whatever the 'mon was that was stampeding, only for the dust cloud to be all that registered. “Oh man! They move _fast_!”

“Howdy Lara,” a new voice said as one of those same 'mon, this time with a rider, stopped by them.

“Dodrio,” Ash's 'dex said when he pointed it at the 'mon. “A three-headed bird 'mon that runs faster than it can fly. Its three heads represent joy, sorrow, and anger.”

“We're gonna win the race tomorrow,” the guy riding the Dodrio said with a smug smirk.

“Don't be too sure partner,” Lara answered with a frown. “It takes more than just speed to win the race.”

“Just get ready to lose Lara,” he said. “Yee-hee!” he cheered, and his Dodrio took off after the rest of the flock that had gone on ahead without them.

“What a jerk,” Misty declared, one hand balled into a fist. “Who is that guy?”

“He's Dario, a Dodrio trainer,” Lara answered with a weak smile on her face. “And we'll see what kinda guy he is.”

“So, this race, can anybody enter?” Kagome asked thoughtfully.

“Sure,” Lara answered. “There's no flying 'mon allowed, since they'd have an unfair advantage an' all, but otherwise it's open to anybody and any kind of 'mon. You interested in competin'?”

“I think I am,” Kagome answered as she continued to pat Ponyta.

~oOo~

“Hey Lara!” Dario called, and ran up to them as they were walking through the festive atmosphere of the pre-race party. “All your Tauros are goin' crazy back at the ranch!”

There was no chance taken that Dario could be making it up or making trouble. Lara whistled for Ponyta even as she (and the rest of them) broke into a run, all of them heading for the corral where the Tauros had been settled for the night. Kagome followed Lara's example and released Kilala to carry her faster than her own two feet would.

“Let's go!” Lara commanded, and urged Ponyta to go faster. Her Growlithe also pulled ahead of Ash and the others.

Kagome and Kilala kept pace with Lara and Ponyta until they reached the fence.

“Hey, what?” Lara exclaimed, confused when she saw her Tauros stamping up a dust-cloud but not charging anywhere, and a light flashing in and out among them.

Kagome returned Kilala to her pokeball, frowning to herself as she sent out her miko-ki to try and sense what was going on.

“Growlithe, get in there and settle 'em down,” Lara ordered from Ponyta's back.

“Growlithe!” Growlithe agreed, and jumped the fence. He was a very professional little puppy that had plenty of experience with these Tauros. They settled down fast enough, especially when the odd flashing light disappeared from among them.

A rustle in the grass beside Lara and Ponyta drew their attention.

“What's that?” Lara asked.

Only for whatever it was to make a dash right past Ponyta, flashing some light brightly and spooking her so that she reared up, dumping a surprised Lara off her back and onto the hard ground.

“Lara!” Misty yelled, worried, as they ran up.

“Woah girl!” Kagome said as she grabbed Ponyta's reigns. “Hush, hush now, it's alright,” she soothed, as she fought to pull the frightened Ponyta back to the ground. The last thing they needed was for Ponyta to hurt herself or someone else in her fright. Kagome released soothing energy, and Ponyta finally settled enough to stop rearing back in a panic. Kagome kept it up as she stroked Ponyta's nose. “There,” she cooed. “Nothing to be afraid of now,” she promised. “Good girl. Lara, are you okay?”

“My arm isn't so good,” Lara answered weakly, and held the limb in question as Brock and Misty helped her to stand.

“We'd better get it looked at properly,” Brock said firmly.

Lara conceded with a nod, and they walked back to the ranch house. The woman who acted as veterinarian and doctor on the Laramie Ranch was called in, and quickly proclaimed the arm broken. Lara would not be fit to ride Ponyta in the race the next day.

“Kagome, would you ride Ponyta _for_ me in the race tomorrow?” Lara asked solemnly. “You said you were thinkin' of joinin' in.”

“I was kind of thinking of riding one of my _own_ 'mon in the race,” Kagome pointed out.

“And doesn't Ponyta burn any rider but you Lara?” Ash added.

“The way Kagome handled Ponyta earlier, I'm sure she can do it,” Lara answered Ash before she turned her big blue eyes on Kagome. “Please Kagome?” she begged.

“Give it a try,” Misty encouraged.

Kagome bit her lip in thought. She _did_ want to race tomorrow, and Ponyta... well, Kagome wanted a Ponyta for herself if she was being honest. She'd quite like to have a Growlithe for her own too, but that was beside the point at present. Still, she wanted to enter _her_ 'mon in tomorrow's race. She would have to talk it over with her 'mon, to see which of them if any wanted to race in the morning, for now...

Kagome stepped up to Ponyta. “What do you think of this plan?” she asked and rubbed Ponyta's chin, still keeping her hand well away from the fiery mane.

Ponyta whickered softly and nuzzled Kagome's front fondly.

“No burning,” Ash observed with wonderment.

It was true, Ponyta had just about shoved Kagome's face into her fiery mane by nuzzling Kagome's front like that, and Kagome wasn't being burnt at all, just feeling a pleasant, slightly tickling warmth.

“From the looks of things, I'd say that Ponyta is cool with this idea,” Misty quipped happily.

~oOo~

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this year's Great 'Mon Challenge, sponsored by the Laramie Clan!” the announced called over the sound system enthusiastically. “Our course takes the challengers over rugged terrain and will test their speed and ability. Whoever clears all the obstacles and crosses the finish line first is our _winner_! Will the 'mon and trainers please come to the starting line _now_!” he called.

Sesshoumaru had been unhappy that Kagome was riding someone else's 'mon instead of him in the race, and had so declined taking part totally. Kilala stepped up next to Ponyta at the starting line, Charmander on her back, and got a smile from their trainer before they all turned their attention to the course ahead.

Others in the line up included Misty on her Starmie, Brock was riding his Onix, Ash's Pikachu was riding on Ash's Squirtle, Ash himself on the back of his Primeape (it seemed that the Mankey he'd caught back on his first day, under Kagome's guidance, had evolved some time when they weren't travelling together), and of course Dario on his Dodrio.

“Ready!” the announcer called, and then the light went green – and they were off.

The race had officially begun.

Dario pulled ahead quickly, whooping and cheering like he'd already won the race.

Kagome kept Ponyta carefully only just forward of the middle of the pack. It was still early in the race, and there was something to be said for pacing a 'mon in a long-distance race like this one. Especially when the first major challenge was a climb up an incline that rose at a sharp forty-five degrees.

Kagome heard the announcer (there were speakers all along the course) say that Tauros had been upset by something, accidentally horned Nidorina, and the pair dropped out of the race (despite their trainers) and were battling it out. She paid it no mind except to be thankful she hadn't been near the Tauros.

Upon reaching the climb, Kagome started to push Ponyta – and Kilala with Charmander stayed right at their side.

“Bringing up the rear are Squirtle and Pikachu, but slow and steady may not win this race!” the announcer proclaimed, then turned his attention back to the front-end of the race. “Wo-ho! Who's that barrelling down the steep slope? That's Electrode! Using its perfectly round body to gain speed and take the lead on the down hill!”

Kagome blinked as the Electrode was suddenly lost in a cloud of dust – but not the same sort of cloud that got kicked up by high-speed movement. No. This cloud of dust was the eruption of a fall. She directed Ponyta to go wide around where Electrode had fallen, not wanting to risk being caught in the blast if Electrode decided to explode after that accident.

Kilala and Charmander went wide the other way, and they all just got past the danger-zone when Electrode _did_ erupt in an explosion – taking out Ash on his Primeape, as well as a Raticate, a Sandslash, and their trainers.

“Electrode is living up to its 'bomb ball' nickname,” the announcer said.

Then Pikachu came to Ash's rescue, shocking him and Primeape back into the race.

“They're back up!” the announcer called out. “Primeape and Ash are showing they've really got guts! Now,” he said, once again returning to the forerunners, “one of the most difficult sections of the course. The 'mon have to jump from one stone to the next to cross the river!”

Unfortunately for Brock, that meant he wasn't going any further. He hadn't conditioned his Onix to be able to withstand the wet stuff the way A.J had taught his Sandshrew, the way Kagome had taught _all_ of her non-water-type 'mon.

“That's okay,” Brock said to his Onix as he curled up on the bank and cried, refusing to go any further. “We tried,” he consoled, and patted the big rock-type 'mon.

“Trying is all you can ask,” Kagome agreed as she, Ponyta, Kilala and Charmander passed Brock at the shore.

“We'll take it from here Brock!” Misty said as her Starmie jumped into the water, right beside Pikachu riding Ash's Squirtle and Ash himself on his Primeape.

“Ponyta is an excellent jumper and is crossing beautifully with no fear of the water. Beside Kagome, Lara's replacement, is Charmander and Kilala, and even though they're both fire-type 'mon, they're not even giving the water a second glance as Kilala leaps with a cat's grace from rock to rock,” the announcer said, impressed with the progress they were making.

“Not far behind, Primeape is rock-hopping, and surf's up for Pikachu! Squirtle and Starmie acting like true blue water-type 'mon!” the announcer called out.

Kagome smiled to herself, impressed with Ash's 'mon. They'd gone from dead last to equal second with her and Kilala as they crossed the water.

“Keep it up!” she called out as they left the water behind and headed down yet another slope.

“Now, to boost their energy, each 'mon can resume the race _only_ after eating an _entire_ bowl of food. The 'mon get to choose which bowl to eat – and it looks like Dodrio's three heads each want a different bowl! Oh, now they're arguing over who gets to eat first! The fastest runner of the race so far is losing valuable time here as Ponyta, Kilala, Squirtle, Starmie and Primeape appear on the scene!”

He was too. Dario just couldn't seem to convince the heads of his Dodrio to just stop fighting and eat, while Ponyta and the others each simply slid to a stop at an appetising looking bowl and started digging in with gusto. The teams with two 'mon went through their bowls even faster, since they all four just dug in from opposite sides of the bowl, not bothering to bicker like Dario's 'mon was.

Kagome hopped off Ponyta's back while she ate, giving the 'mon a rest from carrying extra weight as well. She gave the 'mon a gentle rub along her flanks and did her best to sooth any aches that Ponyta might be feeling with her miko-ki.

Then the smoke rolled in.

“I hope our camera crews can get the picture back real soon!” the announcer called.

“Prepare for trouble,” a different voice announced.

“Make it double.”

“It's Team Rocket!” Ash yelled.

Kagome didn't let herself be distracted though, focusing only on how Ponyta (and her own 'mon) were eating. All three 'mon had nearly finished their meals by the time Meowth finished off Team Rocket's introduction with his line.

“We don't have time to play around with you three stooges!” Misty yelled up at them.

And Kagome proved her point by re-mounting Ponyta and guiding her down, through the smoke to continue the race, Kilala and Charmander at her side – and her red scarf pulled up over her mouth so that she didn't have to breathe in the horrible smoke.

The three 'mon would be fine and completely unaffected. They were all fire-types, and smoke was as much their thing as flames.

“Squirtle, Pikachu, Primeape, get ready to rumble!” Ash ordered.

“Arbok, glare attack!” Jesse countered.

“Go Starmie!” Misty yelled.

James' call of “Wheezing, sludge attack!” was the last Kagome heard though, and down below them all she and the 'mon cleared the smoke.

“Yes! Now that we've got our picture back, and – Ponyta has taken the lead with Kilala only a half-a-length behind! Now let's take a look at what happened to the other 'mon... and... Here comes Dario and Dodrio, furiously closing ground! It looks like this is a three-'mon race at this last leg, a straight-out sprint to the finish-line.”

“Alright Kilala, Ponyta, hold _nothing_ back!” Kagome ordered as they entered the stadium, a good-sized lead on Dario. “Let's win this!”

“Char!” Charmander agreed, and flattened himself into Kilala's fur.

“Dodrio is really putting on the speed, trying to catch up with Ponyta and Kilala, but every time Dodrio comes within a length of the leading 'mon, they just pull that much farther ahead again! It's gonna be a close one folks! Ponyta and Kilala are neck and neck trading the lead, and refusing to share it with Dodrio! It's down to the wire!”


	13. Chapter 13

Lara shook Kagome's hand in gratitude and congratulations.

“Welcome to the Laramie Clan Kagome,” she said with a smile. “You didn't just win the race on Ponyta, but your 'mon tied for first right next to you!”

“You cheater!” Dario yelled as he pulled up on his Dodrio. “You interfered with me!”

“I didn't come within three feet of you, or your 'mon, for the entirety of the race,” Kagome answered plainly.

“And _you're_ the cheater Dario,” Ash said as he and the others finally arrived at the finish-line. “You worked with Team Rocket to take out as much of the competition as you could!”

Dario growled. “I'll teach you!” he snapped, and charged his Dodrio at Ponyta.

Ponyta responded to this charge by kicking out with her hind legs, an act which would have sent Dario flying to the other end of the stadium under normal circumstance, but as Ponyta suddenly evolved as she was just about to plant hoof in feathers, there was suddenly a lot more power behind that kick.

Dario and his Dodrio were sent completely _out_ of the stadium.

“Let's have a big hand for this year's winning 'mon!” the announcer called. “Ponyta, I mean, _Rapidash_ , trained by Lara Laramie, ridden by Kagome Higurashi, and Kilala, trained by Kagome Higurashi, and ridden by Charmander!”

“Congratulations Lara,” Kagome said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

Lara chuckled. “Congratulations to you too Kagome,” she answered. “C'mon, there'll be a good feed at the homestead tonight!”

There was too, a wonderful sit-down meal of all those foods that were just the sort of home cooking a person grew up with, but could never seem to cook for themselves, especially when they were cooking for just one, or on the road all the time.

“So, what's next for you guys?” Lara asked once the drinks were poured and they were all tucking in.

“I want to get moving as soon as possible,” Ash answered between bites. “I want to get to the Safari Zone and catch more 'mon.”

“We'll be going with him,” Misty and Brock answered together, jerking their thumbs at Ash.

“Got to keep him out of trouble,” Brock explained.

“And make sure he does eventually pay me back for destroying my bike,” Misty added.

“You're never going to let me forget that, are you?” Ash asked Misty lowly.

“Nope.”

Everyone else around the table laughed at Ash's misfortune, though they were all a little sympathetic – to both parties. Bikes were expensive things after all, and Ash didn't exactly have a lot of money.

“What about you Kagome? You coming with us?” Brock asked.

Kagome shook her head.

“As an honorary member of the Laramie Clan, Kagome's gonna be stayin' here a while,” Lara explained. “We talked about it while we settled Rapidash in for the night.”

“I'm going to learn a bit about how the Laramie Clan raise their 'mon,” Kagome explained.

“I'm jealous,” Brock said plainly. “I'd love to have a chance to experience what it's like to raise 'mon on the Laramie Ranch.”

“Come back next year and win the Great 'Mon Challenge,” Lara said with a smile.

~oOo~

Kagome stayed at the Laramie Ranch for a week before she left, and took another week to travel through the national parks and 'Mon Reserves before she finally reached the officially sanctioned Safari Zone, where the capturing of wild 'mon was actually permitted in all the lush area.

“You are to return here _immediately_ when you run out of safari balls,” Kaiser ordered as he set a kit full of safari balls and a rod in front of Kagome on the counter. “And you are not to use any fishing rod but the one issued to you by me. Is that clear?” he asked dangerously.

Kagome nodded. “It is sir,” she answered, and looked down at the box. “Though I can't think I'd _use_ all those,” she added more softly.

“Oh?” the man demanded, eyes narrowed.

“I'm not one of those trainers that tries to catch every 'mon that crosses my path,” she explained to him. “Quality, not quantity, and I value the friendships I have with my 'mon more than anything else.”

The old man nodded. “That's a good attitude,” he said. “I wish more trainers were like you young miss. Now, the door is that way,” he stated, and pointed to the door that would lead Kagome into the Safari Zone.

Kagome bowed politely and exited into the park. She just... walked for a couple of hours. There were Tauros everywhere, and she passed a Rhyhorn that was grazing. She by-passed a lake that was clearly meant to be fished in. There were wild Chanseys, Drowzees, Exeggcutes and Exeggutors.

Kagome passed them all by.

She had only two 'mon in mind that she was searching the Safari Zone for, two 'mon that she'd fallen in love with while she was at the Laramie Ranch. Kagome was looking for a Ponyta and a Growlithe.

They were definitely _somewhere_ in the Safari Zone, but the Safari Zone was a big place, and Kagome got the feeling that Kaiser, the guy running the kiosk with two guns strapped to his hips, wouldn't be all that thrilled about her camping out here. So, Kagome gave in to the constraints of time and called upon Spearow to help her look.

What Kagome spotted instead, and quite by chance, was a little blue head with distinctive white ears poking out of the water in a valley lake that, except for the fact there was _clearly_ a 'mon living in it, looked truly inhospitable.

“Go down please Spearow,” Kagome requested softly. “I want a closer look.”

“Spear,” Spearow agreed, and started to circle lower and lower until he found a place where he could land.

Kagome hopped down from his back and looked out over the water – only to see a pair of shining purple eyes looking back at her. Kagome felt her knees turn to jelly and dropped to the ground. It was a Dratini.

Kagome did a quick 'mon exchange with her 'dex and released Dragonite Ancestor from the pokeball.

More heads immediately sprung out of the water to see the great Dragonite, a half-dozen cute little Dratinis and two elegant Dragonairs. Dragonite Ancestor looked at them all with wonder, and tears began to gather in her eyes as she looked at them all.

Kagome reached up to stroke what she could reach of the massive ancient 'mon. “I'll let you have some time, okay?” she offered. “I'll come back in an hour or so.”

Dragonite Ancestor nodded in grateful acceptance, and slowly waded out into the water to meet others of her kind that were likely her great-great-grandchildren a few times removed.

Kagome nodded to herself and climbed back up onto Spearow's back.

“It was quite the sight,” she said to him as they flew.

“Spear,” he agreed.

“Well, I came here looking for a Ponyta and a Growlithe. I found a Dratini instead, but I'm not going to let that deter me!” Kagome said firmly.

“Spear!” Spearow agreed with a chuckle. “Spearow!” he called out fifteen minutes later, and shifted to that he could hover over a herd of wild Ponyta.

“You're wonderful,” Kagome complimented happily, and threw down a safari ball to capture one of the herd. The 'mon successfully caught, they swooped in to collect the ball and continued on their way.

“Growlithe,” growled a Growlithe as the pair landed.

Kagome laughed. How lucky for her! She launched a second safari ball at Growlithe as she bent to collect the ball that had her new Ponyta in it.

“Well, I've got what I came here for,” she informed Spearow happily once she'd collected that safari ball as well. “And there's still plenty of time before I told Dragonite Ancestor that I'd go back for her. Maybe I should stop back at the kiosk, talk to Mr Kaiser and call Professor Oak.”

“Spear?” Spearow asked, tilting his head in inquisitive confusion.

“I think Dragonite Ancestor might want to stay here, with the Dragonairs and the Dratinis. Mr Kaiser should know if I'm going to leave a 'mon _behind_ , and Professor Oak would need to be told that she won't be coming back for him to study any more,” Kagome explained. “That's _if_ she decides she wants to stay. She might not,” she added, though Kagome was doubtful.

“Used up all your safari balls?” Kaiser asked, an unimpressed expression on his face.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. “No,” she answered. “I've only used two. But I found something while I was out there that I think you should know about, and I need to call Professor Oak.”

Kaiser's frown deepened. “What could you possibly have seen in the Safari Zone that you need to call Professor Oak about?” he growled.

Kagome moved to the phone without answering, and dialled the professor.

“Oh, Kagome, hello. May I ask what occasions this phone call?” Professor Oak asked when he answered. “I noticed you just switched one of the 'mon in your team a short while ago.”

Kagome nodded. “That's right Professor,” Kagome answered. “I'm calling to let you know that Dragonite Ancestor might never be returning to your lab.”

“What?!” Professor Oak and Kaiser both exclaimed.

“I stumbled upon a water-filled valley sort of place here at the Safari Zone, and there was a Dratini poking its head out of the water. Well of course I had to get Dragonite Ancestor, you know how lonely she's been for others of her kind for so long. She's still there, getting to know the Dratinis and Dragonairs that all popped up when I released her from her pokeball,” Kagome explained to Professor Oak, then turned to Kaiser. “Would it be alright with you Mr Kaiser? If Dragonite Ancestor decided she wanted to stay here? I'm going to go back shortly and ask her, but I think she'll want to stay.”

Kaiser nodded. “Just... you won't be _telling_ people that there are Dratinis here, will you?” he asked with a quaver in his voice. “The last time people got wind of that, masses of people just flocked here and destroyed the place as they caught every 'mon in sight and trampled the landscape. It's taken me a long time to get the Safari Zone looking as good as it does now.”

Kagome drew a cross over her heart. “A secret for you, me, Professor Oak, and the 'mon,” she promised.

Kaiser nodded. “I can accept that.”

“Er, and Bill,” Professor Oak interjected.

“Hello Kagome,” Bill greeted as he stepped into view of the camera on Professor Oak's end.

“Hello Bill,” Kagome answered.

“Mr Kaiser, if there is a population of legendary 'mon at the Safari Zone, might I be permitted to come and study them? I'm more than willing to assist in any other work that needs to be done around the Safari Zone, but I'm a 'mon researcher, and the legendary 'mon are my passion. Dragonite Ancestor and I have become good friends in the times when she is staying here at Professor Oak's lab, rather than being with Kagome,” Bill explained quickly.

Kaiser visibly thought about it before he nodded. “I agree,” he said. “But again, no going spreading the word about these precious 'mon being here!” he instructed firmly.

Bill nodded enthusiastically. “Absolutely!” he agreed. “No, they must be protected!”

“I guess the only thing left is to see if Dragonite Ancestor _does_ want to stay,” Kagome said with a sigh. “I dare say she will.”

She did. Dragonite Ancestor, upon being offered the option of a home in the Safari Zone with the Dragonite pair and their brood of Dratini, grew teary-eyed and offered a hand to Kagome.

Kagome stepped onto the large hand, and let herself be lifted up.

Dragonite Ancestor gently ran a single claw through Kagome's hair and carefully nuzzled the girl she held in her hand, and finally set her back down on the ground by the water's edge.

One Dratini swam up to Kagome, bright purple eyes shining.

The Dragonairs behind made the same singing sound as Dragonite Ancestor when they 'spoke', but it was an enquiring sort of sound, and Dratini answered with a positive, pleading sort of tone to which the two Dragonair's bowed their heads.

Kagome and Kaiser both were shocked when the Dratini launched himself out of the water and into Kagome's arms. Kagome was quick to catch the little guy of course, but the surprise was still there as she held him.

“You want to come with me?” she asked.

The Dratini nodded.

“And your family is okay with this?” she checked, and looked up to the Dragonairs.

They both nodded too.

“Ancestor?” Kagome asked softly.

The great 'mon nodded as well, giving her permission.

Kagome raised the ball that had been previously linked to the Dragonite Ancestor and tapped Dratini on the nose with it, causing the little guy to disappear inside.

~oOo~

“Choices choices,” Kagome said with a sigh as she stood at a fork in the road. “What do you think Sesshoumaru?” she asked.

Sesshoumaru was out of his pokeball, and it was just the two of them walking together. It had been a hard week of training as they travelled, leaving the Safari Zone behind, but today was a day off, just a leisurely walk and some quality time for Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

“Left or right?” Kagome asked her 'mon.

Sesshoumaru bent his head to rub his cheek against Kagome's before he started walking straight forward, ignoring the roads altogether. Five paces on, he stopped and looked back at Kagome, indicating that _this_ was the path he wanted to take.

She laughed. “Alright,” Kagome agreed. “We'll make our _own_ road!”

It wasn't like they were in a hurry to get anywhere after all, so what did it matter to them if they left the roads behind? The fun of adventure was getting lost for a while, and not caring.

Even when it suddenly started raining on them.

It might be stupid, but there was no one to watch or criticise when Kagome turned her face up to the sky and started spinning around, enjoying getting soaked rather than rushing to find shelter. Well, almost no one.

Sesshoumaru shook his head fondly at his trainer and scooped her up onto his back.

“Feel like running?” Kagome suggested with a grin. “How fast can you _really_ go, Sesshoumaru?” she asked teasingly.

Sesshoumaru smirked back and started running. Faster, faster, faster until Kagome felt like she was flying – and when she looked down, she was surprised to see that she _was_ flying. Sesshoumaru had left the ground behind like gravity had become optional for him, private clouds forming at his feet for him to run on.

“Did I know you could do this?” Kagome asked suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru only grinned back at her, showing his fangs in his humour, and kept running. Two hours of running (without touching the ground) later, and the pair left the rain-clouds behind.

“Can you go higher?” Kagome asked, bright-eyed and enthusiastic.

Sesshoumaru barked an affirmative and climbed up towards the sky on his private fluffy white staircase.


	14. Chapter 14

The life of a shrine brat was one of simple pleasures, and this was in no small part due to the fact that shrines weren't exactly lucrative. Kagome had grown up on home-grown vegetables, home-made noodles, and her clothes had all been home-made from _old_ clothes that had belonged to someone else first – sometimes clothes that had belonged to someone else a century ago.

This had impacted on Kagome's travelling practices in several ways, most prominently in her making sure that her 'mon all continued to forage for food, only supplementing their diets with chow mix – whether that was Brock's chow mix, or her own, much more recently developed mix that was ultimately made largely from things that her 'mon had found when foraging.

Another way Kagome's upbringing had impacted her travelling style was this: she spent money minimally, always saving what she got (when she got anything) in case she was faced with an emergency that required she empty those savings. If Kagome didn't _have_ to spend money on something, if she could find an alternative, then she avoided spending that money, she found that alternative.

So when the 'fastest' way to Sunny Town was to cross a ten-mile-long bridge that wasn't _quite_ finished yet (only the bike path was completely constructed), Kagome didn't even consider buying a bike to cross with. After all, bikes were expensive, and her savings wouldn't quite cover the purchase. It wasn't like Kagome could really justify it either. She liked walking, and rode on the backs of her 'mon when she wasn't walking. Sure, a bike would have its uses, but when she wasn't using it? At those times it would just be something else to carry, and she really had enough as it was.

That left Kagome considering alternatives. She could go the long way around, which really didn't bother her at all. She wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere right now, and letting Sesshoumaru show off how fast he could go had actually gotten them to this side of the bridge a lot faster than Kagome had anticipated. She could just fly across with river with Spearow, always an option, and he would doubtless enjoy stretching his wings. She could cross on Lapras's back for that matter, which Lapras would probably love. Heck, Kagome could probably even ride Ponyta on the bike path, if she asked nicely, and if she did that, then she'd be able to let out her other 'mon to swim and run and fly right along side her.

Kagome nodded to herself as she settled on that decision. Yes, she'd see if she would be allowed to ride her Ponyta on the bike path.

“Well sure,” agreed the guard with a smile. “If you were crossing it on foot I'd say you wouldn't make it, the bridge is ten miles long after all, but riding a Ponyta? You'll probably outpace a lot of the folks riding their bicycles. There's a rest-spot every couple of miles too, if you need it. You go right ahead.”

Kagome thanked the man and released her 'mon. Ponyta was fairly recently captured from the Safari Zone, but Kagome had already put in some training time with the equine 'mon. She made a makeshift bridle out of the sturdy climbing rope she'd tucked in her bag when she left home (never knew when rope would come in handy, and climbing rope was better than the standard stuff), and hopped onto Ponyta's back.

Lapras, Seel, Squirtle and Golduck were also let out of their pokeballs and challenged to a race – first to reach the first rest stop would get a treat when they stopped for the night. All four of Kagome's water-type 'mon would, naturally, be swimming while Kagome and Ponyta ran on the bike path. Kagome would have liked to let Dratini join in the fun too, but didn't dare while they were still in clear view of so many people. When they'd reached the first rest-stop, Kagome would change up who was still racing, depending on who had come first and who had come last.

At the third rest-stop, Kagome was changing out her 'mon again (Dratini wasn't used to swimming long distances at high speeds yet, and Lapras was feeling the heat, even if it was a fairly mild day), when a bunch of older kids showed up on fancied-up bicycles, yelling, laughing, waving a flag around and wearing punk-fashion.

Kagome recalled the rest of her 'mon, including Ponyta, as the apparent bicycle gang surrounded her. If she needed to make a quick getaway from this situation, then Spearow would be the one for that. Ponyta _had_ been running all morning already after all.

“Eh, I don't think I've seen you before,” observed one guy (with no shirt on under his leather vest, and lots of red hair standing straight up from his white bandanna), as he pulled off his sunglasses and leant on his handlebars, just behind the fake Zapdos head.

“I've never been here before,” Kagome countered, keeping calm.

“Well, we can't let the pretty lady pass through without an introduction,” a girl with green hair and a black mini-skirt said as she stepped off her own bike, smirking slightly. “Of course, when we say 'introduction' we _mean_ 'battle'.”

“Okay,” Kagome agreed. “Well, I'm Kagome, and this -” she said, and picked a pokeball, “- is my Cubone.”

“That's a big Cubone, but size won't help ya! Golem, go!” the guy with the mostly-red hair countered, and unleashed the massive rock-type 'mon.

Kagome was _almost_ tempted to recall Cubone and send out Spearow, just to see how he'd go against the 'mon now, so many months after beating the Golem at the Pewter City Gym. But no, she'd sent out Cubone, and she was going to stick by that choice.

“Golem, tackle attack!”

“Batter up!” Kagome called out.

Cubone took his stance, readied his bone club, and didn't flinch as Golem rolled at him. Instead, when the Golem was close enough, Cubone swung his club like a baseball bat. They connected solidly, two forces determined to continue on, and there was a tense moment as everybody waited to see which 'mon would be forced to give way to the other.

Then Golem started to move backwards, just a touch at first, and then Cubone's swing followed through completely, and sent Golem flying – over the side of the bridge and into the water.

“Golem!” the guy cried, distressed, and ran to the side of the bridge to try and spot his 'mon so that he could recall Golem before it was too late.

“Foul ball!” Kagome snapped, and released Seel to dive and fetch Golem back to the surface.

“Cu!?” Cubone asked, turning sharply.

Kagome giggled and stepped up to pat him on his skull helmet. “I'll book you some time at a practice range, but that was _definitely_ a foul ball,” she said plainly. “You sent Golem out that way,” she continued, and pointed. “You should have kept him within _this_ range,” she finished, and stretched her arms at ninety degree angles, with Cubone's immediate forward being at forty-five degrees.

“Cu, bone bone,” Cubone answered and gave a nod.

Kagome nodded back, kissed the skull-helmet's nose fondly, and recalled him.

“Golem!” the guy's relieved call came then. “Return!”

“My turn,” the green-haired girl said, stepping up. “And don't think I'll go easy on you just because you helped get Chopper's Golem back.”

Kagome shrugged and recalled Seel. “I wouldn't want you to,” she answered. “Besides, it's kind of my fault Golem was _in_ the water.”

“I choose you, Cloyster. Crush this wimp!” the green-haired girl said as she flung out her pokeball.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. “Wimp?” she repeated coldly. “Golduck,” she called, not even reaching for the pokeball. She knew that Golduck was perfectly aware of everything she said – it was a skill that came with being a psychic-type 'mon (even if Golduck was generally classified as being a water-type). “I've been called a wimp.”

Golduck released himself from his pokeball and appeared at Kagome's side. He looked over at the bicycle gang, then back to Kagome. “Gol golduck...” he started, pointing at the gang.

Kagome nodded.

“Duck, golduck golduck?” he asked, pointing back to her.

Kagome nodded again.

Golduck promptly burst out laughing, and quickly had his arms around his stomach before he was on the ground, rolling from side to side, kicking his feet and hitting the ground, like he'd just heard the funniest joke in the world.

Kagome's frame shuddered once in a moment of silent laughter. She agreed. It was funny.

“What's wrong with your 'mon?” the green-haired girl demanded. “Is it as useless as the Psyduck my Cloyster put the squeeze on last week? Just because you've somehow made your 'mon super-sized, that doesn't clearly doesn't mean they automatically have talent! Cloyster! Spike canon!”

Golduck sat up sharply from where he was rolling around on the ground and raised one webbed hand at the spikes that were rushing him.

“Huh?!” the gang all exclaimed as the spikes halted in mid-air.

“Confusion,” Kagome commanded softly.

The spikes did an abrupt about-face and raced back at Cloyster.

“Cloyster, withdraw!”

“Cloyster,” Cloyster agreed, and clamped his shell shut before his own returning spikes could hit.

“Halt,” Kagome ordered.

Golduck held the spikes in the air with his psychic powers. The array of spikes just floating there.

“Ready,” Kagome intoned.

Golduck came to attention, salute and all.

“Aim,” Kagome continued.

The spikes, still held aloft by Golduck's confusion attack, lined up neatly, each spike with its point an inch away from the seam of Cloyster's shell.

“Fire.”

“Golduck!”

“Cloy... ster...” Cloyster moaned as his shell was forced wide open again – and by his own spikes, what was worse.

“Golduck,” Kagome said.

“Gol!” Golduck answered, started walking towards the Cloyster. With the shell wedged open the way it was Cloyster's soft inside was vulnerable to attack.

“Don't let that Golduck close Cloyster! Use your aurora beam!”

Golduck employed his confusion attack again, sending the aurora beam right back at Cloyster, and kept walking, closing the distance between them, until he'd reached the unfortunate 'mon that was suffering from having had not one but _two_ attacks returned to sender in unpleasant ways. When Golduck stood over Cloyster, he reached in and scratched his claws across Cloyster's face – the final blow.

“Cloy... ster...” Cloyster moaned again, and fainted.

“She beat Tyra's Cloyster...” the shocked whisper went around.  
“And Chopper's Golem...”

Golduck nodded to himself, satisfied with his win, and went back to Kagome's side for a kiss on his cheek before he vanished back into his pokeball.

“Are you done? It's just that I'd like to be off this bridge before sundown,” Kagome requested, and released Spearow. Her good mood – inspired by the lovely day and the chance to let her 'mon out and exercise on the water – was completely crashed, even with two victories under her belt. The reason for the battles was stupid, and right now all she wanted to do was go to Sunny Town, stop by their little gym for a Smile Badge, bunk down in the 'Mon Centre over night, and then get back out on the open road again.

“No, we're not done,” the next punk in the gang answered, stepping up.

One by one, in one-on-one battles, Kagome's 'mon defeated those of the gang until she'd defeated each and every one of them.

“Let's go Spearow,” Kagome said as she hopped up onto his back when no one else stepped up to challenge her.

“Spear!” Spearow agreed, and took off.

“We won't forget you!” the green-haired girl, Tyra apparently, yelled after Kagome. “You will be forever known as Kick-Arse Kagome!”

“Well, that's flattering,” Kagome said to herself with a touch of surprise. She looked back and waved to them, but she didn't ask Spearow to go back down.

While Kagome was waving, Tyra threw something to her, something small and wrapped in brown paper.

Kagome caught it and unfolded the paper, curious. “Official League Badge: Bridge Badge, only given to those trainers who beat the entire Bridge Bike Gang without assistance,” she read, and blinked in surprise. That gang was sanctioned to give out badges? Huh. Well, there _was_ always somewhere to earn a badge if there was a 'Mon Centre around. Some of them were just harder to find than others.

~oOo~

It was open grassland as far as the eye could see, well, a few trees here and there, the occasional bush, but generally not a whole lot to get in the way. Kagome had the Sunny Town Gym's Smile Badge in her growing collection, and lots of open space for her 'mon to run around, have fun, and train in.

Having lots of space was good for Kagome right now too. While she'd been at the Sunny Town 'Mon Centre, she'd checked in with Professor Oak, and it seemed that Eevee and Ditto had been getting _very_ friendly when they were together at the lab. Eevee had produced _three_ _eggs_ to prove it.

Naturally, Professor Oak was very excited about the discovery – Eevees laid eggs. This was new and exciting information. It was also completely unexpected. Eevees were a very mammalian 'mon, so giving birth to _live_ young would be expected, but no it seemed. Eggs.

It was proof that Sesshoumaru wasn't the only 'mon with fur that started life by sticking his nose out of a shell.

Kagome wanted to see the eggs before they hatched, to compare them to the egg Sesshoumaru had come from mostly, but presently Professor Oak couldn't get anywhere near them. Eevee was being protective. So protective that she wouldn't even let Ditto near them, or her.

Kagome didn't want to risk her Eevee's reaction if she was forcibly removed from her eggs by being swapped out for training, but on the other hand, she was fairly sure that _she_ needed to talk to her 'mon to get Eevee to calm down. In person.

Well, uncertain times called for uncertain measures.

“Abra,” Kagome said, and sat down to that she was eye-to-eye with her 'mon once she'd released him from his pokeball. “How far can you teleport?”

“Ab, abra,” Abra answered with an unsure shrug. “Abra?”

“Because I need to go to Professor Oak's lab, and quickly, but I should only need to be there for an hour at most. I don't really want to have to take a week-sized detour to do something that shouldn't take even a whole day,” Kagome answered.

“Ab, abra ab?”

“Yes,” Kagome replied simply. “It's to do with how Eevee has been behaving.”

“Abra.”

Kagome smiled. “Thank you,” she said, and wrapped her arms around Abra's neck. “Trying is all I can ask.”

“Abra... ab... Kadabra!” Kagome's 'mon announced when they vanished from the open plains and reappeared in Professor Oak's lab. The teleportation across the great distance causing Abra to evolve.

“Kagome? What are you doing here?” Professor Oak asked, clearly surprised to see her. “For that matter, how did you get here? You were just in Sunny Town the other day, weren't you?”

Kagome nodded. “That's right Professor,” she agreed. “But you said that Eevee was acting out, so I asked my Abra to teleport me back here,” Kagome explained, and gestured to Kadabra. “The trip tipped the scales and he's evolved now.”

“So I see,” Professor Oak noted. “Well, if you came to see your Eevee, I'll show you where she's built her nest,” he offered.

“Thank you,” Kagome said with a polite bow, and followed the old man out of the building and to the expansive property attached to Professor Oak's lab – making note along the way of the recently painted wall (and only slightly-less recently re-built) that she could only assume had been destroyed by the initial arrival of Dragonite Ancestor.

“There she is,” Professor Oak said, and pointed to where Eevee was guarding a ground-level hollow in one of the larger trees. They were a good ten metres from where Eevee herself was, and it was quite clear that the professor had no intention of getting any closer. “Good luck,” he bid, and ducked down behind another large tree to watch.

“Vee,” Eevee growled as Kagome approached, hackles raised and teeth bared.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. “Stop that,” she ordered simply. “I'm not going to take your eggs from you. No one is going to take your eggs from you,” she stated.

“Vee?” Eevee asked, surprised and still a little suspicious.

Kagome rolled her eyes and knelt down. “Really,” she answered. “I'd like to see them, Profess Oak would like to see them, but we aren't going to take them from you and then not give them back. They're _your_ eggs, your babies, and I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother.”

“Vee!” Eevee agreed, and puffed her chest out proudly. “Eevee, vee, eve eevee!”

“Yes, but you don't _need_ to protect them from your friends, do you?” Kagome asked sensibly. “I know that Ditto would no more hurt your babies than you would. I'm sure all of us on the team would love to help you keep them safe, and if you'll let me, I'll help train them up to be just as strong as their momma. What do you say?”

Eevee visibly thought about that, ears down and a frown on her cute, fuzzy face. Finally, she looked up at Kagome and chirped out a positive, happy “Vee!”

Kagome smiled back at her 'mon. “I'm glad to hear it,” she said. “And if you could maybe let Professor Oak have a look at your eggs? He won't hurt them, he just wants to look. You don't have to let them out of your sight,” Kagome quickly assured her 'mon.

Eevee peered around Kagome to where the professor was hiding, watching the interaction, then looked back up at her trainer. “Vee, eevee eevee, vee eve vee eevee.”

Kagome giggled. “I agree,” she whispered back with a cheeky smile. “But thank you. You can come over Professor Oak,” Kagome called out. “Eevee has agreed to let you look at her eggs on the condition that they don't leave her sight.”

“Oh _thank you_ Eevee!” Professor Oak said happily as he hurried over.

Kagome gave Eevee a quick kiss on her brow and then stood. “Alright,” she said. “As soon as your eggs hatch, you and they will start back on training rotation, no arguments. Take care, and let Ditto and the others help you, alright?”

“Vee.”

“Good. Well, I'm off again then. Bye Eevee, bye Professor Oak,” Kagome bid, and went to find Kadabra.

“Goodbye Kagome, and thank you,” Professor Oak called after her before turning back to Eevee and her eggs.

“Kadabra?” Kadabra asked when Kagome found him again.

Kagome nodded. “Yep,” she answered. “All sorted out. Eevee might still snap at unfamiliar 'mon, but she's agreed to let the rest of the team see her eggs and help her out.”

“Kadabra,” Kadabra said with a relieved smile, then took one of Kagome's hands and teleported her back to the open plains area that they'd left not long before.

“Thanks Kadabra,” Kagome said sincerely. “You're brilliant.”

“Kadabra,” he answered with a blush and a smile, pleased if mildly embarrassed by the praise.

~oOo~

It had been a couple of weeks on the road since Kadabra had obligingly teleported Kagome to Professor Oak's lab and she'd had words with Eevee, and Kagome got updates on how the expectant mother and her eggs were faring each time she switched out her 'mon for training. Things were going much better now that Eevee was letting Kagome's other 'mon help, whether that help was the other 'mon finding and bringing her food while she stayed with her eggs, or Ditto transforming into another Eevee and staying with the eggs while Eevee herself went looking for food – or got in some training with Kagome.

She was less than a day out from Stone Town when Kadabra teleported to her side from where he'd been on watch over Eevee and her eggs back in Pallet Town, all excited and waving his arms about as he babbled.

Kagome's eyes went wide. There was really only one thing that could mean: Eevee's eggs were hatching.

“Let's go,” Kagome said, and held out her hand.

Kadabra took it in one of his own and they vanished.

“Ah, Kagome, good timing,” Professor Oak greeted as Kagome appeared beside him and knelt down next to Eevee's nest with him. “Eevee has been agitated for the past hour, and the eggs have just started, well, jiggling, for lack of a better word. They really could hatch any -”

“Vee!” Eevee exclaimed loudly, joyfully, interrupting the professor.

The first cracks had appeared in the shells of her eggs.

Slowly, a small hole was punched out of one egg, and a nose stuck out. Another egg gave way to a kicking back paw. The third egg gave a mighty heave and fell over, breaking open completely all at once.

“Hmm, they hatch fully grown,” Professor Oak observed. “Or, at the normal full size of their breed,” he corrected himself at Kagome's raised eyebrow. When Kagome's second eyebrow joined the first, the old man smiled sheepishly. “Or that could be an anomaly to _your_ 'mon,” he allowed. “Until I get another Eevee egg to study, I won't know for sure.”

Kagome nodded in acceptance and turned back to her Eevee and the hatching eggs.

“Congratulations Eevee,” Kagome said when all three eggs had hatched. “They're all as beautiful as their momma.”

“Vee!” Eevee said with a proudly puffed out chest, and then nudged her babies up to Kagome. “Vee vee eevee?”

“I'd be _honoured_ to make them officially my 'mon as well,” Kagome answered, and pulled out three pokeballs. “We'll spend the next week training them,” Kagome promised Eevee as she watched her babies disappear into the red-and-white balls. “You, me, Sesshoumaru, and we'll rotate the others through, okay?”

“Vee,” Eevee agreed with a nod.

Kagome nodded back. “Okay. Well, let's go Eevee, Kadabra. We were almost at Stone Town,” she said, and stood.

“Kadabra!”

“Vee!”


	15. Chapter 15

“Then I want one!” Kagome heard a familiar voice exclaim from just off the road. With a smile, she didn't hesitate to deviate and see just what it was that Ash wanted.

“I don't think you should,” Misty answered.

“Why not?” Ash asked.

“Take a look at this,” Misty said, and held up – an Eevee. One with a collar hanging around his neck.

“A tag? Hm, Stone Town,” Ash read.

“That makes sense,” Kagome said, butting in as she finally cleared the scrub to stand with them.

“Ah! Kagome!” Brock yelped, as he and Ash both fell over in shock. Misty was saved by having already been kneeling on the ground.

“Make some noise when you walk, why don't you?” Ash grumbled as he stood up again and brushed the dirt off his jeans.

“Sorry!” Kagome said with a smile, not sorry at all. She _really_ liked making them jump.

“What did you mean Kagome?” Misty asked. “When you said 'that makes sense'?”

“Stone Town is only, if you'll excuse the pun, a stone's throw from here, at the base of Evolution Mountain,” Kagome answered. “And look here,” she continued, and knelt down to where the Eevee had been tied up. “Eevee was left in a sheltered place, with food and water. This 'mon wasn't _abandoned_ here. Eevee was _hidden_ here. Evolving your 'mon is a big thing in Stone Town. It's possible that Eevee's trainer is being pressured to evolve the little guy, but doesn't want to, and so is hiding him out here, where Eevee can't be forced to evolve,” Kagome explained.

“Kagome,” Ash said, “how do you know all that?”

Kagome smiled and pulled out the title-less travel guide that Kagura had given her, so long ago now. “I read about Stone Town,” she answered simply, “and guessed the rest based on what I knew of the place.”

“So... should we just leave Eevee here?” Misty asked, a frown on her face as she looked down at the little 'mon in her arms. She clearly didn't like that idea.

“That would be irresponsible of us,” Brock said with a firm shake of his head. “Even if Eevee has been deliberately hidden here by a trainer who genuinely has every intention to return for it.”

Kagome sighed and shrugged, but went along with them with no further protest. After all, she _was_ heading for Stone Town anyway, and she'd like to talk to this person who still had an un-evolved Eevee in the centre of the town that was famous for stones that induced evolution.

It didn't take them long to reach Stone Town, or to find the (very large) house that was the address listed on Eevee's tag.

“Wow,” Misty said.

“It's gigantic,” Ash observed.

“Vee!” Eevee cheered from Misty's arms.

When they reached the front gate, they were also quickly made aware of the fact that the occupants of the extremely large house were having a garden party. A garden party where 'mon were being evolved (to applause and congratulations) with the use of various stones.

“I have a bad feeling that your guess about why we found that Eevee is right on the money,” Brock observed softly to Kagome while Ash and Misty looked on in awe.

“Eevee?” a voice called.

“Eevee!” two more voices chorused, and then three young men in outfits that were identical except for the colours jogged up to their little group.

“Where did you go to? We were worried about you Eevee,” the yellow-clad young man said, addressing the 'mon directly.

“Thank you for finding Eevee for us,” the blue-clad young man added to them as he took Eevee from Misty.

“This is great!” the red-clad young man said to the other two. “Now we've got our star, we can go on with the show! Hey, you guys are welcome to join the party, as thanks for bringing Eevee back.”

“Thank you,” Brock answered.

“Eevee's a star?” Misty repeated softly, confused as they entered the garden proper.

“Then why was he tied up?” Ash wondered.

“Mikey! Hey Mikey!” the yellow-clad young man called. “Eevee's come back!”

A young boy stepped out of the crowd, a sad expression on his face, and said simply “Oh.”

Eevee, upon spotting the boy, jumped out of the arms of the young man dressed in blue and ran to the kid happily.

“How could you lose him? You've got to be more careful!” scolded red.

“You'll lose your trainer qualification,” warned blue.

“So, I'm Kagome, this is Ash, Misty, Brock, and of course Pikachu,” Kagome introduced.

“I'm Sparky,” the yellow-clad guy said.

“Rainer,” the blue-clad guy supplied.

“And I'm Pyro. We're the Battling Eevee Brothers.”

“Nice to meet you,” Ash mumbled, a little stunned.

“Listen Mikey, one day you'll be a 'mon trainer just like us,” said Sparky firmly as he and the other two lined up with the three different evolutions of Eevee at their sides.

“Do you really think you can win your first battle with an unevolved Eevee?” asked Rainer.

“All of us won our first battles because we evolved our Eevees,” added Pyro. “There's no other way to win. The key to victory is evolution!”

“But...” Mikey said, and hesitated a moment before he finished his sentence. “I don't care about battles.”

“Don't care?!” the trio demanded.

Kagome stepped up beside Mikey and lay a hand on his shoulder. “Battling isn't the be-all and end-all of 'mon you know,” she said to the trio firmly. “And evolution _isn't_ a requirement for victory either,” she added, then smirked. “My Eevee certainly didn't need to be evolved to win a battle.”

“You have an Eevee?” Pyro asked.

“Actually, my Eevee had babies recently, so now I've got _four_ ,” Kagome answered, and released them all. Since she had multiple of the same 'mon now, Kagome had decided they needed nicknames. Unfortunately, the only name she could somewhat settle on was calling her _first_ Eevee 'Big Momma'. The babies had so far been called 'girl', 'boy' and 'baby' ('baby' was also a girl, but she was also the last to hatch).

“ _Four_?!” Ash, Misty and Brock all yelped, and then stared as Eevee and her babies appeared on the lawn.

“Yup!” Kagome said proudly.

“Vee?” Big Momma Eevee asked.

“It's an evolution party,” Kagome answered her 'mon. “These guys here are throwing a party for their little brother, more or less to pressure him into choosing how to evolve his Eevee. The stones are over there on the table,” she added.

“Vee. Eevee, vee vee,” Big Momma Eevee said, and urged her babies over to the table. “Vee, vee vee, eevee eve.”

“What are they doing?” Misty asked, confused and curious.

“I'd say that Eevee has decided that having her babies evolve is a good way to clear up the confusion of having four Eevees on the team,” Kagome answered with a smile.

“Hey, what else have you got?” Rainer asked.

“I've also got a Growlithe and a Vulpix, if you're referring to 'mon that will evolve with the use of a stone,” Kagome answered, while at the same time Sparky was offering a thunder stone to Ash to evolve Pikachu into a Raichu, and Pyro was asking what Brock had. A tap on her leg drew Kagome's attention down. “Have you all decided?” she asked them, squatting down to be on eye-level with the young ones. They were all larger than Mikey's Eevee, and still growing, but they were none of them up to even two feet tall yet, while their mother bordered on three – triple the size of Mikey's Eevee.

“What do you mean have _they_ decided?” Rainer asked, confused but willing to listen.

“If a 'mon of mine wants to evolve or not, that's their choice. I let them know that the option is there, and that I'll love them no matter what,” Kagome answered. “I don't like being told that I have to be a certain way, and I can't think that 'mon appreciate it much either.”

Rainer frowned in thought, and looked over at where Sparky and Pyro were offering evolution stones to Ash and Brock, then to where Mikey was sitting sadly with his Eevee. “We're... forcing Mikey, aren't we?” he asked.

“You are,” Kagome agreed. “You're doing it because you care about him, but you're still forcing him, and he'd probably be happier if you'd back off the matter. Apart from the matter of pressuring him to evolve his Eevee, you're also more or less asking him which _brother_ he loves more, because if he evolves his Eevee into, say, a Flareon, how would you take it?” she pointed out.

Rainer sighed. “You might have a point,” he allowed. “Still, we do want to see him win his battles...”

“Battles that Mikey has already said he isn't interested in taking part in,” Kagome reminded. “And it's perfectly possible to win a battle with an unevolved Eevee.”

“Vee!” Big Momma Eevee agreed, and puffed out her chest a little. “Vee, vee vee?”

“Yes, I'm coming,” Kagome answered. “It _is_ okay for me to use your stones, right?” she checked.

“Go right ahead.”

After Kagome had evolved 'girl' into a Vaporeon, 'boy' into a Jolteon, and 'baby' into a Flareon, she took out Growlithe and Vulpix to talk to them, and let them know that they had a chance to evolve right here and now, if they wanted to take it – but the choice was entirely theirs.

Growlithe didn't hesitate, eager to become an Arcanine.

Vulpix was still thinking it over when Growlithe had finished evolving into Arcanine (and growing to absolutely awe-inspiring proportions) and had been returned to his pokeball – a move necessary to prevent the tables from being disrupted, he'd gotten so big.

“Hey,” Kagome said, and sat down on the lawn next to Vulpix. “No pressure,” she promised, and stroked the fur on Vulpix's back the way she knew her 'mon liked it.

“Vulp, vulpix vulp,” Vulpix said softly. “Vulpix vulp,” she added, looking over at where a Ninetails sat, elegant on the grass with her cream-coloured fur and nine long tails.

“I honestly couldn't tell you sweetheart,” Kagome replied as she kept up the patting. “But you shouldn't change because you want Sesshoumaru to notice you. Changing for a guy is _never_ a good reason to change something about yourself, especially when it isn't guaranteed to work.”

“Vulp vulp,” Vulpix agreed with a thoughtful nod.

Their conversation was prevented from going any further when small fireworks went off all over the grass and a voice called out: “Prepare for trouble!”

~oOo~

The only thing Team Rocket left behind were the tables – and Misty's Psyduck. All the evolution stones, all the 'mon that had been out of their pokeballs (with the exception of Misty's Psyduck), and all the _food_ had been stolen.

Ash called for Pidgeotto to track them down, and the 'mon returned quickly. A trail of ink on the road, left no doubt by Misty's Horsea, made tracking a _lot_ faster and easier. It also meant that they didn't have to wait around at the garden party worrying for nearly so long, as with that discovery, Pidgeotto didn't have to follow Team Rocket all the way to where they'd stopped, and everyone who wanted to go after Team Rocket could take up the chase that much sooner.

None of them were prepared for the sight of their 'mon coming back down the road under their own power, also following the trail that Horsea had left. Well, those that could were walking. Those that couldn't were being helped by those that could.

Cloyster was being carried by Poliwrath, Victreebell was being dragged by his vine whip by Exeggutor, and Pikachu was piggy-backing Horsea while he talked to Raichu. Brock and Kagome's Vulpixes were both chatting with the Ninetails, and Mikey's Eevee seemed to be explaining something to the Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon that belonged to Mikey's older brothers.

“Looks like we didn't need to come to the rescue after all,” Kagome said with a smile.

The 'mon all stopped walking, just then noticing their trainers standing in the road, tears of relief and happiness in their eyes as they just looked at their 'mon.

“Vulp!” Vulpix cheered happily, the first to break from the group as she jumped on Kagome, her six tails all swishing from side to side. “Vulpix, vulpix vulpix vulp vulp vulpix vulpix vulpix vulp vulpix vulp -”

Kagome laughed and kissed her Vulpix's nose. “Slow down,” she begged happily. “Let me see if I caught that. You worked with Brock's Vulpix, as well as Ninetails and Flareon to melt the metal bars of your cages, Victreebell got Horsea's cage down with his vine whip ...”

“Pika pika! Pikachu!”

“...and Pikachu opened it,” Kagome said with a smile at Pikachu's interjection.

“Bell, bell bell. Victree, victreebell,” Victreebell added.

Kagome smiled. “And Victreebell got all the stones back and is carrying them inside his bell,” she translated.

“Vulpix vulp, vulp vulp vulpix!”

“...and then you all followed the trail Horsea had left to make your way back to us. Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?” Kagome asked, and gave her Vulpix another hug.

“Vulp!” Vulpix said happily.

“Next time, we'll use fire-proof cages,” Jesse promised darkly as Team Rocket returned.

“There won't be a next time,” Ash countered. “Squirtle! Water gun attack!” he called, and threw a pokeball.

“Squirt squirt squir-”

“Psy!” Misty's Psyduck interrupted, and then attempted the attack himself. It... was less than impressive, though Psyduck was very pleased with himself as he turned back to Misty and gave the victory sign.

“That's embarrassing,” Jesse said, trying not to laugh at Psyduck.

“Embarrassing is right,” Misty agreed as she recalled her 'mon. “Squirtle, you go ahead,” she said, and waved at him to continue with attacking.

“Misty, I know you say that water-type 'mon are your speciality, but Psyducks take a _lot_ of work to raise,” Kagome said softly as she continued stroking her Vulpix and the battle continued with Team Rocket determined to take back the 'mon they'd stolen.

“What do you mean?” Misty asked, genuinely interested to hear what Kagome had to say, rather than offended.

“That water gun, for example. Psyduck needs to practice that a lot. You're doing something right, because he's very devoted to you. He pops out of his pokeball just to spend time with you, but... he also pops out of his pokeball because he needs more practice, more training, and he doesn't get that if he's in his ball all the time,” Kagome explained.

Misty clasped her hands under her chin and made her eyes as big and soulful as she could. “Will you help me?” she begged.

Kagome jerked, surprised by the request, but sighed. “Alright,” she answered. She had kind of set herself up for that, really. Well, it wasn't like it would be too great a hardship on her, helping to train another 'mon.

~oOo~

They'd been walking a week (having left Stone Town after Mikey told his brothers that he didn't want to evolve his Eevee) when they saw an old man sitting on a rock by the side of the road.

“Groovy. Greetings, children of the universe,” called out the old man.

“Hello,” Misty answered. “Are you all by yourself?”

“I have my music,” he answered, and pulled out a poke-flute. He played a truly enchanting tune on it for them too, the sound of which woke up Pikachu from where he'd been napping on Ash's backpack.

“Wow, that was nice,” Ash said.

Kagome clapped in appreciation.

“Now that you've heard my music,” the old man said, and held out a hand. “I'd appreciate some food.”

“We'd like to give you something,” Ash said quickly, “but we don't have anything ourselves.”

“Not even a cookie?” the old man asked.

“Cookie? We don't even have crumbs!” Brock answered.

“We haven't eaten since yesterday,” Misty added unhappily.

Kagome coughed pointedly.

Her travelling companions winced.

“Well, _Kagome_ has, but I wouldn't call what she's willing to eat _food_ ,” Ash corrected.

“And what does the little lady have?” the old man asked, eager for anything.

“Please don't answer that Kagome,” Ash begged.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she swung her yellow backpack off her shoulders. “None of the stuff I cook is going to hurt you,” she informed Ash pertly.

“Yeah, but knowing what goes in it means I couldn't keep it down if I wanted to,” Ash countered.

“Then continue to go hungry,” she said dismissively. The first time she had run out of food and Sesshoumaru had offered her Caterpie meat, Kagome could admit to having been hesitant as well, but she had been hungry enough to try it. It wasn't the tastiest thing, and she _did_ feel bad about eating a 'mon, but since then bug-type 'mon (including Weedles) and regular bugs (like grasshoppers) had become part of her diet. And if she never caught a Tauros because any Tauros her 'mon caught got butchered, well, she ate well, and Tauros wasn't a 'mon she was particularly interested in training. It was her maxim – what was good for the 'mon was good for the trainer as well. “Here,” Kagome offered as she withdrew a sealed box that had hard-boiled Exeggcutes wrapped in some of Bulbasaur's razor leaves.

“Hmm, these look good,” the old man observed, and picked out one. “Thank you kindly,” he said, and then popped it whole into his mouth. “Mm, tasty.”

Kagome smiled. “You're very welcome,” she said happily. “Um, I don't mean to pry, but... you're playing a poke-flute, right? I heard they're supposed to wake up any 'mon that's sleeping.”

“Yep!” the old man said happily. “Oh, which reminds me, I'm a bit late waking up a Snorlax this month. Thanks again for the food, but I gotta hit the road.”

“A Snorlax?” Ash asked before the old man got too far.

“Hehe, yeah. A Snorlax will _only_ wake up to the sound of a poke-flute, and then they eat up to nine-hundred pounds of food before they go back to sleep!” the old man said with a smile and a chuckle as he walked off.

“They wake up _only_ to the sound of a poke-flute, eat, and then go straight back to sleep,” Ash repeated. “Even if I want to be a 'mon master and catch every 'mon there is, I'm not sure that I want a 'mon like that,” he admitted.

Kagome chuckled. “Probably best that you don't,” she said. “A Snorlax can be a nuisance if it goes to sleep in the wrong place, but it keeps a lot of vegetation in check, the amount it eats when it does wake up.”

“Kagome, the stuff you know...” Misty said in bewildered wonderment.

“She doesn't even have to look it up on her 'dex. That's what really impresses me,” Ash commented with a sad shake of his head. He had a lot to learn.


	16. Chapter 16

They passed through the next town without purchasing any food – simply because there was no food to purchase. The river had been dried up until a little earlier that day (Kagome suspected the Snorlax the old man had gone to wake had been the likely unwitting culprit), and there still wasn't really any food to be had.

Kagome smirked at the others as they realised that if they wanted to eat any time soon, it was going to have to be _her_ sort of cooking.

Surprisingly enough, _Misty_ was the first to cave.

“If you can make a bath in the wilderness and are willing to help me make Psyduck less of an embarrassment, then I'm willing to try the food as well, I guess...” she said with a despairing sigh.

Ash followed next, with his stomach winning out over his complaints. Brock lasted the longest, and when he did finally give in and taste Kagome's cooking, he couldn't help the exclamation of surprise.

“That's actually not as bad as I thought it was going to be,” he said. “I'm not saying I'm converted,” he added hastily. “I still don't believe 'mon should be _eaten_ , but... in an emergency I suppose wild Caterpie meat is acceptable. But only wild ones!” Brock insisted. “There's no way I'd eat _my_ 'mon.”

“Oh of course,” Kagome agreed. “It doesn't bear thinking about. I only eat what my 'mon bring me as something that they would _also_ eat. If 'mon eat 'mon, then I'm going to follow their example, but I'm not about to betray a 'mon that I've raised by putting him or her on the menu.”

Another week after Brock finally gave in, they reached a place called Dark City. They knew it was called Dark City because the dilapidated sign over the city gate said so. It was a depressing-looking place, and frankly reminded them of a ghost town as they entered.

“This place gives me the creeps,” Brock said in a whisper. The sort you used when you were in a library and didn't want to be told off by the librarian, or in a china shop and you were nervous that if you spoke too loud then something would fall, break, and you'd have to pay for it. “It's the middle of the day and there's nobody around. What's the deal?”

Ash was just about to agree when they saw a kid dash out of his house, only for his mother to rush out after him and scoop him up, clearly terrified.

“You get back inside this house right now!” she said as she tucked him into her arm. “What if there are 'mon trainers out?” she demanded of the child as she turned and ran back inside, slamming the door behind her.

“Why would she be afraid of 'mon trainers?” Misty asked, confused.

Before any of them could even make a guess, small stones were being thrown at them, or more specifically, at Pikachu, from a roof.

“Pika pika!” Pikachu exclaimed as he jumped back and climbed up Ash's clothes to sit on his shoulder.

“Hey you!” Ash yelled up at whoever was throwing the rocks. “Go, Pikachu.”

“No!” Kagome cut in quickly before Pikachu could get properly charged up.

“Pika?”

“Why Kagome?” Ash asked.

“Two good reasons,” Kagome said firmly. “One, if it's an attack by a rock-type 'mon, then an electrical counter-attack won't do much good.”

“Oh yeah,” Ash said, sagging a little.

“Two, if it's _not_ a 'mon attacking us, but _people_ , then you'd be giving them more reason to be afraid of 'mon trainers,” Kagome continued.

Ash winced. “Then what?”

Kagome looked up at the roof again and saw three bumps against the sky that didn't look like they were supposed to be part of the roof. She released Kadabra. “Bring those down?” she requested and pointed up at them. “Gently?”

“Kadabra,” Kadabra agreed with a nod, and with a point of his finger and a glow in his eyes, three little boys were levitated down from the roof and set in front of them on the ground.

“They're little kids!” Brock exclaimed.

“They are,” Kagome agreed. “So, were you throwing rocks at us as part of some childish game, or was there another reason?” she asked, hands on hips.

“You guys are 'mon trainers, right?” demanded the kid in a green and yellow shirt.

“We are,” Kagome agreed with a nod. “What of it?”

“If you work with 'mon, then you'd better get out of our town, _now_ ,” he said firmly, his two buddies (or possibly brothers) backing him up with grim expressions and firm nodding.

“Why?” Ash demanded. “What's wrong with 'mon?”

“Stop it boys!” another voice spoke up, and an adult hurried up. The poor man looked exhausted. “I apologise,” he said. “These children don't mean to cause you any trouble. Come to my restaurant, and I'll explain everything,” he promised.

“Hey, no harm done,” Kagome said with a smile. “They need to work on their aim. Pikachu is fine, just got a bit startled. Of course, we _would_ appreciate knowing what's going on.”

“We'd appreciate some food too,” Ash said happily.

“And what have you been eating these past weeks?” Kagome demanded coolly.

“Nothing I want a list of ingredients to,” Ash answered nervously as he backed away from her. “I _do_ want to know what's going on though, so, we're going right?”

Kagome sighed. “Yes, we're going,” she agreed.

The man's restaurant wasn't far, and they were all glad to buy a meal. Kagome got sick of cooking her own food, even if she'd gotten over what she put _into_ her food a few months ago. As a bonus, they were helping out the local economy just a little, and wouldn't have to do the washing up either. There _was_ , however, the issue of Pikachu adoring the sauce bottle.

They'd deal with that later.

“In Dark City, there are two 'mon gyms,” the restaurant owner said as he set their food on the table for them. “The Yas Gym, and the Kaz Gym. The two gyms are in the middle of a gang war, and they'll hire any wandering 'mon trainer as soldiers to battle for them.”

“Two for two,” Kagome grumbled. “That explains why no one's out on the streets, and why the locals are scared of even the idea of 'mon trainers. It raises question number three though,” she added. “Why are they doing it in the first place?”

“They've got the idea that whichever gym wins will become an _official_ 'mon gym,” the man answered.

“I can see why they're fighting then,” Ash said as he tried (and failed) to wrestle the sauce bottle from Pikachu. “Becoming an official gym is a big honour.”

There was a crash from outside just then.

“What is that?” Misty asked, looking over her shoulder in the direction the noise had come from – even though there weren't any windows that way.

“The Yas and Kaz gyms are fighting again,” the restaurant owner answered. “If you don't want to get dragged into this, then you'd better go upstairs and hide,” he advised.

They none of them needed telling twice, and hustled up the stairs with the kids who had thrown rocks at them earlier. The scene of battle out the window, however, was more than a little disconcerting.

“Is it always like this?” Brock asked the kids.

The boys made a small variety of affirmative noises and nodded their heads in unhappy confirmation.

“Now I can understand why everyone around here hates 'mon trainers,” Brock said sadly.

“Slower on the uptake than usual there Brock,” Kagome quipped.

“That's not even a 'mon battle,” Misty complained. “It's more like a street fight.”

“Those bullies,” Ash criticised with a frown. “They don't even understand what it means to be a real 'mon trainer.”

Then they heard a crash downstairs, and naturally went to investigate.

“Hey cook, gimme the lunch special for thirty people,” a Meowth demanded.

“We've got to be at Kaz gym in less than an hour,” added a woman with a very familiar hair style.

“Throw in an order of onion rings while you're at it,” said the man with purple hair that was with them.

“I'd like to,” the owner said, shaking where he was on the floor. “But you see... the Kaz gym hasn't paid its bill in over two years.”

“What? Are you telling us we can't put it on our tab?” the woman demanded.

“Do you know who we are? We're Kaz gym bodyguards!” the man stated.

“I don't want any trouble,” the owner insisted.

“You won't give us food but you don't want trouble,” the Meowth noted.

“You're talking to the wrong people if you don't want trouble,” the woman said, and waved her finger in a 'tsk tsk' sort of way.

“I don't want any trouble!” the owner exclaimed desperately.

“I can't resist Jesse,” the man said, twitching.

“Neither can I James,” the woman agreed. “Prepare for trouble!”

“And make it double!”

“It's Team Rocket!” Ash exclaimed in shock.

“To protect the world from devastation.”

“To unite all peoples within our nation.”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love.”

“To extend our reach to the stars above.”

“Jesse.”

“James.”

“Go Arbok!”

“Weezing, attack!”

“Ditto!” Kagome called as Team Rocket's 'mon loomed over the restaurant owner with clear intent to cause him harm, and threw the pokeball with the 'mon in question down the stairs. “Transform into a Machamp and throw them _out_!”

“Ditto!” Ditto cooed, and then - “Maaaaa _champ_!” he declared as he lifted Jesse in one hand, James in another, Arbok in a third and Meowth in his fourth. Weezing he batted out of the room with the bodies of those he held as he tossed them out the door.

“Nice to see you leave!” Misty called after them, waving.

“Don't come back any time!” Ash added.

“Are you okay?” Kagome asked the restaurant owner as she helped the boys get the man back on his feet.

“Thank you,” he said, “for protecting my restaurant.”

“Awe, it was fun to beat Team Rocket,” Ash said with a grin.

“You didn't do anything,” Misty scolded. “It was all Kagome's Ditto that did the work!”

“Uh, uh, yeah, I guess you're right about that...” Ash agreed sheepishly.

“That was _great_!” exclaimed a voice from the door, causing them all to turn around in surprise. A pretty girl stood there in green overalls, hands clasped together and the light of excitement sparkling in her eyes. “I saw everything that happened!”

“Ditto-champ, restrain Brock before he goes gaga over another pretty face,” Kagome requested quietly.

“Champ,” Ditto agreed with a nod, and wrapped all four arms around Brock before he could ask the pretty girl if there was anything he could do to be of assistance to her.

“Those were some of the strongest bodyguards from Kaz gym!” the girl exclaimed. “How did you overpower them so easily?”

“Like that,” Kagome said, and jerked her thumb at where Ditto, still transformed into Machamp, was restraining Brock.

“You must be a very gifted, very famous, 'mon trainer,” the girl enthused.

Kagome shook her head silently.

“Please, please, you _must_ tell me your names!” the girl begged.

“We _must_ nothing of the sort,” Kagome replied calmly as she started pulling the tables back upright onto their legs.

“Oh please?” the girl entreated, turning those big blue eyes on Ash.

“If we get mixed up in this gang war, our reputations as trainers could be ruined!” Misty whispered to him. “Just make up a name, quick!”

“Uh, I'm Tom Ato,” Ash said quickly.

“My name... my name is Anne Chovy,” Misty supplied.

“ _He_ is Juan Sonly,” Kagome supplied for Brock, since Ditto had covered his mouth with one of his hands, “and if you must have an address, then you can call me Mii Ko,” she allowed, altering her title of 'miko' to be something of a name.

“Oh Tom, Anne, Juan, Mii, would you consider joining our cause at the Yas gym?” the girl asked hopefully. “Unlike those animals from the Kaz gym, we at Yas are truly worthy of becoming a 'mon gym,” she said, clearly trying to sell the group she was part of.

“Uh, well, you'd better ask Anne and Mii,” Ash deferred with a nervous glance at Misty and Kagome.

“Well, we can't do it,” Misty said firmly. “Isn't that right Mii?” She knew better than to ask Brock after all. They were being asked by a pretty girl, and besides, Kagome's transformed Ditto still had a hand over his mouth.

“I didn't see any distinction beyond uniforms between the two groups when I watched your confrontation a moment ago,” Kagome stated plainly. “Now, if you will please excuse, but if you aren't going to either help tidy up or at least pay for a meal, this is a business, not a recruitment centre for your gang.”

The girl stepped back as if struck, tears in her eyes.

“Wow, she's sure not sugar-coating it, is she?” Misty observed softly to Ash as the girl turned and left the restaurant.

“Well, she's becoming more and more like her mother,” Ash answered, just as softly, “so really, this is nothing. You're lucky you've only seen her when she's trying to get you to eat or help Psyduck train harder.”

Ash wanted to stick around in Dark City and help resolve the problems the two gyms were causing for them. Misty and Brock decided quickly that they'd help too, not wanting 'mon trainers as a whole to be so feared by an entire town.

“What about you Kagome?” Ash asked.

Kagome sighed. “It's just not in me to leave a town terrorised,” she said with a hint of despair. “As a miko, I have to do something when there are 'mon making trouble for people, and as my mother's daughter, I can't stand by when _people_ are making trouble for other people. I'm in. What's the plan?”

The plan was to take advantage of the fact that both of the main 'mon of the two factions had the same reaction to the colour red as a bull. That is to say, the became irrationally enraged by it and attacked.

For back-up to this plan of dumping red paint on the leaders of the two gyms, they set up lightning rods for Pikachu to fry the whole lot if necessary.

It turned out to be necessary.

Thankfully, when the two gym leaders finally agreed on something – and that something being beating up Ash for having caused them so much trouble with his red paint trick – the official inspector sent by the Indigo League stepped in. Better yet, that inspector was Nurse Joy, and there wasn't a Nurse Joy in the world who would have approved of the way these two gyms were acting, and she told them so very firmly.

Neither of them would be getting an official sanction or the right to hand out badges, and before they could even start at the second chance Nurse Joy was willing to give them (and they had to start right from the very beginning of the basics of 'mon) they had to fix _everything_ in Dark City that they'd busted up.

~oOo~

“Well, this is where we part ways again,” Kagome said when they reached a carnival.

“You're... not going to stick around and have some fun?” Misty asked, surprised.

Kagome shook her head. “You and Psyduck are on the right track for his improvement, and carnivals aren't really my thing... Unless they're religious festivals,” she corrected herself. “But that's not the same thing.”

“We'll miss you Kagome,” Ash said. “We might not miss your cooking though,” he added with a weak chuckle.

Kagome chuckled. “Yeah, I know,” she agreed. Her cooking was, she knew, more than a bit out-there and conceptually unpalatable to the others. Sometimes she couldn't stand the idea of eating Kakuna Soup either, but it was better than going hungry, and her 'mon _did_ enjoy her cooking. Even Kilala had decided she liked eating Weedles and Kakunas if they were cooked, and she'd quite literally spat out her first taste of the bug-type 'mon.

Kagome headed straight out of town and back into the wilds. Her destination was the journey once more, but broadly, she was headed for Moss Town. There wasn't any gym there, but there _was_ a pharmacy there. Kagome might have figured out how to make a good meal for her 'mon, and she might have known a thing or five about taking care of them, but medicine was something she'd been thus far relying on the shops for.

She knew a couple of fairly basic herbal tricks that worked to promote good health, and had incorporated them into her cooking, but that wasn't the same as being able to make a remedy.

Still, it would be a week or two before Kagome reached Moss Town, so there would be time spent with her 'mon in the mornings, races during the day, and swimming and callisthenics training in the evenings before playtime and bed.

Particularly, Kagome was spending a bit of extra time with Eevee's children. A Flareon and a Vaporeon Kagome had some idea of how to train – she had plenty of other water- and fire-type 'mon. Jolteon, on the other hand, was her very _first_ electric-type.

It wasn't too crazy a learning-curve, but there were a few things to take into consideration for training purposes – different weaknesses to take into account, different ideal sparring partners in the evenings, but that was okay. She'd gone through that with Bulbasaur, her only grass-type, as well.

“Knock-knock!” Kagome called when she reached the Moss Town pharmacy. “Anybody in?”

There was someone in. An old woman hunched over a stone wheel and trough, pulverising plants so that they could be used in mixtures.

“Got some snake-root that will cure insomnia and grow hair on your nose and tongue,” the old woman offered with a chuckle.

“Fallacy,” Kagome replied with confidence. “Snake root does absolutely _nothing_ for hair growth. My grandpa tried,” she added with a giggle. “It didn't grow any hair on his head, and it _certainly_ didn't grow any on his nose or tongue, though he said it left a fuzzy taste in his mouth.”

The old woman cackled in approval.  
“Grandma!” a much younger voice said. “What have I said about scaring the customers?”

“This girl wasn't scared,” the old woman protested.

“But you were _trying_ to scare her,” the girl answered, “and we're here to _help_ trainers with our potions. Not scare them away.”

“If a trainer can't take a joke like that, they're probably not up for all the other challenges being a trainer is going to throw at them,” Kagome said with a smile, and extended her hand to shake. “I'm Kagome.”

“I'm Cassandra,” the girl said, accepting Kagome's hand. “You're a trainer?”

Kagome nodded. “Trainer, breeder, and miko of 'mon. I'm also very interested in 'mon pharmaceuticals, and was wondering if I'd be able to stay a while and learn how to mix a few?”

“Oh? I don't see why not,” Cassandra agreed. “But, if you're a trainer, will you help me with something too?”

“I can try,” Kagome agreed.

“Battle with me,” Cassandra requested.

Kagome blinked. “That wasn't the sort of request I was expecting, but okay,” she agreed, and followed Cassandra out to the back of the building.

“This Paras will be your opponent,” Cassandra declared.

Kagome cocked her head at the little bug/grass-type and considered. It was quaking where it stood, and she hadn't even set a 'mon of her own out yet. She looked back up at Cassandra. “You're sure about this?” she asked.

Cassandra nodded. “I want Paras to evolve as soon as possible, and the best way for Paras to gain enough experience to evolve is by winning battles,” she explained.

“Ah,” Kagome said. “Then, before we battle, I request one week to train your Paras.”

“Huh?” Cassandra asked, surprised. “Why would you do that?”

Kagome took a deep breath and released Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur who was triple the size she had been when Kagome had first caught her, and double the standard size of her species.

“Paras!” Paras cried in fear, and scuttled to hide behind Cassandra's legs.

“That's why,” Kagome said. “And apart from a fire-type and an electric-type, Bulbasaur is the smallest 'mon I've got.” Flareon and Jolteon were growing fast, but Bulbasaur was still a little ahead of them, and Vaporeon was the same size as Bulbasaur now, with the pair of them growing at about the same rate.

“Paras wouldn't do well against a fire- or electric-type 'mon,” Cassandra agreed sadly.

“Give me a week,” Kagome requested. “I'll have your Paras ready to take on all comers by the time I'm done with him, and maybe just maybe he'll evolve during the training.”

“Really? Thank you!” Cassandra enthused.

Kagome smiled. “Bulbasaur, would you please teach the basic callisthenics routine to Paras?” she requested.

“Bulba!” Bulbasaur agreed with a nod.

Kagome nodded back. “So, a lesson in 'mon medicine?” she asked. “Bulbasaur will get Paras warmed up and ready for the serious stuff.”

Cassandra blinked, smiled, and gestured for Kagome to lead the way back inside.


	17. Chapter 17

A week later, and as promised, Paras was a great deal more battle-ready and confident in himself after Kagome's training regimen. He'd trained with each and every one of Kagome's 'mon, well, except for Sesshoumaru, and was much stronger. If no other trainers with 'mon stopped by for Cassandra to challenge in the next couple of days, they would pit Paras against Bulbasaur and have a battle themselves, to try and help Paras evolve.

But at present, Kagome was out with a basket and collecting herbs for the pharmacy.

“Hey Meowth, cat-nap's over!” a familiar male voice said sternly from just beyond some bushes.

“Get up, before I lose my – yeow!” another familiar, this time female, voice yelped. “He's burning up!”

“Ugh, I don't feel so great,” declared a third familiar voice, much more weakly.

“Too bad we can't wait around for you to chill out,” the familiar female voice said.

“Hold on, if we leave Meowth here, he could collapse from that fever,” said the first familiar voice.

“Don't worry, he's still got eight more lives left,” said the female voice, waving off the concern.

“That's a good point,” agreed the male voice.

“This time, we're going to nab that Pikachu!” the female voice said firmly.

“Pikachu for me and you!” agreed the male voice. “Let's go!”

Kagome peeked out from behind the bushes as Jesse and James of Team Rocket headed off, and left Meowth slumped, ill, against a tree trunk. She sighed, but knew exactly what needed to be done – and what Cassandra would do if _she_ were the one in Kagome's place.

In the first place, Cassandra would mistake Jesse and James for Meowth's trainers, and scold them for their treatment of Meowth. Kagome knew this to not be the case, though she wasn't sure who exactly _was_ Meowth's official trainer.

Kagome sat down next to Meowth and did a quick check of the symptoms. “Poor thing,” she said gently as she chose some of the herbs she'd picked and pulled out the mortar and pestle Cassandra insisted that she carry in case she ever came across a wild 'mon that was ill and needed treatment. Meowth wasn't wild, but he _was_ a 'mon in need of treatment. “Rough handling in a battle is one thing, being sick is completely another. Here,” Kagome said as she finished mixing up the remedy and pulled Meowth into her lap. “Drink this, it will make you feel better.”

“Thank you,” Meowth said groggily before he drank down the mix.

“Better?” Kagome checked when the mix was gone.

“Yes,” Meowth answered softly. “Thank you.”

Kagome smiled down at him. “You're welcome,” she said, and gently stroked his head, checking to make absolutely sure that his fever was gone. “Will you be alright on your own? Or would you like to come with me?” Kagome asked.

Meowth went kitten-eyed and blushed a little. “I could come with you?” he asked. “Be your 'mon?”

Kagome smiled down at him. “It's not all patting and cuddles,” she warned. “I'm a tough trainer.”

Meowth blinked. “Hey, I remember you now,” he said at last. “You're the girl who got us outta the Saint Anne by lendin' us your Golduck!”

Kagome nodded. She'd seen Meowth a couple of times since then, but she supposed it was possible that he hadn't noticed her. Even when Team Rocket had specifically had a plot to stop Kagome from winning the Laramie Race on Ponyta. The smog had gone up rather quickly, and she _had_ just dashed off without paying them much mind. “That's right. This is a genuine offer Meowth,” she said plainly. “I'm big on giving people, and 'mon, second chances.”

“You... You'd really... Me?” Meowth asked.

Kagome nodded. “Really,” she answered.

Meowth jumped from where he was cradled on Kagome's lap to hug her, purring happily. “You're an angel,” he declared. “My own personal angel! I'll work my hardest to be the best 'mon I can be, just for you! No more bein' a bad guy, no more life of crime. I'm goin' straight from now on!”

Kagome giggled and stroked Meowth's fur as he hugged her and made proclamations of intent to change his ways, and change his trainer.

With a new 'mon on her roster to train, Kagome headed back to Cassandra's pharmacy, where Ash, Misty and Brock had all arrived – and been convinced to battle Cassandra's Paras.

“Don't go easy on him,” Kagome said when Cassandra had finished explaining why she wanted to battle. “I've been training Paras this past week in exchange for lessons in pharmaceuticals.”

“Pika pika?” Pikachu asked.

Kagome nodded in response to Pikachu's question. “You should be a good match, and at this point, win or lose, Paras _should_ evolve with just that little bit more experience,” she answered.

“Pika!” Pikachu said, and stepped up with a determined expression on his face, ready for a good fight.

“Paras, scratch attack,” Cassandra ordered as Kagome carried the herbs she'd picked inside.

“Pikachu, thunderbolt!” Ash countered.

~oOo~

Kagome left with Ash, Misty and Brock a couple of days later – after they'd all stocked up on essentials like food and remedies, and Cassandra had finished thanking them all for helping Paras to evolve into Parasect. The group headed into the desert, with intent to reach Neon Town before dark and then continue on in the morning.

Continuing on in the morning being rather desirable on the list of things to do. Neon Town was busy at all hours of the day and night. The city that never slept with a population that was very short-tempered and crabby because neither did they.

“It's _so_ nice to be out in the peace and quiet of the woods again!” Misty said, stretching her arms up as they walked, leaving desert and city completely behind.

“Yeah, it was so loud in Neon Town, I couldn't get any sleep,” Ash agreed.

“Next time, ear plugs,” Kagome said shortly.

“Hey!” Misty called out as something round and pink dashed into the path. “What's that?”

“Jigglypuff,” Kagome answered.

“You're... really not a morning person, are you Kagome?” Brock noted.

“I'm more of a morning person when I've actually _slept_ the night before,” Kagome replied bluntly, a scowl on her face.

“A Jigglypuff! Oh, I've always wanted one of those,” Misty cooed, still focused on the 'mon.

“I thought you only liked water-type 'mon,” Brock commented.

“I do,” Misty agreed. “But I like _this_ one too. I'll capture it. Staryu, go! Double edge!”

“Jiiiiiig!” the round pink 'mon cried as he was knocked into the air. “Li!” he exclaimed as he he a tree, and finally, “Puff...” he whimpered as he rolled to the ground and finally upright, tears gathering in his eyes.

“What's wrong?” Misty asked.

“It looks like it's crying,” Ash answered.

“There's something strange about it,” Brock decided.

“I wonder what it's problem is,” Ash asked aloud, and finally brought out his 'dex as Misty recalled Staryu and Jigglypuff returned to the tree-stump where he'd been spotted, decidedly unhappy with them – and the way they were staring.

“Jigglypuff, a balloon 'mon,” Ash's 'dex recited. “It has large, friendly eyes and it sings a pleasant song.”

“A 'mon that sings, oh it's so cute!” Misty cooed. “Sing for us!” she entreated.

“Puff!” Jigglypuff denied, and turned away, snubbing the request.

“What's the matter?” Ash asked.

“Well, that wasn't the most polite way to request a performance,” Kagome pointed out. “And you never know, Jigglypuff could be shy of performing.”

“Please sing us a song?” Misty requested with a smile.

“Li... puff,” Jigglypuff said, and started kicking one food back and forth unhappily.

“Is something wrong?” Misty asked.

“Jigglypuff,” he said, and shook his, well, his whole body from side to side in the negative.

“I think it's -”

“He,” Kagome cut off Brock.

“Sorry Kagome. I think _he_ is saying that he can't sing,” Brock said.

Jigglypuff looked up at them all with those big soulful eyes. “Puff, puff,” he said, nodding.

“I see, a Jigglypuff that can't sing. So _that's_ why he didn't attack,” Ash said.

“Oh, I'm sorry I bothered you little Jigglypuff,” Misty apologised.

“Jigglypuff!” Jigglypuff said, and jumped into Misty's lap happily, clearly accepting the apology. “Jiggly, jiggly jiggly, puff jiggly, jigglypuff.”

“I still think he's cute, but who wants a Jigglypuff that can't sing?” Misty asked.

“Jig,” Jigglypuff froze, then abruptly turned away from Misty, his feelings hurt. “Jiggly puff...”

“I do,” Kagome answered firmly.

“Jiggly?” Jigglypuff asked, turning those great big eyes, all wibbly with hopeful tears, on Kagome.

“Really really,” Kagome answered with a smile. “There's a lot more to a Jigglypuff than just your voice after all, though I'm sure we can do something about that too, if it means that much to you,” Kagome offered, and held out a pokeball.

“Jiggly!” Jigglypuff answered, and dived for Kagome's pokeball.

“Kagome, why don't you care if Jigglypuff can sing or not?” Misty asked.

“Jigglypuff's song is pretty much the lullaby to end all lullabies,” Kagome answered. “It's lovely, will induce the best sleep ever, and you'll wake up feeling refreshed and happy, but as his trainer, I'm going to need to be able to stay awake through _all_ of Jigglypuff's song. That's hard. So I'm going to work on Jigglypuff's other attacks, like pound, body slam and double slap first, and then work on building up my immunity to his song at the same time as I work on helping him to sing again,” Kagome explained.

“Oh,” they all three said at the same time.

Kagome smiled. “And when I can withstand the whole thing, I'm going to take Jigglypuff back to Neon Town with my own outdoor stage, and I'm going to give the whole town a concert. They could _use_ the rest,” she added, just a little wickedly.

“Yeah, they could,” Ash agreed wryly.

“Well, it's off to Grandpa Canyon for me next,” Kagome announced, even though she still looked tired, and released Spearow from his pokeball.

“Huh?” Brock asked. “Where's this coming from?”

“As already noted, I couldn't sleep in Neon Town. In an effort to share the pain, I called Professor Oak back in Pallet for the latest,” Kagome explained as she climbed onto Spearow's back. “There's some kind of rush to find fossils at the moment. I'm not too sure about the whole thing, but I _am_ going to check it out. Professor Oak said that the others who left Pallet Town at the same time as Ash and me should be there as well.”

Ash grit his teeth. “You mean _Gary_ will be there,” he growled, hands clenched into fists. “Alright, let's go!”

Kagome smiled, just a very little. “You're not all going to fit on Spearow's back with me,” she pointed out. “And Kadabra can't teleport somewhere he's never been before...”

“And you don't have any other 'mon that would be able to get us there fast too,” Ash finished, shoulders drooping.

Kagome shrugged apologetically, but didn't correct him. Most of her 'mon _could_ carry them pretty fast across the land, and Sesshoumaru could fly as well, but... Kagome was the only human rider any of her 'mon accepted. They _could_ carry riders, but they _wouldn't_. They'd give each other a piggy-back (generally for training purposes), but Kagome was the only human they'd take. Ever-happy and accommodating Lapras being the exception, while Golduck and Kadabra would make allowances in an emergency, but the first two were faster when crossing water than land, and Kadabra's limitations had already been noted.

“Well, we'll see you there maybe,” Ash said.

Kagome nodded and urged Spearow up into the sky – where she could take a quick nap, secure in the knowledge that Spearow wouldn't drop her while she caught up on the sleep she'd missed.

~oOo~

The convergence of diggers (and yes, Gary was among them, all dressed up as Indiana Jones even) was on one part of the canyon. Kagome didn't _own_ a pick or shovel or any sort of digging tool, and didn't see the point in digging where everybody else was digging already. It would be too crowded and the finds were going to be thin on the ground.

Especially it would be too crowded when she released her 'mon to help her dig. Okay, so she couldn't have _all_ of her 'mon on hand to dig, but she could set them in teams that would take shifts digging. Really, Kagome didn't care much for 'mon fossils. She was using this as an exercise for her 'mon. Nothing like shifting rocks to build up strength after all. It's how she'd started Spearow.

The first shift of diggers (Kilala, Vulpix, Charmander, Arcanine, and Flareon) had switched out for the second (Eevee, Cubone, Bulbasaur, Meowth and Spearow) when a great big ka-boom echoed from the next valley over.

“Spearow, check it out!” Kagome called out, and recalled her 'mon from digging, including Ditto, who had been obligingly transformed into a pick so that Kagome could do her share of digging as well.

“Spear,” Spearow agreed, and spread his wings. “Spear spear, row!” he called back down. “Spearow spear, row spearow!”

“What's Ash's Squirtle doing... Oh dear,” Kagome said, eyes going wide with realisation of what, approximately, must have happened. She grabbed her bag (set aside while she was digging) and ran over to where the explosion had come from.

“Ash!” Brock yelled as he and Misty came running.

“Pikachu!” Misty added.

“What a disaster,” Brock said as he stared at the boulder-and-rubble-filled hole.

“We've got to get them out!” Misty said.

“Stand back,” Kagome ordered as she ran up to them. “Sesshoumaru!” she summoned.

“Woah,” Misty and Brock breathed, awed by Sesshoumary's size.

“Sesshoumaru, Ash and Pikachu are buried under that,” Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru glared at the rocks a moment, and then extended one massive paw. Rescuing people from being buried alive was a delicate operation after all. There was no knowing what, when shifted, might cause the trapped person more pain.

“Hey Squirtle,” Kagome said, settling down onto her knees to look at Ash's Squirtle. “Are you okay?”

“Squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle...” he answered weakly.

Kagome smiled gently. “Your shell really saved you then, huh?”

“Squirtle.”

Sesshoumaru had the boulders and rubble cleared in record time, and as well as Ash, Team Rocket could just be seen in the light that streamed in, sprawled on the floor of a great cave below.

“Spearow,” Kagome called and released the 'mon from his ball as Sesshoumaru settled down to bask in the sun a while. “Would you be so kind as to perform an investigative rescue mission?” Kagome requested sweetly, and stroked Spearow's feathers when he landed beside her.

“Spear...” Spearow hesitated. He wasn't a fan of flying around inside, and he wasn't particularly charitable about who got a ride from him.

“I'll make your favourite for dinner tonight,” Kagome promised.

“Spear!” Spearow cheered, and dived down. Three trips down and back up had Ash, Pikachu, Jesse and James of Team Rocket, and their 'mon Arbok and Weezing, back on ground-level. It also allowed time for a crowd to gather. They'd been drawn by the explosion, and stayed out of curiosity over what might be in the hole.

Kagome kissed Spearow's beak and brushed some dust off his feathers before returning him to his pokeball.

“Oh thank you!” Jesse and James said, weeping with joy as they each latched on to one of Kagome's legs. “You saved us! Those prehistoric 'mon were terrifying!”

“Prehistoric 'mon?” Brock repeated.

“Aero!” came a screech from below, shortly followed by the appearance of the supposedly _extinct_ 'mon, Aerodactyl, flying up and out from the hole.

“This is not good,” Kagome stated plainly.

“That's... that's an Aerodactyl! The... there's a fossil of one of those in the Pewter City Museum,” Brock said weakly.

“Sesshoumaru!” Kagome called quickly, turning to her sun-bathing 'mon. “Pin that prehistoric pigeon down before he flies off and causes trouble somewhere!”

“Bad choice,” Gary said smugly. “Your 'mon is _clearly_ incapable of flight. However big it is, how's it supposed to catch a 'mon that can just fly away?”

Sesshoumaru rolled over onto his feet, ran up the side of the canyon, and jumped from the very top ledge. Kagome smirked to see jaws drop when Sesshoumaru not only didn't come back down again immediately, but continued to climb through the air, racing after the Aerodactyl with intent and no apparent concern for the laws of gravity.

“Sesshoumaru can _fly_?” Ash asked, stunned.

“Yep!” Kagome answered happily. “It's a recent development though, so don't feel too bad about not knowing,” she added.

“Kagome, are you really going to capture that Aerodactyl?” Brock asked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. “And risk the damage he'd cause when he gets sent to Professor Oak's lab? No way! Dragonite Ancestor was very calm and friendly. Aerodactyl is _not_ , and I have no desire to set an angry, hungry carnivore with no manners among them all. If you want him, you can have him. He _is_ a rock-type, as well as a flying-type.”

Sesshoumaru held Aerodactyl down, pinned to the ground, as Brock ran up to them with a pokeball in his hand.

When Aerodactyle disappeared into Brock's pokeball, Sesshoumaru was briefly covered by glowing, mottled light. Light that any trainer recognised as an evolution taking place. When the light faded, Kagome was glad to see that Sesshoumaru hadn't changed too much.

He'd grown a bit, not much, but some. Enough that it was noticeable.

As well as having grown, there were pink-ish-red slash-like marks at the corners of his mouth and about half-way up his forelegs, slightly darker slashes across his eyelids, and a blue crescent shape in the middle of Sesshoumaru's forehead.

A strange sort of mane appeared as well, flowing like a sash under one leg and over the opposite shoulder until it met up again, a sort of final development of the way Sesshoumaru's fur from chin to shoulder had been growing thicker, and it was just ever-so-slightly darker than the rest of his beautiful white fur.

He wasn't pure white all over any more, but Kagome found that she liked the new additions.

“Did Sesshoumaru just evolve?” Ash asked.

“I think so, but I'm not sure,” Misty answered.

“You're still my Sesshoumaru,” Kagome said fondly and kissed Sesshoumaru's nose while she stroked the fur on his chin (all that she could reach at once now). “Aren't you?”

Sesshoumaru nodded silently.

Kagome smiled and let go of him so that she could move to the edge of the hole. “I wonder what else is down there,” she said, her comment directed at Ash, implying clearly her desire for an answer.

“Kabutos and Kabutopses, Omanytes and Omastars,” Ash supplied, “and all of them bad tempered from having been woken up.”

“Well, then I'm all for closing up the hole and letting them go back to sleep,” Kagome said plainly, straightening once more.

“Wait!” Misty begged. “Those are all water-type 'mon.”

“Water- and rock-type,” Brock corrected.

“Water-type is my speciality, my favourite, _please_ can I go down and catch them?” Misty begged.

“You can go down, but I'm not getting you out again,” Kagome answered plainly. “I came, I saw, I'm leaving.”

“But... but if you won't help me get up and down, then how will I get to the 'mon down there?” Misty asked, watery-eyed and with her hands clasped under her chin.

“Rope?” Kagome suggested frankly, and shrugged before she walked over to Sesshoumaru and climbed up onto his back, settling in comfortably in front of his new mane. “Let's go Sesshoumaru, the open road awaits!”

Sesshoumaru smirked and took off.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome was having one of those rare, leisurely days with Sesshoumaru while her other 'mon ran around doing what they liked for a while when their peace and quiet was interrupted by the most horrific noise.

Spearow had been giving Kilala a ride on his back at the time, and didn't wait for Kagome's call to climb higher and see what was going on.

Kilala jumped down from Spearow's back a moment later, to Kagome's wide-eyed fear, except that she evolved as she fell. Kilala's evolved form was Kirara, a fire-type sabre-toothed feline that was, for short distances, capable of flight by riding thermals created by the fires that constantly burned at her ankles and at the tips of her tails.

“Raa raa rara!” Kirara said.

Kagome was on her feet and all her 'mon were lined up and ready to help in seconds. “Lead the way,” she ordered.

Sesshoumaru nudged Kagome before she could take off at a run, and gave her a _look_ with his big wine-coloured eyes.

Kagome nodded in understanding. He wouldn't be able to do anything to help in this situation, and he knew it. He was offering to be switched out for a 'mon that _would_ be more helpful right now.

Kagome recalled Sesshoumaru to his pokeball and pulled out her 'dex as she turned to run after Kirara. Currently, she had Sesshoumaru, Kirara, Spearow, Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon. She was likely going to have to trade out more than just Sesshoumaru, but she would worry about that when she had a better idea of which 'mon would be most helpful.

“Kirara, Spearow, get these trucks back up the way they're supposed to be!” Kagome called out when they reached the road. “Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, return. Golduck, Bulbasaur, Shippo, help get any trapped 'mon to safety and check their injuries! Officer Jenny,” Kagome said and came to a halt in front of the uniformed woman. “How can I help?”

“The nearest 'Mon Centre is full,” Officer Jenny answered. “We've got to get these 'mon to the hospital as fast as we can.”

“I can't get them there,” Kagome apologised, knowing the woman meant to get the 'mon transported in a car or truck – something she was _not_ licensed to drive. “But I _do_ know a thing or two about medicine,” she offered.

“Then work with the Chanseys to get as many of the 'mon patched up as you can. The fewer that need to be taken to the hospital, the better,” Officer Jenny said plainly.

Kagome nodded, swung her bag off her shoulder, pulled out her medical kit, and moved to the nearest injured 'mon.

The nearest 'mon happened to be a young Cubone in tears. Actually, the little guy was mostly just scared rather than hurt, but his skull helmet had a few more cracks in it that there should have been.

After the little Cubone was calmed down (by Kagome's miko-ki) and taken by a Chansey, Golduck floated a Dodrio over to Kagome. It was _supposed_ to have a head for each joy, sorrow and anger, but Dodrio's present condition of having all three necks tied in a knot had set all three heads to being very angry.

Golduck's psychic powers were keeping Dodrio from doing himself any more harm, but Kagome needed to use her miko-ki to calm the 'mon down and get those heads untangled.

“Now you be good for the Chansey,” Kagome told Dodrio, her voice soft but firm as Golduck set him down on a stretcher. “No pecking.”

Dodrio nodded silently, the necks all still hurting too much to give verbal agreement, and was carted off.

Bulbasaur approached Kagome next, a Nidorino carefully cradled – and restrained – in her vine whip.

It was a long day of first aid and triage on the road-side for Kagome, and once all the trucks were upright, she switched out Kirara and Spearow as well, so that Kadabra and Ditto could lend a hand as well – Ditto doing _particularly_ well by transforming into a copy of Nurse Joy and lending an actual hand, rather than a claw or a paw.

“Thank you for all your help today,” Officer Jenny said with a relieved smile as the last injured 'mon still on the scene (the Oddish in her own arms) received treatment from Kagome while a Chansey waited nearby to take that Oddish to either the hospital or the 'Mon Centre. “Oh, I just realised I never actually asked your name.”

“Kagome Higurashi,” Kagome answered with a smile as she dabbed a potion onto Oddish's injuries. It was a potion that she'd made herself, thanks to the lessons she'd gotten from Cassandra, and Kagome used a cloth to apply the potion rather than a squirt-bottle for the simple reason that, well, she _had_ bottles and cloths, but no squirt-nozzles. “And really, the honour is mine.”

“Well, you and your 'mon have been a big help,” Officer Jenny said frankly. “I don't know what you did or how you did it, but whatever it was you did, it meant that the hospital and the 'Mon Centre were much more able to handle the injured 'mon that we were sending them. If you'd care to follow me back to the station, there's something I'd like to give you.”

Kagome blinked, curious as to what Officer Jenny could _possibly_ want to give her. “Okay,” she agreed, and turned back to the Oddish in Officer Jenny's arms. “One last thing,” she muttered to herself as she put the lid back on the bottle of potion. Gently, Kagome stroked Oddish's leaves and gently washed her miko-ki over the little 'mon. She had been using her miko-ki a _lot_ today, and was honestly surprised she hadn't passed out from exhaustion earlier.

Then again, what was good for the 'mon was good for the trainer. She hadn't had much cause to actively use her miko-ki like this for a while, but training herself with her 'mon had apparently made her stronger in more than just the physical sense, which she had already noticed.

Kagome recalled her 'mon (who were starting to get tired themselves now, after a long day of helping their fellow 'mon in their distress), followed Officer Jenny back to her motorcycle, and gratefully climbed into the sidecar. It wasn't a very long drive to the station, which was fortunate, because even though Kagome hadn't exhausted herself from over-using her miko-ki, she _was_ tired from all the first aid she'd been doing, and it was getting late. A nap on the drive was a very real possibility.

“This way please Kagome,” Officer Jenny said, and waved her through to an office. “Please have a seat,” she offered.

Kagome obediently sat and watched as Officer Jenny sat down at her desk to check her computer for something. She nodded to herself then opened a drawer and pulled out a small box.

“These are given out very rarely,” the older woman said as she turned to Kagome, box in hand, “and it is an honour to be able to give it, just as much as it is to receive. Kagome Higurashi,” she said with a smile, and stood.

Kagome stood as well.

“I am pleased to present you with a Kanto Badge,” Officer Jenny announced, pleased.

Kagome blinked in shocked confusion. A Kanto Badge? But... Kanto was the name of the region, why was there a _badge_...?

Officer Jenny smiled. “It isn't like any other Badge,” she explained, seeing the confusion on Kagome's face. “It won't get you closer to being able to competing in the League. It's more like an award for service above and beyond the call of duty, only this one is for civilians who have come to the aid of a police officer,” Officer Jenny said and pinned it onto Kagome's red scarf. “All civilians are expected to aid the local authorities to some extent, but I believe you _truly_ did more today than anybody would have expected, and in addition to your record of being particularly helpful to my cousins in the past as well... Thank you, Kagome Higurashi,” Officer Jenny said, then straightened and gave the girl a salute.

Kagome smiled and saluted right back. “Thank you, Officer Jenny,” she answered.

~oOo~

Kagome had been travelling for a couple of months, not bothering with catching 'mon near so much as she was concerned with training those she already had – Meowth particularly needed a lot of work – when she caught up with Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock again as they brought in Ash's Bulbasaur to a rural 'Mon Centre where she'd just lodged the night before – after winning a Seed Badge from a small gym that had fought with an Exeggutor and a Victreebell.

The group were concerned and clueless as to what could be wrong with the little guy. Apart from the bump on Bulbasaur's head that is, but that shouldn't be affecting him quite so much.

“You don't have to worry about your Bulbasaur Ash,” Nurse Joy informed them when she emerged from the ER where she'd been analysing Ash's Bulbasaur. “He isn't sick at all, just getting ready to evolve.”

“Evolve? Oh I can't believe it! Bulbasaur's gonna evolve!” Ash exclaimed happily.

Kagome blinked as she took that in. “Bulbasaurs come together from all over the world for the festival where they evolve though, don't they?” she asked. She was _quite_ sure she had that bit of lore right.

Nurse Joy nodded and led them over to the window. “No one knows why they choose the time when they evolve, and it's different every year, but it seems to have something to do with the alignment of the planets and the phases of the moon,” she answered.

“It's beautiful,” Misty said as she looked out the window where flowers were blooming rapidly and sparkling pollen was all drifting with purpose in one direction.

“Looks like we got here just in time,” Brock noted.

Kagome looked thoughtfully back to the ER window and Ash's Bulbasaur that was resting there, eyes open and a look of deep contemplation on his face. She released her Bulbasaur from her pokeball.

“Bulba,” Bulbasaur greeted with a smile, then blinked. “Saur?”

Kagome knelt down and reached out a hand to stroke Bulbasaur's head. “It looks like the night of your evolution festival is here,” she said. “Do you want to go?” she asked.

“Want to... Oh,” Ash said, softly behind her. “Yeah, Bulbasaur might not _want_ to evolve.”

“Bulba, bulba bulba, bulbasaur bulba, saur saur bulba,” Bulbasaur answered Kagome.

Kagome nodded and pulled out two other pokeballs, releasing Squirtle and Charmander. “It's time for Bulbasaur's evolution festival, but there's something she wants to discuss with you two first. You listen, and talk it over, okay? And remember, evolving is a personal choice, so _no pressure_ ,” she reminded.

“Char char,” Charmander agreed.

“Squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle?” Squirtle demanded incredulously.

Kagome smiled at them. “And don't go outside,” she added. “I don't want to risk Bulbasaur being bulba-napped by some wild Bulbasaur who won't take 'no' for an answer.”

“Bulba.”

“Char.”

“Squirtle squirt.”

With the three 'mon in agreement, they moved to sit down on one of the benches in the waiting room.

“What are they saying?” Ash asked Kagome.

“Bulbasaur is unsure about evolving, mostly because she's become best friends with Squirtle and Charmander, and she doesn't want to evolve if that means leaving them behind in some way. Charmander is telling Bulbasaur that he's been putting off evolving himself, because he felt the same way. Squirtle's a little depressed, because he's not up to that evolution point yet, but if they evolve, then he's going to work extra hard so that he can become a Wartortle and _not_ be left behind,” Kagome translated softly.

“Wow,” Misty said softly. “That's some friendship.”

“Squirtle is also saying that he's going to keep on riding their butts even when they're evolved and he isn't, just so that they don't get cocky about being evolved 'mon,” Kagome added with a giggle.

Brock and Ash both chuckled at that.

“Now, can I get an introduction to this little one?” Kagome asked, peering at the 'mon in Misty's arms.

“Oh, this is Togepi,” Misty said. “It hatched from an egg that Ash found back at the fossil-dig site, and it's convinced I'm its mother. Of course, that suits _me_ just fine!” Misty added happily.

“Togi togi priiii!” Togepi chirped.

“She,” Kagome corrected absently. “You've got a baby girl 'mon there.”

“How can you tell?” Ash asked.

“Togepi just told me,” Kagome answered.

“Bulba,” Bulbasaur called, and gently used her vine whip to get Kagome's attention.

“You three came to a decision then?” she asked.

“Squirtle. Squirt squirt squirtle squirt,” Squirtle answered, arms crossed over his shell.

“You three really are the best,” Kagome told them and slipped down to her knees so that she could hug them all.

“Char charmander mander char,” Charmander agreed as all three of them hugged Kagome back.

“Well Squirtle,” Kagome said as she sat back from the hug. “We've got work to do.”

“Squirt squirt,” Squirtle agreed, and turned to Ash's Pikachu. “Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle?” he asked hopefully.

“Pika pika chu,” Pikachu agreed with a nod and a smile of his own.

“What did Pikachu just agree to?” Ash asked.

“To helping Squirtle level up,” Kagome answered as she stood. “Think your Bulbasaur would like to lend a hand as well? My Bulbasaur and Charmander are both going to be helping Squirtle catch up. They all want to evolve together, which means we have a lot of work to do in one night.”

It wasn't that Squirtle didn't train as hard or as often as Bulbasaur and Charmander, it was that the different sorts of training they did brought them up at different speeds. Charmander spending time in the water, for example, brought his level up a lot faster than the same activity for Squirtle or Bulbasaur.

“Nurse Joy, is Bulbasaur okay to battle?” Ash asked, clearly meaning _his_ Bulbasaur.

“Just fine,” she agreed.

Ash dashed into the ER. He was a bit slower about coming out again though.

Kagome guessed that he was asking Bulbasaur if he _wanted_ to evolve, and promising to stand by whatever decision Bulbasaur made on the matter.

The pair emerged, smiles on their faces, even if Bulbasaur still had a bandage over the bump on his head.

“Bulbasaur doesn't want to evolve,” Ash said, “but he's happy to help Squirtle.”

The group headed out to the back of the 'Mon Centre together.

“Squirtle squirt!” Squirtle called after an hour of round battles, fighting Kagome's Bulbasaur and Charmander, then Ash's Bulbasaur and Pikachu. “Squirt squirt squirtle,” he deferred with a grin, and struck a pose like a muscle-man.

Kagome giggled.

“I'm going to guess that means Squirtle is ready to evolve on-cue with Charmander and Bulbasaur,” Misty said with a smile of her own.

“You got it,” Kagome agreed with a smile and a thumbs-up, and looked back at Squirtle. “He _might_ need a pick-me-up before going on a trek to the Mysterious Garden to evolve with Bulbasaur and Charmander though,” she commented wryly, and raised a pointed eyebrow at her 'mon.

“Squir- squirtle...” Squirtle allowed sheepishly.

“Alright, everybody inside. We'll get you fixed up and then you can go find the garden,” Nurse Joy said firmly, but she was smiling too.

~oOo~

Ash's Bulbasaur didn't want to evolve, but he _did_ want to see the Mysterious Garden, so he (and Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi) came along with the rest of them when Kagome set out with her Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander to find the garden where the three 'mon had agreed to evolve together at the Bulbasaur Evolution Festival.

The other Bulbasaurs there, it has to be said, were _not_ taken with the idea of either visitors to their garden that weren't other Bulbasaurs, or with the decision of Ash's Bulbasaur to not evolve.

Kagome's Bulbasaur, or rather, Ivysaur now, had grown a lot from the timid little thing she'd been when she met Kagome though, and she argued a strong case for having those closest to her (her trainer and two best friends) with her when she evolved, as well as for evolving being a choice that was the right of each 'mon to make for themselves.

That, since evolving into Ivysaur, she was almost as big as the Venusaur presiding over the festival also carried a lot of weight with the other 'mon present. Being backed up by an equally large Charmeleon and Wartortle who agreed very passionately with her didn't hurt either.

As a bonus, Team Rocket made an attempt to steal the freshly evolved Ivysaurs, and Ash's Bulbasaur, all by himself (Kagome's Ivysaur was keeping them all from being sucked up by Team Rocket's impressive vacuum), freed the caught Ivysaurs and sent Team Rocket packing with his solar beam and razor leaf attack. It certainly added credence to Bulbasaur's decision that he was strong enough just as he was, without evolving.

“Where to next?” Ash asked as they all headed back to the 'Mon Centre.

“Bed,” Kagome answered firmly.

“Oh, that's right, Kagome's not a morning person when she hasn't slept the night before,” Brock recalled nervously.

“Actually, sleep's not too bad of an idea,” Misty agreed. “We'll still reach the next town before the end of the week if we have a nice long nap before we go.”


	19. Chapter 19

The group reached the next town in time to get a room at the 'Mon Centre for the night before the Princess Festival the next day.

“My _favourite_ holiday!” Misty declared with a fist-pump as they stepped out into the streets and day-time fireworks cracked overhead. “Let the Princess Festival begin! Today the women rule!”

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the other girl. This particular holiday wasn't really a big deal in Pallet Town. They'd more gone in for New Year, Obon, Christmas, the harvest festival, and the solstices in Pallet Town. Kagome was trying to remember if she'd even heard of this Princess Festival before, and being a shrine brat, she really should have heard of _every_ festival before.

Misty turned to Ash and Brock. “You have to do everything I tell you to do,” she said with a smile.

“Everything?” Ash asked, concerned.

“Pika?” Pikachu echoed.

“Yes, everything,” Misty said with a nod. “Oh, and whatever Kagome says goes too,” she added with a smile and nod to Kagome.

“But why?” Ash asked.

Misty blinked a couple of times and then glared at Ash. “Because it's the Princess Festival!” she snapped.

“I'm afraid that doesn't mean anything to us,” Kagome said before Misty could get riled up. “Pallet Town doesn't really celebrate the Princess Festival. I know we get more women at the shrine on this day every year,” she added, the date and the duties she'd always been allotted on it finally clicking. “But otherwise,” she finished, and shook her head.

“Really?” Misty asked, shocked. Then she grinned. “You'll _love_ it Kagome! Today, every shop is a bargain-hunter's paradise, with all kinds of gorgeous new clothes or cute new toys for sale – and I mean for _sale_. Massive reductions! You can get a whole new wardrobe for the price of only one or two fancy dresses today!”

“Sounds like a great festival,” Ash agreed.

“But!” Misty cut in sharply, then smiled. “These bargain prices are only for girls!” she practically sang with delight. “Boys get to carry the bags. Oh,” Misty sighed. “I wish _every_ day was Princess Festival Day.”

“Well, if everything is going to be so cheap today, then I suppose there _is_ some shopping I should do,” Kagome allowed.

“Dresses?” Misty suggested. “Accessories? Perfume? Jewellery?”

“Care products for my 'mon,” Kagome answered plainly, then looked down at herself. “And maybe an outfit that isn't starting to wear out from being worn _all_ the time...” she allowed as she lightly brushed her fingers over a patch she'd had to add the previous day after tearing her pleated green skirt. Again.

Misty linked her arm into Kagome's. “To the shops!” she cried eagerly, and pointed down a street that had shops that sold all the things _she_ had named, but nothing for 'mon care.

Kagome pulled herself free. “Different shops,” Kagome said with a smile. “I'll see you guys later,” she promised. “Back here in three hours, and then we'll look for somewhere to have lunch?” she suggested.

“Sounds like a plan,” Ash said with a nod.

“Okay,” Brock agreed.

“Sure, see you later!” Misty chirped, and snatched both Brock and Ash so that they could carry her bags.

That was fine with Kagome really. If she couldn't carry her purchases on her own, then she'd have bought too much.

The shop-owners made comment on it though, every time Kagome carried her selections to the check-out it was “My, you're being very restrained for a Princess Festival shopper, young lady.”

Kagome bought two pairs of black cycling shorts, a green-and-white tunic-dress that she would wear over the top of the shorts and was made of tough fabric that would last her a good long while (and had plenty of hem for if she kept growing) a pair of leg-warmers, a long pair of fingerless gloves, several pairs of socks, and a new pair of sneakers (the old pair were completely worn through). Her last bathing suit still fit, so she didn't have to worry about that. Apart from the wardrobe change, Kagome spent the rest of her time finding necessities for the absolutely cheapest price until it was time to head back and meet up with the others.

~oOo~

Persons of the female persuasion ate free at the Princess Festival, so while Misty ordered all sorts of treats that she wouldn't be able to have on the road, Kagome ordered things that could be stuck in plastic bags and would keep for several meals to come... and one very nice dessert that combined her absolutely all-time favourite fruit and her absolutely all-time favourite sweet treat – blood orange sorbet.

Then it was back to the shop-a-thon, and Kagome followed Misty this time, since she'd spotted a sign that indicated fifty to ninety percent off the shop's product, which was clothes of various styles and fabric of all sorts, and Kagome _did_ want a new kimono.

“Ah, this is perfect, I'll take it,” Misty said, mostly to herself, as she picked up something that was blue and had a flower print on it – only for another part of it to be picked up by someone else.

Specifically, but Jesse from Team Rocket.

Kagome had been sitting this one out. Fifty to ninety percent off was great. Fighting every Tamara, Doris and Harriet was decidedly _not_. She wasn't interested in getting involved in a fight over a dress with anybody. If they wanted it that badly, then they could have it.

“Attention Princess Festival shoppers,” a voice announced over the PA, stilling everybody in the building.

Kagome took that as her personal cue to slip through the crowds and pick out what she wanted without having to fight anybody for anything. She was quite pleased with herself as she found all the layers she needed for a full, elaborate kimono ( _plus_ hakama, _and_ some extra fabric besides that she just _knew_ her mother would like) for less _in total_ than it would normally cost her to buy just the obi.

“Attention Princess Festival shoppers. In just a few minutes, we will be holding the main event of this year's Princess Festival: the Queen of the Princess Festival Contest. The prize for the contest winner will be a beautiful, one-of-a-kind collection of 'mon princess dolls,” the PA voice announced.

Kagome headed to the counter with her choices, a pleased smile on her face.

“And in addition, the winner will have her picture taken with screen sensation Fiorello Cappuccino,” the PA voice finished.

Kagome was glad she'd managed to get to the check-out before the announcer said that, as it set every woman to charging for the cash register so they could pay and leave as quickly as possible, all of them eager to get to the contest. Kagome released Golduck from his pokeball to prevent them all from just crushing in and yelling, and glared at them all coolly as Golduck held them all with his psychic powers as her purchases were rung through. Kagome thanked the cashier, recalled Golduck, and then headed calmly for the competition stadium.

She'd never really been one for frivolities like dolls or movies, but, just this once... she'd stick it all in a package and send it back to Pallet before the day was out, but sometimes it _was_ nice to just _have_ something.

~oOo~

“Wow, what a crowd!” the competition announcer (a different person than the one who'd called for attention on the PA in the shop a short while ago) said. “It looks like quite a Princess Festival Competition this year, doesn't it Fiorello?”

“Yes, it's very exciting,” the star answered.

Kagome blinked from where she stood behind the curtain, lined up with all the other young women who were competing. She had no idea who the guy was, but he had a very nice voice. Smooth, husky, deep.

“And the winner of our contest must be as poised as a Jynx, sit as serenely as a Jigglypuff, and possess the charm and grace of an Oddish!” the first announcer said enthusiastically.

Kagome wondered if the man had any real-life experience of any of those 'mon. Oddishes were more 'cute' than charming and graceful, and Jigglypuffs weren't exactly serene... unless they were singing, but that was a whole different thing. She couldn't say for sure about a Jynx, but he'd been wrong twice.

“Now, let's meet our Princess Festival contestants!” he called excitedly, and the curtain rose.

Kagome had combed out and lacquered her hair so that it lay as straight as her mother's down her back, powdered and painted her face, and was wearing an extremely elaborate, many-layered kimono that _wasn't_ the pile of fabric she'd just bought. In fact, there was a veritable warehouse of kimono available to girls and women who wanted to compete in the Princess Festival Competition. Jewellery too. Of course, it was all signed for, and apparently only the winner would get to keep the costume she picked.

Kagome had gone for her usual colours – red, white and green, but with emphasis on the red and white this time, rather than the green as she usually did.

“Well, we certainly seem to have a lovely line-up of ladies assembled this year. Don't you agree, Fiorello?”

“Yes,” said the handsome young man in the red t-shirt who was also in the announcer's booth with a glasses wearing man. “They're _moto bella_.”

Kagome bet the guy mostly did romances. He looked the type – smooth skin, swishy hair, glittering smile. Plus he had that husky voice.

“And now, let's all take a look at the special prize they'll be competing for! Right here!” the glasses-wearing announcer said. Had they ever got his name? No. But just to the side of the announcer's booth, another curtain raised and a stand of dolls that looked like 'mon dressed in the same sorts of kimono as the girls on stage rose up into the display box.

“There's no other like it in the world,” the announcer man said. “It's unique! It's antique! It's a beautiful hand-made, custom-crafted, one-of-a-kind, luxury 'mon princess doll set! Batteries sold separately,” he added.

Kagome really hoped that last bit was a throw-away joke line, and that the dolls didn't take batteries at all. It would kind of ruin his 'antique' claim. The dolls certainly were lovely though.

“Now would all contestants please prepare their pokeballs!” the announcer called out.

“You want us to battle?” a girl further down the line from Kagome said, and she was fairly sure it was Misty.

“You mean this isn't just a beauty contest?” asked the woman next to Misty – and Kagome was almost certain it was Jesse from Team Rocket.

“Oh no! The winner also has to be a skilled 'mon trainer!” the announcer said.

“Si,” Fiorello agreed. “This is how the contestants match up,” he explained, and held up a chart of pairings for what looked to be a one-loss-knock-out tournament.

“The rules are simple! The contestants are broken up into divisions, and they may use up to four 'mon to battle!” the announcer declared.

Then they were all dispersed to remove their finery and sort out their 'mon line-up while the battle arena was given another check-over.

Kagome was aware of Misty begging Ash and Brock to let her borrow their 'mon, but only peripherally. She had her own team to pick after all, and if Misty wasn't confident enough in her own 'mon – and Kagome _knew_ Misty had at least four – then that was her problem. Kagome's problem was one that she was being forced to be ever more aware of as time passed: picking 'mon that would actually fit in the arena.

Arenas were generally large, they had to be just in case some trainer rocked up with an Onix or a Gyarados. Sesshoumaru wasn't quite _that_ big – yet – but she was fairly sure it was just a matter of time, and as it was he wouldn't exactly have the most room to manoeuvre.

Then again, he could just step on his opponent.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. She loved Sesshoumaru, she did, she really truly did, but for this? For this competition, Kagome chose Spearow, Vulpix, Seel and Ditto. Eevee's babies weren't quite ready for this sort of intense battle situation yet, and Kagome didn't want to set Meowth against someone from Team Rocket while there was a chance they'd recognise him and potentially demand his return. Instead, she went with three of her oldest 'mon and her absolutely most versatile. They'd all been with her long enough that they'd be able to handle whatever this tournament threw at them.

As a bonus, she'd bought plenty of a very nifty item called “EXP Share”, which meant that even those 'mon that _weren't_ battling got their (un)fair share of experience from the battles as well, which would help them grow faster and be ready for more intense battles sooner.

~oOo~

Kagome was in the 'Western' division for the tournament, meaning she wouldn't have to fight Misty unless and until they were the only two trainers left in the competition. She had to face Jesse of Team Rocket one battle before that was to happen though.

It seemed that Misty wasn't the only trainer to have begged extra 'mon from friends. Jesse opened their battle with James's Weezing.

Kagome sent out her Vulpix.

“Weezing, sludge attack!” Jesse commanded, teeth grit and determined to win those dolls.

“Dodge it and use your fire spin!” Kagome called out.

Weezing, a gaseous 'mon, had only one defence against such an attack – self-destruct. It put him out of the competition, and if Vulpix hadn't been essentially shielded by the wall of flames from her own attack, would have been seriously injured as well.

Jesse growled and sent out Arbok, but Vulpix's previous attack was still burning bright, and the unfortunate reptile wasn't what you'd call fireproof. He got burned and retreated, in pain.

“Gyarados! Drown this fire-fox with your hydro-pump!” Jesse ordered.

Gyarados used his hydro-pump alright, but he didn't exactly discriminate as to what got soaked. Yes, the fires from Vulpix's attack were out, and Vulpix herself had been carried on a wave back to Kagome, but Jesse looked like she'd just walked ten miles through heavy rain without an umbrella or raincoat. In short, she had a slightly more than passing resemblance to a drowned Rattata.

Kagome responded with Seel, who used his ice beam to turn Gyarados into possibly the most impressive bit of ice sculpture in the city. Then she waited to see if Jesse would pull out a fourth 'mon.

She didn't, but simply stood there cursing her defeat and her lack of a fourth 'mon.

Kagome was declared the winner and went on to battle Misty for the grand prize – a set of dolls and a picture with a movie star.

Ash had lent Misty his Pikachu and his Bulbasaur for the tournament, and Brock had loaned her his Vulpix. They were the only 'mon that Kagome had actually seen Misty use in any of her battles so far – all _borrowed_ 'mon. None of her own.

“Sorry Pikachu,” Kagome said when Misty sent the little guy out.

“Pika?” Pikachu asked, suddenly concerned for his health.

Kagome sent out Spearow. “You remember each other, yes?” she asked.

“Pi pi pi?” Pikachu asked, brown eyes wide and terrified as he started backing away.

“Spear,” Spearow answered, and brought a claw down on Pikachu. Hard. Spearow then used one great wing to bat Pikachu out of the arena and into the stands – where Ash was watching from, in fact.

The trainer caught his 'mon – due in equal parts to his concern for Pikachu and Spearow's aim. Cubone wasn't the _only_ 'mon to take a turn at batting practice, just because he was the only 'mon to actually _carry_ something that could be used as a bat.

Next, Kagome responded to Bulbasaur with Seel.

“Despite a trend of sending out 'mon with a type-disadvantage, Kagome seems to be winning this battle!” the announcer declared when Bulbasaur was knocked out by Seel's take down attack.

“This is exciting,” Fiorello added happily.

Then it was Vulpix against Vulpix, and despite Misty's yelled order for a fire spin from Brock's 'mon, which was obeyed, Kagome's Vulpix just walked right up to the smaller Vulpix and picked him up, not bothered by the flames in the least.

“Vulp?” the small Vulpix asked, confused, as he dangled by the skin around his neck like a baby Vulpix being carried by its mother.

Kagome's Vulpix calmly carried Brock's Vulpix away from where the arena was on fire, set him down, and then gave an almighty swish of her six tails.

A swish which robbed the flames of air and catapulted the smaller Vulpix into Brock's lap. Just like the previous two 'mon Misty had sent out, Vulpix was too dizzy to attack again.

“I refuse to lose!” Misty said fiercely, and reached for her fourth pokeball at last. “So Staryu, it's all up to you. Go Staryu!”

Kagome sighed. “Flamethrower,” Kagome said sadly, and watched as Vulpix barbecued the on-coming 'mon.

It landed in a charred heap. Water-types might be naturally stronger against fire-types, and fire-types be inversely weaker against water-types, but Kagome had trained her Vulpix long and hard – and type-disadvantages could be overcome.

“She did it!” the announcer declared enthusiastically. “Kagome has become our new Princess Festival Queen!”

“Kagome is so magnifico,” Fiorello said with a smile as he came down from the announcers box, and started to set little crowns on the heads of each of Kagome's 'mon before he approached her.

“Oh, I lost,” Misty moaned from the other end of the arena. “I wanted that doll set.”

“Maybe next year Misty,” Kagome consoled, and then Fiorello was approaching _her_ with a crown, a smile, and a guy with a camera. Oh yeah, a picture with the movie star was part of the prize as well as the doll set. She was surprised to receive a small golden _badge_ as well though. That hadn't been mentioned.

“A Crown Badge,” Fiorello said with a smile as he presented it to her. “An official League Badge that is only given out once a year. Congratulations.”

Kagome blushed a little as she accepted the badge – the guy was very handsome. “Thank you,” she said quietly.


	20. Chapter 20

They'd been walking for a week, headed for the port that would take them to Cinnabar Island so that Ash could go for his Volcano Badge (and Kagome too, for that matter), when they spotted some 'mon-shaped wind-socks attached to a school flagpole.

“You know what that means, right?” Ash asked with a grin.

“Kids Day,” Kagome answered with a sigh. It was one holiday that Pallet Town had celebrated that didn't really have anything to do with the shrine, and that meant she didn't have to be a cute little shrine maiden for the celebration, but could actually go and join in the (admittedly minor) celebrations. Pallet was a small town after all, there was no way they were going to have a large celebration.

“Those are really cool,” Ash said with a smile as he looked up at the fake 'mon that were flapping in the wind.

“What would be really cool would be if we could play all day like we used to when we were little kids,” Misty countered with a smile.

“Misty, you _know_ we can't just take the whole day off to play when I've still got that Volcano Badge to win,” Ash scolded her.

“And anyway, you already had your holiday with that Princess Festival,” Brock added. “Kids Day should be a _boy_ festival only. For men!”

“ _Real_ men!” Ash added enthusiastically.

“Real _tough_ men!” Brock said with a grin.

“For _kids_ ,” Kagome said firmly while Misty smacked the two of them with a paper fan.

“Are we going to play or not?” the other girl demanded.

“We are...” Ash and Brock answered weakly.

“Oh I'm so glad you're here!” a voice said from just a short way ahead. “We've been expecting you, 'mon trainers.”

“Huh?” Ash asked as they all looked over to see a woman in a yellow dress and pink apron, standing at the gate of the pre-school that had the 'mon wind-socks flying from the flagpole.

“Please, come in,” she said with a gesture. “All the children are waiting for you in the playground.”

Brock was instantly at her side and with his hands wrapped around hers. “I didn't mean to keep you waiting,” he said, a blush forming on his face. “Please forgive me. My name's Brock.”

“Brock, uh, hello,” the woman greeted, clearly taken aback by his fervent greeting.

“But you can call him 'idiot',” Kagome offered, and borrowed Misty's fan to smack him again, which caused Brock to release the woman's hands in time for her to answer her phone when it rang.

“Hello? Little Kiddle Pre-School,” she greeted when she answered it. “What? What do you mean you can't make it?” she asked with a worried, confused frown. “But there are three... I see, yes, thank you,” she said sadly into the phone as realisation dawned, and hung up with a despondent sigh.

“What's the matter Miss?” Ash asked.

“Some 'mon trainers were supposed to visit today and let the children play with their 'mon. The children were all so excited, but now the trainers can't come. The children are going to be so disappointed,” she explained.

“We're 'mon trainers,” Ash said, and it was _almost_ an offer.

“You are?” she asked hopefully, but dropped back quickly with another sad sigh. “But you don't have time to let the children play with _your_ 'mon.”

“In fact,” Kagome said, stepping in before Brock could prove to another woman how pathetically desperate he was, “we do, and we'd love to.”

“You would?” the woman asked happily. “Oh thank you!” she said, and bowed in gratitude. “The children will have so much fun!”

Ash laughed. “So will we!” he answered.

“Please, follow me,” the Miss said, and waved them into the school yard, then led them around to the back to the properly closed in part of the school property.

“Pikachu, you're gonna want the high-ground,” Kagome advised, and picked up the small 'mon as they walked.

“Pi?”

“It's a pre-school, that means these kids first reaction is probably going to be to pull your tail, your ears, your cheeks, your paws... just pull, and possibly poke as well,” Kagome explained. “Once they're told they have to be gentle, _then_ you'll be safe on their level, but not before.”

“Cha!”

“Children!” the Miss called. “The 'mon trainers are here! Come on out and meet them!”

“Yay!” the kids all cheered and raced out of the school building into the yard.

“Now, before we let you play with the 'mon, there are some things you need to know,” Kagome said firmly to the children as they crowded around.

“Wow you're pretty,” one of the little girls said, stars in her eyes.

Kagome smiled slightly, but continued on. “You have to remember that 'mon need to be treated gently, okay?” she asked them all.

“Okay,” the children all chorused back.

“Good. Now, this is Pikachu,” Kagome introduced, and Pikachu leapt from Kagome's arms to Ash's shoulder, from which vantage point he gave all the kids a victory sign.

“Pika!” he said proudly. “Pika, pika pika chau!” he added, and nuzzled Ash's face a little.

“And his trainer Ash,” Kagome added with a smile. “Pikachu is an electric-type 'mon, that means he can make you light up like a light-bulb if he decides to.”

“And sometimes accidentally too, and that's not so fun,” Ash added, wanting to make sure that the kids would be gentle with Pikachu. “But I wouldn't trade Pikachu for the world.”

“Ka!” Pikachu said happily.

“Can I pet him?” one little girl asked. “Please? I promise to be gentle!”

“I wanna see more 'mon!” another little boy entreated.

“Well, we've got a real treat for you today,” Ash said with a smile as Pikachu hopped down to the girl who had asked so nicely to pat him. “Have a look at these 'mon!” he offered, and Ash released his Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto and Oddish to play with the kids.

“Hey kids, check out these 'mon!” Misty called, and released her Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Goldeen and Psyduck.

“That's not all folks,” Brock added with a smile, and let his Geodude, Vulpix, Squirtle, Zubat and Onix out to play as well – judiciously deciding that letting Aerodactyl out around children was a _bad_ idea.

“All the kids are having a blast,” Ash observed.

“The 'mon seem to be having a pretty good time too,” Misty noted, and set Togepi down to go and play as well.

“It seems like playing with children helps the 'mon relax,” Brock observed as he pulled out the little green book he kept his Breeder notes in. “That's important for 'mon breeders to know.”

“Actually, it's just having a chance to play,” Kagome corrected. “So many trainers only focus on battling with their 'mon, making them stronger and pitting them against each other, but the old maxim is true for 'mon as well as 'man: all work and no play makes...”

“Ash a dull boy,” Misty finished with a giggle.

“Hey!” Ash objected quietly.

“Makes Pikachu a dull 'mon,” Brock said. “You let your 'mon out to play Kagome?” he asked.

Kagome nodded. “We stop a lot to train, but I make sure that the training stops occasionally too, and make sure my 'mon all get time to relax and have some fun,” she answered.

“Speaking of,” Misty noted, “you haven't let any of your 'mon out yet,” she pointed out, even as she kept an eye on the kids and the 'mon that were out and playing. Particularly Psyduck and Togepi – following Psyduck with her eyes, Misty spotted one little boy who wasn't playing. “Uh, Miss? What's that little boy's name?” she asked.

“Oh that's Timmy,” she answered, and they all moved over to check on the kid who wasn't playing.

“Hey Timmy,” Misty greeted. “Why aren't you playing with the 'mon? Don't you want to?” she asked.

“I want to,” he answered, “but...”

“If you're scared of the 'mon, you don't have to be,” Brock offered.

“I'm not scared!” the kid insisted. “But the only 'mon I want to meet is Meowth!”

“A Meowth?” Ash repeated back.

“Why only a Meowth?” Misty asked.

“Well, one day, I was playing in the woods, and all of a sudden, I got attacked by a Beedrill, but a Meowth saved me,” Timmy explained.

“Wow,” Ash said, impressed. “That's an amazing story.”

“Tell me, Timmy did this Meowth say -” Misty started.

“Couldn't have,” Kagome cut in.

“Huh?” Misty asked Kagome, blinking in confusion.

Kagome waved the question off as she reached for her 'dex to switch out a couple of her 'mon.

“Maybe it was a wild Meowth that fought off that Beedrill and saved Timmy,” Brock suggested thoughtfully. “Still, it's very unusual for a Meowth to take on a Beedrill like that.”

Kagome snorted. “That depends entirely on how hungry the Meowth is,” she muttered, knowing from experience that Beedrills could be good eating, once the poisonous bits were cut out. “So, that's why you want to meet a Meowth?” she asked Timmy.

“Meowth is the _only_ 'mon that I want to meet,” Timmy answered with a beaming smile. “That Meowth is my hero!”

“Are you telling that old story again?” one of the other kids demanded as he walked up.

“No Meowth can do what you say it did,” a little girl added.

“It can to!” Timmy defended.

“Well, prove it then!” the other little boy insisted.

“Okay!” Kagome chirped, and released the 'mon she'd just switched in.

“It's Meowth!” Timmy cheered happily, then blinked. “This one is bigger than the Meowth that saved me...”

Ash, Misty and Brock all chuckled softly.

“All of Kagome's 'mon are a bit bigger than normal,” Ash explained to the kids with a smile. “Kagome is just a talented trainer that way.”

Timmy looked from Meowth to Kagome. “Please, pretty please can I -?” he cut himself off.

Meowth raised an eyebrow at the kid and also looked at Kagome.

“It's Kids Day, and Timmy here _only_ wanted to meet a Meowth,” she answered with a smile, and crouched down to look Timmy in the eye. “Yes, you can pat him, but be sure not to rub his fur the wrong way.”

Timmy grinned and immediately rushed to Meowth and started stroking him.

“Oh dat's nice,” Meowth purred.

“He can _talk_!” Timmy exclaimed, wide eyed.

He wasn't the only one wearing that expression. Ash, Misty, and Brock were all staring at Meowth in shock.

“Any 'mon _can_ learn,” Kagome said as she stood straight again, “but it takes a lot of practice and determination to succeed.”

Having Meowth on the team had actually been really helpful to Shippo, who had still been struggling a bit with human speech. A few of the other 'mon had been listening to Meowth's stories of how he'd learned to talk as well, but then, Meowth was a talented story-teller, when he could be dragged into telling stories.

“Ever since that Meowth saved me from that Beedrill in the woods, I've wanted a Meowth of my own,” Timmy said, stars in his eyes. “And your Meowth can _talk_! That's so awesome!”

“Yeah, okay, but I still say no Meowth could beat a Beedrill!” the other little boy said firmly.

“Piece a pie,” Meowth dismissed, still lost in the bliss of Timmy's praise and patting. “Catch a Beedrill once a week for dinner. Stringy, but okay eatin' once Kagome has cooked it up with soy sauce.”

The little boy flinched and looked up at Kagome in horror. “You _eat_ Beedrills?” he asked, eyes huge in his face.

“I try and keep my 'mon on as natural a diet as possible. That means that they eat what they can catch, and I share all my meals with my 'mon, so I eat what they can catch as well,” she explained gently but firmly. “Though,” she added, and pulled a face as memories of those first few meals of bug-type 'mon resurfaced, “bug-type 'mon _are_ an acquired taste, and you _do_ have to know how to cook them.”

“Uh, Meowth?” Ash asked tentatively, aware that he was talking to the Meowth that _had_ been part of Team Rocket, but was somehow now part of 'Team Kagome'. “Could a _wild_ Meowth fend off a Beedrill?”

“One Beedrill? Sure,” Meowth answered, past prejudice against 'The Twerps' effectively beaten out of him by Kagome's training. “If it knows how. Beedrill ain't nice, but they also ain't really a problem until dey start swarmin'. Den ya got issues.”

“Yeah, we know about that,” Misty said, and shivered as she recalled having been faced with a swarm of Beedrill – and with Team Rocket on the other side making escaping from the situation even more difficult.

Ash nodded. “Yeah, I caught a Weedle and raised it to a Beedrill, but Misty was so _traumatised_ by being chased by a swarm of Beedrill practically right after I caught him, that she starts shaking any time I use him to battle,” he said.

“Oh dat's _very_ nice,” Meowth purred as Timmy started scratching him just right along the back of his head.

Timmy sighed as he smiled at Kagome's Meowth curled up in his lap. “I want a Meowth of my very own,” he said. “Meowth is my hero.”

“Hmm,” Kagome hummed, and sat down next to Timmy, legs crossed rather than folded under her, then brought up her hands together in a meditative position – around a pokeball.

“Kagome? What are you doing?” Ash asked.

“Shippo and I are going to find the Meowth that Timmy met,” Kagome answered as she released her 'mon.

“Shippo here!” Shippo said with a smile. “What doing Kapome?”

“Go,” Meowth corrected Shippo absently, still completely involved in being pampered by this child who thought Meowths were the best 'mon ever. Meowths, not Persians or any other type of 'mon, but _Meowths_. “Kagome, not Kapome. Try again.”

“Go,” Shippo repeated. “Kagome.”

“Shippo is a rare fox/ghost-type 'mon and he is learning to talk,” Kagome explained to the kids all around who were staring at Shippo. “Shippo, a little help for an out-of-body experience? I want to spread my aura out and find a particular 'mon for Timmy here,” Kagome explained with a smile.

“Shippo can do!” Shippo answered happily, and gave a victory sign before he floated over to lay his little paws on either side of Kagome's head. Then he floated upward. Unseen by everybody else, Kagome's soul floated up with him, out of her body.

“Big soul,” Shippo said softly. “How you all fit in your body?” he asked.

Kagome giggled. “Well, I just do,” Kagome answered, and then spread out her miko-ki and aura out into the forest beyond the school. It was really _much_ easier to do without the limitations that came naturally with having a body wrapped around it all. She wouldn't be making a habit of this though.

Apart from _her_ Meowth, Kagome could feel the aura of only one other Meowth in the area – it had to be Timmy's hero, and _she_ wasn't too far away from the school. Kagome smiled and slipped back into her body – thankfully, she didn't need help for that, because Shippo was busy being admired by some of the children in the playground.

“Timmy, you'll keep an eye on my Meowth for a little while, right?” Kagome asked.

“Sure,” Timmy agreed with a nod.

“And Meowth, you'll keep an eye on Shippo?”

“Uh-huh,” Meowth agreed.

“Good. Don't go anywhere okay? I'll be back in about ten minutes,” Kagome promised.

“Hey, Kagome, where are you going?” Ash asked.

Kagome smiled. “To ask a hero to make an appearance,” she answered with a wink, and then dashed out of the school grounds – just as a travelling magic show rolled up to the gate. “Well, that will keep everybody distracted while I go find Timmy's Meowth,” she muttered to herself.

As promised, she was back in ten minutes, and there was another Meowth walking at her side – a Meowth who, without even being told, recognised that the two people in Team Rocket were up to no good with the box they were carrying, and tackled the pair of them to the ground.

Timmy fell out of the box when it landed on the ground and looked up to see Meowth standing on the box, guarding him as she kept an eye on Team Rocket.

“Cubone,” Kagome summoned. “Batter up!”

“Cubone bone,” Cubone answered, and swung his bone club a couple of times to warm up as he walked over to where Team Rocket were lying in a pile on the ground. “Cu! Cubone bone bone bone cubone!” he said with unhappy gesticulations.

“Alright, then cry 'four',” Kagome offered.

Cubone nodded, satisfied, adjusted his grip on his bone club and altered his stance. “Bone!” he yelled, and then swung.

Contact was good, follow through was solid, and Team Rocket travelled straight out, no slicing.

“Excellent shot,” Kagome complimented, and kissed his skull helmet.

“Cu cu bone,” Cubone answered happily.

Timmy didn't notice though. He was far too taken with his hero Meowth.

“I guess I'm all out of bein' patted den,” Meowth said with a sigh as he walked up to Kagome.

She smiled and gave him a nice scratch between the ears. “Not all out,” she answered fondly.

~oOo~

Ash, Misty and Brock had gone on a bit ahead, since Kagome had agreed to stay at the school a little longer and teach Timmy (and the other kids) the basics of caring for 'mon in general and Meowths in particular. Kagome had _not_ expected to find her friends surrounded by Growlithes when she caught up to them.

“They're not going to bite us, are they?” Misty asked nervously.

“Don't worry,” Officer Jenny answered. “The Growlithes won't bite unless I order them to attack,” she explained. “Growlithe, line up!”

“Sharp formation,” Kagome complimented as she cleared the last bush. She then snapped to attention and gave a salute, her Kanto Badge shining in plain view on her scarf.

Officer Jenny smiled back at her slightly when she registered the source of the glint. “These people are our new friends,” Officer Jenny said to the lined up 'mon. “Say hello, canine squad!”

“Growlithe,” the squad all answered together.

Kagome let down her salute while Misty cooed over how cute it was, and Ash was awed by how cool it was.

Ash was _so_ awed, in fact, that when they were invited back to the station to bunk for the night and share a meal, he asked if Officer Jenny would train his Pikachu like she trained the Growlithes so that he'd be strong enough to take on an armed human, if he needed to.

“Well... this school is for training Growlithes,” Officer Jenny answered. “We can't admit just _any_ 'mon.”

“Maybe Pikachu isn't cut out for that kind of training,” Brock added.

“For one thing, Growlithe is a _fire_ -type,” Kagome cut in before Ash could protest. “The sort of training Pikachu needs as an _electric_ -type is going to be a bit different, _and_ ,” she continued firmly when Ash opened his mouth to try and say something himself, “have you thought about Pikachu in this? Not _just_ your personal ambition to be the best and have the strongest 'mon, but does _Pikachu_ want to try training with the police?”

“I want to be the best trainer in the world, and I want Pikachu to be the best 'mon he can be,” Ash said.

“Well, how about tomorrow you all come along to the class and watch how we do things?” Officer Jenny suggested. “We can't have just any 'mon admitted to the classes, but we should be able to handle having an audience.”

“You mean it?” Ash asked happily. “Thank you Officer Jenny!”

Officer Jenny chuckled. “You may change your mind tomorrow,” she said. “We get started at four a.m.”

“Four in the morning?” Ash repeated, eyes wide and jaw slack.

“Time to hit the hay now then,” Kagome decided and packed up her tray. “I'm very interested to see how the police train their 'mon.”

“That's right, you had a Growlithe that you evolved into an Arcanine at the party in Stone Town,” Misty recalled.

Kagome nodded. “And I know a Squirtle that joined the police force too,” she added with a smile.

“Oh, you're _that_ girl,” Officer Jenny said with a bright smile. “Well, welcome, Kagome Higurashi, to the official police 'mon training centre.”

Kagome smiled and saluted. “Thank you, Officer Jenny.”


	21. Chapter 21

Ash was deeply impressed at the training that the Growlithe went through – and even more impressed that Officer Jenny trained right along with them.

“That's basic,” Kagome informed Ash frankly. “A 'mon is more likely to respect a trainer that puts in just as much effort as they're asking from their 'mon. Friendship is great, but you do also need your 'mon to respect you if you're going to be giving them orders of any kind.”

“Right...” Ash said weakly, suddenly a little worried about how far behind he must be. None of his 'mon were disrespecting him – yet – but he knew he wasn't much of a tough guy himself, for all that he talked big.

“So, what do you think of the training course?” Officer Jenny asked as she and her Growlithe (specifically hers, as each police officer was given a Growlithe to raise here at the training centre) walked over to them after completing the course.

“I think... I'm going to need two in different sizes if I want to put my 'mon through it,” Kagome answered, and released Arcanine from his pokeball. “The wall could be easily hopped over and the crawl under the wire is just too low.”

“Yeah,” Officer Jenny agreed as she looked up at the large 'mon. “I can see how you might have some size issues.”

“Growlithe,” Growlithe said, and stepped up to sniff Arcanine.

Then the wall crashed in and, of all people, Team Rocket announced themselves – and declared their intent to steal all the Growlithes. They actually had a pretty good plan. They disabled the Growlithe's noses with bottled scent of Gloom, then released another gas that made the voices of everybody who breathed it in high and squeaky. A quick wardrobe change while the Growlithe demonstrated just how confused they were without their noses and a familiar voice, and the use of a megaphone that was able to synthesise their voices to sound like Officer Jenny and... well, things weren't looking too good as Jesse successfully ordered the Growlithe to tie up the real (present) Officer Jenny.

“Arcanine!” Kagome called desperately, concerned for her 'mon. His sensitive nose had been caught right along with everybody else's, and her voice was squeak-i-fied as well. “Arcanine?”

The large canine 'mon growled at her a moment, but recognised her visually even if he couldn't smell anything but Gloom still. He recognised his pokeball in her hand as well, and quickly returned himself inside. He just couldn't deal with the confusion of everything sounding wrong and smelling of Gloom.

“That's okay Arcanine,” Kagome said softly, and stroked the pokeball gently, and pulled out Kadabra's pokeball. Kadabra, being a psychic-type, didn't need spoken orders, and quickly confiscated the megaphones Team Rocket was using to make themselves sound like Officer Jenny, as well as psychically communicated to the Growlithes what had happened.

The Growlithes, upon being told that they had been tricked, were quite willing to take out their frustrations at such on the deserving party.

Team Rocket had scrambled into their van almost as soon as their voice-synthesisers were taken, and had floored it out of the training yard as the Growlithe turned to chase after them. They'd escaped justice again, but justice was working on that.

“Thank you, Miss Higurashi,” Officer Jenny said as the Growlithes all lined up beside her once more, having freed herself from the ropes the Growlithes had tied her up with while Kagome's Kadabra had confiscated the megaphones. “Oh! That strange gas is starting to wear off,” she observed, her voice not quite as squeaky any more, and sighed happily. “Thank goodness.”

“I second that,” Ash agreed.

“Pika pi,” Pikachu added with a relieved sigh.

~oOo~

It was Kagome's turn to cook, and despite objections from Brock, Misty and Ash, she was making Kirara's favourite – and enough to go around, so they would be eating it too.

“If you don't like it,” Kagome said plainly, “you can make your own, but don't blame _me_ when you run out of rations before reaching the next town.”

“But, Kagome, you bought all those supplies back at the Princess Festival,” Brock said. “Enough to last you a month without _needing_ to stretch it with food that your 'mon found for themselves,” he pointed out, clearly hoping to avoid eating a 'mon.

“I believe we have discussed my stance on how and why I feed my 'mon the way I do Brock,” Kagome answered coolly. “That's not going to change just because I'm well-stocked right now.”

“Why Tentacool though?” Misty wept. “They're so pretty, how can you eat them?”

“Fairly sure Nastina back on Porta Vista said that you _couldn't_ ,” Ash added with a grimace.

“Kirara likes them,” Kagome said plainly to Misty, then turned to Ash, “and the secret is in the preparation. Huh?” she said, and blinked at something that was reflecting the light from within the long grass. “Kirara,” she called.

“Ra?” Kirara asked, picking her head up from where it had been resting on her paws as she lazed in the sun for a while.

Kagome jerked her head at where the glint was.

Kirara followed the direction and growled lowly before rising to her feet and padding over to investigate.

“Hey, hey there's no need for that! Please put me down!” decried the young man Kirara dragged out of the grass by the strap of his camera bag.

“State your name, and your reason for sneaking around in the grass with a camera pointed at us,” Kagome said firmly.

“Yeah, or we'll force-feed you some of Kagome's cooking,” Ash threatened.

“What was that?” Kagome growled lowly.

“Hey, you admitted it was an acquired taste!” Ash defended quickly.

“My name is Snap,” the young man said as he dangled, held up by the strap of his camera bag through Kirara's jaws. “I'm the number one 'mon photography master! You should be honoured that I wanted to take pictures of your 'mon!”

“I'd be more forgiving if you'd asked first,” Kagome said plainly. “You can drop him Kirara. He may be a member of the paparazzi, but he's a non-threat,” Kagome said, and turned back to her cooking.

“But I never like my pictures to look posed,” Snap objected with a wince as he sat up from where Kirara dropped him in the dirt. “And I'm not just some member of the paparazzi, I'm famous!”

“Never heard of you,” Ash said simply.

Snap was lucky he was already on the ground, as he collapsed in shock before he pulled an issue of 'Mon Times out of his camera bag. “I'm the only person in the world to have taken a picture of an Aerodactyl!” he explained, and showed them the page, then frowned. “Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get a good shot of the 'mon that subdued the Aerodactyl,” he lamented.

“And you're not going to either,” Kagome said frankly. “That 'mon is _mine_. The only one taking pictures of him is _me_.”

“Oh, that's alright,” Snap said quickly. “Just as long as no other professional photographer is either. I have a reputation of being able to capture the 'mon that no one else can -”

“Char,” growled Charmeleon, the fire on his tail burning a little hotter, though he didn't otherwise move from where he was resting, comfortable, against Bulbasaur's side.

“Wartortle,” Wartortle agreed, arms folded across his front and eyes shut.

“Saur saur, Ivy,” Ivy chipped in from between the two.

As a Squirtle, Wartortle had once been the leader of the Squirtle Squad, but now, evolved, he was the leader of the trio that had formed within Kagome's expanding team of 'mon – even if he had needed a little extra help to get to the evolution point to evolve with his two best friends. It was Ivysaur however, the only girl in the trio, that was central to their dynamic. She'd been so small when she'd joined the group as Bulbasaur, and Squirtle and Charmander had instantly become protective of her. Now, as Wartortle, Charmeleon and Ivysaur, they were a team, a sort of power-trio, but Ivysaur was still the one put in the middle and kept just that little bit safer than the two boys.

A bit like being the baby sister with two older, protective brothers.

“Not the best way for a suspicious person to have phrased that,” Kagome translated. “Even if your weapon of choice is a camera.”

“Really, I just wanted to capture Pikachu,” Snap said hopefully.

“Pipipi!” Pikachu yelped, and bolted for Ash's backpack.

“I don't think Pikachu really likes that idea,” Ash said plainly.

“But -!” Snap said desperately.

“Look, go ahead and try if you like, but if Pikachu doesn't want to be caught on film, then I don't like your chances,” Ash allowed, then picked up his bag (with Pikachu in it) and stood. “Kagome, thanks, but, uh, no thanks on the Tentacool chowder, I'm going to keep walking.”

“Yeah,” Misty agreed. “I just can't _eat_ a water-type 'mon,” she said, and stood as well, Togepi in her arms.

“Neither one of them can cook,” Brock said with a sigh.

“Or navigate,” Kagome quipped. “You go keep an eye on them, I'll be fine,” she promised with a slightly crooked smile. “And I'm not offended,” she added.

“Ra rarara!” Kirara purred happily as she swished her tails.

“Yes, more for you,” Kagome agreed.

“I _will_ capture that Pikachu,” Snap vowed, and got up to chase after them.

Kagome shook her head at the guy. Really. Some people. Well, it looked like she was on her own again, apart from her 'mon of course. That suited her just fine. They all were too interested in stopping in cities anyway.

~oOo~

Kagome took her time heading for the coast. Once she hit the water, a number of her 'mon wouldn't be able to do their daily training with her any more, while her water-types would get _more_ than their usual allotment as they headed for Cinnabar Island. The popular perception of the place was that it was a tourist resort now, rather than a place where trainers might go for a badge, or to see what the lab there was doing, but places like that never _really_ shut down. Down-sized maybe, but disappeared? Not without some natural disaster completely rearranging the landscape, and even then, all the more reason for a lab at least to want to rebuild and conduct research on how the changed landscape affected the local 'mon population.

Between slathering herself with sunscreen, swimming alongside her 'mon, and making sushi to go as she crossed to the island (Lapras carried her bag for her, so that it at least wouldn't get wet), Kagome double-checked the old guide that Kagura had given her back in Viridian City.

Blaine was the recorded Cinnabar Island gym leader, and the guide book had genuinely little else to say about him, or his gym. Kagura had noted in the margins though that Blaine like to pose riddles rather than talking in a straight line, and specialised in fire-type 'mon.

Which made sense, when what little was written about the gym said that it was located “dangerously close to the volcano”. Annoyingly, that was the only direction given for finding it.

By the time Kagome reached Cinnabar Island, the peak season was over. In fact, she'd seen boat-loads of tourists heading in the other direction as fast as they could, and no wonder. There was a massive wave following right behind them, and a great eruption of smoke.

“Looks like the volcano blew its top,” Kagome observed to Lapras as they continued on towards their destination, regardless of whether she'd find a city or a pile of crusted lava.

Well, that was the danger of building a town on an island with an active volcano.

“Tortle, war wartortle?” Wartortle asked as he swam along side.

Kagome nodded. “You bet we're still going,” she answered firmly, smile in place.

“Hey, Kagome!”

Kagome blinked. “Well, if it isn't Ash,” she answered, and waved back. Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were all together in a boat that was being pulled by Misty's array of water-type 'mon and Ash's Squirtle. “Get your badge before the island blew?” she asked.

“Yeah, just,” he answered happily. “Blaine's really tough, but I picked just the right 'mon for the fight.”

“Ahem,” Misty coughed pointedly.

Ash chuckled. “One of them was Misty's Psyduck,” he admitted.

“Well, I owed Ash for letting me borrow Bulbasaur and Pikachu back at the Princess Festival, even if I didn't beat you,” Misty explained to Kagome.

Kagome nodded in understanding. “Is the gym still there?” she asked. Of course, she'd still go, even if it wasn't.

“ _Kinda_ ,” Brock answered with a chuckle. “And Blaine, the gym leader, is pretty much the only person who stayed on the island. Even the scientists from the 'mon research lab evacuated, at least until everything stabilises again and they can re-build.”

“Great,” Kagome said happily. “Then he shouldn't be too hard to find!”

The friends all blinked. “You're... still going?” Ash asked.

“Even when the whole island is on fire after the volcano erupted?” Misty added.

Kagome nodded. “Yup!” she declared. “Full speed ahead everybody!” she called to her 'mon.

~oOo~

“You saw everybody headed the other way, and kept on coming, just for a Volcano Badge,” Blaine said when Kagome found him and smilingly requested a battle.

“I did,” she agreed.

“Well, my gym _was_ in a lava chamber of the volcano, but it got destroyed with the eruption. With all the lava pools everywhere now though, I suppose we could have our battle right here,” Blaine allowed with a gesture at the surrounding space. Which just so happened to be uneven crust over still-hot and still-flowing lava, and with pools of molten rock of various sizes and depths all around.

Kagome looked around briefly and then back to Blaine. “Okay,” she agreed with an easy shrug.

Blaine laughed. “Young lady, you are taking crazy conditions way too calmly,” he said with a grin. “Three on three, no time limit.”

“Agreed,” Kagome assented, and moved back to make room between them to actually conduct a battle.

“I open with Ninetails,” Blaine announced, and threw a pokeball.

“I see your Ninetails and raise you a Dratini,” Kagome countered happily. They'd had pretty much the whole trip over from the mainland to play and train together, and there was truly no better opportunity than this for Dratini's first battle. There would be no other witnesses to this battle after all, and there was plenty of room for Dratini to try out those larger moves.

Blaine blinked, stunned by the species of his opponent. Water-types were generally at least his _first_ opponents in battle, but Dratini was a rare dragon-type. On top of that, and not that Blaine would know, but the Dratini he was facing was almost twice as long as was normal – closer to the length of a Dragonair.

“Ninetails, fire spin!” Blaine ordered, undaunted for long.

“Dratini, use your agility to get out of the way, then use your wrap attack!” Kagome called out – considering fire-type 'mon were more than capable of frying the opposing trainer right along with the opposing 'mon if they stood too close, there was a fair bit of distance between them all.

Dratini just barely dodged Ninetail's fire spin, and practically slithered up to his opponent, at which point he wrapped his beautiful-but-deadly foe up tighter than a spider's lunch in his coils.

“Nine...” Ninetails whimpered a few minutes later.

Dratini released him and raised his head proudly as Ninetails simply lay on the ground and refused to stand again. He hadn't broken anything, but had certainly put the squeeze on, and had _kept_ the squeeze on until Ninetails had called 'uncle'.

“Ninetails return,” Blaine recalled, and sent out his next 'mon. “Rhydon, I choose you!” he declared.

“Well done Dratini,” Kagome congratulated, and waved him over. “Bravo,” she said, and gave him a hug and a kiss before returning him to his pokeball. “Rhydon huh? We've faced one of those before,” she said. “At the Pewter Gym. That was a long time ago now,” she admitted. “But I'm not going to use the same 'mon now as I did back then. Wartortle!”

“We'll see how that choice works out for you,” Blaine allowed. “Rhydon, take down attack!”

“Wartortle, use your bubbles!” Kagome called out.

Wartortle's aim was good and those bubbles crowded Rhydon's face, distorting her sight and stinging her eyes. Her charging take down attack was halted as the bubbles made her a little dizzy where she stood.

“Now Wartortle, hydro pump!” Kagome instructed.

“Wartortle war!” Wartortle nearly roared, and launched his attack at Rhydon. The water just kept coming, and he didn't let up until Rhydon keeled over. Wartortle was plenty pleased with himself and his victory as he walked back to Kagome.

“Hey,” Kagome said as she bent to hug Wartortle. “You did good.”

“War, wartortle tortle war,” Wartortle agreed with a pleased smile as he hugged her back.

Kagome kissed Wartortle on the top of his head and returned him to his pokeball.

“Before I bring out my last 'mon, I've got a riddle for you,” Blaine said. “If you can't see the fire for the flames, what is it you're likely looking at instead?”

“A Magmar,” Kagome answered, her eyes flashing in anticipation.

“Correct!” Blaine declared, “and Magmar is my third and final 'mon for this battle!”

The 'mon in question burst out of one of the lava pits that was in the middle of the battlefield, coming to land on some of the black crust between the two trainers.

Kagome took a moment to hum in thought as she considered the 'mon before her. She _could_ send out Sesshoumaru, he'd probably be perfectly capable, but she did have other 'mon that were more suited to taking on Magmar. 'Mon that had spent the journey to Cinnabar Island training.

This was why she'd sent out Dratini rather than Vulpix to face Ninetails, why she'd sent out Wartortle rather than Cubone to face Rhydon. It was why she now reached for -

“Seel!” Kagome announced as she released the 'mon into the battlefield. “Ice beam, cool that Magmar down!”

“Seel!” Seel agreed eagerly.

“Magmar, fire punch!” Blaine called out.

“Mag mar,” Magmar agreed, and pulled back a burning fist, ready to strike Seel.

“Seel!” Seel yelled as he sent his attack at the same time Magmar began his own charge.

The ice started at the burning fist, flowed up Magmar's arm, and continued over the rest of his body.

“That won't hold Magmar for long,” Blaine warned.

Kagome could see that perfectly well. Magmar was clearly melting the ice off his body from within. “Quick before he recovers Seel!” Kagome instructed. “Aurora beam!”

“Seel!” Seel answered and pointed his horn – aimed his attack.

Magmar was just starting to break the ice all around him when Seel's second attack struck, dead centre, and sent Magmar reeling back, dizzy. Dizzy enough that Magmar twirled himself around a couple of times trying to regain his balance, but the twirling only made the dizziness worse, and he fell to the ground.

“I don't believe it!” Blaine exclaimed, clearly genuinely shocked. He had the good grace to smile over at Kagome though. “I am impressed,” he said, “and defeated. You came here looking for a Volcano Badge, you found a volcano,” Blaine said with a gesture at their environment, “and a badge,” he added, and held up the Volcano Badge. “It's yours, and the last one I've got until I can have more made, so don't go telling everybody that there's a gym leader here taking challengers.”

Kagome giggled slightly, but nodded as she accepted the badge.

“Well done Seel,” she congratulated, and stroked his head fondly. “You won.”

Seel grinned and clapped his flippers together happily before a bright, shining light erupted all over him. Within the light his body stretched and grew (and considering what Kagome's miko-ki had done for his size as a Seel, the new length was impressive).

“Dewgong gong gong!” Seel, now evolved into Dewgong said happily.

Kagome laughed with delight. “Well, congratulations on that too!” she said, and hugged him again.

~oOo~

“I've really got more badges than I absolutely _need_ to enter the League,” Kagome said, thinking out loud as she rode on Sesshoumaru's back. They were flying back to the mainland while Kagome's other 'mon on rotation – Dewgong, Golduck, Lapras, Dratini and Vaporeon – swam below, playing and enjoying the water as they kept pace with Sesshoumaru and Kagome above.

“And it will be a few months yet before the big competition starts,” she continued. “We could take a break, a holiday. We could head back to A.J's old gym and do some serious training before the tournament rolls around. We could go home for a while... or we could head straight for the Indigo Plateau and just...”

Beneath her, Sesshoumaru rumbled softly.

Kagome sighed. “Yeah,” she agreed. “Let's just... take it as it comes. There isn't any rush on.”


	22. Chapter 22

Collecting more League Badges as they travelled was actually a good way to pass time and measure progress as Kagome and her 'mon slowly made their way to the Indigo Plateau. Just for fun, Kagome even stopped in at the Indigo League Admission Centre to take the exam that would grant her that single badge that would equate to eight other gym badges. With the competition drawing nearer, the Centre was running their exams every day.

It was a way to pass a day.

Kagome filled out her admission form and took it to the desk for processing.

“And you will need to leave your 'mon with me,” the man at the desk said with a smile.

“Not happening,” Kagome answered flatly as she pinned her number (five-hundred) to her scarf.

“Miss Higurashi, you're not permitted to use your own 'mon in the exam,” the man said apologetically.

“Which just puts everybody at a disadvantage for battling with unfamiliar 'mon that they don't know and don't know the strength of,” Kagome pointed out. “At the same time as negating how good a trainer is for how well trained their 'mon are, or giving a trainer an advantage by giving them 'mon that are better trained than their own.”

“That is a point,” the desk-jockey agreed. “But this is one day to get one badge to qualify for the League completely. Everything is standardised. So, your 'mon please, Miss Higurashi?”

Kagome pulled out her 'dex and pressed a few buttons. The pokeballs all vanished from where they had been prominently displayed on her belt. The 'mon inside gone to Professor Oak's property. They'd all be getting the day off to hang out together.

“I suppose that works too,” the man allowed.

The exam was fairly straight-forward. A true or false questionnaire came first, then they had to identify certain 'mon by silhouette or distinctive body-part. That was it for the written test, and then it was out to the arena for a practical exam with unknown 'mon, having to defeat a member of the staff at the Centre with three randomly chosen 'mon.

Well, three 'mon that each testing trainer randomly drew themselves as they picked pokeballs from a very impressive selection.

Kagome used her miko-ki as she let her hand hover over each pokeball, looking for 'mon that she knew better, 'mon that she was confident she would be able to successfully battle with and wouldn't over-estimate.

She picked out a Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon. They weren't _her_ Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon, but they would suit her nicely for this. After all, she'd only trained with Eevee's babies, she hadn't ever yet used them in a battle. They were only just ready for battle now, (Kagome having learned about _not_ launching young 'mon straight into battle as she'd gained more 'mon that needed more training before battling) but it looked like the triplets wouldn't be having their debut here.

At the end of it all, and once the 'mon used for the practical test were returned, total scores were piled up and compared. Kagome was one of the people granted a badge by the Centre in their quasi-graduation ceremony.

When she slipped it in with the other badges she'd won (sixteen in total, having won a Blood Badge from a gym that used Golbat and Zubat before she'd come to the Centre), the trainer next to her had done a double-take.

“You... you really didn't need to come take this exam,” he noted weakly. “Did you?”

Kagome shrugged. “It broke up the time,” she answered.

“Well everybody, I hope you are all able to reach the Indigo Plateau in time for the Opening Ceremony in three weeks time,” the man in charge of the Centre said to them all. “And I wish you all good luck!”

Kagome blinked. Just three weeks left before the Opening Ceremony? Huh. She must have lost track of the days as she was travelling. Kagome pulled out her 'dex and recalled her team. She was going to head home and stop in with her mother, her grandfather, and hopefully Mew as well before she continued on up to the Plateau.

Sesshoumaru was her fastest 'mon on land or in the air (which frustrated Spearow and Ponyta both a fair bit, and saw the two of them challenging Sesshoumaru to races, a _lot_ ), and she happily climbed onto his back once she was a good distance from the Centre and had released him.

“Home Sesshoumaru,” she directed. “We're going home.”

It might have been a strange thing to say. For the past year, they had been almost constantly on the move, only really going back to A.J's gym more than once or twice – and actually staying there for longer than a couple of days. Pallet Town was where the Higurashi Shrine was though, and it was where all of Kagome's 'mon returned to when they weren't on rotation with her. It was where Sesshoumaru was born.

Pallet Town was home. Nowhere else.

Powerful muscles bunched beneath her, and Kagome happily buried her face in his fur as the ground became nothing but a blur beneath them.

~oOo~

“The more 'mon you have, the better position you're in to win battles!” Kagome heard a familiar voice say as she entered Professor Oak's lab.

She'd arrived in Pallet the previous day, about noon, and had spent the afternoon with her family, doing house work and talking about the things that had happened in their lives since Kagome had last been in Pallet Town. That morning, Kagome had gone out into the woods surrounding the shrine and spent some time with Mew, again catching up and talking about the things they'd been doing.

Mew was _most_ impressed at how well Kagome understood him now. Impressed and pleased. It meant they could communicate better than before, where Mew had needed to use sign language, charades, write things with his tail or occasionally communicate memories via telepathy. Actually having a conversation was a definite improvement.

Now Kagome was at Professor Oak's lab to check in and double-check that the League would be held at the Indigo Plateau this year. She hadn't expected to be walking in on Gary and Ash having a fight on how they raised their 'mon.

“Ha!” Ash scoffed. “You may have a lot of 'mon, but I'll bet they're not your _friends_ ,” he said.

“Friends?” Gary asked.

“Having lots of 'mon isn't important,” Ash lectured self-importantly. “It's what you teach, and what you learn.”

“I'd say that too, if I had as few 'mon as you,” Gary teased right back.

“Break it up,” Kagome ordered the two of them as she opened the door. “Sorry for barging in Professor Oak, but the door was open and no one answered when I knocked.”

“Oh, please Kagome, do come in,” Professor Oak said with a smile. “I don't suppose you know how to resolve this dispute?” he asked hopefully.

“How many 'mon does Acorn have?” Kagome asked with a gesture in Gary's direction.

“I told you before, I'm _not_ an Acorn!” Gary objected while behind him, Ash sniggered at the nickname.

“Gary has caught over two-hundred 'mon,” Professor Oak answered.

Kagome nodded. “How many _different varieties_ has he got?” she pressed.

Professor Oak moved to check the statistics on his computer. “Thirty or so,” Professor Oak eventually answered.

“What?!” Gary yelped. “I caught way more varieties than that!”

“That's counting having an Oddish, a Gloom _and_ a Vileplume having three of the same variety, as Oddish will evolve into Gloom and potentially Vileplume if the trainer puts in the effort,” Professor Oak explained gently. “And, sticking with the example I've already given, Gary has got more than one of each stage of Oddish's evolutionary forms.”

Ash smirked. “The number might sound like something to brag over, but I bet it's only so high because Gary _forgot_ he had that 'mon already,” he said slyly.

“Or couldn't be bothered raising his Oddish to become a Gloom,” Brock added with a frown, “and so just went out and caught the next evolutionary stage.”

“I told you already that I rotate my 'mon regularly so that they all got a chance to battle, and get bigger and stronger!” Gary denied.

“So do I, but I don't have to worry about being about having to distinguish one Gloom from another,” Ash prodded lowly. “How do you know you're not just rotating the same Gloom through every time, and completely forgetting about the other.”

“What about Kagome?” Misty asked desperately before the fight could get any further. “We know that a lot of Ash's 'mon are the Tauros he caught in the Safari Zone -”

“They kept charging between me and the other 'mon that I'd _actually_ thrown the safari ball at,” Ash complained.

Misty smirked at him sweetly. “-and that Gary has a _lot_ of doubling up,” she continued. “What's Kagome's status?”

“Kagome has just a little over twenty different varieties of 'mon,” Professor Oak answered. “And the only way she could be said to be 'doubling up' would be with her Ditto or Eevee.”

“Ditto, the transforming 'mon, the one that can become any other 'mon,” Gary recited. “How did you find one of those?”

Kagome shrugged. “I got lucky.”

“And we know how Kagome could be doubling up with her Eevee,” Brock said.

“What?” Gary asked. “I don't know.”

“Kagome's Eevee laid three eggs several months ago, the eggs hatched, and Kagome has, since then, evolved each of those baby Eevees into a Vaporeon, a Jolteon and a Flareon,” Professor Oak explained to his grandson.

“I still say I'm a better trainer than Gary,” Ash grumbled. “Even if I'm not as good as Kagome.”

“You'll never be even _half_ as good a trainer as I am,” Gary snapped at Ash.

“You both have very different, and very valid views on training 'mon,” Professor Oak cut in. “On your journeys, you each captured different 'mon, and with your different personalities, you learned to understand and care for them in different ways.”

“Yeah,” Gary agreed, a little unhappily.

“Guess you're right,” Ash allowed.

“Each 'mon is special, and needs our special care,” Professor Oak said, stepping up to and kneeling down in front of Pikachu.

“Pika,” Pikachu agreed.

Professor Oak smiled at Pikachu and patted his head. “Just like every other living creature, they deserve our consideration and our respect. If we care for them the way we care for those we love, we'll be able to live in peace as we learn about them and ourselves. My research has taught me that we need to deal with 'mon the way we deal with people – as individuals, if we want to discover their mysteries. Kagome, really, has been the best at this, as far as I can tell.”

“Told ya,” Ash said to Gary as Professor Oak stood again. “I'm better than you, but not as good as Kagome.”

“I don't see why _Kagome's_ so great,” Gary sneered back at Ash. “Unless you've got a _crush_ on her.”

Ash shook his head calmly. “No, I don't,” he said plainly. “But I've seen the way Kagome treats her 'mon. You're glad your 'mon are all here, right? So you don't have to carry over two-hundred pokeballs all the time?”

“Yeah, of course,” Gary said.

“I'm not,” Kagome cut in, seeing where Ash was going. “Even if it meant having to carry _three_ -hundred pokeballs all the time, I'd rather not be separated from any of my 'mon. I rotate my 'mon _every day_ so that I get to spend time with all of them. Sometimes that time is spent training, sometimes that time is spent playing together and goofing off, making sure that they're happy as well as getting the chance to fulfil their potential.”

“And every meal time, Kagome eats with her 'mon. Not just some meals, but _every_ meal,” Brock added. “Ash does that with Pikachu, but his other 'mon spend most meal times in their pokeballs unless they've been in a battle recently.”

“When was the last time you sat down and ate with your 'mon Gary?” Ash probed with a smirk.

Gary declined to answer.

Kagome shook her head. “I didn't come here to get caught up in an argument over training techniques. I just wanted to check that the League _was_ being held on Indigo Plateau,” she said.

Professor Oak nodded in confirmation. “It is,” he agreed. “Are you going to head there now? Really, if you're going on foot, the latest you should be leaving Pallet for the Plateau is the end of the week.”

“Ring ring ring, ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!” summoned the phone from the main living space of Professor Oak's house.

“Excuse me,” Professor Oak deferred, and went to answer it.

“For _us_ that's be true,” Ash said with a gesture from himself to Misty and Brock, continuing the conversation, “and we'll be leaving then,” he added, “but Kagome could probably leave here the morning of the Opening Ceremony and still be there in time for the official opening of the League.”

“No way,” Gary objected dismissively. “I've got a car and I _still_ wouldn't be able to get to Indigo Plateau in a _day_.”

“Less than a day,” Kagome corrected, “and I can.”  
“How?” Gary demanded.

“Fly,” Kagome answered happily.

Gary blanched. “Oh yeah,” he recalled. “Your monster-sized Spearow.”

“Kagome!” Professor Oak called. “The phone's for you!”

“Who'd be calling me here?” Kagome asked, confused.

Everybody else followed her, wanting to know the answer as well.

“Oh, hello Officer Jenny,” Kagome greeted with a surprised smile when she saw the face on the screen of the video phone. “How are you?”

“Miss Higurashi, hello. I'm very well thank you,” Officer Jenny answered happily. “I'm really glad that I started my phone search for you at your listed residence. Your grandfather told me you were at Professor Oak's house, which is really much faster a result than I thought I was going to get.”

Kagome smiled. She was a bit hard to track down, preferring to be places that didn't actually have phones. She should probably invest in a phone that she could carry with her as she travelled. “I'm here,” she said. “Can I ask what occasions the call?”

“Miss Higurashi, are you intending to compete in the Indigo League this year?” Officer Jenny asked seriously.

Kagome nodded. “I am,” she answered.

“Wonderful!” Officer Jenny said happily. “The runner who was supposed to carry the Flame of Moltres into the Indigo Stadium and up the stairs has twisted her ankle. My cousins and I are the Flame's escorts, and we were wondering if you would be willing to take the last leg and light the Central Torch during the Opening Ceremony. You've got to be there anyway, as a trainer competing in the League. It would just involve a lot more stairs.”

Kagome smiled. “Well, if there's one thing a shrine-brat isn't afraid of, it's a long flight of stairs,” she said. “I'd be honoured.”

“Thank you Kagome,” Officer Jenny said. “Here,” she continued, and held up a paper. “I'm faxing this through to you. It's the location for the change-over point where you'll collect the flame before carrying it into the stadium.”

“Officer Jenny, could _I_ carry the torch for a while?” Ash asked. “I'm competing in the League this year too.”

Jenny looked thoughtful for a moment and consulted the paper she'd been just about to fax through, and finally shook her head. “Sorry,” she said. “But we've only got the opening at the final spot because the trainer that was supposed to do it currently has her foot in a cast.”

Ash sagged. “Darn,” he sighed.

Officer Jenny smiled. “If you like though, I'll put your name down as someone who wants to carry it next year,” she offered.

“Yeah, that'd be great! Thanks Officer Jenny!” Ash cheered.

“If I can ask though, why ask Kagome to carry the torch into the stadium?” Gary asked.

“Because Miss Higurashi was awarded a Kanto Badge,” Officer Jenny said with a little reverence before shaking her head and faxing the paper through. “We'll see you at the Indigo Plateau,” she farewelled.

“You will,” Kagome answered, and gave Officer Jenny a salute before the line cut off.

“A Kanto Badge?” the whole group asked at the same time.

“Pika pi?” Pikachu echoed.

“What's that?” Ash asked.

Kagome pointed to the badge that was pinned to her scarf, rather than hidden safely away with all the other badges she'd earned. “This is a Kanto Badge,” she explained. “I got it for assistance to 'mon, Officers and Nurses, above and beyond the call of duty,” Kagome answered.

“They don't count as a gym badge, and are rarely awarded,” Professor Oak said. “When they are given, they're given with no fanfare, since it's because of extreme selfless acts that a person is given one.”

“What did you do?” Misty asked.

Kagome shrugged. “The right thing,” she answered, and picked up the faxed-through bit of paper. “If you will all excuse me, I'm going to spend some more time at the shrine with my family before I've got to go to the Indigo Plateau.”

~oOo~

Kagome had left the leg-warmers behind, and was wearing a white t-shirt with her black bike-shorts as she carried the flame down the hall of the stadium. All the other trainers had already left the waiting rooms and were out there, just waiting for her to carry the flame into the stadium, up those stairs, and light the Central Torch.

“And now the trainer bearing the Flame of Moltres has entered the stadium for the official lighting of the Central Torch which will burn throughout the Indigo League Competition,” the announcer declared as she entered the stadium at last.

The sound of the cheers was deafening as Kagome jogged down the aisle that the trainers had made right down the middle, and then _up_ the absolutely massive flight of stairs that would take her to the Central Torch.

“This is a surprise,” the announcer said, genuinely surprised himself as two figures in togas stepped up on either side of the Central Torch.

Kagome frowned. If the announcer didn't know who they were, and Kagome _certainly_ hadn't been told about having to hand the Flame off to anybody else, then whoever they were, they weren't supposed to be there. Besides which, when Kagome had cleared the top of the stairs she recognised them – and there was no way she was going to hand the Flame of Moltres over to Team Rocket.

She shouldered straight past them and lit the Central Torch.

“You're _not_ going to upset the Opening Ceremony,” she informed them coldly – and she'd gotten to spend some time with her mother, so she'd gotten to really _practice_ 'cold', and even get pointers from the most terrifying woman in Pallet Town: Kikyo Higurashi herself. “Am I understood?”

“Yes ma'am,” Jesse and James both assured her quickly, shivering where they stood.

“And now, a word from our President!”

~oOo~

Kagome's first match was to be in the Ice Field, match number four – it seemed that the Acorn's first match was in the Ice Field as well.

“Hey Acorn!” Kagome called when she heard Gary talking down to Ash.

“I'm not an acorn!” Gary yelled back.

Kagome smirked as she walked up to them. “ _My_ first battle is in the Ice Field too,” she said. “You're lucky I'm not your first opponent. If you want to battle Ash so bad, you'd better hope I'm not your opponent before he is, or you won't get any further.”  
“Hey Kagome,” Ash greeted softly.

“Hey,” she returned. “The Water Field match-up board said you were fighting some guy called Mandy?”

“Yup!” Ash agreed enthusiastically.

“He's a block over that way, doing a street performance,” Kagome said, and pointed back the way she'd come. “He's a show-boater and cocky, but it's an official battle, so take it as seriously as you took winning your gym badges,” she warned.

Ash smiled. “Thanks Kagome,” he said. “You're a great friend.”

“Why doesn't Ash get a demeaning nickname?” Gary asked, practically pouting.

“Because he's not as completely narcissistic as you are, Acorn,” Kagome answered sweetly. “Just incredibly naïve and a _little_ childish, but considering he's ten, that's to be expected. Well, I've got what I came out here for. I'll see you guys on the battle fields,” she said, and waved as she continued walking. “Nice bumping into you.”

Kagome had her match time and place, and she'd bought some extra medical supplies. If there was one thing she was certain of, it was that the 'Mon Centre would be _full_ by the end of the day, with trainers who'd lost (and trainers who'd won) wanting to get their 'mon treated so that they would be ready to fight again the next day.

For her first match, Kagome's team was decided already. She was starting with Dewgong, with Eevee and Ditto to follow if necessary. Her opponent was a girl called Yuka. Yuka was, surprisingly enough, the girl who had twisted her ankle and had been forced to step down from carrying the Flame of Moltres into the Stadium. Having one foot in plaster didn't preclude the ability of her 'mon to do battle.

...Or maybe it did.

Kagome watched Dewgong first send Mankey crashing into a massive block of ice with his take down attack, then turned Machoke _into_ a massive block of ice with ice beam, before finally taking a nasty-looking hit from Magneton's sonic boom.

“Dewgong, are you alright?” Kagome called. “Don't push yourself if you're not!”

“Dewgong gong gong!” Dewgong answered fiercely. He was a bit battered, but he refused to be kept down, and to prove it, he used his aurora beam, an attack which confused Magneton drastically, and allowed Dewgong enough time to recover and use his tail to send Magneton flying into another block of ice.

“Dew! Gong gong gong gong!” Dewgong declared proudly, even as he wavered a little where he sat on the ice.

Kagome was declared the winner, and she was quick to jump down from her stand and run to Dewgong's side. “Yes, you did win all on your own, you're very powerful, and the Sensational Sisters really missed out by not acknowledging how strong you could be, but _are you alright_?” she begged to know softly.

Dewgong smiled down at her. “Dew,” he said, and nuzzled her hair. “Gong.”

Kagome sighed in relief. “Then you rest,” she said, and gently stroked his cheek.

“We're here, live on the Ice Field, and I do mean _on_ the Ice Field, where Kagome Higurashi has just scored an impressive victory,” a female voice said from not far behind where Kagome was checking over Dewgong while he closed his eyes to rest.

Kagome turned to see a woman in a very pink skirt-suit and a couple of men with television cameras on their shoulders. A news crew.

“Kagome, how are you feeling about your first win here at the Indigo League Competition?” the woman asked.

Kagome blinked, and thought about that for a moment, then smiled. “It feels just as good as my first ever victory in a 'mon battle,” she answered at last.

Kagome settled in that evening with the footage of the battles that day after having sorted out who her next opponent would be and what field she would be battling on. Her next opponent was one of the other trainers from Pallet Town actually, Miroku. According to the footage of his battle on the Rock Field earlier that day, it looked like Miroku had chosen Bulbasaur as his starter, though he'd gotten it evolved all the way up to a Venusaur by this time.

Surreptitiously, Kagome had checked the shelves back at Professor Oak's lab the last time she'd been there. Sango had a few pokeballs on the shelves there, but Miroku hadn't a one. That meant he had six 'mon at most, which in turn meant that they had to have a good amount of battle experience, because he couldn't rotate them out and let other 'mon get that experience.

Unless it was Venusaur that was getting _all_ of that experience.

So, limited, but probably tough, and she would be facing him on the Water Field as her next match.

She knew just who to take with her.


	23. Chapter 23

“Hi Miroku!” Kagome called once they were both in their places.

“Kagome, hello,” he answered with a smile. “I see travel has treated you well,” he noted.

“It has,” she agreed. “And for you?”

“Very enjoyable,” Miroku answered. “But let's get this battle started shall we? I open with my Tantuki. Go Hacchi!”

A Tantuki was a ground/grass-type 'mon, and not what anybody would call eminently suitable for a battle that was taking place over water. Tantuki's burrowed, they dug, they foraged, they bit and they scratched and they clawed as well, but mostly what they did was _dig_.

Kagome sent out the first and eldest of the triplets – Vaporeon. She immediately disappeared into the water.

The battle was... slightly predictable. Miroku's Tantuki was at a disadvantage because of all the water, but _did_ get a good swipe in at Kagome's Vaporeon before going down. Or more accurately, a _nasty_ swipe. The claws of a Tantuki were _very_ sharp, and Vaporeon had dived right between those paws to land her finishing blow – a bite right at the Tantuki's neck.

“Ah, Hacchi!” Miroku yelped once the round had been given in Kagome's favour. “Return!”

“You too Vaporeon,” Kagome said firmly. “I'm not having you continue to battle with that gash in your side!”

“Vaporeon,” Vaporeon conceded, and hopped lightly into the water to swim back to Kagome's side of the field. It was practically a _rule_ that Kagome's 'mon got a kiss and a hug before they went back into their pokeballs after winning a battle, and Vaporeon wasn't going to miss out on hers.

Kagome giggled softly and obliged while the announcer talked a bit and Miroku selected his next 'mon. Without even looking, or waiting for Miroku to send out his choice, Kagome sent out Flareon with one hand while she returned Vaporeon with the other.

“A fire-type 'mon on the Water Field?” the announcer asked. “What _can_ this trainer be thinking?”

“I'm thinking,” Kagome said as she finally stood once more and looked over at Miroku. “I'm thinking that Miroku doesn't have anything that's really all that fire-proof.”

“I choose -” Miroku grit his teeth, clearly frustrated with the choices he'd made for his line-up for the battle. “I choose Tangela! Go Ramen!”

Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing at the nickname. She wondered if Miroku had chosen it or if the Tangela had fallen in love with a cup ramen and then refused to answer to anything else. Both were possible.

“A grass-type against a fire-type on the Water Field!” the announcer cried out. “What _were_ these trainers thinking?!”

“Ramen, use your sleep powder!” Miroku called out. “Don't let that Flareon get a shot off!”

“Flareon, take a _deep_ breath,” Kagome ordered.

Flareon did exactly that, her furry chest visibly expanding before she... dived into the water to avoid the sleep powder.

“What is this?! I've never seen a fire-type 'mon willingly go for a swim!” the announcer called out.

“You have now,” Kagome said softly. “Alright Flareon! The powder has settled! Time to breathe out again!”

Flareon's head popped up, right in front of Tangela, which certainly surprised the vine-covered 'mon. But what came out of Flareon's mouth wasn't a breath – it was her flame thrower attack.

“Would you look at that! Flareon wasn't hurt at _all_ by the water and was able to release a _devastating_ flame thrower attack directly into Tangela's face!”

“Ramen, return!” Miroku called the _instant_ the round was called in Kagome's favour.

Flareon pulled herself from the water, shook her fur dry and bounced over to Kagome happily. She had reason to be happy as well. She'd done even better in her first battle than her big sister!

Kagome kissed Flareon's nose and stroked her head as she waited to see what Miroku would send out as his last 'mon.

As she'd guessed, it was his Venusaur.

“Flareon, it's your brother's turn now,” Kagome said, even though Flareon clearly wanted to see if she could beat the other 'mon.

The other 'mon that was so big, the platform he was standing on had sunk a little bit.

Flareon pouted a little at being denied, but conceded. Fair was fair.

“Jolteon, your turn!” Kagome called out.

“Unbelievable! Trainer Kagome has given up the advantage she had with a fire-type 'mon to release an electric-type instead!” the announcer called out.

Miroku grimaced. “She hasn't given up anything,” he noted weakly, as he realised that his Venusaur was, indeed, getting wet feet. Still, maybe he could get the first hit in, and take out Jolteon before Jolteon got a bolt off? “Ichigo, leech seed!”

“Saur!”

Jolteon dodged the incoming seed and landed in the water without a care.

“Thundershock,” Kagome commanded simply.

“Teon!” Jolteon agreed, and lit up the pool – and the other, larger 'mon that had his feet in the water.

“Venusaur is down, the winner is Jolteon and Kagome!” the referee declared.

“Jol!” Jolteon screamed happily as he pulled himself out of the water. He shook himself dry and happily bolted back to the edge of the field and Kagome, who caught him with a smile and kissed his nose.

“Well done Jolteon,” she said happily.

“Bravo Kagome,” Miroku congratulated, having retrieved his 'mon and come over to see her. “I was prepared to face water-types in the Water Field after you used Dewgong in the Ice Field yesterday. I thought, with my and grass-type 'mon, that I'd have an advantage.”

Kagome smiled back at Miroku. “No luck there,” she said. “I'm the crazy girl who taught a Charmander how to swim!”

Miroku's jaw dropped and he blinked in shock. He quickly regained his composure though. “Well, you always were the strange one,” he allowed with a chuckle that said he had no ill intentions with the comment. “Congratulations Kagome, really.”

Kagome nodded. “Thank you Miroku, and well done to you too.”

~oOo~

Kagome's third match was on the Grass Field against a woman she didn't know from sliced bread, except that Kagome had gotten the recordings of her previous battles. Her opponent, Ayame, was into the... pink sorts of 'mon. 'Mon like Jigglypuff and Chansey.

From what Kagome had seen, Ayame had been able to win so far with just those _two_ 'mon by using their songs to put their opponents to sleep and then their double-slaps and their pound attacks to make sure that the opponent wouldn't be getting up again for a while.

Kagome had started conditioning her 'mon (and herself) to stay awake through Jigglypuff's song a couple of months ago, but the song of a Chansey? Well, to pun it badly, that would be a chancy thing.

Kagome started with Wartortle when Ayumi sent out Chansey. He'd never cared for hospitals, and faced with a Chansey on the battlefield, he was practically _grateful_ for a chance to take out his frustrations on a Chansey that he didn't have to be good for, because _this_ one wasn't a nurse or a nurse's helper.

Kagome winced that he didn't even need to be directed, and had Chansey needing to see the nurse in two minutes flat.

Ayumi sent out her Jigglypuff next, and she actually emerged from her pokeball already singing.

Wartortle cocked his head to one side and actually just listened for a moment.

Kagome bit her lip and waited for it. Wartortle had a smart mouth and could listen to Kagome's Jigglypuff sing his song the whole way through twice if he wasn't already sleepy – and right here right now? Wartortle was _not_ sleepy.

“Tortle, tortle war wartortle,” he said, cutting into Jigglypuff's song about half-way through.

“Pa-? Puff!” the opposing Jigglypuff said, and puffed up angrily.

“Jigglypuff? Jigglypuff what's wrong?” Ayumi asked. “Why'd you stop?”

“I wonder what Wartortle said to get Jigglypuff so mad?” the announcer asked over the speakers.

“He said he's heard better,” Kagome answered softly, fighting back the laughter.

Jigglypuff went into a veritable rage and launched herself at Wartortle, little arms flailing as she used her double-slap over and over and over against Wartortle's shell-front.

“Tortle,” Wartortle sighed happily. “War wartortle,” he said, and turned slightly so that she was hitting a different part of his shell. Then he turned sharply and used his tail whip to send Jigglypuff flying.

Having already effectively exhausted herself with her ineffectual strikes against Wartortle's hard shell, landing on her head just completely clonked Jigglypuff out.

“No, Jigglypuff!” Ayumi cried as Jigglypuff was declared unable to continue fighting.

Kagome wondered what would come next, and suspected something else that was pink and could sing.

“Clefairy, go!” Ayumi said, and threw the pokeball onto the field.

Kagome sighed. She was right. Another 'mon that was pink and could sing, but as Clefairy had been saved for last, she guessed that it was probably the strongest, saved for a last ditch go at winning.

It uh, it didn't work.

~oOo~

Kagome's opponent for her battle on the Rock Field didn't seem to totally comprehend that there were times when, yes, a flying-type 'mon could overcome the type-disadvantage and take out a Machoke. That there were times when, yes, a fire-type 'mon could _also_ overcome the type-disadvantage and barbecue a Nidoking. And finally that, yes, there were times when even his Dugtrio knew better than him that there were some times when a 'mon just went to ground and did not stick his head out of his hole.

These times included when the flying-type was Kagome's Spearow, when the fire-type was Kagome's Vulpix, and when there was a Kirara with very sharp fangs just waiting to take a bite out if the Dugtrio in question surfaced for so much as a second.

Kagome was awarded the victory, and was through to the next round of battles – battles that would take place in the Indigo Stadium.

Gary was out. He'd lost his battle on the Rock Field and was taking it badly. He wasn't even sticking around to cheer for Ash the way he had, in a round-about way, suggested Ash should do for him (“You're not going to have anything to cheer about unless you want to cheer for me,” Gary had informed Ash smugly).

Ash was still in. He'd rotated in his Muk the previous night for his battle on the Grass Field that day, a move which had definitely served him well. Kagome fully intended to get the story behind how Ash had even _gotten_ a Muk.

“Kagome! Hey, yoo-hoo!”

“Oh, Mrs Ketchum, hello,” Kagome greeted. “Professor Oak, Brock, Misty, Ash,” she greeted as well when she saw them all also standing with the woman. “Pikachu, Togepi. What are you all up to?”

“I'm going to cook Ash's favourite to celebrate his victory,” Mrs Ketchum answered. “Would you like to join us? You won your battle as well, but... uh, I couldn't help but notice...”

Kagome smiled. “I don't exactly have a cheering squad,” she agreed. “Ma doesn't do enthusiasm where people can see her. She called though, and promised to come to the battle _after_ my next one, if I win.”

“You will,” Ash said with certainty. “The way you trained your 'mon, I'm not sure anybody can beat you.”

“It's certainly a nice thought,” Kagome said.

“Would you like to join us for lunch, Kagome?” Mrs Ketchum said, repeating her offer since Kagome hadn't given her an answer before.

“I would _never_ turn down a chance to eat _your_ cooking Mrs Ketchum,” Kagome answered.

“Oh hey, what about your 'mon?” Ash asked.

“That's a good point,” Misty agreed. “You always eat with whichever 'mon you have on rotation, and we don't even know where we're going so that Mrs Ketchum can cook.”

“Fortunately for wherever that is, I've got Shippo, Ditto and Meowth on rotation,” Kagome answered as they all started walking again.

“Only three?” Ash asked. “Not the full six?”

“Well, technically I've also got Sesshoumaru, Spearow and Ponyta on rotation as well, but Spearow and Ponyta have challenged Sesshoumaru to a race again, and then they're going to go and find something to eat for themselves out on the Plateau.”

“You're not worried about them getting lost? Or caught or stolen?” Misty asked. “Team Rocket _is_ still on the loose around here somewhere.”

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the other girl. “No,” she said simply. “I'm not worried in the least about _that_.”

“Then what _are_ you worried about?” Professor Oak asked. “The way you phrased that rather implies that you're worried about something,” he added.

“Tomorrows battle?” Brock suggested.

“Guess again,” Kagome advised with a shake of her head.

“Is something troubling one of your 'mon?” Ash asked.

Kagome nodded silently, which caused everybody to look at Ash with surprise.

“What?” he asked. “Kagome only really worries about her 'mon, and if she isn't worried about the ones that are out without her supervision, then something is probably bugging one of 'em, and that's bugging her.”

“Who knew Ash could actually use his head?” Misty asked rhetorically.

“Hey!” Ash objected.

“Which 'mon is it Kagome?” Professor Oak asked. “My observations haven't noted anything particularly wrong with them.”

“It's Vulpix,” Kagome answered with a shrug. “And actually, it's been a little bit of an issue ever since the day I caught her, so I'm not all that surprised that you wouldn't have noticed a difference Professor.”

“Oh, here we are!” Mrs Ketchum sang happily, interrupting the conversation temporarily. Or maybe a little longer than temporarily, since they didn't return to the subject until Mrs Ketchum's cooking was laid out on the table in front of them. After she'd used the kitchen of a restaurant.

“So what's the matter with Vulpix?” Brock asked, genuinely concerned as he had a Vulpix himself.

Kagome chuckled weakly. “She's jealous of Eevee,” she said simply.

“Ditto?” Ditto asked, surprised.

“Not for you Ditto,” Kagome replied fondly. “Vulpix is jealous of Eevee because Eevee is a mother. Vulpix wants a cub of her own.”

“Wah-I'm not sure I should be hearing this!” Ash objected with a yelp, hands over his ears.

“Pika!” Pikachu agreed, but rather set his paws over the sides of Togepi's head, so that _she_ wouldn't hear what was being said.

“Sorry Ash, but the fact is that the female of the species will, at some point in her life, think about having children,” Professor Oak said, and then turned back to Kagome. “Should I perhaps introduce your Vulpix to any other Vulpixes that I have on my property?” he offered.

Kagome shook her head. “You could,” she answered. “But I don't think it would do much good. Vulpix is a bit stuck on Sesshoumaru, you see, but...”

“But he's huge!” Brock objected. “Easily three times the size of Vulpix! Possibly bigger! How would they even -?!”

“No! Don't say things like that! Don't _ask_ things like that! Don't make me _think_ of things like that!” Ash begged, cutting Brock off before he could finish.

“Pika pika!” Pikachu reaffirmed with a fierce expression on his face, warning sparks flying from his cheeks.

“Well it doesn't matter, because Sesshoumaru isn't interested. He's actually made it very clear to Vulpix that he isn't interested. Of course he was a gentle-'mon about it, letting her down gently and wanting to stay friends, but Vulpix joined the team because she was taken with Sesshoumaru. She's _staying_ with the team because, well, she loves the rest of us too, but... But Vulpix still wants a cub of her own.”

“Di... to?” Ditto asked cautiously.

Kagome shook her head. “No Ditto, I didn't get you on rotation because I wanted to ask for your help with Vulpix. Vulpix knows that you really care about Eevee, and Eevee is practically her best friend, right up there with Kirara. Vulpix doesn't want to risk breaking the two of you up just because she wants to be a mother as well,” Kagome answered her 'mon.

“Ditto,” Ditto sighed in relief. “Ditto, di di ditto, do do ditto, ditto di.”

Kagome nodded. “I know,” she agreed gently, and stroked his head softly. “I know.”

“Uh, Kagome, you don't think I'm ever going to have to worry about that with _my_ Vulpix, do you?” Brock asked, unsure if he actually did or didn't want that to be the case.

“No Brock,” Kagome answered. “You're never going to have to worry about your Vulpix wanting to be a mother. A father maybe, but not a mother.”

Brock's jaw dropped.

“I thought Brock's Vulpix was a girl,” Misty said.

“Ya know, I never actually thought about that,” Ash admitted.

Brock blushed deeply. “Right now,” he said, “I'm very glad I never completely picked up your habit of referring to my 'mon with gender, and had stuck to calling Vulpix 'Vulpix' and 'it'.”

Kagome, Mrs Ketchum, and Professor Oak all chuckled at Brock's shock.

“Well, maybe my Vulpix could help out your Vulpix,” Brock suggested at last.

Kagome shrugged. “Maybe,” she allowed, “but there's no real guarantee.”

Brock nodded in acceptance.

“Can we talk about something else now?” Ash requested weakly.

“You know, if you win your next battle, you'll then be allowed to use up to six 'mon per match,” Professor Oak said, offering a new subject to discuss. “Have you decided which 'mon you'll choose Ash? Kagome?”

~oOo~

“Just remember, if you do your best, then you're a winner, even if you lose,” Professor Oak said as they waited for the elevator.

“But try to win, okay?” Mrs Ketchum cooed at her boy.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened.

“We'll make sure he does,” Misty said as they started moving in.

“We're good at that,” Brock added with a smile.

“Hold the door please!” a voice called from down the hall. “I'm going down too!”

Professor Oak stuck his head out of the lift and smiled. “Sure,” he agreed.

“Thank you very much,” the kid said as the elevator doors closed behind him.

“No problem,” Professor Oak deferred.

“Ritchie?” Kagome asked.

The kid blinked. “Oh, Kagome, hello,” he said, and a blush crept onto his cheeks. “I... I didn't realise that _you_ were in this elevator.”

Kagome chuckled. “Well, I am. How are you Ritchie? Your 'mon?”

“I'm good,” Ritchie answered softly, still blushing. “All my 'mon are with Nurse Joy right now though.”

“Uh, you two know each other?” Ash asked, curious.

“Ritchie walked in on me when I was having a bath one evening, about... four weeks ago?” Kagome guessed, and looked over at Ritchie for confirmation of the date.

He nodded silently, the blush now highlighting his cheeks. “It was an accident,” he defended. “I saw the camp fire and, well, it's nice to camp _with_ someone now and then, rather than on your own, so I went over to say 'hi' and...”

“And I was having a bath when he got there,” Kagome finished. “I've never seen someone about-face so fast or stumble over such a profuse apology. Once I was out of the water and dressed again, we introduced ourselves and -”

And then the elevator broke down.

“What's going on?” Ash asked, concerned.

“The power went out,” Brock answered, also concerned.

“Try the emergency call button,” Professor Oak suggested.

“Right,” Brock agreed, and headed over to the panel. It wasn't working either though.

“It's probably just a power-outage,” Professor Oak hypothesised.

“What should we do?” Mrs Ketchum asked nervously.

“Lend Ritchie a Pikachu,” Kagome answered simply and squatted down to pat Pikachu between the ears.

“Huh?” everybody else asked, only to see that Ritchie had already removed a panel from the elevator and was rigging some wires.

“Why does he need my Pikachu?” Ash asked, more curious than reluctant.

“Pikachu's thunder shock attack should be able to jump-start the elevator, and get us to the lobby,” Ritchie explained, still fiddling. Finally he held up a couple of wires and offered them to Pikachu. “If you wouldn't mind,” he requested politely.

“Pika pika,” Pikachu agreed and stepped up.

Ritchie lay the ends of the wires to Pikachu's cheeks.

“Go for it Pikachu,” Kagome said.

“Chuu!” The lights came back on. “Chuu!” The elevator was moving again. “Chuu!” The doors opened and they could get out of the elevator and into the lobby.

“We made it!” Misty rejoiced.

“I'm glad we held the door for _you_ ,” Brock said with a grin.

“We can't thank you enough,” Mrs Ketchum agreed.

“Don't thank me, thank Pikachu,” Ritchie deferred, his blush fading.

“Nonsense Ritchie,” Kagome said. “No one else in that elevator had any idea how to rig the wires to make that work. Accept some praise.”

Ritchie laughed softly, and his blush came back.

“Oh! I just realised, introductions!” Kagome said, and bonked herself lightly on the head. “Ritchie, this is Professor Oak, Mrs Ketchum, her son Ash, and Brock and Misty from the Pewter and Cerulean Gyms respectively.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Ritchie said with a nod as they all walked out to the street together.

“Attention please!” a voice echoed out over a speaker. “May I have your attention please!”

“This is an emergency announcement for all participants in the Indigo League Competition,” a second voice said.

Kagome sighed and folded her arms over her chest. She recognised _those_ voices.

“All trainers must bring their pokeballs to the pavilion for official inspection immediately,” the first voice ordered frankly.

“I wonder why they want to inspect pokeballs,” Misty said curiously.

“I guess we'd better go see,” Ash answered, and took off towards the pavilion.

Ritchie went with him. His 'mon were with Nurse Joy, but he was a trainer in the League, so he'd better at least check it out too.

Kagome rolled her eyes at them and did a quick switch – Meowth for Kadabra – and released Kadabra onto the pavement.

“Kadabra?” he asked.

Kagome didn't answer verbally, but looked Kadabra straight in the eyes. She didn't want to worry Mrs Ketchum, Professor Oak, or Misty and Brock. She just wanted to make sure Kadabra knew what was going on, and what she wanted him to do about it.

“Kadabra?” Kadabra enquired, and raised a hand to touch Kagome's forehead. “Kadahahahabra!” he laughed as he withdrew his hand from Kagome's brow, having telepathically found out what Kagome had in mind. “Kadabra!” he promised, and gave Kagome a thumb's up before disappearing back into his pokeball.

“Aren't you going too Kagome?” Misty asked.

“Yeah, I'm going,” Kagome agreed, and adjusted the way her yellow backpack sat on her shoulders before she started towards the pavilion as well. “See you later.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Well give your pokeballs back,” Jesse promised when they'd been caught out – unfortunately _after_ they'd collected all the pokeballs.

“After we remove all your 'mon, that is,” James added with a grin. “Smog 'em Weezing.”

Weezing, ever-obedient to his master's wishes, created a thick green, slightly toxic, smog that effectively allowed Team Rocket to make a getaway.

“They're getting away!” Ash said as the smog cleared, and was about to take off after them at a run.

Kagome grabbed his shoulder. “Relax,” she said.

“They've got Pikachu!” Ash objected.

“Kadabra!”

“Not any more,” Kagome said with a smile as her Kadabra reappeared, holding the sack that Team Rocket had tricked all the trainers into putting their pokeballs into.

“Kadabra,” Kadabra said proudly, and opened the bag.

Ash's Pikachu jumped out directly, and directly landed in Ash's arms.

“Kagome, I thought your Kadabra wasn't on rotation,” Ash said, confused as much as he was grateful. “How did you...?”

Kagome shook her head. “I recognised their voices,” she stated plainly. “And if they think they've gotten away with their trick, then it will take them that much longer to come up with a new one. Alright everybody! Line up so we can sort out who's pokeballs are who's.”

“Kagome is really smart, isn't she?” Ritchie observed to Ash softly.

“Yep,” Ash agreed. “Scary though.”

~oOo~

“Aw what?!” Ash exclaimed the next day when he'd draw his Magikarp to get his next battle match-up. “I've got to fight Kagome?!”

“Ooh,” Misty said, feeling his pain. “You'd probably be better off forfeiting.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Misty,” Ash grumbled.

“It _is_ a vote of confidence,” Brock chipped in. “In Kagome. Come on Ash, you said yourself that Kagome was a better trainer.”

“And she scares me,” Ash agreed with a sigh. “I don't suppose I can re-draw?” he asked hopefully.

The woman at the counter shook her head. “I'm sorry, but that's just the way it goes,” she answered plainly.

Ash sighed. “Yeah,” he said unhappily. “That's just the way it goes.”

“And you'd better not flake out,” Kagome warned from behind him.

“Ah! Kagome, when did you get here?” Ash yelped.

“I've been waiting around all day for someone to call my name or announce that someone had drawn me for their opponent,” Kagome answered. “Saw my face up on the screen with you, came over,” she explained with a gesture to the screen where, indeed, their faces were side-by-side with a little white line connecting them.

“Can I make a request?” Ash asked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. “Go ahead,” she allowed.

Ash promptly prostrated himself on the floor, hands together in a prayerful position above his head, clearly about to beg. “Please, please, please, _please_ don't use Sesshoumaru in our battle?” he begged.

Kagome chuckled. “Pick your toughest 'mon,” she ordered lightly. “I'll leave Sesshoumaru out of the line-up, but only because you begged so desperately,” she said, holding back laughter.

“Really?” Misty asked, surprised. “But Sesshoumaru is your best 'mon, isn't he? Why wouldn't you use him in an important match like this?”

“Because I know what 'mon Ash has got for one thing,” Kagome answered, “and for another, I'd _never_ actually intended to use Sesshoumaru in the next battle.”

“How does Sesshoumaru feel about not getting a chance to show off here at the Indigo League?” Brock asked, curious.

Kagome waved it off. “He knows that he'll get his turn, same as all the rest,” she answered easily, and turned to Ash, who had finally pulled himself up off the floor. “Don't flake out, or else,” she warned. “I'm going to spend the rest of the time between now and the match with my 'mon, so I won't see you until we're out on the field, okay?”

“Okay,” Ash said softly. “I'll... see you then.”

Kagome nodded in satisfaction, and knelt down to Pikachu's level. “You keep him out of trouble, okay?” she requested.

“Pika chu,” Pikachu agreed with a smile.

Kagome patted his head fondly a moment, stood, turned, and headed off.

“Uh, Kagome?” Ash called.

She turned back. “Yeah?”

“I kinda hate to ask, but, or else what?” Ash asked.

Kagome smirked at him. “Or else I'll send Spearow out to find you and drag you to the stadium,” she answered.

~oOo~

“Good, you didn't flake,” Kagome said with a smile.

Ash chuckled. “Well, I might not have been here at all,” he admitted. “Someone called me and asked to meet, they _sounded_ like you and claimed to be you, but I remembered what you said before,” he said.

Kagome nodded in approval. “You're getting smarter,” she approved. “But, what 'mon did you choose?” she asked.

“You said to bring my strongest,” Ash answered. “So I did. Go Primeape!”

“Ooh, nice choice,” Kagome complimented. “You've raised him well. I open with Golduck!”

“Oh no not Golduck!” Ash winced. “I should have begged her not to use that one either.”

Under normal circumstances, a Golduck was taller than a Primeape. These were not normal circumstances. Kagome's Golduck was half again as tall as any other Golduck, and Ash's Primeape, for all that he _was_ tough, _wasn't_ tall.

“I'm not going to be intimidated though!” Ash said, determined. “Primeape, use your fury attack!”

“If you want fury,” Kagome answered, and smirked slightly as she switched her eyes to Golduck's form. “Fury swipes, Golduck.”

Golduck lowered his stance as Primeape charged, claws at the ready.

“Well, at least it isn't any of Golduck's psychic attacks,” Ash muttered to himself. “Primeape, seismic toss!”

“Confusion!” Kagome countered.

What that ultimately meant was that, after getting a couple of swipes in at each other, Primeape took hold of Golduck and leapt into the air, intending to throw his opponent hard into the ground – only for Golduck to turn them around and be the one on top as the pair headed for the ground again.

The collision was bad enough, having Golduck land on top of him was just the icing on the cake for Primeape.

Victory was awarded to Golduck.

When Ash sent out his Muk next, Golduck didn't wait for orders to use his hydro pump. Golduck didn't want that sludge 'mon anywhere near himself, and was quick to disable his opponent.

Ash winced again. Golduck was a great 'mon to have, if it was well trained. It was a horrible 'mon to battle though.

“Pikachu, think you can handle it?” Ash asked.

“Pika,” Pika answered firmly, and stepped out, cheeks sparking already.

The attack came fast. Lightning raced across the arena from Pikachu to Golduck and the tall water-type 'mon fell to the tiny electric-type.

Golduck coughed out a bit of smoke, completely fried, as the referee declared Pikachu the winner.

Kagome smiled slightly as she kissed Golduck's head and recalled him to his pokeball. He'd fought well, and Ash had made the mistake of using a 'mon that he might have needed again later by sending Muk out to face Golduck, when he really should have sent Pikachu out straight away to face the water-type. The type advantage didn't mean much to Kagome's 'mon, but Ash had a very powerful Pikachu.

Kagome sent out Spearow.

“Pi pi pi, pika!” Pikachu said, sweat forming on his brow as he stared up at the familiar Spearow as it flew overhead. “Chuuuuu!” he yelled, letting off a desperately high-voltage bolt as Spearow was diving, beak-first, straight at him.

The lightning crackled around Spearow, and it hurt him, of course it did, but he didn't let that deter him. He had a target, and he was going to plant his beak!

Pikachu barely dodged at the very last second, and got a nasty scratch down his side from Spearow's beak.

“Pikachu!” Ash called out, worried.

“Spear... spearow spear?” Spearow asked as he pulled himself up and did his best to shake off the tingles all through his body that Pikachu's attack had caused. For a moment he danced about drunkenly, and then sat down next to Kagome. “Oh oh spear spearow,” he said, and closed his eyes.

Kagome smiled at him. Yes, he'd gotten Pikachu, though he was a bit off-target, and yes, he just needed a little nap to shake off the dizziness. She kissed his beak and returned him to his pokeball.

She had one 'mon left, and Ash only had Pikachu – who was now hurt and exhausted from fighting Spearow.

Kagome's final choice for this battle was Cubone.

“Pikachu!” Ash called out. “We've beaten a Cubone before, we can do it again! No electricity required!”

“Pika!” Pikachu agreed, and it was a good thing for him that their strategy wouldn't include electricity, because he'd pretty much used all of his up on Spearow.

“Agility now!” Ash ordered.

“Focus your energy Cubone,” Kagome called. “Wait until the last possible moment!”

“Pikachu, now! Tackle!”

“Pika!” Pikachu agreed, and leapt at Cubone.

“Bone bone bone!” Cubone declared, and brought up his bone club. It made contact with Pikachu's already injured side, and then sent him flying back to Ash, rolling along the ground the last bit of the way.

“Pikachu is unable to continue to battle!” the referee declared. “Victory goes to Cubone and Kagome!”

“Bone! Bone! Bone!” Cubone cheered, pumping his bone club in the air.

Kagome walked up to Cubone and lay a proud hand on his skull helmet. “Yes,” she said, “well done.” Then she returned him to his pokeball and walked up to Ash, who was cradling Pikachu to his chest.

“Next time,” Kagome said, “save Muk to send out against Cubone,” she advised, and held out a hand.

“I never want to battle you again Kagome,” Ash admitted with a smile as he took her hand and shook it. “I know you're better than me.”

“Don't sell yourself short,” she said. “You're doing just fine. Now go get Pikachu to Nurse Joy.”

Ash nodded.

~oOo~

It was actually a bit shocking, how quickly trainers got knocked out of the competition. The number was quite literally halved every round. From a little over a thousand to roughly five-hundred after the first round, halved again to a bit over two-hundred-and-fifty after the second. Down then to a definitive one-hundred-and-twenty-eight even in the third round, and the fourth round, where Gary was knocked out, saw the remaining trainers numbering only sixty-four.

They didn't go anywhere, they all stuck around so that they could take part in the closing ceremony when it happened. Still, that left just thirty-two trainers in the competition, Kagome among them, to continue on, and their numbers would continued to be drastically culled down with every match.

With fewer matches to fit in, the competition administrators could now afford for the trainers to battle longer, and let them use the full compliment of six 'mon to a battle. For some trainers, that made little difference, as they had focused on training only _one_ of their 'mon to be the very strongest. For others, it was a chance to really show off.

Kagome had the strange fortune to face Ritchie in her next battle, which was hard. He'd trained his 'mon well. Still, they weren't quite up to defeating Kagome's team, which that day had included Eevee, Ditto, their three children, and Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff hadn't been needed.

From thirty-two down to sixteen, from sixteen down to eight. Kagome was in the quarter-finals of the Indigo League Competition. It wasn't until the semi-finals that the competition really got heated though. There were only three spots on the winners podium – for first, second and third-ranked. But there were four of them.

The two trainers to win their battles in the semi-finals would battle each other for first and second place, while those two that had lost would battle for third.

Kagome was confronted, for her semi-final battle, with a familiar face. A.J had come far, it seemed, but she was ready for him. He started with Butterfree, Kagome countered with Spearow. He tried his Beedrill with no better luck against the large bird 'mon. His Rattata had more luck, actually landing a hit, and it was certainly an impressive hit.

The problem was that A.J's Rattata had pulled out one of Spearow's favourite feathers with that strike. Spearow was so mad about the plucking of his plumage that he evolved, and as always happens when Spearow evolves into Fearow, he nearly quadrupled his size.

Rattata didn't last long after that.

A.J sent out a Raticate, hoping for better luck with the evolved 'mon. That didn't pan out. Finally, he sent out his toughest 'mon: his Sandshrew.

Sandshrew effectively grounded Fearow, and there was hope for a potential last-minute upset with a ground-type 'mon that could drag down a flying-type. But Kagome sent out Kirara, and she was merciless. Then again, Kirara had Sandshrew as her fourth-favourite meal these days. Luckily for A.J, Kirara had eaten well before the battle – and knew better than to eat someone else's 'mon without Kagome's say-so.

“You're just too impressive,” A.J complimented as they shook hands after the match, a slight smirk on his face.

“You'd have had better luck if we'd battled the first time we met I think,” Kagome suggested with a smile of her own. “I hope you don't mind, but I claimed your gym for my own last time I was there.”

A.J chuckled. “You going to try and get it qualified as an official League Gym?” he asked.

“It's an appealing idea,” Kagome answered thoughtfully.

A.J laughed. “I wish you the best with that, an' who knows, maybe I'll come and help out some time.”

Kagome giggled back, and finally released his hand. They both had to get their 'mon checked out after that battle after all.

~oOo~

Kagome faced off against a trainer called Kanna in the final round, and for the first time in the Indigo League Competition, she released Sesshoumaru onto the stadium arena.

Kanna's black eyes went wide as she stared up at the massive 'mon that her opponent had released, and swallowed nervously. Her first 'mon, the 'mon she had committed to already as she had released it first, was a Samyosho, a wasp-like 'mon that was more tenacious but nowhere near the size of even a Weelde.

Sesshoumaru had stepped on the bug without even realising as he emerged from his pokeball.

“Sesshoumaru, you need to raise your right foot,” Kagome called.

“Samyosho is unable to fight,” the referee called when Sesshoumaru did as Kagome had bid, and the small 'mon could be seen. “The victory is to the red!”

Kanna released a Naraku next, and this time Sesshoumaru stepped on it very deliberately, acid bubbling out of his claws over the opposing 'mon as it twitched under his paw.

“Victory to the red!”

Kanna sent out a Shinidamachu next. Sesshoumaru caught the long body of the pale 'mon between his teeth and shook his head vigorously before he spat out his opponent.

“Victory to the red!”

Kanna tried sending out a Koga. He took one look at Sesshoumaru and tucked his tail between his legs.

Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust.

“Victory to the red!”

Kanna released a larger 'mon, a psychic/fighting-type called Goshinki. This 'mon was at least able to put up a fight, able to anticipate the moves that Sesshoumaru would make, but he lacked the reach to cause any damage himself, and eventually all the dodging wore Goshinki down until Sesshoumaru landed a strike with his acid claws.

“Victory to the red!”

Kanna had only one 'mon left. Following the trend set by her previous 'mon, her final 'mon was her largest. It was also, however, much more common a 'mon than any of her previous 'mon had been – it was an Onix.

It also wasn't enough.

“Victory to the red! The 'Mon Master of this year's Indigo League Competition is Kagome Higurashi!”

The stadium erupted in applause and Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru. She wrapped her arms around his muzzle and kissed his nose over and over.

Then the crowd went silent, and Kagome stepped back from Sesshoumaru. He was glowing.

“It looks like we're all going to see a first here tonight folks!” the announcer called out. “Not only have we seen first-time competitor Kagome Higurashi win the Indigo League Competition, and not only have we seen a completely new 'mon today as she battled, but we're going to get to see it evolve too! I don't know if the stadium will hold whatever this 'mon evolves into! After all, 'mon do have a tendency to grow larger when they evolve!”

Kagome was a bit worried about that too, in all honesty. She needn't have been though. For the first time that any human was aware, a 'mon actually got smaller when he evolved. When the glow faded and Sesshoumaru was again able to be clearly seen, Kagome's mouth fell open.

She wasn't the only one suffering from a sudden need to impersonate a fish either.

“Are my eyes seeing what I think they're seeing?” the announcer asked, verging on hysterical. “Did that 'mon just evolve into a _man_?!”

“Sesshoumaru?” Kagome asked tentatively, her hands raised to reach out to him, but hesitant to close the distance between them.

The figure that stood where Sesshoumaru's great bulk had not long before was an easy six feet tall, had long white hair that flowed smooth and straight down to his knees. There was a lot of something that was white and fluffy around him, and really that was a good thing because he appeared to have no clothes, and apart from the colourful markings that Kagome remembered appearing on Sesshoumaru's fur, he _very_ strongly resembled a human man. An attractive, well-defined, _naked_ , human man.

“At last,” he sighed softly to himself as he stared down at his hands. His clawed hands, Kagome realised. He looked over the rest of his body and, for a moment, his body glowed again. The glow faded and left clothes behind. White hakama and kimono with red details, black boots on his feet, dark armour over his torso and thighs, a sash around his waist. And then he looked up at her. His eyes were golden now, golden like sunshine through honey, or like the purest amber.

“Sesshoumaru?” Kagome asked again.

He smiled at her, nodded, and then leapt at her, his arms going around Kagome's waist and lifting her up as he spun happily, just laughing.

“Well, it's unprecedented, but then, there are many things we have yet to learn about 'mon,” the announcer said. “Congratulations Kagome Higurashi, and good luck.”

“Come on Sesshoumaru,” Kagome said softly, her hands bracing herself against Sesshoumaru's shoulders. “Let's get out of this stadium...” she added with a slight blush.

Before anybody she knew showed up to ogle or ask questions, for preference.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her and set her down on her feet. He gathered the large white fluffy thing (which turned out to be his tail), and looped it over one shoulder, allowing the rest to trail behind him. Then he really surprised her.

“Kagome,” a deep voice said softly.

Kagome jerked back around, having turned to walk out of the stadium.

It was Sesshoumaru.

“This Sesshoumaru is still a 'mon,” he said, and reached for the pokeball he knew was his, where it was secured to Kagome's belt. “It will be easier for you this way,” he said, then tapped the button on the front and disappeared inside.

Kagome was suddenly very concerned about having to go through her final battle again, that she was just having one of those dreams that felt like she was living her day like it was any other except with a strange thing happening that was impossible in real life. The concept, the more she thought on it as she walked, was actually quite heartening. Just so long as she hadn't slept through her battle with Kanna.


	25. Chapter 25

It hadn't been a dream. There was no way Kagome could dream up the way Professor Oak, Bill and _four_ of their other scientific colleagues who had been visiting for the competition nearly _jumped_ her as she exited the stadium building to get some air, all begging for a chance to examine and study her 'mon. A chance to study Sesshoumaru.

Feeling a bit like a trapped rodent, Kagome's eyes darted from professor to scientist to doctor to private researcher.

“No,” she said softly and simply in response to their many questions and requests, her eyes still wide, and then she bolted.

Kagome ran. She ran until she reached the cabin she had been assigned for the duration of the competition, and slammed the door behind her once she was in. She didn't relax until she'd locked not only the door but all the windows as well, and closed all the curtains.

“You can't run forever,” a voice said simply from behind her.

Kagome jumped, then relaxed when she saw that it was her mother. They were both staying in the cabin together since Kikyo had arrived at the Plateau, so administration had given Mrs Higurashi her own key. Kikyo could have reached the cabin after Kagome had locked everything up and still been able to let herself in.

“You have to be present at the Closing Ceremony for one thing,” Kikyo pointed out, “and they all know it too. They'll try and corner you again there. The media probably will too. Having a 'mon that evolved into such a clearly humanoid form is unprecedented.”

“Noted,” Kagome answered, and sat down as she felt her tension drain away under her mother's relentlessly serene aura. She knew that Kikyo was projecting serenity for her sake, but that didn't mke it any less welcome or appreciated. “I'll deal with them later. I'm all in favour of learning more about 'mon, but I want them to leave Sesshoumaru out of it. At least for now.”

Kikyo nodded in understanding acceptance. “He's your 'mon, you have that right,” she agreed. “I take it that, since I don't see him anywhere, that Sesshoumaru is in his pokeball?”

Kagome nodded. “Yeah,” she answered, and pulled the ball in question off her belt. “It feels... wrong, keeping him in there,” she admitted. “But Sesshoumaru went without me asking.”

Kikyo nodded. “He's a smart 'mon,” she stated plainly, “and you raised him from the day he was born. He probably understands you as well as you understand yourself.”

“There's no other 'mon like Sesshoumaru,” Kagome said softly, eyes fixed on the ball that held him, as her hands caressed the standardised red and white ball.

For a while, mother and daughter sat in silence together. Kikyo watched Kagome, and Kagome just stared at her pokeball.

“Kagome,” Kikyo said at last, breaking the silence.

“Yeah Ma?” Kagome answered, looking up.

“Of all the advice I've ever given you, the rules I laid down for your safety, and the chores I gave you so that you would be able to take care of yourself when the time came, there's one important thing I never told you that I should have,” Kikyo said solemnly.

Kagome sat up a little straighter, ready and willing to listen.

“You, my precious daughter, are your own person. You are not me, and you don't have to try to be. You are not your father, and you are not anybody else. You are Kagome Higurashi, and you will make your own mark on this world,” Kikyo said, proud tears that would not fall making her eyes shine. “I am your mother, and I will always love you and support you. Now go out there, take your next step into being the wonderful, independent young woman you have become, and show all of those people exactly who you are, and what you are capable of.”

Kagome smiled. “Thank you Ma,” she said, and hugged Kikyo tightly, Sesshoumaru's pokeball still held in one hand. “I will.”

~oOo~

Kagome stood on the top of the podium, Kanna on one side and A.J on the other, as the crowds cheered all around them and the fireworks exploded over head. As predicted, Professor Oak and all of his colleagues had ambushed her at the stadium – while the preparations for the Closing Ceremony were being made. They'd been much more controlled and polite this time as they requested the chance to study Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had been much more firm and sure as she refused them. She would be the first to understand her 'mon, thank you very much. She wouldn't even be rotating Sesshoumaru off her team for a good long while, if ever again, so that she could be sure of that.

The scientists had all sagged sadly, but accepted her decision. Sesshoumaru was her 'mon, after all, and they couldn't force her. If they tried, they were quite sure that Sesshoumaru could and would be deliberately unaccommodating to their research efforts.

The lab coats had ambushed Kagome before the ceremony. The media waited until afterwards.

“How does it feel, Kagome Higurashi, to _win_ the Indigo League Competition your first time entering it?” one reporter asked.

“Surreal,” Kagome answered shortly, though her smile was wide.

“Kagome, would you tell us about your 'mon?” another reporter asked. “The one that you won the final with?”

“Sesshoumaru was my 'starter',” Kagome prevaricated. “I watched him hatch the day before I was supposed to start my 'mon journey, and we've been a team ever since.”

“Why didn't you use Sesshoumaru in all of your battles?”

“Because it was more fun this way,” Kagome replied easily.

“Miss Higurashi, where are you going to go and what are you going to do now that you've raced to the top of the Indigo League?”

“I'm going to go home for a while, relax a bit, then it's back to the open road. Or possibly the sea. Or maybe even the road and then the sea,” Kagome suggested with a light laugh. “I'm whimsical about where I end up. The journey is the destination.”

“Kagome, do you think it's possible you'll have a hard time finding people to do battle with, now that everybody has had the chance to see your power displayed here?” a reporter asked.

Kagome shrugged. “It's possible,” she allowed, “but then, there are always going to be 'mon trainers who take that sort of thing as a personal challenge. I'll take that sort of thing as it comes, and otherwise not worry about it. I don't need battles to keep my 'mon in shape.”

“Kagome Higurashi, there are some who are saying that the 'mon you used in your final battle is a legendary 'mon, and one that shouldn't be put on the same level as, or pitted against, other, normal 'mon. What do you say to that?”

Kagome blinked. “I say that it's entirely possible that Sesshoumaru is a one-of-a-kind, legendary 'mon. He certainly is powerful and unusual, and I've never seen any other 'mon like him. That is why I don't pit him against just any 'mon. Back when he was small enough that I could carry him in my arms, yes, he took part in a lot of battles. Now? Not so much,” Kagome answered elaborately – it was a genuine sort of concern that she wanted to allay quickly.

“Miss Kagome,” another reporter asked, “how do your 'mon get to be so large? Some size discrepancy could be explained by an excellent training regime, but not this much, surely?”

“You know, an award-winning breeder, Suzy, once asked me the same thing,” Kagome replied, and smiled. “I had to tell her that I just don't know what it is that causes it,” she said. Which was the truth, and nothing but the truth, but certainly not the whole truth.

~oOo~

Back in Pallet Town, Kagome had excused herself to her mother (and the town-wide celebration) and gone for a walk through the wilder part of the Higurashi Shrine Property – where she'd used to play with Mew and sometimes meet his friends. In particular, Kagome was headed to the place where Mew had led her to Sesshoumaru. He was the only 'mon she was carrying with her that day. The others were all at the party or on Professor Oak's property, having fun.

Even Vulpix was having fun. With this latest look of Sesshoumaru's, she had forced herself to move on from her broken dreams of having a cub with him. She wasn't up to looking at some other 'mon yet, but she was moving on.

Kagome came to a halt when she found the place where, undisturbed even after all this time, 'Sesshoumaru' was written in the dirt.

“Mew,” a familiar voice chirruped from across the tiny clearing.

“Hello Mew,” Kagome answered, and slid down to sit at the base of the nearest tree that was wide enough to be able to do double-duty as a back-rest. Once she was down, she released Sesshoumaru from his pokeball.

“Mew mew mew mew,” Mew greeted, his big blue eyes blinking as he looked Sesshoumaru up and down.

“Yes,” Sesshoumaru agreed. “I have shrunk. Hello Mew.” He looked around, sniffed the air and sighted his name written in the dirt. “This place brings back memories,” he said softly, and sat down beside Kagome.

She nodded. “Happy memories.”

“Of course,” Sesshoumaru agreed. “The day I met you will always be a happy memory. Mew told me that the beautiful creature holding me was not my mother, but my lady, and that time alone would part us.”

“You'll probably out-live me,” Kagome said softly.

“Mew mew...” Mew contributed, hovering in front of them both, “...mew mew mew mew.”

The pair chuckled.

“Well, hopefully nothing life-threatening that will separate us sooner,” Kagome said. “Though adventures are fun.”

“Mew mew, mew mew mew,” Mew said, and settled into Kagome's lap.

“You cannot be serious,” Kagome breathed, wide-eyed.

“Mew,” Mew answered, very seriously.

“Mew... you're centuries old already and will live for centuries more. Why would you want me to capture you?” Kagome asked.

“Adventures are fun,” Sesshoumaru said at the same time as Mew 'mewed' the same.

Kagome's expression pinched a little, but she reached for an empty pokeball all the same, and gently tapped it on top of Mew's head.

The legendary 'mon vanished inside.

“He'll outlive me,” Kagome said softly as she stared at the pokeball, “and then he'll be free to do as he pleases again.”

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and drew her to him. “Mew is already doing as he pleases,” he assured her, and nuzzled his face into her hair, breathing in her scent deeply.

“And what do you want to do?” Kagome asked.

“Stay with you,” Sesshoumaru answered, face still buried in her hair, arms pulling tighter around her frame, drawing her closer to him. “Forever and ever and ever, and never be apart from you for as long as I live.”

Kagome smiled, warmed and saddened at the same time, and hugged Sesshoumaru right back. He would most likely live for centuries after her death, just as Mew would, if he truly was a legendary 'mon as she suspected.

Mew, cheeky thing that he was, hadn't actually confirmed that.

~oOo~

In part because Sesshoumaru had, for reasons and with powers unknown, clad himself in traditional kimono, hakama, and fancy armour when he had very publicly evolved into a very human shape, Kagome thought that it might be an idea for her to wear kimono as she travelled as well, so they'd not look quite so odd walking together – and they would be walking together. Kagome wasn't sure that Sesshoumaru would ever be returned to his pokeball unless he went on his own. She just... didn't have it in her to recall him any more.

For the sake of ease and modesty, Kagome went for a yukata over her bike-shorts and a skin-tight top, and she wore low-heeled boots like Sesshoumaru, rather than geta. For the sake of her own personal sense of style, Kagome's yukata was green with a simple white print on it, and her obi was red. Her obi-jime was also where Kagome re-pinned all of her badges and what her pokeballs now hung from, since she couldn't wear her old belt any more.

Kagome packed up her bag, carefully slid her sleeves through the straps, made sure it was sitting comfortably on her back, and kissed her mother goodbye less than a week after winning the Indigo League Competition. Sesshoumaru stood by the door, a pack of his own hefted, hidden by fur and hair, on his back as well.

“You've got a mobile phone now,” Kikyo reminded her daughter – it had been a gift from Bill, actually. He wanted Kagome to let him know _immediately_ if she ever decided to rotate Sesshoumaru off her team again. He'd leave his research in the Safari Zone for a chance to study Sesshoumaru. “I expect you to call me more often.”

Kagome nodded. “Yes Ma,” she answered with a smile. They shared one last hug, and then Kagome headed for Sesshoumaru and the door. It was time to hit the road again.

Kagome's destination was a familiar place – the gym she had claimed from A.J after he'd abandoned it. Johto and the Orange Islands could wait a while. She'd climbed to the top in Kanto with ridiculous speed. It was time to slow down for a while. Time to relax, train, and grow.

Another trainer came by Kagome's gym every week to challenge her. She'd taken down the challenging sign that listed how many wins she'd had (a lot) versus how many losses (very, _very_ few). The sign just said 'Miko Gym' now, and with help from all of her 'mon, it was a proper building now, a home for them, rather than a massive tent with an arena out the front.

The act of building the place had been pretty good training for all of them too. Dratini had evolved into Dragonair about half-way through the build, Cubone evolved into Marowak, Jigglypuff had found the Moonstone Kagome had been carrying around and used it to evolve into Wigglytuff so that he could reach higher things to help out more, and the others except for Sesshoumaru grew larger. Even Mew got taller, much to his amusement.

The Miko Gym had been running for three months when a Nurse Joy appeared at her gate.

“This is a surprise,” Kagome said with a smile as she invited Nurse Joy in to the more home-y part of the building. Well, the part that had been built for those with an upright stature. There were other parts of the building more suited to the four-legged types of 'mon, and those with no legs at all had another area. “What brings you all the way out here, Nurse Joy?” Kagome asked. “Tea?” she offered.

“Oh, yes please. I'm the official 'Mon League Inspector,” Nurse Joy answered as she took a seat at Kagome's kitchen table. “We'd gotten word that there was a gym out here.”

“I have it written plainly on the sign that my gym isn't League Sanctioned,” Kagome said as she set the water to boil. “Do you take milk or sugar?”

“No, thank you,” Nurse Joy answered easily. “And we know. I've been sent to see if this gym _could_ be sanctioned.”

Kagome blinked in surprise at that, but snapped out of it as the water came to the boil and she had to pour the tea. “That... sounds wonderful,” Kagome agreed. “But I was just yesterday discussing with my 'mon about going travelling again,” she admitted.

“Well, that's fine,” Nurse Joy said, “because while I'm sure that you would be an _excellent_ gym leader, the fact of the matter is that I'm afraid you're just too young for me to give that distinction to.”

Kagome smiled. “That's fine, really. Thank you Nurse Joy, for the consideration.”

“Perhaps in a few years,” Nurse Joy offered. “You've really got a wonderful place here.”

“My 'mon and I even built our own medic station,” Kagome said wryly as she sat down. “There isn't a 'Mon Centre anywhere near here until you get to the next town, and with all the trainers battling out there on the plains, as well as all the trainers who come _here_ wanting a battle, well, it seemed sensible.”

Nurse Joy nodded in agreement. “Well, it might be an idea for you to think about your badge name and design until then. Um... not meaning to be nosy, but... can I ask where your, uh...”

Kagome chuckled. “Yesterday my Ponyta evolved into Rapidash, and currently she, Sesshoumaru, and Fearow are out racing,” she answered, correctly guessing what Nurse Joy was trying to ask.

Nurse Joy blinked in surprise. “Is that really fair?” she asked curiously. “Rapidash is the fastest sprinting 'mon that we know, and Fearow is a flying-type. Surely Sesshoumaru would be left behind.”

Kagome shook her head. “You'd think so, but actually Sesshoumaru can move so fast he just becomes a blur of white, even with the hakama and the armour and only two legs. Still, he enjoys running and Ponyta, sorry, _Rapidash_ and Fearow are constantly pushing themselves to get faster in an effort to beat Sesshoumaru,” she explained. “Sometimes he carries me on his back to be a handicap for them even, and still wins their races.”

Nurse Joy stared at her for a moment, shocked and awed, before laughing. “I get the feeling that Miko Gym won't be giving out all that too many badges, when you're eventually old enough to qualify for the position,” she commented lightly.

~oOo~

Kagome had stayed at the gym for another week, sorting out with Professor Oak that her gym, with its high fence and locked gates, would be home for her 'mon when they weren't on rotation from that point on. At the end of the week, Kagome packed up a bag and hit the road again. Kagome reached the border between the Kanto and the Johto region in a day, and had been travelling through Johto for a week when (as happened frequently as she travelled), some macho twit who'd _heard_ of her win at the Indigo Plateau (but hadn't actually seen any of the footage of the battles) challenged her to a match.

“Hey, I'm looking for a trainer by the name of Kagome, from Pallet,” the macho twit (who wasn't wearing a shirt under his vest, but it was warm enough that he could get away with it) said. “Have either of you two heard of her?”

At Kagome's side, Sesshoumaru smirked and stepped back slightly, deferring to her while at the same time knowing he wouldn't be needed for this fight. He got most of his exercise these days sparring with Kagome's other 'mon.

“That would be me,” Kagome answered. “I assume you want a match?” she asked.

“You assume right,” the guy answered with a fierce grin as he pulled a pokeball off his vest. He opened the battle by sending out a 'mon called Donphan.

Kagome eyed it a moment. It was a new one on her, but she wasn't about to pull out her 'dex. She would look it up later. Professor Oak was forever sending updates to the little gadget, so it was almost certain to have data on the Donphan. Kagome selected a pokeball and sent out Eevee.

The two charged each other, but it was Eevee's headbutt that won the collision, sending the Donphan flying until it crash-landed again.

Kagome was congratulating Eevee when her opponent sent out a Machamp. Now this 'mon she _did_ know how to deal with. She countered with Meowth. By type, it was a bad match, and if she'd sent Meowth out to face a Machamp when he'd first agreed to leave Team Rocket behind and join her, then he would have screamed and cowered behind Kagome's legs at even the suggestion that he fight that four-armed fighting-type 'mon. Now though, now Meowth launched himself confidently at his opponent, claws bared.

With deep scratches to his face, and a solid kick to the solarplexus, Machamp fell to Meowth.

“Yeah!” Meowth cheered and ran back to Kagome happily.

Eevee and Sesshoumaru also congratulated him as Kagome hugged him and scratched behind his ears.

Kagome's opponent wasn't so confident any more, and unleashed three more 'mon to fight at once – and Kagome was fairly sure that, at this point, the idiot would have sent out four if he had the full compliment of six 'mon equipped to his person. In response to the guy sending out a Golem, a Pinsir and a Venomoth all at once, Kagome sent out Vulpix.

“All dis winnin' has made me hungry,” Meowth commented with a grin once Vulpix had barbecued her opposition.

“Oh really?” Kagome asked wryly, a smile tugging at her lips. “Well, then you'd better go and catch something for me to cook for lunch.”

“Yay!” Meowth cheered. “I bet I can find some Shelder!” he called out to Vulpix and Eevee as he raced them to the beach that wasn't far away.

“Not if I find them first!” Sesshoumaru called after them with a grin, even though he didn't leave Kagome's side. He would wait for her word, otherwise he _would_ find all the Shelder first, simply because he'd reach the beach before the other three, even with their head-start.

Kagome waited until all three were on the sand and had started looking before she nodded permission to Sesshoumaru. He blurred and was suddenly among them, also searching for Shelder while Kagome released Ditto and Golduck to go and join the others, searching for seafood and enjoying a break at the beach, while she collected some firewood.

She'd barely begun to stack the wood she'd collected when a low-flying Dragonite whizzed overhead before banking, turning, and gently flapping over to land in front of her.

As her 'mon had all been returning to her with their bounty for lunch just then, they all hurried up to see what was going on, Sesshoumaru in the lead of course, even with his arms full of Shelder.

“Thank you,” Kagome said as she accepted the envelope that Dragonite had pulled out of the satchel over her shoulder.

“Kagome?” Sesshoumaru and Meowth both asked as she opened the envelope and drew out the contents.

“A card with 'yes' and 'no' next to check-boxes,” Kagome noted, “and this...” she finished, and held up the thicker item that had been in the envelope – the centre of which lit up and produced a tiny projected hologram.

“Greetings, 'mon trainers,” the tiny figure in the hologram said as tinkling music played. “I bear an invitation. You have been chosen to join a select group of 'mon trainers at a special gathering. It will be hosted by my master, the world's greatest 'mon trainer, at his palace on New Island. A chartered ferry will leave from Old Shore Wharf to take you to the island tomorrow afternoon,” she continued as her image disappeared in favour of a small map showing the departure point, the route that would be taken, and the island in question. “Only bearers of this invitation will be admitted. If you decide to attend, you must reply at once,” she said, the map vanishing and her own pretty little person reappearing. “My master awaits you,” she said, then curtseyed, and vanished again, her message complete.

“Thoughts?” Kagome asked her 'mon. “Apart from the fact that it seems this person has their own personal, hypnotised-sounding, Nurse Joy, and has somehow gotten her to wear something other than the standard nurse's outfit.”

“A person wit' a palace on an island, callin' 'imself the world's greatest 'mon master, is probably full of 'imself,” Meowth commented with a sneer.

“If he isn't, then he could be a true challenge to battle,” Sesshoumaru pointed out.

“Vulp vulpix.”

“Vee vee eve eve eevee.”

“Di- _tto_.”

“Gol golduck.”

“Then I guess I'm going,” Kagome said with a smile. She ticked the 'yes' box, handed it back to Dragonite, and once the dragon-type 'mon had taken off, she turned back to the firewood. “We'll leave for Old Shore Wharf after lunch.”


	26. Chapter 26

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked calmly up to the ferry departure building, apparently not bothered in the least by the storm. Their only concession to the weather was a single umbrella that they shared.

“- just waters which no one can survive,” an elegant woman announced gravely as they entered the building at last.

“And that's why your ferry to New Island has been cancelled!” Officer Jenny informed the amassed trainers.

“Well I'm going anyway!” one trainer said firmly. “All my 'mon are water-type! We'll just swim over to that palace!”

Other trainers groaned behind him of how unfair that was – likely because they didn't have water-type 'mon to be able to do that for themselves.

“I warn you, the waves will be savage. You will never make it,” the woman beside Officer Jenny warned. Likely the harbour-master, Kagome decided.

“And besides,” Officer Jenny added, “if you tried that stunt and your 'mon got hurt, you'd be out of luck because we had to close down the 'Mon Centre.”

“Uh, how come?” a familiar voice asked, and Kagome spotted a familiar Pikachu clinging to the head of his trainer. It looked like Ash had gotten an invitation as well, which probably meant that Misty and Brock were around here somewhere too.

“Because the nurse in charge of the Centre disappeared last month,” Jenny answered with unhappy concern. “And if any of you see her, please contact me at once! That's her picture over there on the wall.”

“I've seen her,” Kagome spoke up.

“You have?” Officer Jenny asked, and the crowds parted to let Kagome step up.

Knowing where a lost Nurse Joy was, well, that was important to all of them.

“Every trainer here who received an invitation to the palace on New Island has seen her,” Kagome said with a nod. “She was the person in the hologram inviting us.”

Murmurs of realisation and agreement rippled around the room.

“Then I'm _definitely_ still going!” insisted the guy who'd spoken up before, and ran for the doors.

He wasn't the only one, but on the other hand, most of the trainers in the building were confined there by either their lack of 'mon suitable for making such a crossing, or their desire to keep their 'mon safe in case the storm did indeed prove to be too much for their 'mon to handle.

Kagome wasn't in the first rush out the doors. She moved to stand by them, yes, but she took the time to go over which of her 'mon were rotated on, which also allowed time for Ash, Misty and Brock to reach her and Sesshoumaru where they waited.

“You got invited too, huh?” Ash asked.

Kagome nodded. “I did,” she agreed, and walked out with them.

“We've just got to get to that island,” Ash declared when they reached the end of the pier. “The world's greatest 'mon master is waiting for us.”

“Ash, our 'mon aren't strong enough,” Misty pointed out, concerned. “They can't handle giant waves like this.”

“They should be,” Kagome said frankly, “but if they're not, then don't make them have to worry about the waves,” she advised more gently. “Go underwater, rather than along the surface.”

“You want to cross maybe?” a new voice spoke up. A voice that belonged to a woman dressed in fur and standing in the bow of a boat. “We take you ja? We vikings are used to big waves. We get you to New Island faster than you can say 'farvig nugen',” she offered.

“Thanks, but we're fine,” Kagome deferred as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and she released another pokeball.

Dragonair emerged from within, twice as long as was normal for a Dragonair, but then, as a Dratini, he'd been twice as long as he should have been as well.

“Oh my gosh,” Misty breathed.

“Oh my goodness,” Brock agreed.

“Oh my god,” Ash finished, as all of them stared in awe at the rare dragon-type 'mon that seemed to have an oasis of calm around himself in the midst of this terrible storm.

But then, Dragonair were famous for being able to manipulate the weather.

Kagome climbed on first, and Sesshoumaru swung a leg over behind her.

“I advise you trust your 'mon, particularly your Squirtles, for the trip, but do as you please,” Kagome bid them, and Dragonair took off into the air, the storm calming ahead of him before closing back in behind him.

“Let's go!” Ash yelled, and scrambled into the boat. “If we can keep up with Dragonair, then we shouldn't have too hard a time of it!”

Except that Dragonair didn't hear that quasi-plan, and rose up until he was above the storm and the clouds. Sesshoumaru then gathered his own cloud at his feet, and took Kagome into his arms to carry himself. It would give Dragonair a chance to really stretch out and play for a while, though Kagome did recall him before they reached the eye of the storm. There, to keep up the appearance of a more 'normal' trainer, Kagome released Fearow to ride on down to the palace.

Fearow quickly understood Kagome's want for the illusion, and allowed Sesshoumaru to sit on his back as well. Fiercely competitive about racing with the other he may have been, but he wasn't that selfish.

~oOo~

Kagome landed at the same time as another trainer who had flown through the storm on the back of his Pidgeot. She turned and looked out at the wall of dark, rolling clouds, a frown on her face.

“There is something not natural about that storm,” she said firmly.

Sesshoumaru nodded at her side.

“It sure was nuts,” the other trainer agreed.

“My master bids you welcome to New Island,” greeted a voice blank of emotion. “Will you kindly present your invitation.”

Sesshoumaru withdrew Kagome's invitation from where it had been kept within his armour and handed it to her, while the other trainer pulled his own invitation out of a pocket.

“The bearer of this invitation -”

“The bearers of this invitation -”

The two little gizmos said, slightly out of synchronisation with each other as they lit up, the holographic projection of the woman before them, tiny and translucent in their hands.

“-may be admitted to New Island,” they finished, and then closed down again.

“Very good,” the woman said, though without any feeling to her words to indicate if she actually was pleased or not. “Please, come this way,” she bid, and turned to head inside. “My master awaits your arrival.”

“Ladies first,” the other trainer bid, bowing slightly in an effort to at least appear gallant.

Kagome's lips twitched in amusement, but took the lead all the same, with Sesshoumaru hovering at her shoulder as they followed their guide into the building.

“Sort of... space-age/gothic/organic,” Kagome observed as she took in the architecture, a slight grimace on her features. “The windmills and the arena looked nice coming in though,” she added.

The other trainer chuckled. “Yeah, I'm looking forward to a match with this guy,” he agreed.

Their guide led them to a large hall, where a long table had been set with candles, goblets, a pitcher of water, and a couple of bowls full of fruit.

“Please release your 'mon from their balls and make yourselves comfortable,” the woman said blankly. “I must go and greet other arrivals.”

“Release my 'mon from their balls,” Kagome repeated softly to Sesshoumaru when the doors had closed behind the woman after she had left them there. “The storm was suspicious, this place has an unpleasant aura...”

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome in an offer of comfort, even as she whipped out her 'dex and rotated her team again. While Sesshoumaru pulled her onto his lap to sit, Kagome released Fearow, Shippo and Kadabra. The fifth 'mon in her team was her final one, and it was Mew. Just in case something went horribly, horribly wrong, she wanted her oldest friend nearby – Mew _was_ ridiculously powerful after all, for all that he didn't display it often, preferring to play rather than battle in any situation. Though, for him, any battle practically _was_ play.

As for the final, empty slot, that was for Kagome to call up a 'mon appropriate to the situation, if she needed to. If she didn't have the situation covered with those 'mon she had with her already.

While the guy who'd arrived at the same time as her released a collection of 'mon what looked like he'd gone with them for their macho-points, even his Venusaur radiated macho, and that from a 'mon with a massive flower on his back. Next was a guy who released all water-type 'mon into one of the fountains in the room, well, except for a Nidoqueen, but she was still blue, if that counted for anything in the matter. Then a woman in a purple dress and yellow pants arrived with a whole lot of 'mon that she could have picked because they were pretty just as much as for how strong they were, well, except for the Blastoise, but he was almost certainly her starter.

Ash, Brock and Misty arrived at last, and were shortly thereafter proclaimed to be _the_ last of the trainers who would be arriving.

The lights... dimmed wasn't the right word... were dramatically shut off, and a column of light lanced down through the centre of a large spiralling ramp.

“You are about to meet my master. The time has come for your encounter with the greatest 'mon master on earth,” the hypnotised Nurse Joy declared, a little dramatically. Whoever her hypnotist was – and that was probably her 'master' – they probably felt strongly about this particular matter for it to leech over to be passion in her voice.

Around the room, the 'mon shifted. Sesshoumaru's arms pulled Kagome tighter against him, her 'mon moved to stand nearer to her, and Kagome felt the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck all stand up as a figure floated down through that shaft of light unassisted. The column of light being quite high, and Kagome being some distance from the spiralling ramp, she couldn't see clearly at first, but as the figure reached the bottom of the column of light, she saw them more clearly.

“Yes, the world's greatest 'mon master is also the most powerful 'mon on earth. This is the ruler of New Island and soon the whole world: Mewtwo,” the hypnotised woman presented to them.

Mew... _two_? Kagome wondered to herself, and looked up sharply at Sesshoumaru, her eyes wide with concern, even as Ash wondered the same aloud, softly, but audible.

“A 'mon can't be a 'mon master! No way!” objected the guy who'd ridden over on his Gyarados.

“Quiet human. From now on, I am the one who makes the rules.”

They all heard this twice at the same time: through the mouth of not-all-there Nurse Joy, and once in their own heads.

Mewtwo was clearly a psychic-type 'mon. He further demonstrated this by lifting the objecting trainer high off the ground with his powers, and tossing him into the fountain with his 'mon.

Foolishly, the trainer didn't take the hint, and sent his Gyarados to attack.

He must never have fought against a properly-trained psychic-type 'mon before, but it was standard for them to turn the attack of their opponent back. It was odd to Kagome, since the guy had a Golduck with his team, and surely the Golduck must know how to do that...?

“Gyarados!” the trainer called as he jumped back into the water to wade to his defeated 'mon.

“Child's play,” they heard in double again. Then, only in the voice that they could hear in their heads, “Your usefulness has ended,” Mewtwo said, and swiped his hand at Nurst Joy.

She swooned as the hypnotism was ended. Brock caught her before she hit the ground, but her hat came off, and if there had been any doubt to her identity before, it was gone when the hairstyle distinctive to Nurse Joys was revealed.

Kagome watched silently, surrounded by her 'mon, as Mewtwo told Nurse Joy how she had come to be where she was, and then declared himself the new ruler of the world – of human and 'mon alike.

“You're just a bully!” Misty snapped.

“You humans are a dangerous species,” Mewtwo informed them. “You brought me into your world with no purpose but to be your slave, but now I have my own purpose.”

“Woah woah woah!” Kagome said, speaking up for the first time. “That's a very blanket 'you' that you're casting out there,” she stated, wide-eyed. “I know for a fact that I had _nothing_ to do with your inception, conception, birth or creation. Though I do congratulate you for finding a purpose, I'm _still_ looking for mine.”

“What _are_ you babbling about?” Mewtwo demanded disdainfully, though with a hint of confusion. He had been slightly thrown by the interruption, but he shook his head dismissively before Kagome could answer. “Not that it matters. My storm will wipe out your world and bring about the creation of my own.”

“So you hate all humans, and you're going to destroy us to protect 'mon. Is that it?” Brock demanded.

“No,” Mewtwo answered, shaking his head again. “Your 'mon will not be spared. They have disgraced themselves by serving humans. Those 'mon are nothing but slaves.”  
Kagome's 'mon (and Kagome) all burst out laughing at that.

“You laugh?” Mewtwo demanded angrily.

“Pika!” Pikachu added fiercely, and jumped down from Ash's shoulder. “Pika, pika pika!”

“You say I am wrong?” Mewtwo asked Pikachu. “You say you are not this human's servant, you are his friend?”

“Pika!”

“You are as pathetic as the rest,” Mewtwo dismissed, and flung Pikachu back with his psychic powers.

Ash caught Pikachu before he hit the floor, and put himself between Pikachu and the floor when they kept going.

“Humans and 'mon can never be friends,” Mewtwo stated coldly.

That sent Kagome's 'mon, who had calmed down at the attack on Pikachu, into roaring gales of laughter again.

“Why do you laugh?” Mewtwo demanded.

“We laugh,” Sesshoumaru answered, the calmest of Kagome's 'mon, and tucked his chin over Kagome's shoulder, his arms still wrapped around her stomach as she sat on his lap. “Because my lady does not hold 'mon in bondage, but rather holds herself in bondage to 'mon.”

“To most people, I'd be 'her Shippo',” Shippo said as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. “But Kagome is just as much 'my human'.”

“After all, is it the master, or the servant, who sees to all the needs of the others?” Kagome pointed out with a smile. “But you're right, in a way. We aren't friends. We've been together so long, been through so much together, it's much more accurate to say that we're _family_.”

“Lies and foolishness,” Mewtwo dismissed angrily.

“If you're really a 'mon, then there's no reason I can't capture you!” declared the trainer who had flown in on his Pidgeot. They hadn't one of them actually introduced themselves properly yet. “Go Rhyhorn!”

Rhyhorn charged, and was repulsed.

“Fools,” Mewtwo scoffed proudly. “The attacks of your 'mon cannot weaken _me_. My powers are too great. No trainer can conquer me.”

“Then you won't mind proving it in a real match,” Ash called out.

“Is that a challenge?” Mewtwo asked, just about purred happily.

“You bet it is,” Ash answered.

Mewtwo inclined his head, as though acquiescing, and his eyes glowed brightly – a clear and recognisable sign of the use by a 'mon of psychic powers. Holes opened up in the floor near him, three holes, in fact, and easily recognisable 'mon rose out of those holes as on personal elevators.

“Like most 'mon trainers, I too began with Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur – but their evolved forms, and I used their genetic material to clone even more powerful copies,” Mewtwo stated with pride.

Then behind him a great doorway opened onto a battling arena. It was quite dramatic really, very sci-fi movie and more than mildly disconcerting.

“Your fake Venusaur can't beat my real one!” insisted the guy who'd flown in on his Pidgeot. “Right Brute-Root?”

“Saur!” the 'mon agreed.

“We'll blow away that Blastoise, won't we Shell-Shocker?” the young woman in the purple dress demanded of her 'mon.

“Blast!” he agreed.

“Hey Kagome, I don't suppose your Charmeleon has evolved into Charizard yet?” Ash asked. “You know, to round it all out?”

Kagome shook her head. “He hasn't,” she answered, and cast an analytically assessing eye over the Charizard that stood behind Mewtwo. “And truthfully even if he had, I really see no point in such a battle.”

“No point?!” demanded the other two trainers who had already put their 'mon forward.

Kagome shrugged. “A Charmeleon, albeit a strong Charmeleon, against a genetically enhanced Charizard? No. I won't do it. Against a similarly enhanced Venusaur maybe, but not against a Charizard,” she answered plainly.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at Kagome, but those willing to battle were still more than ready to move out to the stadium, and the others with them to watch.

Kagome, with help from Kadabra, took a seat in the stands with her 'mon sitting around her while the other trainers and their 'mon waited at the battle-line, waiting their turn even if they wouldn't be battling.


	27. Chapter 27

The clones under Mewtwo's command both won their battles.

“As the victor, I now claim my prize,” Mewtwo declared. “Your 'mon.”

Two strange, dark pokeballs appeared above his hands and then raced off at the defeated 'mon, capturing them and whisking them away.

“What are you going to do with those 'mon?” Misty demanded angrily. 'Mon theft just really rubbed her the wrong way. Probably from all those encounters with Team Rocket.

“I will extract their DNA to make clones for myself,” Mewtwo answered, and conjured _more_ of those dark pokeballs. “They will remain safe on this island with me, while my storm destroys the planet.”

“You can't do this!” Brock objected.

“Yeah Mewtwo, we won't let ya!” Ash added stubbornly.

“Do not attempt to defy _me_ ,” Mewtwo warned, eyes glowing blue again.

Kagome, while that was going on, had already returned her 'mon to their balls and returned the balls to Miko Gym, just in case. For now, only Sesshoumaru and Mew remained with her – and Sesshoumaru was poised to disappear into his own pokeball and be sent to safety as well, arms around Kagome's waist as she sat in his lap, just in case Mewtwo _did_ recognise that he was a 'mon, and not really a man.

Mewtwo sent Ash flying back – into Brock as it happened, though whether that was on purpose or they just happened to line up like that, Kagome wasn't sure. “This is my world now,” he declared then, and sent his pokeballs out to capture the other trainer's 'mon.

Something which, naturally, the trainers resisted, defending their 'mon and fighting off the pokeballs.

As extra insurance against the capture of her two remaining 'mon, Kagome raised a barrier of miko-ki around herself and Sesshoumaru so that, if any of Mewtwo's pokeballs decided to come at them, they wouldn't be able to get through. It was a rarely-used barrier technique, even back in the days when the miko had been the ones to keep the secretive, legendary 'mon safe from capture. Such protection against pokeballs was these days done by the law. Still, Kagome was glad that the technique existed, and that she had learned it.

“It is no use,” Mewtwo declared as the trainers continued to fail in their attempts to save their 'mon from him. “It is futile to try and escape my power.”

'Mon after 'mon was captured, taken away, and disappeared where only Ash – upon the capture of his Pikachu – dared and was determined enough to follow.

Apart from Sesshoumaru, Mew in his chosen pokeball on Kagome's obi, Mewtwo, and his three cloned 'mon, there were no other 'mon still at large. Well, there was Togepi safely hidden in Misty's backpack, but safely hidden she would _stay_.

“Humans, you have served my purpose,” Mewtwo informed them. “I am sparing your lives, for the moment.”

With a psychic gesture, Mewtwo opened the great doors that would allow the trainers to leave the stadium – and the island. The turbulent sea and dark thunderheads could be clearly seen beyond those open doorways. He stood between them and his palace now, and clearly would not permit them shelter within.

“But you cannot escape your fate,” Mewtwo informed them with a sort of dark satisfaction. “The hour of my vengeance draws near.”

Behind him, there was an explosion – out of which came 'mon. 'Mon that looked like those that had been taken from the trainers, but which went to sit or stand by Mewtwo, rather than the humans.

“Behold,” Mewtwo said. “With 'mon and humans eliminated, my clones shall inherit the world.”

“You can't do this,” came Ash's voice from within the smoke of the explosion. “I won't let you,” he added as he marched out of the smoke with a grim expression on his face, all the original 'mon following behind him.

“It is useless to challenge me,” Mewtwo stated plainly.

“It's not gonna end like this Mewtwo,” Ash answered. “We won't let it!” Ash turned his cap around on his head. “You're mine,” he said, and started to charge Mewtwo himself. The first punch was prevented by a force-field, and Ash bounced off. The second attempt was reacted to with prejudice, and Ash was thrown up and away, set on a collision course with some serious (and seriously ugly) masonry.

Even with Sesshoumaru's speed, he was no teleporter, and he would not reach Ash in time to save him from the collision. Kagome didn't ask him to, but merely resigned herself to the inevitable horror with a lump in her throat.

The inevitable horror was prevented though. By a giant pink bubble, which was shortly thereafter popped by its creator.

Kagome's eyes went wide at the sight, peripherally aware that she wasn't the only one to do so. She was, however, the only one to reach for a pokeball. She didn't release the 'mon contained inside just yet, and she knew that the Mew she knew _was_ inside. This Mew that had just saved Ash, that was giggling as it was being fired upon by Mewtwo, was a different one. It was only the size that the Mew Kagome knew had been _before_ they had started training together.

“Mew,” Mewtwo greeted. “So, finally we meet.”

“Mew,” Mew answered.

“Mew?” one of the trainers asked.

“Mew?” Mew answered curiously, and gave Mewtwo all the attention of a distracted child as he spoke.

“I may have been cloned from your DNA, but now I will prove that Mewtwo is better than the original, superior to Mew.”

“Mew...” Mew answered.

“Mew _and_ Mewtwo,” noted the guy who'd landed on the island at the same time as Kagome.

“So Mewtwo was cloned from Mew,” the girl in the purple dress and yellow trousers observed.

“This world is two small for two of us,” Mewtwo declared, and slowly lifted himself off the ground with his psychic powers.

“Well then how about three?” Kagome yelled out as she stood and threw the pokeball with Mew in it.

“What?!” everybody yelled, shocked. Even the 'mon, each in their own way, echoed the sentiment, Sesshoumaru alone silent as he rose also behind Kagome.

“Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew, mew,” said the Mew that Kagome had just released to Mewtwo. Then he turned to the other Mew. “Mew, mew mew mew, mew mew.”

The smaller Mew life flew a circle around the larger Mew for a moment, then giggled and flew over to Kagome.

“Mew!” she chirped in greeting.

“So, you will be my opponent instead?” Mewtwo asked.

“Mew,” Mew agreed with a solemn nod. “Mew mew mew.”

“Hey Kagome!” Brock called out. “Could you translate?”

Kagome nodded to Sesshoumaru, and he whisked her over to the other trainers. Mew, the small one, not the one battling Mewtwo, followed a moment later.

“So, uh...” Brock hesitated as the battle began.

Kagome raises a hand to cut off the question. “I'll try for verbatim,” Kagome offered. “'If you wish to challenge the one known as Mew, then you will not challenge this child, but me. Little one, go to the lady of purity, you'll be safe there'.”

“And what did Mew say after, uh, agreeing to fight?” Misty asked. “I get that the first bit was probably 'yes'.”

“'Yes, you will face me',” Kagome supplied.

“Why'd Mew call you 'lady of purity'?” the water-type trainer guy asked. “It -”

“He,” Kagome corrected shortly.

“Whatever, Mew _was_ talking about you there, right?” he asked.

Kagome nodded. “It's because I'm a miko as well as everything else. Hello Ash,” Kagome greeted, and her words seemed to be completely out of the blue, except that Ash had appeared in front of her at that moment.

“How did I -?” Ash asked, confused.

“Mew teleported you here,” Kagome answered. “You weren't safe where you were,” she added, and pointed to where Ash _had_ been a moment ago, and where currently there was a big plume of dust from exploded building wafting up.

“Right...” Ash said nervously.

“Mew! Mew mew mew mew mew mew,” chirped the young Mew that was hovering by Kagome's shoulder, excited and impressed.

Kagome shook her head when they looked enquiringly at her, hoping for translation. They didn't really want to know that the young Mew had said “Wow! I wouldn't have even noticed anything but the incoming attack.”

Slowly, one by one, the 'mon were teleported across the arena to their trainer's sides.  
“I suggest you recall them to their pokeballs,” Sesshoumaru advised as he watched the aerial battle between Mew and Mewtwo. “Before Mewtwo sets them to fighting the _wrong_ way. Well, the right way for Hitmonlee, but he would be about the only one, and even then...”

A few of the 'mon _were_ recalled, but Mewtwo declared the battle before all of the 'mon could be returned to their trainers.

“My clones do not even need their powers to defeat the common 'mon!” Mewtwo declared from above his clones. “I will block their special abilities with my psychic powers. Now we shall see who triumphs. Go!”

Some of the clones found themselves without an opponent, and as Mewtwo's battle with Mew continued, more and more clones were tripped by their momentum as their opponent vanished from in front of them. Each 'mon removed by Mew's power to their trainer's side, and hastily returned to their pokeballs.

“They're not meant to fight,” Nurse Joy said with deep sadness as she watched, eyes focused on each pair of 'mon Mew hadn't separated yet, exhausting themselves as they struck at each other, and were in turn stricken, eventually collapsing together. “Not like this. It's useless. What can come out of it?”

“Nothing but pain,” answered the trainer in the purple dress.

Kagome lay a comforting hand on Nurse Joy's shoulder. “Mew knows that,” she assured the older woman. “But he must focus on _his_ fight at the same time as he is trying to break up the others.”

Nurse Joy sniffed, but nodded in acceptance.

“Why can't Mewtwo understand that it's not right to force 'mon to battle this way?” Brock asked as he knelt to pick up Vulpix, recently teleported to his side.

“They're all living creatures,” Misty said. “This just proves that fighting is wrong.”

“Someone's got to stop this,” Ash decided, “someone's got to take a stand... just like Pikachu...”

Pikachu, the only 'mon who had completely refused to fight when confronted with his clone, was the last to be teleported back to his trainer.

Mew brought the fight back to ground-level then, and then stopped. “Mew,” he said. “Mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew mew mew mew.”

“Look,” Kagome and Sesshoumaru translated together. “Look around you, look and see what your will has wrought.”

“Mew mew mew?” Mew demanded. “Mew mew mew. Mew mew mew mew, mew mew, mew mew mew.”

“What victory have you won?” the pair recited solemnly. “This is no victory at all. You would have seen them fight, and die fighting, for no good purpose.”

“Mew mew mew mew.”

“You have much to learn.”

“Mew, mew, mew mew mew mew.”

“Young, abused, and crying babe that you are.”

Mew looked over at Kagome and the trainers then. “Mew mew mew, mew, mew mew mew mew, mew mew, mew mew mew mew.”

“What you need, youngling, is someone who will teach you of love, and of respect, and the equality of all beings on this earth.”

“Mew mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew.”

“The circumstances of birth are in truth irrelevant, but it's what you do with your life.”

“Mew mew mew, mew mew, mew mew, mew mew mew mew.”

“Hatred breeds suffering, but hope, and love, these grant a happy life.”

“I see,” Mewtwo answered solemnly, and lowered himself completely to stand on the ground once more. “I have... truly mistreated these 'mon. Where... where can I go, so that my heart might learn these things?”

Kagome and Sesshoumaru smiled, but didn't translate Mew's answer, and all the trainers watched silently as Mewtwo used his psychic powers to lift his clones from the stadium and fly away with them.

“I will not force you to forget,” Mewtwo told them all as he flew away, “but I ask that you would all endeavour to do so.”

~oOo~

“Hey Kagome, where did Mew suggest Mewtwo go?” Ash asked as they all travelled over the calmed waters back to the mainland.

Well, not all. The young Mew was staying behind at New Island to clear away the unattractive palace and restore the natural beauty that the island had once displayed. Not that she had any personal experience. She'd swung by pretty much immediately after emerging from the waters of Purity Canyon. She'd be re-making the island in the image of the isolated paradise at the top of the mountain.

She'd be making that island hers. Every Mew had a 'place' that was theirs after they emerged from the waters of Purity Canyon. For one, that was the Higurashi Shrine. For another ancient Mew – one even older than Kagome's friend – that was a place called 'The Tree of Beginning' in some distant kingdom. For this Mew, it would be New Island.

“Some place without people, right?” Misty guessed. “So he won't be spotted by the people who created him?”

Kagome shook her head, but kept her mouth shut. Mew had advised Mewtwo to settle his cloned 'mon in the lands that surrounded Pallet Town, and to present himself to Mrs Ketchum, Mrs Higurashi, and Professor Oak – in that order.

Delia Ketchum would teach him about love and all its associates, Kikyo Higurashi would give him a home if he wanted it, and defend him from any unwanted attention, and Professor Oak... well, being known to a recognised professor would also make it harder for Mewtwo to just be 'mon-napped.

Though Kikyo Higurashi was probably the best human bodyguard a 'mon could have short of her daughter Kagome.

“No way, he's going to some city?” Brock asked.

“So much harder to find anybody in a big city,” Kagome pointed out obliquely, though of course Pallet would _never_ qualify as a big city.

“I hope he finds happiness,” Nurse Joy said softly from where she was sitting on Lapras' back behind Kagome. “How mistreated would he have had to have been, to do something like that?”

“I'd be more interested to find out who mistreated him,” Kagome answered. “And wring their necks.”

“Amen to that!” called out the other trainers with feeling.

~oOo~

A week after the incident at New Island, Kagome returned to her gym, with plans to visit the Orange Islands before returning to Johto for their League Competition.

So time passed, as is its frequent inclination. Eevee laid another two eggs, and Ivysaur resisted the urge to evolve so that she could evolve with Charmeleon and Wartortle, who weren't really all that far behind her.

And Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome.

Kagome, now twelve and going on thirteen, for all that she _looked_ fifteen and had raised four 'mon from eggs and was all set to raise another two, still had no idea what to do when someone kissed her the way Sesshoumaru had done. Yes, she happily and easily kissed her 'mon on their heads, their cheeks and their noses when they won a battle, but... Sesshoumaru had walked up to her while she was cleaning up after lunch and all the other 'mon were taking a nap while they digested, taken her sudsy hands in his dry ones, bent slightly, and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome's eyes went wide with surprise, and when Sesshoumaru pulled back it felt as if he had taken her voice with him. Then he just smiled softly at her and turned to help her finish washing and drying the dishes.

By the time the cleaning up was done, Kagome had managed to find enough of her voice to call his name as he dried the last plate.

“Sesshoumaru?” she asked softly.

“I love you, Kagome,” he answered. “I always have.”

“Sesshoumaru...”

He smiled at her sadly in answer. “I will wait until you are ready,” he said, “but I just had to tell you.”

“Uh-huh...” Kagome answered softly, still stunned as she looked up at him. Then she smiled. “I love you too,” she offered, and raised a soft hand to his cheek. “And nothing will ever change that,” she promised.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. “But do you love me as the pup that hatched in your lap, or as a female loves a male?” he asked in a tense, breathy whisper.

Kagome smiled at him and rose up on her toes. The hand that was on his cheek threaded into his hair at the base of his skull. She couldn't quite reach him though, and so had to pull him down – and then she pressed her lips to his and allowed her eyes to slide shut.

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru breathed her name out shudderingly when she lowered herself back down from her toes, his own eyes closed.

“I love you too, Sesshoumaru,” Kagome repeated. “And nothing will ever change that.”

He scooped her up in his arms happily and twirled her around, just as he had when they won the finals at the Indigo League Competition together. As far as he was concerned, this was _much_ more important.


	28. Chapter 28

A disturbance rippled through the 'mon during a training session some months after, something super-sensory that no human could feel. Kagome called a halt and listened as they all tried to tell her at once what was disturbing them, then recalled all but Sesshoumaru.

“Let's go,” she said, and swung her backpack onto her back before jumping onto Sesshoumaru's, her thighs around his hips as he took off at speeds impossible for any other 'mon and that nearly left Kagome breathless – simply because it was so physically hard to breathe when moving at that speed. Fortunately, she had some practice.

When the land ran out, Sesshoumaru leapt into the air and kept moving. He was forced to slow down a bit though, as the weather became turbulent, unstable, and, to put it simply, so wild it could be called bat-shit-crazy. Sesshoumaru didn't have the powers of Dragonair to calm the weather around him, after all. He simply had to compensate for the buffeting.

Before long, Sesshoumaru had to slow down so that he could manoeuvre around other 'mon that were heading in the same direction. Every sort of bird-type 'mon shared the air-space with them, as did a large array of bug-types that could also fly, and in the water below were water-type 'mon. All of those 'mon, each and every one, was headed in the same direction.

“We left other 'mon behind at the shore as well,” Sesshoumaru commented to Kagome as they kept moving.

Kagome nodded in understanding. “This is big,” she noted.

He nodded solemnly, and kept moving.

The storm halted, though the waves grew larger, and then the water calmed a little as it started to not merely snow, but to blizzard. Considering that they were headed for (and had almost reached) the tropics, that was a _serious_ issue.

The storm finally calmed as dawn of the next day broke and they passed over one of the islands in the Orange Archipelago, where they bore witness to a worrying sight. Some sort of air-ship was firing upon Articuno, even as Articuno was turning the islands of Fire and Lightning into frozen tundra.

Then Moltres and Zapdos broke free of the airship, and sent it crashing into Lightning Island before promptly taking up issue with Articuno for all the ice she'd spread around. The pecking order had been upset, the territorial bounds over-stepped, and the sky was _definitely_ not a safe place to be.

“Let's go see who crawls out of the ship,” Kagome suggested to Sesshoumaru as he dodged a lightning bolt.

Sesshoumaru silently nodded, and started to drop. Controlled free-fall was the fastest way down at this point, so Kagome just held tightly while Sesshoumaru aimed to land near the crash-site.

They managed to land in the back of a boat that held Ash, Misty, Jesse and James of Team Rocket, and two faces that were unfamiliar to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. A boat which was shortly thereafter sent backwards over a waterfall and caught by an inexplicably controlled water-spout that then carried them back to the main island, at which point the boat was roughly launched off.

“Hurry!” one of the unfamiliar faces urged when the boat tilted – backwards off the edge. The inexplicable water-spout hadn't displayed the best aim.

“Well, that was fun,” Kagome commented once they were all safely on the snow. Well, Team Rocket was MIA, but that was normal.

“And, you are?” the unfamiliar girl asked.

“This is Kagome,” Misty presented happily, “and Sesshoumaru. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, this is Melody,” Misty introduced with a gesture to the girl, “who's big-sister's boat just got totalled, and Tracey, a 'mon artist.”

“Pleased to meet you both,” Kagome said with a smile. Sesshoumaru folded his arms and nodded in silent agreement.

“Take the treasure, and put it there,” a new voice said, drawing their attention.

Ash, on his bum in the snow, stared up at the Slowking that stood on the steps above him. “You can... talk,” he noted.

“Pika pi!” Pikachu reminded him, and tugged at Ash's vest before running up to a stone shrine.

“Oh right!” Ash agreed, and pulled two glowing balls from his pockets before he got to his feet and hurried after Pikachu, up the shrine steps so that he could place the baubles.

“So, you're Ash,” the Slowking said to Ash as he looked over the boy's shoulder into the shrine. “You're one treasure short,” he noted.

“Yeah I know but,” Ash answered, “how did you know my name?”

That answer, if it had been coming at all, was cut off by the angry cry of the titanic bird-type 'mon that were battling in the sky above them, each trying to lay claim to the sea that surrounded their island homes.

“Kagome, do you think one of your miko chants would work here?” Misty asked with nervous hopefulness.

Kagome didn't get a chance to answer either, as at that moment, the water-spout rose up once more, between an explosion of the collided powers of Moltres and Zapdos and them. Lugia, the legendary 'mon himself, emerged from within.

That... didn't seem to go down too well with the other three that were already battling for control, though it did unite them (for now) against a common foe.

“The guardian of the sea shall rise to quell the fighting,” Melody recited, “but alone its song shall fail. Thus the earth shall turn to ash.”

“Then he won't be alone,” Sesshoumaru growled, and launched himself into the sky.

“Sesshoumaru!” Kagome called out after him, concerned for his safety as he flew towards the battle.

“Uh... how can he do that?” Melody asked, confused as she pointed after him.

“Sesshoumaru is a 'mon,” Misty answered with a sigh and a shrug.

“Mew!” Kagome summoned, and threw the pokeball. “Please help!” she begged.

“Oh my gosh that's a Mew,” Tracey breathed in awe, eyes wide.

The addition of Sesshoumaru and Mew made it a three-on-three fight though, which gave Lugia some breathing room in the battle, even as thousands of 'mon congregated on the ice, just beyond the outer edges of the battlefield. All concerned, all hoping to be able to assist in some way, all clueless as to how they might actually be able to do so.

Kagome watched too, feeling helpless as she stood on the edge of that cliff with the others, unable to help her 'mon at all. She had every confidence in the world that they would be strong enough to defeat the three great birds, but that didn't stop her worrying about them.

“Kagome?” Misty asked softly, and lay a hand on Kagome's shoulder. “Will Sesshoumaru be able to handle a fight like this?”

“Yeah,” Ash agreed. “When he was that massive dog at the finals back at the Indigo League, he could have grabbed Moltres, Zapdos or Articuno between his teeth, not problem. Now he's...”

“Ash!” Misty scolded harshly. “Don't be so insensitive!”

“Sorry,” Ash apologised quickly.

Kagome shook her head. “It's alright,” she said, forgiving. “Sesshoumaru _doesn't_ have the physical presence he used to but... he _is_ actually stronger now. I just... I love him, so I worry about him. When he was big, I worried about him. Now that he's human-sized and mostly human-shaped, I worry more, because I know how fragile _people_ are,” she explained, then shook herself and turned to Ash. “Now, what's this about treasures and being one short?” she asked.

Ash, Misty and Melody quickly explained about the festival that was going on at Melody's home island, how Ash had been selected as that year's “chosen one”, what the mission was, how Ash had dived into the whole thing head-first in his usual hard-headed way, and how there was a collector who had caught Moltres and Zapdos once already, and it was his ship that had crashed on Lightning Island.

Ash even dragged Kagome up to the shrine so that she could read the legend/prophecy that was written on the stone tablet above it.

“Thus the world shall turn to...” Kagome read out. “Ash, you're a little more 'chosen' than the locals probably intended,” she informed him, wide-eyed and unable to tear her gaze from the tablet.

“What?!” Ash yelped.

“It's not talking about cinders,” Kagome said, eyes fixed on the tablet. “It's referring to 'Ash' in the sense of a proper noun, a _name_ , not using it to describe a burned state of being.”

“If the earth is going to turn to Ash, then Ash is going to turn to Kagome,” Ash answered firmly, his eyes wide with panic. “Training 'mon is tough enough, but saving the world?”

“Prophets don't know everything,” Kagome agreed, “but they foresaw _you_. I'll help, but I get the feeling those little balls won't light up like that for me,” Kagome pointed out as she pointed to the treasures that Ash had gathered already.

“They never have... before,” Melody agreed from behind them.

~oOo~

“If you've got a need for speed, then the options I've got are Fearow and Rapidash,” Kagome said as she and Ash headed down to the frozen-over shoreline. “Mew and Sesshoumaru are clearly occupied, Kadabra's laid up after a bout with Arcanine, Lapras would need the crossing melted in front of her, and Dragonair would attract _way_ too much attention.”

“Rapidash,” Ash decided with a grim look up to the skies where the battle still raged on. “They'd probably notice Fearow, and there are enough angry bird-types in the sky already.”

Kagome nodded shortly and called on her fiery racer.

“Emergency situation,” Kagome said as she leapt onto Rapidash's back and pulled Ash with her, though it didn't need to be said. Rapidash could feel it just as clearly as every other 'mon that stood hesitantly at the edges of the battle field. “Ash, hold on tight to me,” Kagome advised.

Rapidash took off without needing to be told what direction to take, that was what the bridle around her head was for after all.

Ash made an inarticulate exclamation of shock as the 'mon beneath him lurched into an incredible, ground-eating speed. As they passed beneath the battle, he looked up in fear, desperately hoping that they would go unnoticed.

The great bird-types didn't notice them, at least, not at first. Not until one of Zapdos' attacks – aimed at Lugia – went astray and almost hit them, only to be blocked by Mew at the last second. Then they noticed, and suddenly the race to Ice Island became a gauntlet as the three legendary 'mon started to attack the pair racing on Rapidash's back.

Kagome gathered her miko-ki.

“Ash, take the reigns. Rapidash, you get him where he needs to get,” Kagome ordered firmly.

“Kagome what?” Ash asked, wide-eyed as he accepted the reigns. “What are you going to do?”

“Something only a miko can,” she answered grimly, and threw herself off Rapidash's back – an act which allowed the 'mon to run even faster, with less weight on her back.

Sesshoumaru caught her before she could hit the ice, a concerned expression on his face.

Kagome kissed his cheek quickly and wiggled to be put down.

Standing on the ice, and with Mew trading places with Sesshoumaru to stand guard (his psychic powers being better for defence than Sesshoumaru's acidic attacks), Kagome brought her hands together and began to chant. It was the same chant that she had used, so long ago, to calm a flock of angry Spearows and send them back to their nests. This time, she had only three 'mon to try and calm, but they were legends, old and powerful, and focused on a battle with other 'mon as much as they were trying to stop Ash and Rapidash from reaching the treasure at Ice Island. It was a different sort of strain.

Regardless, progress _was_ being made. The attacks stopped. Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos still circled angrily, but the attacks stopped. Sesshoumaru left the sky behind to stand by Kagome, on the other side of her to Mew, the pair flanking her like bodyguards. Lugia alone remained above, still working to quell the fighting.

Ash raced past on Rapidash, headed back to the main island.

“Right,” Sesshoumaru decided, and scooped up Kagome. He wasn't permitting his lady to stay where there was still a chance of danger any longer, though Kagome kept chanting as he carried her, slowly catching up to Rapidash and finally pulling level.

“I got it!” Ash yelled over to Kagome.

“Good!” Kagome called back, breaking her chant.

But not everything was good. Great triangular metal frames flew at Lugia from Lightning Island, sparking with intent to capture, and the other three took up their battles once more, fighting each other and creating an even greater storm than before as Lugia attacked the crashed airship – and successfully disabled whatever was controlling the capture devices around him – before falling himself, back into the ocean.

Rapidash screamed with surprise as her frozen-over racecourse began to break up. Yes, she could swim (Kagome had made sure of that) and yes, she could jump easily enough, but that didn't mean she _liked_ racing over broken, unstable ground that was melting under her hooves.

“You can do it Rapidash!” Ash urged. “It's just a little bit further before we're on solid ground again!” he promised.

It was true. Rapidash recovered from her shock and closed the remaining distance quickly, for all that her stride had been upset by the changed conditions. She refused to be slowed down any more, and was soon racing up the steps to the shrine, where Melody was already playing the song from the legend, hoping against hope that it would revive Lugia.

Ash set the last treasure in place, and Kagome stepped up to stand beside Melody and start her chanting again.

The tune that Melody played and Kagome's mikonic chant harmonised, and as they came around to the beginning again, the great stone pillars around the shrine started to glow, one pillar corresponding with each note.

Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno – finally exhausted by their battles – calmed at last to the harmonies being sent out, amplified and echoing out from the centre of the shrine where Melody and Kagome stood. As well as their melody of peace, healing waters of glowing green also flowed out from the altar where Ash had placed the spheres, with no apparent source.

They didn't know that the glowing water was healing at first. It was only when that water washed over Sesshoumaru's feet and he gasped, as it flowed around Rapidash's hooves and she visibly relaxed, as Mew dropped down to splash some over his face before giggling happily, as the water flowed out to the sea and spread the glow there – and Lugia reappeared, strong once more. Then they knew.

Even the storm had calmed and stilled, the clouds breaking to let sunlight through once more.

As the glow spread out, stopped only by the ice and by the shores of the other islands, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno took to the sky once more, but this time together, as friends, reunited, rather than as fiercely bickering foes.

Eventually, the song was over, the chanting complete, and the group stood together and watched, awed, as five legendary 'mon played together in the sky – Articuno, Lugia, Mew, Moltres, and Zapdos – until the sun began to set and the three titans of fire, ice and lightning returned to their home islands. Mew flew back to where Kagome waited for him, and Lugia followed.

“I thank you,” Lugia said, and though his great jaws opened slightly, they all heard him between their ears, rather than with them. Lugia, it seemed, had a few psychic-type skills. “The beast of the sea shall always remember you, who helped him this day.” And with that, he turned and dived beneath the surface of the seas once more.

“Mew,” Mew chirped to Kagome.

She nodded. “Yeah,” she agreed softly as she leant back into Sesshoumaru's embrace contentedly. It had definitely been quite a day.

~oOo~

Of course, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had other adventures together, often in the same places as Ash and Pikachu – and often it was pure chance that saw them all thrown into the same adventure together. For the purposes of this story, however, this is The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask for more chapters about things that happened later in the series or later movies, as I haven't seen much more than this, and I'm not inclined to dig up the episodes and movies just so that I can further expand on a story that I am content is finshed.


End file.
